Memórias do Escudeiro
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: Escudeiro. Foi como eu sempre me vi. Por que não olham pela minha perspectiva? CAPÍTULO 18 ON. CÂMARA SECRETA. REVIEWS são sempre bem-vindas!
1. Preparação Psicológica

**Capítulo 1 – Preparação Psicológica**

"É mentira!", teimei, tentando esconder meu rosto com o cobertor, mas Fred não deixou, puxando-o para baixo e me revelando do meu esconderijo.

"Rony, alguma vez nós já enganamos você?", Jorge, com treze anos e uma expressão diabólica, fez sua melhor careta ofendida, "Só queremos o seu melhor"

"Imagine a _nossa_ surpresa quando tivemos que lutar com um trasgo para poder entrar na Grifinória", Fred acrescentou, sentando-se na beirada da minha cama.

Sentei-me na cama, de braços cruzados, olhando feio para eles.

"Não é verdade", teimei, "Ninguém consegue lutar com trasgos com onze anos. _Muito menos_ vocês"

"Oh!", Fred levou a mão ao peito, e deixou o lábio inferior tremer, "Ronald, assim você magoa os meus sentimentos"

"Assim não vamos te dar dicas de como vencer os trasgos", Jorge ocupou o outro lado da cama, enquanto embaralhava, distraidamente, as minhas figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate.

"A mamãe mandou vocês pararem de me encher o saco", sibilei, não querendo deixar na cara que eu estava com medo de que o que eles estavam falando fosse verdade, "E eu sei que é mentira!"

"Tudo bem", Fred ergueu as duas mãos para o alto, como quem se rende, "Tuuuudo bem. Nós vamos para o nosso quarto. Mas não diga que a gente não avisou", acrescentou, pesaroso.

Os dois pularam da beirada da minha cama para o chão, e começaram a caminhar. Sem conseguir me controlar, pigarreei, chamando a atenção deles de volta para mim.

"_Digamos_ que seja verdade", concedi, fazendo uma careta, "O que acontece se eu _não_ vencer o trasgo?"

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam.

"Você cai na Sonserina", disseram, juntos.

Estremeci, enquanto observava os dois saírem, rindo baixinho, e fecharem a porta às suas costas. Soltei um gemido esganiçado e me escondi embaixo dos cobertores.

E se eu não conseguisse vencer o trasgo? E _caísse_ na Sonserina?

Alguém bateu de leve na porta e entrou.

"Rony, querido? Como você está?", era a mamãe.

"Bem", resmunguei, abaixando o cobertor, enquanto a observava se sentar no canto da minha cama, "Mas acho que não vou conseguir dormir"

"Animado para amanhã, é?", ela sorriu e apertou minha bochecha, com afeição, "Você vai se sair bem. E não se esqueça: não importa em que casa você cair, nós ainda o amaremos"

"_Nós não!"_, veio o berro de Fred e Jorge do outro lado da porta.

Lancei um olhar carrancudo em direção à porta.

"Fred e Jorge. Cama. _Agora_!", mamãe berrou, e ouvi os passos apressados dos meus irmãos, "Não ligue para eles, Rony. Só querem se divertir às suas custas. Você conhece seus irmãos", começou a alisar meu cabelo; soltei um grunhido em resposta, "Você vai se dar muito bem, você vai ver..."

"Mas e se eu não conseguir derrotar o trasgo?", perguntei, num fio de voz, desesperado.

"Derrotar quem?", ela piscou os olhos, aturdida.

"Ninguém", murmurei, aliviado.

Então, era mentira.

Quero dizer, eu _sabia_, mas era bom ter alguém para confirmar, e mesmo que minha mãe tenha ido pra Hogwarts a muito tempo atrás, a coisas não deveriam ter mudado, pelo menos eu acho.

"Tente dormir, está bem?", mamãe voltou a ajeitar meu cabelo, "Amanhã acordaremos cedo para ir à estação"

"Está bem", suspirei, "Boa noite"

E não reclamei quando minha mãe me deu um beijo na testa. Na verdade, eu até me senti um aperto estranho no peito, porque sabia que não receberia outro beijo daqueles por algum tempo.

Mamãe saiu e o quarto ficou em silêncio.

Por alguns minutos.

"Rony?", Gina entreabriu a porta e enfiou a cabeça no vão, sorriu quando viu que eu estava acordado e entrou, os cabelos bagunçados como se ela estivesse correndo... ou voando, "Que bom, você está acordado"

"Eu estou com uma sensação estranha na barriga", segredei, enquanto ela se sentava na minha cama, ao lado dos meus pés, "Acho que não vou conseguir dormir"

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, nos encarando.

"Você vai mesmo para Hogwarts?", perguntou, finalmente.

"Ah, Gina, sem drama", revirei-me, incomodado, na cama. Odiava ver meninas com os olhos brilhando, cheios de lágrimas. Fazia com que eu me sentisse um verdadeiro inútil e entrasse em pânico, "Você vai para lá o ano que vem... E vai ter o papai e a mamãe só para você por um ano todo!"

"Mas não vai ter ninguém para brincar comigo", ela fungou.

Sentei-me na cama, com um suspiro, e fitei-a.

"Eu vou voltar para o Natal, está bem?", prometi, e vi quando ela balançou a cabeça, como quem diz 'mesmo assim, não vai ser a mesma coisa', "E prometo que vou te humilhar no xadrez"

Isso fez com que ela desse um sorrisinho desdenhoso. Eu nunca conseguirei entender porque as pessoas não levam xadrez de bruxo a sério, é um jogo fascinante.

"Está certo", disse, por fim, "E você vai escrever cartas para mim?", perguntou, voltando os olhos para mim, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, tentando arrumá-los.

"Detesto escrever e você sabe disso", fiz uma careta, "Onde é que você esteve?"

Gina arregalou os olhos e tirou as mãos dos cabelos.

"Eu estava... eu... vou dormir", sorriu, pulando da cama, "Durma bem", estava saindo do quarto, quando voltou, com um sorrisinho maroto, "Ah, me esqueci, boa sorte com o trasgo"

Soltei um gemidinho e me escondi embaixo das cobertas. De novo.

E só saí de lá debaixo na manhã seguinte, sentindo meu estômago se revirar de ansiedade, afinal, tudo mudaria.

Eu só não sabia o quanto.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Oi, galera!

Aqui está a fanfic cânon que eu tinha prometido:D

Espero que vocês curtam tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!!

O primeiro capítulo está curto, mas os outros ficarão um _pouco_ mais longos!

Aguardo por reviews, OK?

Um beijo,

Gii


	2. O Começo De Uma Amizade

**Capítulo 2 – O Começo De Uma Amizade**

Nós o conhecemos na estação King Cross e o coitado estava tão perdido que, quem quer que o visse, nunca desconfiaria que se tratava do Grande Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ou qualquer outro dos nomes com letra maiúscula que ele tenha recebido posteriormente. 

Para ser bem sincero, ele era bem patético. Não que um garoto alto, desengonçado, ruivo e com uma mancha no nariz _pudesse_ falar muita coisa, mas que aquele garoto era estranho, ele era.

Os cabelos eram pretos e bagunçados, óculos remendados, roupas grandes demais, ele era baixo e magro. Muito magro. A única coisa legal que ele tinha era aquela coruja branca – que era bem mais legal que o meu rato fedido.

Como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, Perebas se agitou no bolso interno do meu casaco. Senti-me imediatamente culpado. Perebas era chato, é verdade, e inútil, e velho... mas era um bom animal de estimação. 

Eu sentia um tipo deturpado de afeição por aquele roedor imprestável.

Quando o garotinho se aproximou, timidamente, minha mãe logo presumiu que era o primeiro ano dele, e informou-o como fazer para passar do trem. Pediu, então, que ele fosse antes de mim.

Mamãe, Gina e eu o observamos avançar rapidamente em direção à plataforma. 

"Pobre garoto, me pergunto que tipo de pais deixariam um garotinho sozinho num dia tão importante quanto esse", ela suspirou, passando distraidamente a mão pelos cabelos de Gina.

"Vai ver eles estão trabalhando", comentei, enquanto empurrava o carinho, "Como papai", acrescentei.

"Bem, presumo que sim", mamãe me acompanhava, puxando Gina pela mão, "Mesmo assim, é uma pena... Por que não se senta com ele? Vocês podem ser amigos", sugeriu, enquanto eu lançava um olhar de esguelha para o garoto que parecia encantado com tudo à sua volta, como se nunca tivesse visto um trem e tantas pessoas antes.

"Eu estava pensando em me sentar com os gêmeos, e...", nesse instante, um Fred animadíssimo me interrompeu. 

"O Lino trouxe uma _tarântula gigante_, mãe! É o máximo, você devia ver!", ofegou, os olhos brilhando de animação, enquanto me corpo se encolhia instintivamente. Odeio aranhas.

"É, mãe! Uma das pernas dela é do tamanho do meu _braço_!", Jorge vibrou, os olhos tão brilhantes quanto os de Fred, "Podemos ter uma tarântula gigante, mãe? _Por favor_?", suplicou.

"_Só se for por cima do meu cadáver"_, pensei, enquanto lançava um olhar incrédulo para os meus irmãos.

"Ah, é, esquecemos que o Roniquino tem medo de aranhas", Fred apertou minha bochecha com força que dei-lhe um soco no antebraço, para que ele me soltasse.

"Pare de encher seu irmão, Fred", mamãe lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

"Mamãe, posso ir ver a tarântula gigante?", os olhos castanhos de Gina brilharam, suplicantes, "Por favo-o-or?"

"Não", mamãe balançou a cabeça, lançando um olhar de 'estão satisfeitos agora?' para meus irmãos, "Eu te conheço, vai aproveitar que Lino está bem do lado da entrada do vagão e vai pular lá para dentro, assim como fez ano passado!"

Gina cruzou os braços.

"Eu só quero ver a aranha", sibilou.

"Te conheço melhor do que isso, Ginevra", mamãe rebateu, em tom definitivo, segurando a mão de Gina com força, "Você não sai do meu lado hoje"

Ouvi Gina murmurar algo baixinho e tenho certeza de que a nossa mãe não gostaria nem um pouco de ouvir o que ela falou – mas acho que é uma das conseqüências inevitáveis de se viver com seis irmãos mais velhos.

Fred e Jorge disseram alguma coisa sobre entrar no trem para procurar pelo pessoal 'do time', deixando nós três sozinhos.

"Mamãe, eu não posso _mesmo_ ir?", Gina insistiu.

Revirei os olhos.

"Gina, você ainda não tem onze anos", respondi.

"Mas vou ter logo", ela respondeu, num tom desafiador, "Além do mais, que diferença faz?"

"Gina, não vamos começar essa discussão de novo, está bem?", mamãe revirou os olhos, enquanto se voltava para mim, "Agora, Ronald, escute com bastante atenção o que eu vou dizer...", analisou-me com uma cara estranha, então tirou um lenço da bolsa, levou-o aos lábios umedecendo-o com... ah, meu Merlim, que nojo, o que ela ia fazer com aquilo? "Rony, você está com uma coisa no nariz"

Ah, não. 

Tentei subir no trem, mas ela me puxou pelo cotovelo e esfregou aquele lenço no meu rosto e...

"_Mamãe_, sai para lá!", resmunguei, conseguindo me soltar bem quando os gêmeos desciam do trem. Meu nariz estava dolorido, então eu sabia que provavelmente tinha um vermelhão nele. Lógico, os gêmeos não deixariam esse momento passar batido.

Então, Percy apareceu e os gêmeos começaram a zombar dele. Não que Percy fosse chato – bem, ele era, mas a questão não era essa -, mas ele tinha a irritante mania de esfregar na nossa cara o quão inteligente ele era, enquanto nós... bem... _somos_ inteligentes, suponho... Só que não tanto.

Percy ficou o verão _todo_ falando sobre como tinha se tornado um monitor. Na verdade, ele dava um jeito de inserir o assunto em _qualquer_ conversa. Se Fred e eu estávamos falando sobre Quadriboll, ele dava um jeito de enfiar – _de alguma forma_ – um 'por falar nisso, recebi uma carta...'.

Quando Percy mandou que eles se calassem, mamãe começou o seu discurso para os gêmeos, pedindo que eles não explodissem o banheiro – ano passado ela pediu para que eles não ateassem fogo às cortinas (o que eles fizeram duas vezes) e o anterior a esse, pediu para que eles 'por tudo que é mais sagrado' não se metessem em encrenca (o que eles fizeram muito mais do que duas vezes).

E então, eles finalmente chegaram ao ponto. Contaram que tinham encontrado com _Harry Potter_. Pior, ele era o garoto patético que eu estava perdido na estação. 

"Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver ele, mamãe, ah, por favor...", Gina começou a pular de um pé para o outro.

Mamãe lançou um olhar de 'boa tentativa' para minha irmã caçula e disse algo sobre ela já tê-lo visto e o – óbvio – fato de que ele era um garoto, e não um animal do zoológico. Depois, perguntou como eles sabiam se era ele mesmo.

Fred disse que tinha visto a cicatriz e tudo o mais; fiquei repentinamente animado. Quero dizer, é óbvio que eu _sabia_ quem era Harry Potter – era a nossa história favorita, a minha e a de Gina, costumávamos pedir para papai contá-la todas as noites -, mas o fato de que ele estava em algum lugar não muito longe da gente era muito legal.

Vendo que a hora das despedidas se aproximava, Gina começou a fungar – eu nunca sei se ela está chorando de verdade ou se é só fingimento, ela é boa de verdade para essas coisas -, Jorge prometeu que escreveriam para ela, enquanto beijavam sua bochecha.

E Fred prometeu uma privada, o que deixou minha mãe lívida.

Parei na frente de Gina e sorri.

"Você volta para o Natal, certo?", ela sussurrou, me dando um abraço.

"Volto", prometi.

Ela sorriu, as lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas, e eu sorri de volta, sem graça. Entrei no trem, seguido pelos gêmeos, acenamos uma última vez, enquanto observávamos Gina correr, acompanhando o trem e seguimos pelo corredor. 

Fred e Jorge passaram por mim, mas duvido que fossem me chamar para dividir um compartimento com eles. _Mesmo que me chamassem_, eu não ia me sentar a menos de um metro de uma aranha nem que fosse _pago_ para isso.

Aliás, nem mesmo sei o que tem de tão fascinante em uma coisa peluda, nojenta e cheia de pernas. Sem falar naqueles olhos. Quinhentos milhões de olhos, olhando para você, querendo seu sangue... Apesar de nunca ter conhecido nenhuma aranha carnívora.

Mas deve ter.

Abri a porta de um compartimento e fiquei surpreso ao constatar que Harry Potter voltava-se para mim, sobressaltado. 

"Tem alguém sentado aqui?", perguntei, apontando para o assento vago à sua frente, "O resto do trem está cheio", o que não era necessariamente verdade, mas me pouparia do trabalho de ter que abrir porta a porta e tentar ser simpático com pessoas que eu não conhecia.

Ou pior, ter que implorar para Fred e Jorge que me aceitassem em seu compartimento.

Ou pior _ainda_... ter que ficar com Percy.

Então, suponho que vocês podem imaginar o meu alívio quando o garoto sacudiu as cabeças, indicando que ninguém estava usando-o. Rapidamente chutei meu malão para dentro da cabine e sentei-me.

E então o observei. 

Para o _Grande Harry Potter_, ele era bem pequeno. E magro. Eu não parecia nem um pouco poderoso. Quero dizer, que bruxo _tão_ poderoso ficaria com os óculos remendados? Existe magia para arrumar isso, não existe?

E então, ele voltou os olhos verdes na minha direção, e desviei os meus rapidamente, lembrando-me do que mamãe tinha me dito. Mas era muito difícil, quero dizer, era o _Harry Potter_... e ele estava sentado bem na minha frente. 

Eu estava curioso, caracas.

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a porta do compartimento se abriu e os gêmeos surgiram, informando que iam ficar com o Lino. Aproveitaram para se apresentar – e me apresentar, também. Depois disso, saíram. 

"Você é Harry Potter mesmo?", perguntei, antes que conseguisse me segurar. Ao que ele aquiesceu, prossegui, "Ah, bom, pensei que fosse uma brincadeira do Fred e do Jorge. E você tem mesmo... sabe...", e, sem saber como me expressar, apontei para a testa dele.

Relutante, ele afastou a franja para me mostrar a cicatriz no formato de raio. Engoli em seco, era ele _mesmo_. 

"Então, foi aí que Você-Sabe-Quem...?", comecei.

"Foi, mas não me lembro", Harry me interrompeu, parecendo incomodado com o assunto.

"De nada?", insisti, porque era fascinante demais.

"Bom, lembro de uma luz verde, mas nada mais...", ele encolheu os ombros. 

"Uau", soltei, porque imaginei como devia ser... ser um dos maiores bruxos do seu século, fazer um feito tão... _gigantesco_... e não lembrar de nada. Percebi, então, que continuava o observando como se ele fosse... bem, um animal no zoológico... e rapidamente desviei os olhos para a janela. 

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio. 

"Todos na sua família são bruxos?", Harry perguntou, parecendo interessado no assunto, então lhe respondi. Comentei que, sim, a maioria era, embora eu não tivesse muita certeza em relação a um primo de segundo grau da mamãe. 

"Ouvi dizer que você foi viver com os trouxas. Como é que eles são?", perguntei. E Harry respondeu. 

E foi assim que nos tornamos amigos.

_Continua..._

**N/A: AVISO – PARA TODOS OS QUE GOSTARAM DA IDÉIA DESSA FIC, ESTOU TRADUZINDO 'NAS PALAVRAS DE GINA MOLLY POTTER', A IDÉIA É BEM PARECIDA – TIVE A IDÉIA COM A TRADUÇÃO, NA VERDADE – E A HISTÓRIA É BEM LEGAL! PASSEM NO MEU PERFIL, SE ESTIVEREM INTERESSADOS:D**

Oi, gente!

Aqui está o capítulo novo:D

Eu _sei_ que a fic está meio chatinha nesse começo, mas eu prometo que ela fica mais legal depois do 4º capítulo. De qualquer forma, temos o começo da amizade entre o Harry e o Rony e no capítulo que vem, a Hermione aparecerá!

Estou muito satisfeita com as reviews, fico contente que o Rony tenha tantos fãs:)

Respondendo...

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **O pior é que a história do trasgo é invenção da Tia Jô. XD Os últimos capítulos que tenho escrito ficaram em torno de dez páginas... mas eu queria que todos ficassem curtos assim. Sim, mas o Rony e a Hermione só ficarão juntos mais no final... _beeem_ mais no final. XD O que achou desse capítulo?

**LuisAO: **Aqui está o novo capítulo:D O que achou?

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **O que achou do ponto de vista do Rony das coisas até agora?Quero saber o que você achou, hein? ;)

**Mady Potter Black: **Eu tenho minhas crises, desculpa, beta perfeita:D Aqui está o novo capítulo que não estaria on se não fosse por você:)

**(x Carol x): **hauiahuiha. Euu também amo _tudo_ que envolve o Rony! Curtiu o novo capítulo?

**Anny: **O que achou desse capítulo:)

**Raquel Mello: **Postei rapidinho, vai! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Gostou:D

**Naty Weasley: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Eu também adoro o Rony de paixão! O que achou:)

**Jaqueline: **Puxa, obrigada! Espero mesmo que você consiga ler a fic até o fim! Gostou do novo capítulo? ;)

**Anaisa: **huahIHAUIhauiHA. Sócia perfeita! O que achou do novo capítulo? ;)

**Vanii: **Fico muito contente que você tenha gostado do estilo da fanfic! Aqui está o novo capítulo:D

**Carol: **Hey, dona moça! ;D Gostou do novo capítulo? Já, já passo na sua fic!

**ThiTi Potter: **Que comentário gigantesco! Gostou de ver o Roniquinho sofrer, huh? Pessoa _cru-el_. Achei que vocês já tivessem descoberto onde a Gina estava! Qual a sua teoria? ;D

**Lauh Malfoy: **Bethoncinha! O que achou do novo capítulo? O Rony sofre... e sofre... e sofre... hauiahuiahah. Você vai ver! ;D Gostou?

Obrigada por todos os comentários e espero por mais!

Beijos,

Gii.


	3. A Caminho De Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3 – A Caminho de Hogwarts**

Se aprendi alguma coisa sobre Harry Potter naquela viagem, foi que o pobre coitado não tinha a mínima idéia do que era ser um bruxo. Não sabia o que era um sapo de chocolate – apesar de, anos mais tarde, a especiaria vir a se tornar um dos seus doces favoritos – e não sabia o que era quadriboll – o que viria a ser uma das suas grandes paixões. Ele também não sabia que não era comum – ou aceitável – pronunciar o nome de Voldemort. 

E também não sabia como era ser de uma família grande e pobre, ter que usar as roupas de seus irmãos e viver sempre às sombras deles. Tentei explicar a fama dos meus irmãos e mesmo que eu fosse bom em alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – nunca teria todos os créditos.

Enquanto falava isso, pensei no xadrez bruxo. Quero dizer, eu _sou_ o melhor da minha família, mas a onde isso me levaria?

"Ali vai Gui Weasley, foi Monitor Chefe e hoje trabalha em negociações internacionais por Gringotes. Oh, e aquele ali é o Carlinhos, trabalha com dragões e era Capitão do Time de Quadriboll da Grifinória. Aqueles dois ali são Fred e Jorge, gêmeos brilhantes e extremamente divertidos. E aquele ali... Ronald Weasley, ótimo em _xadrez bruxo_"

Coloca tudo sob uma nova perspectiva, hum?

Quando a mulher dos doces chegou, dispensei-a murmurando que trouxera um sanduíche de casa, mas Harry a impediu e comprou uma sacola _cheia_ de doces – entre eles os sapos de chocolate.

Harry ficou genuinamente surpreso com o sumiço de Dumbledore da figura, para o meu divertimento, mas quando ele me explicou que os quadros dos trouxas _não se movem_, quem ficou surpreso fui eu.

Como podemos ser tão parecidos, mas tão diferentes?

Harry pegou uma caixinha de feijão de todos os sabores e alertei-o sobre os riscos de comê-los. Para demonstrar, peguei um da caixinha e comi. Não tive muita sorte: couve-de-bruxelas.

E ficamos comendo feijõezinhos, tentando encontrar ao menos _um_ que agradasse o nosso paladar. Harry tivera bem mais sorte que eu, mas também foi vítima de sabores exóticos, como, por exemplo, pimenta. E depois ficou ofegando, como um cachorro exausto. 

Então, a porta da cabine se abriu e um menino de rosto redondo entrou.

Eu o reconheci como Longbottom, meus pais e sua avó eram amigos.

"Desculpa, mas vocês viram um sapo?", e de todas as coisas que eu poderia _esperar_, aquela não era uma delas. 

Quem quer um sapo?

Se eu tivesse um, tentaria me livrar dele o mais rápido possível. 

Assim que o menino saiu, verbalizei meus pensamentos para Harry, mas depois me lembrei que eu também tinha um animal de estimação atípico e patético. Puxei-o do bolso do casaco e mostrei para Harry.

Puxei minha varinha que estava caindo aos pedaços, o pêlo de unicórnio já estava saindo da ponta da varinha, e comentei para ele que queria transformar o Perebas em amarelo para que ele ficasse um pouco mais interessante. 

E foi então que _ela_ apareceu.

Hermione Jane Granger, onze anos, voz insuportável, cabelos cheios, dentes grandes e incrivelmente sem graça.

Não foi amor à primeira vista, como muitas pessoas acham.

Não _mesmo_.

Entrou no nosso compartimento alguns minutos depois de que o garoto saíra, nos fazendo a exata mesma pergunta e, claro, trazendo o garoto a tiracolo. 

"Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo", respondi, impaciente, e percebi que ela olhava para as minhas mãos.

"Você está fazendo mágica? Quero ver", disse, imponente, ocupando um dos assentos vagos, enquanto Neville – o garoto gordo que perdeu o sapo – continuava em pé, na entrada do vagão. 

Pigarreei, preparando-me. 

"Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro", fiz um aceno com a varinha... e nada aconteceu. 

É claro que Hermione Granger não podia ficar só num silêncio compreensivo, como o de Harry. _Nãããão_, ela tinha que começar a falar sobre como ela tinha lido todos os livros requisitados para aquele ano e como ela tinha tentado alguns feitiços e como eles tinham dado certo. Então, se apresentou e perguntou pelos nossos nomes. 

Nos apresentamos e ela, rapidamente, se interessou por Harry, já que ele era _Harry Potter_ e ela tinha lido sobre ele em não sei quantos livros. Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados em perplexidade e fiquei satisfeito a reação dele em relação à ela era bem semelhante à minha. 

Ela tagarelou algo sobre querer ir para a Grifinória – o que fez com que eu gemesse por dentro, porque só de pensar em ter que aturá-la nas aulas, meu corpo se contraía em desânimo, ficar _cinco_ minutos do lado dela já estava me deixando tonto com toda aquela animação em relação a _estudo_. Depois acrescentou que Corvinal não fosse tão ruim.

Quando ela saiu, senti-me aliviado. Mas logo voltei a entrar em pânico em relação à Seleção. Eu já tinha esquecido daquilo, mas além da dor de cabeça, a garota também me trouxe mais uma coisa com o que me preocupar.

Expliquei para Harry um pouco sobre as casas. Ele concluiu que Sonserina era a casa de Voldemort, e que Grifinória era, de fato, a melhor das casas. Depois, comentei casualmente sobre a tentativa de assalto ao banco de Gringotes, mas que não deu em nada, já que quem quer que tivesse tentado fazê-lo saíra impune.

Foi quando chegamos ao assunto quadriboll que cheguei à conclusão que o garoto era um caso perdido. Quando lhe perguntei qual era o seu time favorito e ele disse que não conhecia, fiquei tão aturdido que imaginei que não fosse ser capaz de falar. 

Assim que consegui falar, não parei mais. 

Falei sobre tudo, as regras, os melhores jogos e falei sobre alguns que fui assistir com meus irmãos. Estava animado mostrando as qualidades do esporte, quando a porta se abriu e três meninos entraram na cabine. 

Eu não tinha como ter certeza, mas imediatamente o associei com Lucius Malfoy, um crápula que trabalha no Ministério, embora não no mesmo departamento que o meu pai. Já sabia que ele tinha um filho, é claro, mas nunca tive o _imenso_ _prazer_ de conhecê-lo. 

Até agora. 

"É verdade?", o loiro perguntou, cruzando os braços, "Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nessa cabine. Então é você?", Harry respondeu com um 'sim', enquanto observava os amigos do garoto.

É. Aparentemente, eu era invisível. 

Ótimo, porque eu realmente não queria a atenção daquele garoto. De verdade, você percebe quando um garoto é mimado e arrogante só pelo jeito que ele age. E se Draco Malfoy não era mimado e arrogante, então eu não sabia _quem_ era.

Então, o garoto falou sobre seus amigos e por fim se apresentou. Draco Malfoy. E, claro, minha vontade de rir foi tanta que soltei uma tossidinha, tentando abafar a risada.

"Acha meu nome engraçado, é?", ele perguntou, parecendo extremamente desdenhoso para alguém com um nome tão ridículo.

Claro que eu achava o nome engraçado. Ninguém em sã consciência daria um nome desses para o filho. A não ser, claro, como um tipo de vingança maléfica. "Você mijou na minha cara, não é, James? Por isso vou mudar seu nome para Draco, para que todos se divirtam às suas custas e você nunca possa ter uma infância normal". Bem-feito.

"Nem preciso perguntar quem você é", prosseguiu, "Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos tem cabelos ruivos, sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar", abri a boca para retrucar, mas ele voltou sua atenção para Harry, que encarava a cena parecendo chocado, "Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso", e estendeu a mão para Harry.

Nesse instante, suspendi minha respiração. Se Harry apertasse a mão dele, então não seríamos mais amigos. Ele se afastaria com o trio e só se relacionaria com os ricos e poderosos. E eu não queria perder o amigo que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Observei, aliviado, quando ele apenas observou a mão do outro garoto, e depois disse: "Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado".

Ele não chegou a corar, mas um certo rosado coloriu suas bochechas. Recuou a mão, e disse, lentamente: "Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry. A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Você se mistura com gentinha como os Weasleys e aquele Rúbeo e vai acabar se contaminando".

Levantei-me, furioso, e ordenei que o loiro repetisse o que tinha falado. Ninguém fala da minha família como se nós fôssemos um saco de lixo. O loiro deu um sorriso satisfeito e perguntou se eu queria brigar. Harry, de maneira corajosa, retrucou que era o que faríamos se eles não saíssem do nosso vagão, ao que o garoto respondeu que não estavam com vontade e insinuou que levaria a nossa comida.

Claro, e depois a minha família que fica com os restos dos outros.

Um dos amigos grandalhões dele, Goyle, esticou-se para pegar uns sapinhos de chocolate que estavam próximos de mim, mas pulei na frente da comida, impondo-me, apesar do fato do garoto ser pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto que eu. Eu estava pensando se ia bater nele ou sair correndo e berrando o mais alto que pudesse, na esperança de que os gêmeos me ouvissem e viessem ao meu socorro, quando Perebas pulou e mordeu o dedo de Goyle com tudo. 

O garoto começou a fazer movimentos circulares com o braço, tentando se livrar de Perebas. Depois de alguns círculos, Perebas cedeu, soltando-se de um arco e chocando-se contra a janela. Assim que o rato se soltou o trio sumiu e Hermione Granger os substituiu.

"O que aconteceu?", ela perguntou, enquanto observava o caos que estava a nossa cabine e pareceu preocupada ao me ver abaixando para pegar o Perebas.

"Acho que apagaram ele", falei para Harry, assustado, mas depois analisei-o melhor, "Não... não acredito... ele voltou a dormir", resmunguei, perplexo.

Harry perguntou se eu já conhecia Draco Malfoy e me contou sobre um incidente. Aparentemente, ele o vira na loja da Madame Malkin. Foi a minha vez de comentar o que eu sabia sobre aquela família e só quando terminei, lembrei-me que Hermione Granger ainda estava ali, nos observando. 

"Podemos fazer alguma coisa por você?", perguntei, no meu tom de voz mais entediado.

Ela disse alguma coisa sobre nós termos que trocar de roupa, porque tinha falado com o maquinista – sempre adiante no dever de casa, notem – e nós íamos chegar em breve. Depois, repreendeu-nos por termos brigado – ao que eu respondi que foi Perebas quem brigou e não a gente. E depois, muito polidamente, pedi que ela se retirasse para que nós pudéssemos nos trocar.

Em resposta, ela choramingou sobre o comportamento dos outros estudantes e, para finalizar com chave de ouro, falou que meu nariz estava sujo.

Quando ela saiu, lancei uma cara de desgosto para a porta, enquanto nos trocávamos, pensei que as chances de ela arrumar algum amigo agindo daquele jeito mandão e superior eram poucas.

Foi quando a voz de Rúbeo Hagrid invadiu o compartimento, informando que tínhamos chegado a Hogwarts, que senti o nervosismo tomar conta de mim.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **FELIZ PÁSCOA, PESSOAL!

Antes que vocês me batam, porque em menos de uma semana eu postei três capítulos aqui, enquanto minhas DGs estão paradas, eu vou explicar que essa fic já está bem avançada, então, resolvi que não faria mal algum postar o capítulo novo logo.

Não fiquem bravos comigo, **Sete Minutos No Paraíso** já está na página... (abrindo arquivo)... 6! Em breve, voltarei minha atenção para ele.

A todos que têm pedido atualização de **Bilhetes**, eu vou tentar voltar a atualiza-la, é uma promessa, mas é que faz tanto tempo que não escrevo que perdi um pouco da linha de raciocínio.

Bom, voltando a falar da fic atualizada: a Hermione e o Draco apareceram! O que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado! ;)

Vou responder às reviews...

**Nisse S. Ravenclaw: **AHiuahIUHAIuh. Obrigada pelo elogio! Que bom que você gostou da fanfic! O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Anny: **Apareceu a Hermione... e o Draco também!! Gostou?

**thejealousone: **Hey, mate! :D Thanks for the review even though you haven't actually read it – I wasn't expecting you to do it either, seeing you don't know anything about portuguese, right? – it was really sweet. Thanks. I'm working on your translation, by the way.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Não, é que eu também estou postando em outro lugares, fora o e lá as pessoas não gostam de ler coisas muito grandes, mas é inevitável: alguns capítulos mais para frente têm dez páginas. :/ Vixe, não escrevi a fic toda, não. Estou acabando o _primeiro_ livro, só para cobri-lo deu mais de dez capítulos! O.O Espero que não se incomodem com isso... Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Anaisa: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Não sei se você vai ter déja vu com ele... Não lembro se te passei. Haiuahuiha. Enfim, espero que goste! ;)

**(x Carol x): **Eu estou adorando escrever as coisas da perspectiva dele! Ahuiahuiah. Obrigada, eu tentei me manter fiel a _todos_ os personagens – veremos se consegui. Espero que tenha gostado! Aguardo sua review!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Ah, que bonitinha! É bom saber que tem gente que não gosta só do meu trabalho, mas de mim também! XD A Hermione apareceu já, o que você achou? ;D

**Guilherme McKinnon: **Tem uma fic que estou traduzindo do 'thejealousone' chamada 'Nas Palavras de Gina Molly Potter' – é muito boa, se quiser dar uma passadinha depois – e, um dia desses, eu estava conversando com o Justin (o autor) por e-mail e ele disse que nunca tinha visto uma do Rony... então, resolvi fazer! :D Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Sany Evans: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! O que achou do ponto de vista dos acontecimentos no trem? Espero que tenha curtido! :D

**Jaqueline: **O Rony também é meu personagem favorito! Amo ele demais! :D Aqui está o novo capítulo! O que achou?

**Mimi Potter: **Na verdade, Mimi, o título tem mais a ver com o jeito que o _Rony_ se vê, do que como os outros o vêem. Tratarei sobre isso mais tarde. ;D O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Mady Potter Black: **Beta perfeita! Aqui está o novo capítulo! ;)

**Raquel Mello: **Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo tanto quanto do anterior!

**Lauh Malfoy: **Bethoncia! Eu fiz questão de deixar o Rony bem criança nesse começo, tentando acompanhar a mentalidade dele no primeiro livro. XD huaiHAUIHiuahIAH Minha mãe nunca lavou minha cara com BABA, graças a Deus. O que achou do novo capítulo? ;)

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews!

Espero por mais.

Beijos,

_Gii._


	4. Primeiro Dia De Aula

**Capítulo 4 – Primeiro Dia de Aula**

Quando descemos do trem, encontramos um grupo de primeiro-anistas já agrupados em volta de um homem muito mais alto que o normal, que Harry me informou ser Rúbeo Hagrid.

Nós o acompanhamos por um caminho sinuoso que, no fim, deu para um imenso lago, e à outra margem do lago estava o castelo.

Engoli em seco, admirado. Nenhuma das descrições dos meus irmãos – nem mesmo as de Percy, que eram bastante detalhistas e enfadonhas – teriam me preparado para aquilo. Eu não estava falando de um simples castelo. _Aquilo_ era gigante, majestoso e... Eu não teria um adjetivo no meu vocabulário que pudesse descrevê-lo com onze anos, e não acho que eu o tenha agora, mas era de tirar o fôlego.

Hagrid apontou para alguns barcos pequenos que estavam à margem do lago e informou que só era permitido quatro alunos por barco.

Era óbvio que Neville Logbottom e Hermione Granger nos seguiram e entraram na mesma embarcação. À ordem de Hagrid, todos os barquinhos começaram a velejar ao mesmo tempo, numa velocidade agradável, aproximando-se rapidamente do castelo.

Quando estávamos desembarcando, Hagrid berrou, perguntando a Neville se o sapo recém-encontrado era dele, ao que o garoto respondeu com um berro – "Trevo!" - e pegou-o das mãos gigantescas do homem.

Seguimos em fila até que Hagrid bateu três vezes na porta do castelo. Suspendi a respiração, fechando os olhos por um momento e concentrado toda a minha força de vontade em um só pensamento '_por favor, Grifinória, por favor..._'.

A porta se abriu repentinamente e uma mulher surgiu – a descrição combinava com a de Minerva McGonagall, e meus irmãos haviam me alertado que ela era o tipo de pessoa que ninguém queria aborrecer. Vendo-a de perto, entendo porque.

Hagrid apresentou-a aos demais alunos, confirmando minhas suspeitas. Ela agradeceu e disse que cuidaria de nós dali em diante.

Fomos guiados para uma sala afastada, apesar de saber que o Salão Principal estava próximo – era possível ouvir o barulho de muitas vozes se fazendo ouvir do outro lado de uma grande porta. Todos nós, do primeiro ano, nos agrupamos na sala, ansiosos.

Ela fez um discurso longo e chato do qual não me lembro sequer de uma palavra. Na verdade, eu estava com os olhos fixos nela, via sua boca abrindo e fechando, mas tudo o que eu podia ouvir era minha mãe dizendo 'se você não cair na Grifinória, ainda te amaremos' e os gêmeos zombando 'derrote o trasgo' seguido, algumas vezes, pela minha própria voz, suplicando, 'por favor, que eu caia na Grifinória'.

Percebi quando ela me olhou fixamente, e supus que tinha lido meus pensamentos e percebido que eu não tinha ouvido palavra alguma do que ela tinha falado – mais tarde, Harry me diria que acha que ela estava olhando para a mancha no meu nariz.

O que é que há de errado com as mulheres e as malditas manchas? Primeiro minha mãe, que quase tira meu nariz fora, depois Hermione Granger, que se acha a rainha do mundo e agora a professora McGonagall, que com todo o respeito, parece um morcego velho.

Depois disso, a mulher disse que nos buscaria quando estivessem prontos para nos receber e nos deixou. Ficamos todos em silêncio por algum tempo, mas logo Harry me perguntou como eles faziam a seleção.

Hesitei por um segundo, achando que ele poderia se assustar com a versão do trasgo, por esse optei por um caminho mais seguro.

"Devem fazer uma espécie de teste, acho", porque soou bem melhor do que 'apenas teremos que lutar com trasgos até a morte... e se você for derrotado e _não_ morrer, pode ir para a Sonserina, o que é ainda pior' e complementei com, "Fred disse que dói à beça, mas eu acho que estava brincando", o que também é verdade. Fred disse que o trasgo quebrou o braço dele e que doía muito, e eu também acho – pelo menos, torço com todas as minhas forças – que é uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Percebi que Harry entrou em pânico com isso e percebi que tinha feito a escolha certa em não lhe contar a versão do trasgo completa. Percebi quando seus olhos se fixaram em Hermione Granger, que murmurava alguns feitiços, como se para se certificar que sabia deles.

Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, ele é _Harry Potter_. Só de olhar para ele, o trasgo vai soltar um grunhido aterrorizado e sair correndo. Eu, por outro lado, a não ser que vire para o monstro em questão e diga 'e aí, colega, uma partidinha de xadrez?', estou ferrado. Completamente.

Ainda mais porque não sou o melhor no quesito feitiços. Claro que o fato da minha varinha estava quase se despedaçando e _implorando_ por misericórdia não ajudava em nada.

Então, pessoas às nossas costas começaram a berrar. Harry e eu saltamos e, sobressaltados, voltamo-nos para o fundo da sala para encontrar diversos fantasmas flutuando entre os alunos. Soltei o ar, aliviado. Eram os fantasmas das casas, dos quais meus irmãos tinham me falado.

Finalmente, fomos levados ao Salão Principal e, repentinamente, toda a conversa e movimentou cessou. Todos os olhos se fixaram em nós e senti o meu estômago se revirar de uma maneira nada agradável.

Olhei, desconfiado, para todos os lados, procurando por uma gaiola onde um trasgo montanhês estivesse sendo mantido cativo para que nós o derrotássemos. E entrei em desespero. Que feitiço eu usaria, meu Merlim? Não conseguia nem mudar a cor do meu _rato_, quais eram as minhas chances contra um trasgo?

Foi então que paramos, no meio do corredor, de frente para um tripé onde um velho chapéu estava posicionado. Percebi Fred e Jorge me observando, atentamente, e, quando eles notaram que eu os observava, Jorge fez, com os lábios, _'Mandaremos os pêsames para a mamãe'_. Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para o tripé bem a tempo de ver o chapéu se eriçar e começar a cantar uma... música?

Voltei, rapidamente, minha cabeça para os meus irmãos e lancei-lhes o meu melhor olhar assassino, embora tivesse que admitir que aquela sensação de alívio era muito agradável.

Quando a música terminou – e, não, eu não tinha prestado atenção em _uma_ palavra do que aquele chapéu tinha pronunciado -, o imenso Salão explodiu em aplausos e senti o nervosismo tomar conta de mim.

"Então, só precisamos experimentar o chapéu!", cochichei para Harry, para acalmá-lo, "Vou matar o Fred, ele não parou de falar numa luta contra um trasgo", e Harry deu um sorriso sem graça.

Voltei meus olhos para a frente do Salão, sentindo-me inquieto. E se eu fosse mandado para a Sonserina? Quase todos os meus irmãos veriam! Suicídio soava bem mais agradável do que ter que conviver com as piadinhas de Fred e Jorge sobre eu ser filho do leiteiro e coisas parecidas.

Minerva McGonagall começou, então, a chamar os nomes e, um a um, os novos alunos se sentaram e foram devidamente encaminhados às suas casas. Engoli em seco, enquanto observei Mila Bulstrode ser mandada para a Sonserina.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me manter positivo, até que o nome de Hermione Granger ecoou pelo Salão e, curioso, abri um dos olhos. A garota praticamente correu em direção ao banco e enfiou o chapéu na cabeça, ansiosa.

E...

Ela foi escolhida para a Grifinória, lógico.

Soltei um gemido, infeliz. Essa era a prova concreta de que não existia justiça no mundo. Ou seja, _mesmo _que eu vá para a casa que eu quero, vou ter que aprender a conviver com aquela pequena esquila de QI elevado e completa inaptidão social.

Que maravilha.

A Seleção continuou, Neville Longbottom – sim, aquele lá que perdeu o sapo incontáveis vezes – também foi escolhido para a Grifinória e se dirigiu à mesa. Com o Chapéu na cabeça. Dei uma risada ao presenciar a cena, mas logo me calei e voltei a ficar nervoso, enquanto via ele se sentar ao lado de Hermione Granger.

E se eu tivesse que me sentar em outra mesa? Tinha certeza que ninguém me receberia bem na Sonserina, muito menos depois que o meu rato quase arrancou o dedo de um dos novatos deles. Minhas chances de ir para a Corvinal eram quase tão grandes quanto às de vencer um trasgo – ainda mais tendo em vista o meu 'cérebro brilhante', como Gina adora de chamá-lo, ironicamente. E a Lufa-lufa... Bem, eu não conheço uma pessoa da Lufa-lufa, mas suponho que não seja tão ruim.

Draco Malfoy foi selecionado para – surpresa, surpresa! – Sonserina e dei um novo gemido interno.

Uma série de outros alunos foram se encaminhando ao tripé, até que chegou a vez de Harry. Prendi a respiração e acompanhei-o, com os olhos, enquanto ele se sentava no tripé, duro de nervosismo e deixava que a professora colocasse o chapéu em sua cabeça.

Não demorou muito, suponho, mas pareceu que se passaram horas, até que o Chapéu se eriçou e anunciou que ele ia para a Grifinória.

Não pude evitar sorrir, apesar de meu intestino ter se contraído daquela maneira insuportável novamente, enquanto aplaudia o meu amigo, satisfeito.

Então, chamaram Lisa Turpin, que foi mandada para a Corvinal, e meu nome foi chamado. Desviei os olhos, respirei fundo e, tentando parecer o mais corajoso possível, apesar das minhas pernas trêmulas, caminhei até o tripé.

Sentei-me e fechei os olhos, engolindo em seco, quando o Chapéu foi posicionado sobre a minha cabeça.

"Ora, ora... _Outro_ Weasley?", ele ruminou, satisfeito, "Puxa, que mente amedrontada. Já vi que deixou bem claro que a Corvinal não é a casa para você...", murmurou, pensativo, "Acho que concordo. Você parece ser mais um garoto de ação do que de livros, isso eu garanto. Hum... Não se preocupe, não tenho a intenção de colocá-lo na Sonserina... você é ambicioso, isso eu garanto... mas não acho que Sonserina seja a casa para você. Lufa-lufa? Interessante, suponho. Vejo que também é sua segunda opção, não?", entrei em pânico, _não_ era a minha segunda opção, era apenas a opção 'menos-pior-de-ruim', "Mas por que separá-lo dos seus familiares?", o Chapéu perguntou, e então, soltou um grito, "Grifinória!"

Senti que meu coração ia explodir de alívio quando, trêmulo e sorridente, desci do tripé e rumei em direção à mesa da Grifinória. _Minha _mesa.

XxXxX

Andar com Harry Potter era, na verdade, muito legal. Todos olhavam para nós e o fato de Harry parecer se sentir mais à vontade comigo – sabe-se lá Merlim porquê – do que com os outros alunos parecia fazer com que _eu_ me tornasse popular.

Eu era _O Melhor Amigo do Harry Potter_.

Era assim que eles me chamavam.

E eu gostava.

No começo, pelo menos.

As pessoas se agrupavam nas portas da sala, para nos ver passar – mais tarde, eu compreenderia que era para vê-_lo_ passar. Mas quando você tem onze anos, a linha entre ser o melhor amigo e ser o astro é muito tênue.

Tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco decepcionado quando Harry não conseguiu, na primeira aula de Transfiguração, transformar o fósforo em uma agulha. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Merlim, o garoto conseguiu matar Você-Sabe-Quem, mas _não_ conseguia fazer uma transfiguração simples?

Em defesa de Harry, nenhum aluno na sala de aula foi capaz de produzir o que a professora pedira; exceto por Hermione Granger. Lancei um olhar incrédulo para a agulha que ela segurava, orgulhosa, e soltei o ar, resignado.

Que exibicionista! Não bastava _ter conseguido_ fazer, ela tinha que erguer a agulha no alto da cabeça como se fosse um troféu? O que é que ela estava esperando? Uma recompensa em feijões de todos os sabores?

Mas ainda pior do que isso, eram as aulas de poções.

Se inferno tivesse uma definição exata no dicionário, provavelmente teria uma foto três por quatro da sala de Poções de Hogwarts e alunos oprimidos sendo obrigados a trabalhar, algemados aos seus caldeirões. E, provavelmente, tais alunos estariam usando o uniforme da Grifinória.

Para a minha surpresa, enquanto os outros professores tratavam Harry bem, Snape parecia odiá-lo. _De verdade_. Foi o único professor que fez com que ele se sentisse mal por ser... bem... _ele_.

A prova disso foi como ele começou a fazer questões para ele que duvido que mesmo Fred e Jorge – que são relativamente bons em poções – conseguiriam responder. Harry pareceu encolher ao meu lado, as bochechas queimando e ele me lançou um olhar suplicando por auxílio.

No entanto, eu sabia tanto do assunto quanto ele, então retornei com um dar de ombros, enquanto a senhoria Esquila-QI-Superior parecia que ia se partir em dois, de tão alto que erguia sua mão.

Minha vontade era de berrar para que Snape ao menos desse à garota a chance de se pronunciar e parasse de fazer Harry se sentir mal. Harry também notou e, desesperado por uma saída, propôs ao professor que fizesse a pergunta à ela.

A garota já estava praticamente montada em cima da mesa. Snape lançou-lhe apenas um olhar frio e respondeu, ele mesmo, às perguntas. E tirou pontos da Grifinória.

Se o começo da aula fora ruim, tudo só piorou quando Neville derreteu o caldeirão de Simas, derrubando a poção em si mesmo, estava com a pele irritadiça e gemia de dor.

O professor esbravejou algo sobre ceras e, depois, virou-se para nós, vociferando com Harry por não ter _dito_ ao Neville para não colocar as ceras, ou o que quer que fosse, na hora que ele colocou. E ainda tirou _mais_ pontos da Grifinória. Harry abriu a boca para retrucas, mas meti-lhe um chute por debaixo da mesa, acompanhado por um olhar veemente.

"Não force a barra", sussurrei, por entre dentes cerrados, "Ouvi dizer que o Snape pode ser muito indigesto"

Harry lançou um olhar angustiado para a lousa.

"Foram só dois pontos", balancei a cabeça, "Vamos recuperar isso num minuto. Ainda mais com a gênia ali na frente", acrescentei, gesticulando na direção de Hermione.

Relutante, Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e voltamos a trabalhar em nossas poções.

Mais tarde, quando finalmente saímos daquela aula infernal, pedi para Harry que pudesse acompanhá-lo até a casa de Hadrig. Fomos recebidos pelo meio-gigante que lutava para segurar Canino, um cão que era quase do nosso tamanho. Mas, ao contrário do que se esperaria daquele cachorro, assim que foi solto, a primeira coisa que fez foi lamber a minha orelha.

Estremeci, enojado, mas soltei um suspiro aliviado – ao menos, minha orelha estava inegavelmente intacta.

"Este é o Rony", Harry disse, enquanto o homem estava despejando água para o chá.

"Mais um Weasley, hein?", ele murmurou, observando-me, "Passei metade da minha vida expulsando seus irmãos da floresta"

Eu queria que _uma_ vez na minha vida, as pessoas não acertassem meu sobrenome de primeira. Ou não se lembrassem dos meus irmãos e do quão brilhantes eles eram. Uma vez. É pedir demais?

"Então, meninos, como está sendo esse primeiro dia de aula?", perguntou, ocupando um dos grandes bancos.

"Ah...", Harry lançou um olhar na minha direção, como se estivesse tentando se decidir entre mentir ou dizer a verdade, "É diferente", disse, finalmente, optando por um seguro meio-termo.

"Garanto que vocês vão se acostumar com o ritmo das coisas", disse, estendendo um biscoito para cada um de nós.

Enquanto conversávamos sobre o ritmo do colégio e falávamos mal de Argo Filch, eu, entusiasmado, fui tentar morder um dos biscoitos. Quando meus dentes quase foram arrancados, lancei um olhar surpreso para Harry, que também parecia estar aturdido, olhando para o biscoito como se ele fosse... bem... de pedra.

"Gostaram, garotos?", Hagrid perguntou, ansioso.

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos, depois demos nosso melhor sorriso falso e aquiescemos.

Foi bem quando Harry chegou no assunto do possível ódio de Snape, que Hagrid resolveu mudar drasticamente de assunto.

"Como vai seu irmão Carlinhos?", Hagrid perguntou para mim, "Eu gostava muito dele. Tinha muito jeito com animais"

Eu acho que teria batido com a minha cabeça no tampo da mesa, se não fosse parecer tão estranho.

"Carlinhos está trabalhando com dragões", os olhos de Hagrid brilharam, animados, "Na Romênia. Volta para casa de vez em quando, mas ele gosta bastante de lá. Talvez apareça em casa para o Natal, mas duvido muito. Já vai fazer quase um ano que não o vemos..."

"Rúbeo!", Harry berrou, para meu alívio, "Aquele arrombamento de Gringotes aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário! Talvez tenha acontecido enquanto a gente estava lá!"

Percebei que ele segurava um pedaço de papel – um artigo, suponho. Hagrid, no entanto, mudou de assunto e, expulsou-nos de sua cabana, empurrando milhões de biscoitos, cujo ingrediente secreto deve ser cimento.

Sem opção, Harry e eu enfiamo-nos nos bolso e saímos andando. Ele estava com uma expressão pensativa.

"Harry, espera!", resmunguei, parando perto da margem do lago, tirando os biscoitos e, lançando um olhar relutante na direção da cabine, joguei-os lá dentro, e observei-os afundar. Harry hesitou, mas logo me imitou. Depois, nos sentamos na margem, em silêncio.

"Está pensando no arrombamento?", perguntei, finalmente, enquanto observava a superfície calma do lago.

"Huhum", Harry fez, acompanhando isso com um aceno positivo da cabeça, "É muito estranho, não acha?", dei de ombros, embora concordasse.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio.

"Vamos, Harry. Vamos entrar, antes que percamos o horário para alguma outra aula", falei, colocando-me de pé.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Aqui está o novo capítulo!

Como falei, antes que os leitores das outras fics fiquem bravos, essa fanfic já está bem adiantada, por isso estou postando.

Prometo um novo capítulo de **Sobrevivendo** em breve e o de **Sete Minutos** até o meio do mês que vem – animador, eu sei, mas com o colégio e as provas... :(

Bom, o que acharam do primeiro dia de aula?

No próximo capítulo: a aula de vôo! :D

E algumas cenas inéditas... nesse capítulo, já tivemos a primeira cena que não está no livro, _apesar_ de ser curtinha. Gostaram?

Espero que sim!

Estou muito satisfeita com a resposta de vocês à fanfic, agradeço por todos os comentários, é muito legal estarmos tão no começo da história e já com um número avantajado de reviews, isso mostra o quanto vocês estão gostando de ler – e só me dá mais vontade de escrever! :)

Respondendo às reviews...

**Lauh Malfoy: **ahiuahuiaha. Eu acho a Hermione meio chatinha, mas essa fic me ajudou a gostar mais dela. Já escrevi a minha cena da fic T/V (só a minha, tem três páginas, ou seja, capítulo grande)! Gostou desse?

**Guilherme McKinnon: **Justin é dos Estados Unidos! :D Pensilvânia, acho. Algum desses nomes que parecem lugares de filme de terror. XD Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Mah Dias: **São mesmo o casal mais fofo do universo! Adoro eles! Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Rk-chan: **Ah, que bom! Fico muito satisfeita em saber que você achou que a Hermione está fiel. No próximo capítulo, ela aparecerá mais e então você poderá me dizer se consegui ser _mesmo_ fiel. Gostou deste?

**(x Carol x): **Nossa, eu acho que eles se odiavam no começo. De verdade. E que depois, gradualmente, foi para a amizade e, da amizade, para o amor! Espero que eu consiga retratar isso direitinho. ;) O que achou do capítulo?

**Naty Weasley: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Atualizei rápido, vai! ;D Gostou??

**Anaisa: **Ninguém tira da minha cabeça que 'Draco' foi uma vingança muito maldosa do Lúcio. _Ninguém_. Ahuihuiah. Amo minha sócia! :D Ah, obrigada! Mas espero que a minha Hermione seja parecida com a verdadeira. XD

**Mady: **hauhaiuhauiah. Eu lembro de você rindo dessa parte!! Aqui está o novo capítulo, beta!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Vai demorar um pouquinho para ver o Rony e a Hermione amigos, mas garanto que me esforcei ao máximo para que as cenas entre eles sejam bonitinha! Puxa, o livro sete tá tão longe ainda! Espero que você goste de ver as coisas pelos olhos do Roniquinho!

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **É para ser mesmo. Dei o meu melhor para manter a Hermione tão chata e intrometida quanto ela era no começo da série! Fico contente que a fanfic esteja agradando! Esse capítulo é um pouco maior que os outros!

**Anny: **Obrigada! Sua páscoa foi boa? Aqui está o novo capítulo! :D

**Infallible Girl: **O Rony também é um dos meus favoritos! O que achou desse capítulo? ;D Espero que tenha gostado!!

Muito obrigada por terem lido.

Não esqueçam de comentar!

Beijos,

Gii


	5. Voando Alto

**Capítulo 5 – Voando Alto**

Todos os alunos do primeiro ano desceram animados em direção ao mural. Obviamente, um gemido coletivo fez-se ouvir quando percebemos que essa aula seria na agradabilíssima companhia dos Sonserinos.

E, sim, eu fui sarcástico.

"Aula de vôo?", Harry perguntou, perplexo, enquanto estávamos sentados à mesa da Grifinória, almoçando, "No que vamos voar?"

"No que mais poderia ser?", perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "Vassouras, é claro", observei-o por alguns segundos, "No que os trouxas voam?"

"Não voam", ele hesitou, depois sacudiu a cabeça, "Quero dizer, nós temos aviões...", ao perceber minha expressão confusa, "É como se fosse um carro. Você sabe o que é um carro, certo?", aquiesci, "Então, é como um. Só que bem maior. E ele tem asas. E voa. É complicado", descartou o assunto com um gesto de mão, "De qualquer forma, nunca andei em um avião. _Nem_ em uma vassoura", estremeceu.

"Eu também não", Dino sentou-se de frente para gente, acompanhado por Simas, e parecia abatido e tão desesperado quanto Harry, "Eles tinham que fazer essa aula _bem_ com a Sonserina?"

Harry soltou um muxoxo, concordando, e eu e Simas trocamos olhares significativos. Nós dois somos bruxos criados por bruxos, então, voar numa vassoura não era algo estranho para a gente.

"Não é nada difícil", Simas tentou animar os dois, "Depois que você pega o jeito..."

"É! Uma vez, eu quase esbarrei em um... Harry, como é o nome daquele negócio que os trouxas usam para voar? Que parece um triângulo e tem... você sabe, um treco de metal embaixo que eles seguram...?"

"Uma asa delta?", uma voz fina às minhas costas sugeriu.

"Obrigado, _Harry_", resmunguei, amargo.

Hermione Granger sentou-se ao meu lado, com um suspiro.

"Então, animados para a aula de vôo?", perguntou, enquanto enchia um copo com suco. Harry e Dino soltaram gemidos agoniados, eu revirei os olhos e Simas deu de ombros.

"Por quê? Vai me dizer que você tentou voar e se saiu tão bem que o treinador dos Chudley Cannons foi pedir para você entrar no time?", apoiei meu queixo em uma das mãos, enquanto a observava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Quem?", ela perguntou, juntando as sobrancelhas.

"Você _não _sabe quem os Chudley Cannons são?", perguntei, surpreso; Simas voltou-se para Hermione, tão boquiaberto quanto eu.

De que adianta ficar decorando livros, quando nem mesmo sabe do que _realmente_ é importante?

Quase podia ver o cérebro dela trabalhando, buscando pelo nome no seu gigantesco banco de dados. Por fim, com as bochechas avermelhadas, ela negou com um aceno de cabeça.

"E eu que achei que você fosse inteligente", murmurei, num tom de repreensão.

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Neville chegou.

"Nunca voei numa vassoura antes", admitiu, sentando-se ao lado de Simas, "Minha avó nunca deixou. E se eu der vexame?"

Isso prova que passar vergonha é uma coisa com a qual você nunca se acostuma.

"Eu li num livro que não é tão difícil...", Hermione começou.

"Não dê ouvidos para ela", interrompi-a, "Ela nem sabe quem os Chudley Cannons são", Neville lançou um olhar confuso, piscando os olhos, provavelmente sabendo tanto sobre o time formando por _deuses do quadriboll_ quase tanto quanto a esquila à minha esquerda. Perplexo, balancei a cabeça, "Esquisitos...", murmurei, baixinho.

"Eu só estou falando que, no _Quadriboll Atrás Dos Séculos_, eles dizem que é tudo uma questão de prática", continuou, lançando-me um olhar veemente, "Vai dar tudo certo, Neville. Eles deram algumas dicas bem legais. Por exemplo, se você quiser aumentar a velocidade da sua vassoura, é só se inclinar sobre ela, quanto menor o ângulo..."

Correio coruja. A esquila calou a boca!

Graças a Merlim.

XxXxX

"Típico", Harry murmurou, desapontado, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao campo de quadriboll, "É o que eu sempre quis. Fazer o papel de palhaço montado numa vassoura na frente do Draco", resmungou.

Revirei os olhos.

"Você não sabe se vai fazer papel de palhaço", tentei acalmá-lo, "Em todo caso, sei que Draco vive falando que é bom em quadriboll, mas aposto que é conversa fiada", acrescentei, honestamente.

Bem nesse momento, passamos pelo grupo de sonserinos.

"É mesmo uma pena que alunos do primeiro ano não sejam aceitos no time", aquela enguia loira reclamou, cruzando os braços, "Eu já contei da vez que quase esbarrei num helicóptero trouxa?", perguntou, lançando um olhar arrogante para seus companheiros.

E, sim, ele já tinha contado. Eu, que nem era da _casa_ dele, já tinha ouvido pelo menos uma treze vezes. Eu tenho é dó de quem tem que conviver com esse garoto por mais do que cinco minutos por dia.

De verdade, como é que os pais dele agüentam? Vai ver não agüentam, e estão dando uma festa agora que ele vai passar quase seis meses longe de casa.

Troquei um olhar significativo com Harry e voltamos a andar. Juntamo-nos ao grupo de grifinórios, enquanto observávamos as vinte vassouras posicionadas no chão do campo.

Então, a professora chegou.

"Vamos, o que é que estão esperando?", perguntou, rispidamente, "Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Vamos, andem logo."

Todos nos posicionamos prontamente. Uma fileira de grifinório encarando uma fileira de sonserinos. Ela nos mandou esticar a mão e ordenar 'em pé'. A minha vassoura, a de Harry, a de Simas e a de alguns sonserinos – sim, fuinha branca inclusa em tal grupo – subiram imediatamente, enquanto a de alguns ficavam se revirando – como a da Hermione Granger (até que _enfim_ alguma coisa que ela não sabe fazer), – e outra sequer se mexessem – OK, a única que não se mexia era a de Neville.

O passo seguinte foi ensinar aos alunos como montar as vassouras. Montei a minha rapidamente e Harry me imitou. Madame Hooch passou analisando os alunos e corrigiu, rispidamente, Draco Malfoy, falando que ele estava segurando a vassoura de maneira incorreta.

"Mas eu seguro a vassoura assim há anos!", o loiro retrucou, com desdém.

"Bem, então o senhor segura a vassoura errado há anos, senhor Malfoy", ela retrucou, secamente.

Harry e eu abafamos risadas, trocando olhares cúmplices.

A próxima tarefa era dar um impulso, subir um pouco acima do solo, e depois descer, mas antes mesmo que a Madame Hooch pudesse chegar ao 'três', Neville deu um impulso e saiu voando, cada vez mais alto, apesar das ordens da professora para que descesse.

E, então, ele desceu.

Só que sem a vassoura.

Ele caiu com um baque horrível e senti minha perna tremer. A professora correu ao seu encalço, inclinou-se sobre ele e murmurou algo sobre um pulso quebrado. Levantou-o, certamente prestes a levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar, então, voltou-se para a gente, dizendo que se um de nós tirasse o pé do chão, seríamos expulsos antes de poder dizermos 'quadriboll'.

Assim que ela, com ele, Draco Malfoy começou a gargalhar. Tirou sarro do Neville, o que é uma coisa bem covarde de se fazer quando a pessoa não está por perto e não pode se defender – não que ele _fosse _se defender, mas mesmo assim. E foi então que ele se abaixou e pegou o Lembrol que Neville tinha acabado de receber da avó, via correio coruja. Draco Malfoy já tentara pegá-lo no almoço, mas Harry e eu nos levantamos, prontos para defender Neville, quando a professora McGonagall chegou, aliviando o ânimo.

"Me dá isso aqui, Draco", Harry ordenou, baixinho, e todos ficaram em silêncio, aturdidos, observando a cena que estava para se desenrolar.

Draco Malfoy soltou uma risada estridente que me fez lembrar da Tia Muriel.

"Acho que vou deixá-la em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?"

Eu tinha algumas outras sugestões de onde ele podia enfiar aquele lembrol, mas antes que eu pudesse me pronunciar, Harry berrou:

"Me dá isso _aqui_", em resposta, Draco Malfoy montou uma vassoura e saiu voando, subindo o mais alto possível.

"Vem buscar, Potter!", desafiou.

Harry agarrou a vassoura e Hermione gritou.

"Não! Madame Hooch disse para a gente não se mexer. Vocês vão se meter numa enrascada", mas ele a ignorou e deu impulso.

Começou a voar com facilidade na direção de Malfoy.

"Ele tava mentindo quando disse que não sabia voar, não é?", Simas perguntou, espantado. Dei de ombros.

Hermione resmungou algo como 'idiota' e 'regras' e 'pontos a menos', mas eu não dei muita atenção. Estava ocupado demais dando 'vivas' junto com Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown. Harry, então, virou bruscamente a vassoura, ficando de frente para Malfoy, que parecia tão surpreso quanto todos nós.

Harry ordenou para que Draco desse o Lembrol, mas esse soltou um simples 'Ah, é?' zombeteiro. Harry, então, inclinou-se sobre a vassoura e disparou como uma flecha para cima de Malfoy que se desviou por um triz. Harry fez uma curva de 180º, pronto para atacar novamente.

Chocado, comecei a bater palmas, e logo fui acompanhado pela maioria dos meus companheiros. Harry berrou algo sobre Draco não ter Crabbe nem Goyle para o apoiarem, ao que o garoto simplesmente disse:

"Apanhe se puder, então!", arremessou a bolinha de cristal para longe e começou a descer em direção ao solo. Meus olhos se prenderam em Harry que começou uma rápida descida em vertical, tentado acompanhar o Lembrol e, quase no solo, ele fechou sua mão direita sobre o objeto e aterrissou, suavemente.

"Cara, ele só pode ter mentido", Simas decidiu, enquanto batia palmas, entusiasmado, "Ele deve ter nascido agarrado com uma vassoura"

Rindo, concordei, e comecei a entoar "HARRY POTTER" junto com os demais grifinórios – à exceção de Hermione Granger, mas ninguém ficou exatamente surpreso com isso. E foi então que todos nós vimos a professora McGonagall vindo na nossa direção.

Ela começou um discurso sobre pescoços quebrados e outras coisas. Lancei um olhar aturdido a Harry, enquanto ela o puxava em direção ao castelo.

"Ele está encrencado", os olhos negros de Dino estavam arregalados, "Vocês acham que ele vai ser expulso?"

Lancei um olhar perplexo na direção da entrada do castelo, por onde Harry e McGonagall tinham sumido.

"Espero que não. Quero dizer, tudo bem, ele voou, mas foi por uma boa causa, não foi?", ergui os olhos para fitá-los, "Qualquer um que se mova para tirar aquele sorrisinho presunçoso da cara daquele nojento", com um movimento de cabeça, indiquei o Malfoy, "está fazendo uma boa ação para a humanidade"

Simas e Dino riram.

"Não acho que McGonagall seja muito adepta dessa regra", Simas comentou, "O que é uma pena"

"Eu bem que avisei", Hermione resmungou, juntando-se a nós, "Isso vai nos custar muitos pontos...", fungou, "Se alguém tivesse me ouvido..."

"Pelo amor de Merlim!", soltei, exasperado, "Ele já está sob risco de ser _expulso_, o que mais você quer?"

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Você está dizendo que eu _quis_ que o Harry fosse expulso?", perguntou, entre a perplexidade e a histeria. Sua aparência parecia-se ainda mais com a de um esquilo, com seus olhos castanhos amendoados arregalados.

"Bom, você gorou tanto o garoto...", dei de ombros, "Vai ver que todo aquele negócio pensamento negativo atrai coisas ruins é verdade..."

"Você está sendo ridículo", ela fuzilou-me com os olhos.

"Veja pelo lado bom: pelo menos agora você tem companhia", ergui as sobrancelhas, enquanto começava a caminhar na direção do castelo.

"Eu só estou falando...", ela prosseguiu, tentando controlar sua irritação.

"Eu sei o que você está falando", rebati, cerrando minhas mãos em dois punhos, "Você está falando que _se_ o Harry tivesse te ouvido, ele não seria expulso, nem perderia pontos para a Grifinória, nem o que quer que seja. Bom, eu tenho uma novidade para você: pode _até ser_ que nós tenhamos perdido pontos, mas, pelo menos, alguém fez questão de tirar aquele ar presunçoso do Malfoy", rosnei.

Hermione bufou, e parou de andar, deixando que eu seguisse sozinho em direção ao Salão Principal.

XxXxX

Quando Harry sentou-se ao meu lado, alguns minutos mais tarde, exclamei:

"Você está aqui!", e sorri, satisfeito, então, a ficha caiu, "Você está aqui? _Por que_ você está aqui?"

Harry sorriu.

"Ainda não entendi direito, mas acho que vou fazer parte do time de quadriboll", ele disse, dando de ombros. Fiquei boquiaberto por alguns segundos.

"Você está _brincando_", soltei, finalmente.

"Aparentemente, o time não tem um apanhador e eu me encaixo na posição", encolheu os ombros, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"_Apanhador?_", exclamei, "Mas os alunos do primeiro ano _nunca_... você vai ser o jogador da casa mais novo do último..."

"Século", Harry completou, "Olívio me disse"

Encarei Harry, aturdido. Eu _estava _feliz com ele, e admirado, é claro. Quero dizer, era _óbvio_ que ele nunca tinha voado antes, então era claramente um dom ou algo assim, mas eu tinha uma sensação estranha dentro de mim. Como se uma parte de mim – e uma bem grande, sinto informar – achasse que era injusto que Harry fosse chamado para o time, quando mal tinha tocado em uma vassoura, enquanto eu passei a maior parte da minha infância empoleirado em uma.

"Vou começar a treinar na próxima semana", anunciou, "Só não conte a ninguém. Olívio quer fazer segredo"

Mas, nesse instante, Fred e Jorge entraram no Salão Comunal e, assim que colocaram os olhos em Harry, foram falar diretamente com ele. Com _ele_, e nem me deram uma palavra.

Sabe, depois de onze anos de convivência, era de se esperar pelo menos um 'oi'. Ah, que inferno. Qualquer coisa!

Eu fui adotado, só pode ser.

Não tem _outra _explicação para a total falta de interesse dos meus irmãos sobre a minha vida.

Bem, eles também não se interessam pelo Percy.

Eu e o Percy somos adotados. Somos filhos do leiteiro.

É a única explicação _lógica_ para tudo isso.

Quando dei por mim, os gêmeos já tinham saído e quem tinha tomado o lugar deles era... Draco Malfoy.

Merlim amado, esse dia pode ficar _pior_?

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Aqui está o novo capítulo, como prometido!

Temos mais duas cenas novas: a briga R/Hr e a conversa no almoço. A briga foi invenção minha, mas a conversa foi mencionada no primeiro livro – eu só a desenvolvi.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Por favor, se vocês acharem algum personagem descaracterizado ou algo que o valha, peço que me avisem para que eu possa trabalhar mais cuidadosamente nele. Não quero que os personagens percam suas características, então, conto com vocês como meus críticos – críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.

Bem, tenho que estudar História, então, vou só responder às reviews!

**Anny: **Eu _gosto_ do Snape, mas não chego a amar, mesmo depois do RdM! XD Gostou deste novo capítulo?

**Rk-chan: **Aqui tivemos mais aparições da Hermione! O que achou, ela está bem... Hermione? Espero que sim. Aguardo sua opinião!

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Eu sempre dei atenção ao Rony. Ele é o mais perfeito de todos! (Abraça e aperta a bochecha). Amo ele. O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Sim, eu também acho que a Lufa-lufa não seria a casa para o Rony, mas ele se adequaria melhor à ela do que à Sonserina ou à Corvinal, não acha? Esse capítulo não está muito grande, mas é um dos meus favoritos.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Fico tão feliz quando leio 'exatamente como li no livro', porque me passa aquela idéia de que está bem adequado! Ahuiahauiha. As cenas bonitinhas ainda vão demorar um pouco, mas, como eu já disse, coloquei toda a minha imaginação nelas. XD Vou tentar terminar Sete Minutos hoje também! ;D E aí, o que achou?

**Lauh Malfoy: **Eu também acho o Rony fofuxo! Adoro ele, de verdade, e estou amando escrever as coisas pelo ponto de vista dele, é... animador, não sei. Usamos 'parta a perna', mas falamos 'quebre a perna' e também o 'merda', quando queremos dizer 'boa sorte', mas eu odeio usar 'merda', então fique só no 'quebre a perna'. Intercâmbio cultural inútil OFF. HauihIUAHiuahiUHA. Aguardo sua review, Bethoncinha!

**Naty Weasley: **Bom, nós temos algumas interações entre eles nesse capítulo, mas eles como amigos só um pouco mais para a frente. Aguardo sua opinião sobre esse capítulo! ;D

**Anaisa: **ÉÉÉÉ. Fica quieta. Só pode reclamar da _minha_ falta de atualizações, quando postar o capítulo de 'A Espiã'. Fedida. AHUihauiHAIH. Espero que curta esse capítulo! ;D

**Guilherme McKinnon: **Claro que pode me chamar de Gi! Como eu já falei lá em cima, só nesse capítulo tivemos duas cenas inéditas! Espero que elas tenham ficado boas! Fico contente que você tenha gostado da fanfic do Justin! Eu estou com várias fanfics para traduzir, fora a dele. XD Mas vou terminar 'Nas Palavras...' primeiro. :D O que achou desse capítulo?

**Mady: **Beta perfeita! AHuiahIUAHuih. Verdade, o capítulo 13 é o meu orgulho. Haiuhaiha. Mas o 14 tá ficando legal também... XD

**Infallible Girl: **Puxa vida, já percebeu que você é sempre a primeira a mandar uma review! Que legal! XD Obrigada! Eu respondo tooodas as reviews e a sua não foi inútil! :D O Ron-Ron não gostava muito da senhorita-Esquila-QI-Superior. XD Gostou deste capítulo??

Espero que todos tenham se divertido com este capítulo tanto quanto eu!

Se gostou, passe para um amigo. :D

Um beijo e aguardo por reviews!

_Gii_.


	6. Duelo Fraudado

**Capítulo 6 – Duelo Fraudado**

"Comendo sua última refeição, Harry?", ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso maldoso, "Quando é que vai pegar o trem de volta para a terra dos trouxas?"

'Olá, Ronald, eu odeio a sua família', 'Olá, Ronald, suas roupas estão ainda mais esfarrapadas do que ontem ou é impressão minha?'... Eu não sou digno de atenção nem mesmo para um _insulto_?

Merlim, isso é deprimente.

"Você está bem mais corajoso agora que voltou ao chão e está acompanhado pelos seus amiguinhos", Harry retrucou, tranqüilo; o que me fez perguntar se ele não precisa ajustar o grau do óculos dele. Se alguém colocasse o Crabbe nos ombros do Goyle, os dois, provavelmente, conseguiriam superar a Muralha da China.

O comentário atingiu Malfoy.

"Enfrento você a qualquer hora sozinho. Hoje à noite, se você quiser. Duelo de bruxos. Só varinha, sem contato", Harry piscou os olhos, aturdido, e Malfoy percebeu, "Que foi? Nunca ouviu falar de duelo de bruxos, suponho?"

"Claro que já", intrometi-me para que Harry não desse o braço a torcer. Bom, e também para que eles percebessem que eu _estava_ lá, e não era parte dos móveis, "Vou ser o padrinho dele, quem vai ser o seu?"

Draco analisou os amigos.

"Crabbe, meia-noite está bem?", perguntou, "Nos encontramos na sala de troféus, está sempre destrancada", os três deram as costas e saíram andando.

Assim que o trio saiu da nossa vista, Harry voltou-se para mim.

"O que é um duelo de bruxos? E o que você quis dizer quando se ofereceu para ser meu padrinho?"

"Bom, o padrinho fica lá para tomar seu lugar quando você morrer", respondi, distraído, dando uma mordida no meu pastel que já estava frio. Foi então que notei a expressão horrorizada de Harry, "Mas as pessoas só morrem em duelos de verdade, sabe, com bruxos de verdade. O máximo que você e o Draco conseguirão fazer será atirar fagulhas um no outro. Nenhum dos dois conhece magia o suficiente para fazer estragos. Mas aposto que ele esperava que você recusasse"

Harry não parecia ter se acalmado com isso.

"E se eu agitar minha varinha e nada acontecer?", perguntou, pálido.

"Jogue a varinha fora e meta-lhe um soco na cara", respondi com simplicidade, dando uma nova mordida.

"Com licença", uma voz muito familiar veio das minhas costas.

Ah, não.

Suspirei.

Erguemos os olhos para encarar Hermione Granger.

"Será que as pessoas não podem comer sossegadas nesse lugar?", rosnei, apoiando o queixo na minha mão.

Hermione revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Harry.

"Não pude deixar de ouvir o que você e Draco estavam dizendo...", ela começou, num tom de repreensão.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

"Aposto que podia", resmunguei, baixinho, mas ela me ouviu, porque me lançou um olhar veemente, antes de continuar com o seu discurso.

"...e você não _deve_ andar pela escola à noite. Pense nos pontos que vai perder para a Grifinória se for pego, e você vai ser. É muito egoísmo da sua parte", concluiu, lançando um olhar superior para ele.

"E, para falar a verdade, não é da sua conta", Harry replicou. Hermione cruzou os braços.

"Tchau", eu disse, dando mais uma mordida no meu pastel, antes de me voltar para Harry, "Se você quiser, eu posso tentar te ensinar o feitiço do trem", comentei, "Você podia transformar o Malfoy em uma enguia amarela. Ou uma fuinha. Ele parece mais com uma fuinha, não acha?", franzi o cenho.

Harry soltou um grunhido angustiado.

"E se eu não conseguir?"

"Já falei, joga a varinha fora e dá um soco", dei mais uma mordida, "E depois corre. Simples assim. Isso é, se ele não te alcançar nem nada do tipo"

**XxXxX**

"Certo... e se ele jogar um feitiço em mim?", Harry perguntou pela quinta vez.

"Ele _vai_ jogar um feitiço em você. É um duelo de bruxos, Harry, o que você esperava que fosse? Um concurso de dança?", sacudi a cabeça, "Olha, se ele tentar jogar um feitiço, tente desviar", aconselhei, "E ele nem deve saber feitiço nenhum", acrescentei, "Tem certeza que não quer que eu te ensine..."

"Rony, eu tenho quase certeza de que um feitiço que foi feito para deixar ratos amarelos não funciona com pessoas", sibilou.

Dei de ombros.

"Bom, eu posso pedir umas bombas de bosta emprestada do Fred e do Jorge, se você quiser...", sugeri, incerto.

Harry negou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Isso só aumentaria as chances do Filch nos encontrar", lembrou.

Olhei para o relógio.

"Onze e trinta", cochichei, para não acordar Dino nem Simas, "É melhor irmos"

Vestimos os robes por cima dos pijamas e começamos a descer as escadas. O Salão Comunal estava escuro, deixando tudo em sombras indistintas. Estávamos quase alcançando a entrada, quando uma voz – _aquela _voz – se pronunciou de uma das poltronas.

"Não posso acreditar que você vai fazer isso, Harry", uma lâmpada se acendeu e Hermione Granger surgiu, envolta por um robe cor-de-rosa e uma cara de poucos amigos.

Deveria ter um _limite diário_ de vezes que uma pessoa pode se intrometer na vida dos outros. De verdade.

"_Você_!", sibilei, irritado, "Volte para a cama!", enfático, apontei para as escadas, enquanto rangia os dentes.

"Quase contei ao seu irmão", Hermione se levantou, "Percy, ele é monitor, ia acabar com essa história", comentou, obstinada.

Escondi o rosto nas mãos e soltei um berro abafado.

"Vamos!", empurrei o quadro da Mulher Gorda com força e passei pela passagem.

Mas, é _claro_ que ela não ia desistir. Não, lógico que não. Enquanto Harry e eu apertávamos o passo, ela nos seguia, sibilando coisas desconexas das quais eu só consegui ouvir 'Grifinória', 'com vocês mesmos', 'Sonserina' e 'perder todos os pontos que eu ganhei'.

Irritado, girei nos calcanhares para fitá-la.

"Vai embora", sibilei.

Ela me encarou, perplexa, depois desviou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, mas eu preveni vocês, lembrem-se do que eu disse quando estiverem amanhã no trem voltando para casa, vocês são tão...", mas ela não completou a frase, porque a Mulher Gorda tinha saído do seu retrato e ela tinha ficado trancada para fora, "Agora o que é que eu vou fazer?", perguntou, a voz esganiçada graças ao desespero.

"O problema é seu", dei meu melhor sorriso cínico, "Nós temos que ir, senão vamos nos atrasar"

Mal tínhamos dado dez passos, quando ela nos alcançou.

"Vou com vocês", disse, em tom definitivo.

Encarei-a com os olhos esbugalhados.

"Não vai, _não_", disse, horrorizado.

"Vocês acham que eu vou ficar parada aqui, esperando o Filch me pegar?", eu desejava, _de verdade_, que sim, "Se ele encontrar os três, conto a verdade, que estava tentando impedir vocês de saírem e vocês podem confirmar"

"Mas que cara de pau!", soltei, indignado, muito mais alto do que queria.

"Calem a boca, vocês dois", Harry sussurrou, bruscamente, "Ouvi uma coisa"

Lancei um olhar contrariado para Hermione, mas me calei. Então, ouvi o barulho, era como algo farejando.

"Madame Nor-r-ra?", cantarolei, baixinho, enquanto apertava os olhos para conseguir enxergar no escuro. E, foi então que vi. Se era mesmo a madame Nor-r-ra ela tinha engordado pelo menos cinqüenta quilos. E ganhado dedos.

"É o Neville!", Hermione sussurrou, espantada, enquanto nos aproximávamos.

Ele acordou e sentou-se, alegre em nos ver. Tagarelou alguma coisa sobre ter esquecido a senha. Harry lhe perguntou sobre o braço, que ele mostrou alegremente, vangloriando a eficiência de Madame Pomfrey. Harry, então, deu-lhe a senha e disse que tínhamos que ir.

E, é _óbvio_ que ele quis ir junto.

Draco Malfoy vai estar lá com _um_ padrinho e Harry e eu vamos chegar com o circo de aberrações da Grifinória. Exatamente o que eu precisava nesse momento. Lancei um olhar irritadiço ao relógio e constatei que era meia noite.

"Se formos pegos por causa de vocês, não vou sossegar até aprender aquela poção do Morto-Vivo que Quirrell falou e vou usá-la contra vocês", ameacei, voltando a caminhar. Hermione deve ter tentado falar alguma coisa, mas Harry mandou que ela ficasse quieta e começou a me seguir.

Por sorte, não encontramos com Filch ou com a Madame Nor-r-ra no caminho até a Sala dos Troféus. Quando Harry abriu a porta, soltei o ar, aliviado, ao reparar que os sonserinos ainda não estavam lá. Começamos a observar os troféus, enquanto esperávamos pela chegada deles.

Quando finalmente ouvimos um barulho, Harry sacou sua varinha, achando que fosse Malfoy, mas era Filch, incentivando a gata a farejar por nós. Harry gesticulou para que o seguíssemos e, silenciosamente, corremos em direção à porta mais distante.

Neville mal passara pela porta quando ouvimos Filch resmungar algo.

"Por aqui", Harry moveu os lábios, sem fazer som algum. Começamos a atravessar uma sala cheia de armaduras. Enquanto corríamos, Neville tropeçou no próprio robe e tropeçou.

E me derrubou.

Sabe quando você tem a sensação de que _não devia_ ter saído da cama naquele dia?

Soltei um guincho irritado, porque a queda fez com que acordou o castelo.

Harry berrou para que corrêssemos e o seguimos por diversos corredores que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Só sei que, no final, tínhamos acabado perto da sala de Feitiços, que ficava muito distante da Sala dos Troféus.

"Acho que os despistamos", Harry apoiou-se na parede e enxugou o suor da testa, enquanto eu me recostava contra a parede fria e me deixava escorregar até sentar no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu... _disse_... a vocês", Hermione resmungou, sem fôlego, "Eu... disse... a vocês"

"Temos que voltar à Torre da Grifinória o mais rápido possível", lembrei, colocando-me de pé com dificuldade.

"Draco enganou você", Hermione falou para Harry, "Já percebeu isso, não? Não ia enfrentar você. Filch sabia que alguém ia estar na Sala dos Troféus. Draco deve ter contado a ele"

Harry soltou o ar, lentamente.

"Vamos", disse.

Mal voltamos a caminhar, uma porta nas proximidades se abriu e Pirraça saiu de lá de dentro. Gemi internamente. Definitivamente, eu devia ter ficado debaixo das cobertas.

Por mais que tivéssemos suplicado que ele não nos delatasse, ele fez justamente o contrário – OK, talvez o fato de eu acidentalmente ter dado um soco nele não tenha ajudado muito.

Enquanto ele berrava – "ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA! ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DE FEITIÇOS!" -, nós voltamos a correr pelo corredor até que encontramos uma porta. Trancada.

Frustrado, chutei a porta.

"Acabou-se!", gemi, irritado, empurrando a porta, procurando por algum milagre, "Estamos ferrados! É o fim!"

Ouvimos o barulho de passos e eu deixei minha cabeça encostar contra a porta, já tentando ensaiar o discurso que faria para minha mãe. Bem, tendo em vista que eu provavelmente seria expulso, acho que o melhor é começar a trabalhar o meu epitáfio.

"Ah, sai da frente", Hermione me empurrou, pegou a varinha de Harry e murmurou, "_Alorromora_!". O cadeado deu um estalo e, quando empurrei a porta, ela cedeu. Entramos correndo lá dentro, os ouvidos atentos para qualquer movimento de Filch.

Ouvimos quando ele chegou e perguntou por nós, e Pirraça fez uma piadinha péssima sobre 'por favor' – os gêmeos falaram que, em geral, as piadas do _poltergeist_ fazem você sacudir a cabeça e implorar para que as _suas_ piadas nunca cheguem a esse nível. Filch começou a xingar e, para nosso alívio, seus passos começaram a se afastar.

Harry comentou alguma coisa, mas meu coração batia tão rapidamente, que eu tinha a impressão de estar com um zumbido estranho nos ouvidos. Mas percebi quando Harry se virou e sua expressão de irritação tornou-se uma de pavor.

Hermione e eu nos viramos ao mesmo tempo para encarar um cão gigantesco. Com _três_ cabeças. E _muitos, muitos, muitos_ dentes. Engolimos em seco. Era claro pelo modo como o cão nos olhava perplexo, piscando os olhos (os _seis_ olhos) – provavelmente tínhamos acabado de acordá-lo -, mas ele estava rapidamente voltando a si.

E, para ele, nós éramos comida.

Harry tateou em busca da maçaneta, abriu a porta e todos nós saímos. Voamos pelos corredores e não esbarramos com Filch – embora _qualquer coisa_ depois daquele cachorro soasse como lucro – e, quando finalmente chegamos na Mulher Gorda, a sensação que tinha é que meus pulmões iam explodir.

Nos arrastamos para o Salão Comunal e nos jogamos cada um em uma poltrona, ofegando. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos – tanto porque estávamos aterrorizado demais para falar qualquer coisa quanto porque estávamos tentando fazer com que a nossa respiração voltasse ao normal.

"Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo com uma coisa daquelas trancafiadas numa escola?", perguntei, perplexo – só esperava que ele não seja um dos muitos métodos de tortura do Filch, "Se existe um cachorro que precisa de exercícios é aquele", acrescentei, perguntando-me como aquela montanha com _três_ cabeças exercitava as pernas numa sala tão pequena.

Bom, se Hermione Granger não respondesse à pergunta, ela _não_ seria Hermione Granger.

"Vocês não usam os olhos, vocês todos, usam?", perguntou, com rispidez, enquanto revirava os olhos perante a nossa ignorância, "Vocês não viram em do que ele estava?"

"No chão?", Harry sugeriu, erguendo as sobrancelha, "Eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava ocupado demais com as cabeças"

Que eram _três_, se você não percebeu, Esquila-Esquisita.

"Não, _não_ estou falando do chão. Ele estava em cima de um alçapão. É claro que está guardando alguma coisa", levantou-se, lançando um olhar de desgosto na nossa direção, "Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar"

Primeiro: _'ou pior, expulsos'_? Essa garota precisa de um analista. Com _urgência_.

"Não, não nos importamos", soltei, perplexo, "Qualquer um pensaria que nós a arrastamos conosco, não é mesmo?", voltei minha atenção para Harry, mas ele estava com uma expressão distante, "Harry, que foi?"

Harry voltou sua atenção para mim, depois balançou a cabeça.

"Nada, vamos dormir", disse, pondo-se de pé.

Puxei Neville pelo cotovelo – ele estava em alguma coisa próxima a um estado de choque – e subimos as escadas.

Mas aquela expressão pensativa não deixou o rosto de Harry.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gii ouve _Cobra Starship – It's Amateur Night At The Apollo Creed!_

Antes de mais nada...

**Errata: no capítulo 5, por erro de digitação, acabei escrever 'Quadriboll **_**Atrás**_** do Século', o nome é 'Quadriboll **_**Através**_** dos Séculos', nos capítulos por vir, ele estará escrito corretamente.**

Aqui está o novo capítulo como o prometido, gente! ;D

Nesse só tem a cena extra do quarto! O que acharam? ;)

Quero saber, sempre lembrando que vocês também são críticos, se virem algum personagens descaracterizado, favor, me avisem.

_Uma garota – leitora do orkut – falou que achava estranho eles se tratarem pelo primeiro nome, quando não são íntimos. Então, para esclarecer: na narração, eu sempre chamei o Draco de Malfoy, mas nas falas, __no livro__, eles se chamam pelo primeiro nome, então... sinto muito se isso desagradou alguns (eu também não gosto muito), mas não posso – e não vou – mudar as falas dos livros._

Estou com **Sete Minutos** e **Nas Palavras** abertos nesse instante! :D

Vou responder os comentários! ;D

**Karen-my: **Bem vinda! Espero que esteja gostando! ;D Fico contente que você esteja gostando da fanfic!! Aqui está o novo capítulo... Gostou?

**Rk-chan: **Vai demorar bastante para chegar no capítulo novo... sinto muito. O que achou do novo capítulo? Os personagens ainda estão fiéis?

**Nessa: **Fico contente em ver que você está gostando da fic! Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Princesinha Patty Patricinha: **Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Quanta risada! XD Espero que tenha gostado!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **hauihauiahiah. Críticas negativas também são aceitas – claro que machuca o ego -, então, não posso mandar as pessoas que falam mal à merda. :x É, o nome é _Através dos Séculos... _Nem percebi quando escrevi errado, sinto muito. XD Gostou?

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **ahiuahuiahaih. Depois do quarto livro ele não vai mais poder chamá-la de Esquila! / Terminei o dia do cão do Roniquinho, coitado. XD Sim, a fic vai cobrir a série toda – ou seja, ela vai ser gigante, espero que não se importe! O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Fico contente que você tenha gostado do novo capítulo! - O que achou do Rony nesse novo capítulo?

**Anaisa: **Sócia perfeita! - E eu que estou aqui olhando para Sete Minutos, Sete Minutos olha para mim... aí eu dou ctrl+tab e vou trabalhar na tradução. HAUIhaiuH. Esse eu te mandei?

**Mady: **Beta perfeita! Estou trabalhando com o capítulo 15, juro. XD A partir do próximo capítulo que a coisa pega, né? ;D

**Infallible Girl: **Foi só elogiar, né? Ahuiahiauhauh. Mas eu não acho que eles se gostavam, no começo. Acho que foi tudo evoluindo, vou _tentar_ mostrar isso na fic! :D O que achou desse capítulo?

**(x Carol x): **Foi o que eu imaginei que poderia acontecer, sabe? Falei o que eu imaginei que o Chapéu falaria para ele... Nesse capítulo teve mais uma briga!! O que achou?

**Mina: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! A fic vai ser longa... vai acompanhá-la mesmo assim?? O que achou da briga deles nesse capítulo??

**Guilherme McKinnon: **A partir do capítulo 8, fiz questão de colocar algumas cenas, basta ver se elas vão agradar. Nesse capítulo, quase não teve cena inédita, a não ser a do quarto. XD Pode deixar que avisarei, e as fics que eu vou traduzir são MUITO BOAS, no nível da do Justin. - O que achou desse?

**Lauh Malfoy: **Pode... sim. (Olhando, relutante, para Bethoncia). Mas ele não suporta mesmo. HAUIHAIUAH. Tentei deixar isso bem claro nesse capítulo. XD O Draco é tão bonitinho... mas meio mala. XD huaihauiha. Fui bem na prova de História!! \o/ Gostou do capítulo??

Muito obrigada pelos comentários!!

Até semana que vem!

Beijos,

_Gii_.


	7. Mais Uma Aventura

**Capítulo 7 – Mais Uma Aventura**

Todo o horror da noite passada tinha passado no momento em que Harry e eu acordamos no dia seguinte. Por algum motivo que eu não conseguia explicar, a idéia de que monstros estavam escondidos por trás de portas secretas tinha aumentado nossa animação.

"Você acha que eles podem ter algum outro tipo de monstro escondido por aí?", perguntei, enquanto descíamos para tomar café.

"Não sei", Harry franziu o cenho, "Mas se tiverem, acho que eles estão próximos do cachorro de três cabeças, não é? Ele está guardando algo", então, Harry assumiu aquela expressão pensativa, "Rony, eu acho que eu sei o que o cachorro está guardando", disse, por fim.

"Sabe?", pisquei os olhos, perplexo, enquanto nos acomodávamos na mesa da Grifinória e começávamos a nos servir, "E o que é?"

Então, Harry me contou sobre Gringotes e a parada deles no cofre setecentos e treze. Ouvi tudo muito atentamente, mas me parecia, de algum forma, impossível que algo que coubesse num saquinho encardido e pequeno valesse tanto a ponto de ter um cachorro gigantesco (e de _três_ cabeças) de guarda por ele.

"Ou é uma coisa realmente valiosa ou realmente perigosa", comentei, enquanto me servia com um pouco de leite.

"Ou as duas", Harry acrescentou, animado, enquanto dava uma mordida no seu pão com manteiga. Foi então que seus olhos recaíram sobre a mesa da Sonserina, "Rony, eu estava pensando que ainda temos que agradecer ao Malfoy por quase ter nos expulsado do colégio", voltou os olhos para mim, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Nha", fiz um gesto dom a mão, "A gente tem que agradecê-lo por ter quase feito com que nós fôssemos decapitados por um cachorro demoníaco de três cabeças", dei um sorriso largo.

Passamos algumas semanas planejando os tipos mais cruéis de vinganças – algumas até mesmo envolviam prender Draco Malfoy na casa com o cachorro gigantesco atados a bifes crus -, mas a oportunidade perfeita veio uma semana depois que caímos na cilada dele.

Seis corujas robustas jogaram na frente de Harry um pacote gigantesco e um bilhete. Harry leu-o e um imenso sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto, enquanto o passava para mim. Li-o duas vezes antes de voltar-me para ele.

"Uma Nimbus 2000!", guinchei, embora aquela pontada de inveja tivesse voltado, mas consegui ignorá-la, "Eu nunca nem _pus a mão_ em uma"

"Vai poder pôr agora", Harry sorriu e esse é um dos motivos pelo qual era impossível ter inveja do Harry o tempo inteiro. Ele nunca era possessivo e, mesmo quando era algo de extrema importância, ele não ligava de emprestar qualquer coisa que fosse para os seus amigos.

Saímos depressa do Salão Principal, mas antes que pudéssemos chegar ao fim do saguão de entrada, demos de cara com Draco Malfoy e seus cães de guarda. Draco, num movimento brusco, arrancou o pacote das mãos de Harry.

"É uma vassoura", falou, com forçado desdém, embora seus olhos brilhassem de inveja, enquanto jogava o pacote de volta para Harry, "Você vai se ferrar dessa vez, Potter, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras"

Eu sei que eu _não_ podia, mas não consegui me controlar.

"Não é uma vassoura velha qualquer, é uma Nimbus 2000. Que foi que você disse que tem em casa, Draco, uma Comet 260?", acrescentei, maldoso e ri, voltando-me para Harry, "A Comet enche os olhos, mas não tem a mesma classe da Nimbus"

Harry aquiesceu, embora estivesse claro que não tinha idéia a que eu me referia – mas seu orgulho estava óbvio. O que quer que fosse que eu tinha falado, significava que a vassoura _dele_ era melhor que a de Draco e isso era o suficiente.

"Que é que você entende disso, Weasley? Você não poderia comprar nem a metade do cabo", cuspiu o outro, cruzando os braços, "Vai ver você e seus irmãos tem que economizar para comprar palha por palha"

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos e estava pronto para retrucar quando o professor Flitwick apareceu ao lado de Draco. Me contive, a contragosto, enquanto ele perguntava o que estava acontecendo, ao que a enguia loira e insuportável achou que sairia vitorioso ao informar que Harry tinha acabado de ganhar uma vassoura, ao que o professor respondeu com um sorriso, falando que Minerva tinha lhe informado sobre as 'condições especiais' sob as quais Harry se encontrava. _E_ ainda perguntou qual era o modelo.

Ha-ha. Aposto como ele não esperava por essa. Harry disse que era uma Nimbus 2000 e mencionou que, se não fosse pela pequena enguia mimada, não a teria conseguido – a cara de fúria do garoto foi impagável.

Enquanto subíamos as escadas correndo, ansiosos por desembrulhar o pacote, mas quando chegamos ao topo da escadaria de mármore uma voz familiar _demais_ fez com que eu rangesse meus dentes.

"Então suponho que você ache que ganhou um prêmio por desobedecer ao regulamento?", Hermione perguntou, cruzando os braços, olhando para o pacote que Harry segurava como se ele fosse um animal nocivo.

"Pensei que você não estava falando com a gente", resmungou Harry, segurando com mais firmeza o pacote, como se tivesse medo que a garota o arrancasse de suas mãos e desse um fim na vassoura – o que, considerando o estado mental da pessoa em questão, não chegaria a me surpreender.

"É, continue a não falar", acrescentei, por entre os dentes cerrados, "Está fazendo tão bem à gente", crescer com os gêmeos tinha, sim, as suas vantagens. Ela soltou um grunhido indignado antes de empinar o nariz e passar por nós.

No geral, não foi um dia ruim.

Harry até deixou que eu desse uma voadinha na Nimbus 2000!

**XxXxX**

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas, uma de nossas primeiras aulas era aula de Feitiços e, para o extremo prazer de todos os alunos, o professor Flitwick resolveu sortear os grupos ele mesmo.

Harry ficou com Simas e, apesar de todas as minhas preces e promessas, fiquei na agradável companhia de Hermione Granger. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado parecendo tão satisfeita quanto eu.

"É um time de quadriboll", ela murmurou, sem olhar na minha direção, enquanto ajeitava sua bolsa entre nossas cadeiras.

"Quê?", perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"O Chudley Cannon. É um time de quadriboll", ela respondeu, cruzando os braços, "Procurei por eles na biblioteca"

Fitei-a por alguns segundos. O que é que ela queria? Que eu batesse palmas e chorasse de emoção? Uma estrelinha dourada, talvez?

Era _óbvio_ que era um time.

"É. Que bom para você", revirei os olhos e voltei a olhar para frente, enquanto o professor dava as instruções.

Assim que as instruções foram dadas, todos os alunos começaram a sacudir os braços e dizer _"Vingardium Leviosa"_, mas nenhuma pena parecia sequer se mover. Lancei um olhar de esguelha para Hermione Granger e percebi que ela me observava, como se esperasse que eu tentasse para poder me apedrejar – mais ou menos como fizera no trem.

Saquei minha varinha e pigarreei, mas bem nesse instante, algo ao meu lado esquerdo explodiu. Voltei-me para ver a pena de Simas pegando fogo e Harry tentando apagá-lo com o chapéu.

Pigarreei novamente, e voltei minha atenção para a minha pena. Hermione sentou-se na ponta da cadeira, ávida para ver minha tentativa.

"_Vingardium Leviosa!"_, ordenei, enquanto fazia alguns movimentos bruscos com o meu braço que eu tinha quase certeza que não tinha nada a ver com os que Flitwick tinha instruído.

"Você está dizendo o feitiço errado", Hermione disse, aborrecida, embora estivesse claro que ela estava feliz que eu tivesse errado, "É _Ving-gar-dium Levi-o-sa_, o 'gar' é bem pronunciado", explicou.

Estalei a língua e cruzei os braços.

"Diz você então, que é tão sabichona", desafiei.

Ela me lançou um olhar presunçoso, arregaçou as mangas e bateu com a varinha no tampo da mesa antes de dizer, com clareza.

"_Vingardium Leviosa!"_, e, para minha perplexidade e desespero, a pena começou a flutuar, subindo, até parar há quase um metro acima da minha cabeça.

Soltei o ar lentamente e esfreguei meu rosto com as duas mãos, agoniado, enquanto o professor congratulava-a por ter sucedido a tarefa.

Por que comigo, Merlim, por quê?

Quando finalmente chegamos ao fim daquela aula, eu já tinha pensando em suicídio onze vezes (e contando), imaginado que beleza seria se Hermione Granger fosse muda e não tivesse a irritante capacidade de erguer a mão antes mesmo que a pergunta fosse _feita _e, também, me perguntado se ter _não_ caído na Grifinória teria sido uma coisa _tão_ ruim assim...

"Não admira que ninguém suporte ela", soltei, agoniado, andando entre Harry e Dino, "Francamente, ela é um pesadelo", usando uma das palavras mais doces do meu vocabulário.

Foi então que Harry foi empurrado contra mim. Quando voltei-me para ele, o moreno fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando uma garota que passava por nós, andando rapidamente. Para o meu horror, acho que ouvi um soluço.

"Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse", Harry arriscou, enquanto voltávamos a andar.

"E daí!", encolhi os ombros, embora sentisse uma pontada de remorso, eu não tinha a intenção de informá-la sobre o quanto eu a achava detestável – se chama 'falar pelas _costas_' por um motivo, "Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos", resmunguei.

Foi só quando ela não apareceu na aula seguinte que comecei a me sentir terrível. Quero dizer, ela era a _Hermione Granger_ – Esquila Sabe-Tudo e etc -, sempre presumi que ela só faltaria a uma aula se estivesse... bem... morta.

Tentei me concentrar na História da Magia, mas se já não é fácil quando você está normal, beira o impossível quando você fica olhando o tempo inteiro, de relance, para a primeira carteira, quase que esperando que alguém apareça lá do nada. E sentindo-se extremamente culpado, para acrescentar diversão à história.

Quando descíamos para o Salão Principal, ouvi Parvati e Lilá passando por mim.

"No banheiro?", perguntou Lilá, surpresa.

"Foi", Parvati aquiesceu, "E quando perguntei por que ela estava chorando, ela disse que não era nada e que queria ficar em paz", encolheu os ombros, "Nunca vi ninguém chorar daquele jeito"

Harry e eu trocamos olhares, mas antes que eu sequer tivesse tempo para me sentir culpado, entramos no Salão Principal e fiquei tão admirado com a decoração bem feita – as abóboras que falavam, entre outras coisas -, que esqueci completamente da garota.

Estávamos nos servindo, quando o Professor Quirrell entrou no Salão Principal, ofegante, anunciando que tinha um trasgo nas masmorras, antes de desmaiar.

Então, todos começaram a berrar, tudo era tão barulhento que fiquei desorientado até que Dumbledore conseguiu re-estabelecer o silêncio. Ele ordenou que os alunos acompanhassem os monitores – Percy prontamente se colocou de pé e gesticulou para que os alunos fizessem filas, enquanto dava instruções para os alunos.

"Como é que um trasgo pode entrar?", Harry perguntou, enquanto acompanhávamos a multidão de grifinórios em direção à nossa torre.

"Não me pergunte, dizem que eles são bem burros", respondi, dando de ombros, "Vai ver o Pirraça deixou ele entrar para pregar uma peça no Dia das Bruxas", sugeri, porque era a única coisa que soava viável.

Estávamos tentando passar por um grupo de alunos da Lufa-lufa quando, repentinamente, Harry segurou meu braço, os olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos.

"Acabei de lembrar da Hermione", disse, como se isso explicasse muita coisa.

"Ahn?", fiz, franzindo o cenho, "Que tem ela?"

"Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo aqui", esclareceu, com urgência na voz.

Eu salvo a vida dela e ela me perdoa por ter falado o que falei – embora fosse a mais pura verdade. Mordi meu lábio inferior, hesitante.

"Ah, está bem", resmunguei. Maldita culpa! "Mas é melhor Percy não ver a gente", avisei, enquanto puxava Harry para que nos misturássemos com os alunos da Lufa-lufa.

Estávamos correndo por um dos corredores que dava acesso ao banheiro feminino, quando ouvimos passos.

"Percy!", sussurrei, puxando Harry para trás de uma enorme estátua de um grifo de pedra. Ficamos os dois em silêncio, espiando para ver quem quase tinha nos flagrado.

Para a nossa surpresa, quem passou não foi Percy com seu discurso 'me obedeça/olhe minhas notas/mandarei uma carta para mamãe', mas sim Snape, parecendo desconfiado, enquanto olhava para os lados.

"Que é que ele está fazendo?", Harry perguntou num sussurro, surpreso, "Por que não está lá embaixo com os outros professores?"

"Não me pergunte", murmurei, lançando outro olhar relutante para o corredor.

Não queria ser pego pela Minerva McGonagall e ter que voltar para casa e explicar para mamãe que eu não tinha obedecido Percy; me entregar para o trasgo seria mais seguro. E tenho _quase_ certeza que ele teria mais compaixão que mamãe.

Cautelosos, começamos a andar, deixando uma distância segura entre nós e Snape. Paramos na virada do corredor e inclinamos nossa cabeça, para observá-lo começar a subir as escadas.

"Ele está indo para o terceiro andar", Harry murmurou, mas eu tinha estremecido.

Um cheiro horrível tinha alcançado meus sentidos e, por reflexo, ergui uma das mãos e tapei meu nariz.

"Você está sentindo esse cheiro?", perguntei. Harry fungou e fez uma careta enojada.

E foi então que ouvimos.

Passos firmes.

Nos voltamos, lentamente, e apontei, minha boca aberta de terror, para a silhueta gigantesca no outro canto do corredor. Empurrei Harry para um canto escuro do corredor e, prendendo a respiração, nós o observamos.

OK, _talvez_ minha mãe não fosse tão ruim assim.

Ele começou a abanar as orelhas e, lentamente, entrou em uma das salas. Harry e eu saímos das sombras a passos lentos.

"A chave está na porta", Harry observou, trêmulo, "Podíamos trancá-lo lá dentro"

"Boa idéia", murmurei.

O trasgo poderia, sim, derrubar a porta com um soco, mas ele provavelmente demoraria horas para descobrir isso. Na verdade, a julgar pela inteligência daquele, poderia demorar anos.

Grudados à parede, começamos a nos mover silenciosa e rapidamente, até que ficamos próximos da porta. Com um pulo, Harry conseguiu agarrar a chave, puxar a porta com força, fechando-a e girou a chave, trancando-a.

"_Pronto_!", ofegou, vitorioso.

Mal tínhamos dado dois passos, quando um berro alto e aterrorizado veio do quarto que tínhamos acabado de trancar.

E foi então que entendi.

Por que comigo, Merlim? Por quê?

"Ah, não...", murmurei, voltando-me lentamente na direção da porta que havíamos acabado de trancar.

"Vem do banheiro das meninas", Harry estava com os olhos arregalados, engolindo em seco.

"_Hermione_!", berramos juntos, correndo na direção da porta.

Rapidamente, girei a porta e Harry abriu-a com força, entramos no banheiro juntos. Encontrei Hermione imediatamente, encolhida contra uma das paredes, parecendo tão aterrorizada que poderia desmaiar naquele mesmo instante.

O trasgo avançava em sua direção, quebrando as pias com seu gigantesco bastão de madeira. Engoli em seco.

"Distrai ele!", Harry berrou, abaixando-se para pegar uma torneira e jogando-a contra o trasgo. _Acho_ que ele estava mirando para a cabeça da coisa, mas a mira dele nunca foi muito boa, e ele acabou fazendo com que o objeto se chocasse contra a parede.

Por sorte, o objeto fez um barulho alto ao se chocar contra os azulejos do banheiro e, confuso, o trasgo olhou em volta, buscando pelos culpado – e nos encontrou. Engoli em seco, levando instintivamente a minha mão para dentro do bolso, segurando minha varinha. O trasgo veio correndo na direção de Harry, o bastão pronto para acertá-lo.

Sai correndo para o outro lado do banheiro, tentei parar, escorregando no chão molhado graças à água, agarrei a primeira coisa que encontrei e joguei na criatura, berrando "Oi, cabeça de ervilha!". O dano causado pelo cano de metal foi quase nulo, mas ele ouviu minha voz e voltou-se na minha direção.

"_Droga"_, pensei, enquanto engolia em seco e olhava a minha volta, buscando por uma saída.

Ouvi Harry berrando para que Hermione corresse, arrisquei um olhar na direção dela, mas a garota continuava parada na mesma posição que estava cinco minutos atrás. Estava tão exasperado que teria saído de lá puxando-a pelos cabelos, não fosse o fato de que um monstro de quatro metros de altura e mais burro que uma porta estava prestes a me matar.

Todos os berros pareciam enfurecer o bicho ainda mais, que avançou na minha direção. Tentei recuar, mas percebi que estava acuado entre a gigante fera fedida e a parede.

Ah, cara... Eu não tinha planejado morrer assim.

Foi então que Harry pulou nas costas do monstro e, no ato mais corajoso, idiota e incrivelmente _nojento_ que eu tinha presenciado até então, enfiou sua varinha pela narina nojenta e esverdeada do monstro.

Meus olhos se desviaram de Harry para Hermione, que parecia muito menor do que já era, olhando aterrorizada para o que acontecia. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, puxei minha varinha e apontei para o trasgo, respirando rápido, tentando pensar em uma solução.

Então, lembrei de Hermione me corrigindo na aula de Feitiços.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter minha mão firme.

"_Vingardium Leviosa_!", berrei. Imediatamente, o bastão flutuou da mão do trasgo, engoli em seco, enquanto o conduzia cada vez mais para o alto, até que o segurei uns quarenta centímetros acima da cabeça do monstro e, com um movimento de pulso, encerrei o feitiço, fazendo com que o bastão caísse com um baque horroroso sobre a cabeça pequena da criatura.

O trasgo, desnorteado, os olhos tortos, começou a andar, trôpego, de um lado para o outro e caiu no chão. Eu continuei com a minha varinha esticada, respirando tão rápido que tinha a impressão que meus pulmões iam explodir, enquanto Harry se levantava, enojado.

Houve um silêncio, enquanto eu continuava apontando a varinha para a parede, com os braços trêmulos, Hermione continuava olhando para o nada e Harry observava o monstro caído no chão, piscando os olhos, perplexo.

"Ele está... morto?", a voz de Hermione estava trêmula, mas pelo menos, ela estava viva.

E, por mais estranho que pareça, eu estava feliz por isso. De verdade.

"Acho que não", Harry espiou o bicho, "Acho que só perdeu os sentidos"

Harry se abaixou para reaver sua varinha do nariz fedorento do trasgo. O que é ainda _mais_ corajoso do que enfiá-la lá, se você quer minha opinião. Ela estava suja com algo que parecia muito com uma gororoba que Fred e Jorge tentaram fazer com que eu engolisse à força, alguns anos atrás.

É, eles eram cruéis assim.

"Eca... meleca de trasgo", Harry fez uma careta, enquanto limpava a varinha na calça do trasgo.

Foi então que a porta se abriu com força e a professa Minerva McGonagall, o Filch e o professor Quirrell entraram. O último observou o trago, soltou um gemidinho, e sentou-se em uma das privadas que ainda estavam intactas.

Ah, certo. _Nós_ quase morremos, e quem choraminga é _ele_?

Minerva fixou os olhos em nós dois, e só então percebi que ainda estava segurando a minha varinha como se fosse atacar a parede, mas não consegui abaixá-la. A prova que não existe justiça no mundo: nós _nocauteamos_ um trasgo, e qual é a nossa recompensa? Uma expulsão. E, no meu caso, um orfanato logo em seguida, porque minha mãe dificilmente será muito compreensiva. _Mesmo_ eu tendo quase morrido.

"O que é que vocês estavam pensando?", ela perguntou, numa voz baixa, beirando a fúria, "Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?"

Eu até pensei em responder, mas não tinha idéia quais eram as perguntas reais e quais eram as retóricas.

"Por favor, professora Minerva, eles vieram me procurar", a voz de Hermione veio do cantinho do banheiro, onde ela continuava sentada.

"Senhorita Granger!", a mulher estava realmente surpresa, provavelmente não tinha notado Hermione encolhida no canto. Fechei os olhos, imaginando o que ela falaria para piorar a situação – se é que era possível.

Com alguma dificuldade, Hermione se levantou.

"Saí para procurar o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos", disse, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. Fiquei tão chocado pela mentira que deixei minha varinha cair, enquanto minha boca se escancarava, "Se eles não tivessem me encontrado, eu estaria morta agora. Harry enfiou a varinha no nariz do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram"

Harry e eu tentamos agir com naturalidade – consegui fechar a boca, mas meus olhos ainda estavam do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis. A professora, desconcertada, deu um pequeno sermão em Hermione que se encolheu, envergonhada.

E ela fizera isso para nos tirar de uma enrascada.

Mesmo depois do que eu disse.

Depois de ter cinco pontos da Grifinória descontados em seu nome, Hermione saiu do banheiro. Então, ela se voltou para nós, dizendo que, apesar de ainda achar que havíamos sidos sortudos, nos concederia cinco pontos para cada pelas nossas ações.

"Devíamos ter ganhado mais de dez pontos", reclamei, enquanto rumávamos em direção à torre da Grifinória.

"Cinco, você quer dizer, depois de descontarmos os pontos que Hermione perdeu", Harry lembrou.

"Foi legal ela ter nos tirado do aperto", concedi, encolhendo os ombros, enquanto subíamos as escadas que davam acesso ao quadro da Mulher-Gorda, "Mas não se esqueça que _salvamos_ a vida dela", acrescentei, embora soubesse que se não fosse por mim, ela nem precisaria ser salva.

"Talvez ela não precisasse ser salva se não tivéssemos trancado a coisa com ela", Harry lembrou.

Bem, sim, também tinha esse detalhe.

Entramos no Salão Comunal que estava muito mais barulhenta, já que o jantar estava sendo servido lá. Meus olhos, imediatamente, encontraram Hermione sentada, sozinha numa poltrona. Puxei a manga de Harry e gesticulei, com a cabeça, para o local.

Nos aproximamos, apreensivos, e paramos na frente dela. Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, nos encarando e, então, falamos praticamente ao mesmo tempo "Obrigado".

E fomos jantar.

Enquanto eu a observava se servir, de alguma maneira, senti que ela não era _tão_ ruim assim.

_Continua..._

**N/A: PERGUNTA: VOCÊ ACHAM UMA BOA IDÉIA QUE A FIC CUBRA ****UM POUCO**** DA VIDA DELES PÓS-RdM?? **_**Por favor, respondam pelas reviews. **_**:D**

**1º AVISO: A CAPA DA FANFIC ESTÁ DISPONÍVEL NO MEU PERFIL!**

**2º AVISO: SOU COLUNISTA DE UM SITE, QUEM ESTIVER INTERESSADO EM DAR UMA LIDA NA MINHA COLUNA, O LINK TAMBÉM ESTÁ NO MEU PERFIL!**

Agora, a N/A... xD

Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Um aviso: o capítulo da semana que vem será postado na **quarta-feira**, pois estarei viajando no fim-de-semana! Portanto, espero que gostem!

Sobre esse capítulo, não teve nenhuma cena extra, à exceção da mini-conversa do Rony e da Hermione durante a aula de Feitiços! ;D

Sempre lembrando que vocês são meus críticos, então, qualquer erro, favor avisar! :)

Prometo novo capítulo de Sete Minutos para semana que vem... ou a próxima!

Estou com ele aberto aqui... _acho_ que está ficando legal. XD

Respondendo às reviews...

**Bibiska Radcliffe: **O Rony é um personagem fantástico para analisar! O que achou desse capítulo??

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **hauiahiuaha. Obrigada, Va! Estou cuidando das duas fics, prometo capítulos novos em breve!!

**Rk-chan: **Estou tentando fazer o Rony o mais cômico possível. :D Gostou desse capítulo?

**Mina: **Oi, Mina! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Gostou?? As cenas Rony/Hermione vão demorar um pouco, mas tentarei ser competente ao escrevê-las. ;) Respondendo à sua pergunta, a fanfic vai cobrir todos os anos, ou seja, vai ser longa... Você vai acompanhá-la todinha??

**Mayabi Yoruno: **ahuiahuiaha. Aqui está o novo capítulo! Por que não gosta dessa parte do livro??

**Naty Weasley: **Ele e a Hermione vão ficar mais 'tratáveis' a partir desse capítulo! Gostou dele??

**Anaisa: **Sócia perfeita! Eu te ajudo com A Espiã quando você entrar, prometo! ;D

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **É, o Rony passou mesmo por um dia do cão no capítulo anterior! Tô escrevendo uma action agora em Sete Minutos. XD Gostou do novo capítulo??

**(x Carol x): **Obrigada pelo elogio! Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando da fanfic! A partir do próximo capítulo, _váááárias_ cenas extras!! Aguardo sua review!

**Lauh Malfoy: **Você acha _mesmo_ que Draco é um nome bonito? Cara, que medo do que você vai fazer com os seus filhos. XD Fico contente que você esteja se divertindo com o Rony e a Hermione e a relação contrubada dos dois!

**Guilherme McKinnon: **A partir do próximo capítulo, teremos muitas cenas inéditas! Gostou desse capítulo?? Espero que sim!!

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews!

Aguardo pela opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo,

_Gii_.


	8. Severo Snape

**Capítulo 8 – Severo Snape**

"...e, então, graças ao _meu Vingardium Leviosa_, o bastão bateu com tudo na cabeça do trasgo – vocês deviam ter viso, foi sangue para todo o lado -, o Harry quase chorou de gratidão, e a Hermione já estava soluçando. Mas, no fim, tudo deu certo", conclui.

"Uau!", Lilá soltou, os olhos azuis arregalados, enquanto Parvati engolia em seco, "Você foi muito corajoso"

"Bom, eles também ajudaram, claro", concedi, grato que Harry estava treinando com Olívio e Hermione, estudando na biblioteca – então, não poderiam me desmentir.

"Puxa, Rony, isso é tão bonito", Parvati suspirou, "Parece aquelas histórias românticas"

Todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para ela.

"Não parece, não", Dino discordou, com uma careta enojada, "Parece aqueles filmes de ação super maneiros, não essas coisas nojentas e cheias de beijos que _vocês_ tanto gostam"

"É!", Simas, Neville e eu concordamos, igualmente enojados.

Parvati revirou os olhos.

"Bem, tenho que ir fazer lição", disse, levantando-se, sendo acompanhada por Lilá, "Vejo vocês mais tarde"

"Nós também vamos", disseram Neville, Dino e Simas, colocando-se de pé e acompanhando as meninas em direção à saída do Salão Comunal.

Quando fiquei sozinho, suspirei, abri minha mochila, puxei meu livro de poções de lá de dentro e comecei a folheá-lo, buscando pela lição que tinha pegado emprestado com a Hermione – eu tinha dito que ia usar como 'inspiração', mas na verdade vou copiar tudo, só mudando algumas palavras.

"História impressionante aquela que você contou", Fred comentou, sentando de frente para mim.

Ergui os olhos.

"Vocês ouviram, foi?", destampei o tinteiro e molhei a pena.

"A versão compacta, com todas as cenas sangrentas e atos heróicos da sua parte", Jorge concordou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "Tudo aquilo aconteceu?"

Cocei o nariz com a pena, distraído.

"Pode ser que eu tenha aumentado alguns fatos para tornar a história mais emocionante", concedi.

"Qual, _exatamente,_ foi exagerado? A Hermione chorando de desespero, o Harry Potter à beira da morte ou você nocauteando o trasgo com os próprios punhos antes de terminar com ele de vez com o _Vingardium Leviosa_?"

Corei levemente.

"Eu só estava tornando a história mais emocionante", repeti.

Fred riu.

"É, parece que você finalmente realizou um ato grandioso o suficiente para fazer parte do clã Weasley oficialmente", comentou, os olhos brilhando, maliciosos.

"Verdade?", perguntei, desconfiado.

"Não", Jorge respondeu, "Mas tá bem próximo. Agora, você só precisa vencer um dragão com um garfo e...", trocou olhares com Fred, "Bom, montar uma aranha gigante", senti um arrepio de horror subir pela minha espinha, "Aí, _quem sabe_, a gente pode colocar você junto com o Percy"

Fiz uma careta para eles, junto com um gesto nada lisonjeiro e voltei minha atenção para a lição.

Houve um breve instante de silêncio.

"Então, vai contar a versão verdadeira para a gente ou não?", perguntou, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

"E, por verdadeira, nós queremos dizer 'sem o Harry gritando que nem um bebê e suplicando pela sua ajuda e sem uma Hermione chorando, desesperada, clamando que, em retribuição ao seu ato altruísta e corajoso, ela fará todas as suas lições de casa daquele dia em diante'", Jorge especificou.

"É, a gente quer a versão _verdadeira_", concordou Fred.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

"Tá bom, mas não vai ser tão divertida", adverti.

**XxXxX**

Com a chegada de novembro, tudo estava horrivelmente frio. Harry estava treinando muito freqüentemente com Olívio e o resto do time –somente Merlim sabe como ele e meus irmãos agüentavam aquele frio -, enquanto Hermione e eu ficávamos cuidando da lição de casa.

"Isso está errado, Rony", Hermione informou, devolvendo-me o meu pergaminho, "O professor Snape explicou que...", e depois ela deve ter começado a falar em um dialeto há muito esquecido, porque nada do que ela falava parecia fazer sentido, "... entendeu?"

"Ahn...", voltei os olhos para o meu pergaminho, "Claro"

"Rony", ergui os olhos, lentamente, "Você não entendeu uma palavra do que eu disse, não foi?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Francamente", ela puxou o pergaminho das minhas mãos e começou a escrever, "Preste atenção enquanto eu explico, porque não vou poder fazer – e não faria, mesmo se pudesse – sua prova por você"

"Infelizmente", suspirei, enquanto apoiava o queixo nas mãos e a observava, "Você sempre presta atenção na aula?"

Hermione nem ergueu os olhos do que estava fazendo.

"Isso é um colégio", respondeu, de maneira óbvia, "O que mais eu poderia fazer?"

"Ser normal e dormir na aula de História da Magia, quem sabe?", sugeri, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela simplesmente riu.

"E de quem você copiaria as anotações?", perguntou, erguendo os olhos para me encarar, presunçosa.

"Ótimo argumento", cedi, enquanto me inclinava para observar o que ela escrevia, "O que é isso?"

"Preste atenção, porque eu preciso que você explique para o Harry – estou sem tempo, ainda tenho que terminar de ler um livro...", notou minha expressão de tédio e revirou os olhos, "Você vai explicar para ele?"

Não, mas vou o deixar copiar toda a minha lição, de modo que ele passará de ano e todos seremos felizes.

"Claro"

**XxXxX**

Harry estava um pouco ansioso para o seu jogo e sugerira casualmente que fôssemos dar uma olhada no campo de quadriboll. Hermione parecia um pouco cética com isso.

"Mas não é contra o regulamento?", perguntou, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

"Bem, foi _você_ quem leu 'Hogwarts Uma História' quinhentas vezes", respondi, "Se você não sabe..."

"Eu li _duas_ vezes. E a sessão sobre 'regras' está desatualizada", explicou, "Por isso, não tenho _certeza_ se não é contra as regras"

"Será rapidinho", Harry prometeu, "Eu só quero dar uma olhada lá fora"

"A gente não pode fazer isso de dia?", a garota sugeriu, apertando o passo e balançando a cabeça, "Pelo menos, tenho certeza de que _não_ é ilegal", murmurou, mas lancei-lhe um olhar de aviso que dizia um 'cala a boca, mala' acompanhado por um 'não vê que ele está ansioso?', Hermione revirou os olhos, "Está bem. Imaginei que não conseguiria fazer vocês mudarem de idéia", explicou, enquanto puxava um frasco de geléia e murmurava alguma coisa, e então, um fogo forte e azul apareceu.

"Uau", Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Hermione sorriu.

"Bem, pelo menos poderemos ver", orgulhosa de si mesma, ela continuou andando, mas agora alguns passos à nossa frente.

Quando chegamos ao campo, um vento frio nos assolou. Estremeci, enquanto me aproximava mais das chamas azuis, que Hermione segurava, para me aquecer. Estávamos observando os aros.

"Muito ansioso?", perguntei para Harry, enquanto me abraçava para me aquecer.

Harry ainda estava olhando, distraído, para os aros. Concordou com um aceno breve de cabeça.

"Fred e Jorge disseram que...", voltou-se para mim, também cruzando os braços para se proteger do frio.

"Não ouça nada do que meus irmãos falam", cortei-o, num tom simpático, "Eles gostam de deixar a gente tremendo de medo, para falar a verdade"

"Eles falaram que há uns três anos atrás, o último apanhador foi para a Ala Hospitalar com um traumatismo craniano por causa de um balaço especialmente poderoso", Harry completou.

Mas era verdade, e até _eu_ sabia que isso não ia ajudá-lo.

"As probabilidades disso acontecerem com você são bem pequenas", tentei, pouco convincente.

"Harry, você não tem com o que se preocupar", Hermione se pronunciou pela primeira vez, já que quadriboll não era o seu assunto predileto, "_Mesmo que_ aconteça alguma coisa, a Madame Pomfrey é muito eficiente e resolverá seu problema em questões de segundos"

Harry engoliu em seco.

"Vocês são péssimos", informou.

Eu dei uma risadinha, bem quando vimos algo caminhando a alguns metros da gente. Viramos-nos para ver que era Snape; e ele mancava. Instintivamente, nos colocamos na frente do fogo, para que Snape não o visse.

Mas é claro que ele viu, e se aproximou de nós parecendo ansioso para ter um motivo para arrancar nossas cabeças. Mas como isso é meio ilegal e provavelmente o mandaria direto para Azkaban, ele resolveu fazer uma coisa um pouco menos séria e tirar o maior número de pontos que conseguisse da Grifinória.

"Que é que você tem aí, Potter?", perguntou para Harry, que segurava a edição de Hermione de 'quadriboll através dos séculos' que ele prontamente mostrou ao homem que analisou-o, parecendo descontente por não ser algo mais sério – como uma garrafa de Firewhisky ou, não sei, uma faca ensangüentada -, "Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola", disse, finalmente, pegando o livro do menino, com uma expressão de desdém, "Me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória"

Snape começou a se afastar e Harry lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Ele acabou de inventar essa regra", murmurou, irritado, e vi que Hermione ia abrir a boca – provavelmente para falar que essa regra existia -, mas rapidamente cobri a boca de Hermione com a minha mão, "Que será que houve com a perna dele?"

Enquanto eu o observava mancar, me afastei de Hermione.

"Não sei", murmurei, enfiando as mãos no bolso das calças, "Mas espero que esteja realmente doendo"

Hermione, então, murmurou alguma coisa sobre estar muito tarde e nós voltamos para o castelo.

**XxXxX**

Hermione estava corrigindo – e, por corrigindo, vocês podem ler 'refazendo' – nossos deveres de Feitiços, quando Harry anunciou que ia pedir o livro de volta para Snape.

"Antes você do que eu", Hermione e eu falamos em uníssono.

Harry aquiesceu e saiu.

"Francamente, o Harry ainda vai se meter em encrencas", ela sacudiu a cabeça, em tom crítico, enquanto voltava a escrever alguma coisa no meu pergaminho, "Rony, como você pode escrever tanta coisa idiota em apenas três linhas?", perguntou, perplexa.

"Eu tenho a suspeita de que os professores não lêem o que escrevemos", expliquei.

"Isso explica porque você descreveu o que comeu hoje no café da manhã na terceira pergunta", ela respondeu, exasperada.

"E sabe o que é o melhor?", segredei, tirando meus olhos da janela, "Eu já fiz isso com o Snape também", sussurrei, "Eu redigi uma receita de biscoitos da minha mãe e ele nem percebeu", Hermione tentou me lançar um olhar severo, mas acabou rindo.

"Como você vai aprender desse jeito?", perguntou, quando voltou a ficar séria.

Eu ia falar que eu não tinha que me preocupar, enquanto eu tivesse ela para me ajudar com os estudos, mas Harry chegou naquele minuto, ofegante.

"Conseguiu?", perguntei, mas ao perceber o rosto dele, arregalei os olhos, "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu bati na porta, mas ele não respondeu, então, eu entreabri a porta e... e vi Snape tratando da ferida na perna. Bem, não _ele_, mas o Filch estava aplicando alguma coisa... remédio, acho. Enfim", balançou a cabeça, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, "Ele mencionou algo sobre o cachorro"

"Como assim?", Hermione perguntou, deixando os pergaminhos de lado.

"Ele falou algo sobre 'como alguém pode prestar atenção em três cabeças' ou algo assim", Harry tentou recuperar o fôlego, "Sabem o que isso significa? Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! Era para lá que estava indo quando o vimos. Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando! E aposto a minha vassoura como _ele_ deixou aquele trasgo entrar, para distrair a atenção de todos!", concluiu.

Era meio surreal, mas fazia sentido. Hermione deve ter pensado o mesmo, porque seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados.

"Não", disse, balançando a cabeça, "Ele não faria isso. Sei que ele não é muito simpático, mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves"

Para ser bem sincero, a única coisa que eu _não_ conseguia ver o Snape fazendo era abraçar uma boneca e tratar bem o Neville. Diabos, eu até o conseguia ver assassinando uma pessoa com um prendedor de cabelo – eu via isso bastante em pesadelos, e, normalmente, a 'pessoa' era eu.

"Sinceramente, Hermione, você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida", resmunguei, "Concordo com Harry, acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. Mas o que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?", perguntei, curioso.

Ficamos em silêncio, embora todos pensássemos na mesma coisa. O que era aquilo que Snape desejava tanto?

**XxXxX**

"Você tem que comer alguma coisa", Hermione disse, servindo um copo de suco e empurrando na direção dele.

"Não quero nada", murmurou o outro, amuado.

"Só um pedacinho de torrada", ela tentou, cortando uma torrada ao meio e colocando-a no prato de Harry, que deu de ombros e murmurou que não tinha fome.

Simas, que estava sentado do meu lado e ouvira tudo, se pronunciara, com um tom de aviso.

"Harry, você precisa de energia", voltou a empurrar o copo que Hermione servira de suco na direção dele, "Os apanhadores são sempre os que acabam aleijados pelo outro time", lembrou.

"Obrigado, Simas", ele murmurou, ficando quase verde.

Revirei os olhos. Sempre tive plena ciênciada minha completa incapacidade para confortar pessoas e esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu optava pelo silêncio compreensivo e os acenos de cabeça amistosos.

Fred e Jorge, que estavam do outro lado da mesa, se levantaram e acenaram para Harry que empalideceu ainda mais, levantou-se e seguiu os dois. Observamos-no se afastar, até que o trio tivesse saído do Salão Principal.

"Trouxe o lençol?", Simas perguntou para mim. Com um aceno de cabeça, puxei de dentro da minha bolsa um lençol amassado em uma bola.

"O que é isso?", Hermione perguntou, a testa franzida em curiosidade.

"Percebemos que Harry ia precisar de um apoio", Dino empurrou os pratos e engradados para o lado, para que pudéssemos estender o lençol na superfície da mesa, "Então, resolvemos fazer isso", e desamassamos o lençol, expondo as palavras 'Potter para Presidente' escritas com tinta preta e Dino, que desenhava muito bem, havia pintado um leão embaixo da frase, "Nós sabemos que é meio..."

"De última hora", completei, dando de ombros.

"Mas foi a única coisa em que conseguimos pensar. Se ao menos tivéssemos _alguém_ que soubesse alguns feitiços legais para deixar tudo mais caprichoso...", Simas terminou, então, lançamos um olhar significativo para Hermione.

Ela corou levemente.

"Está bem", cedeu, puxando a varinha, "O que querem que eu faça?"

**XxXxX**

Estávamos nos organizando na arquibancada, quando percebi Hermione puxando um livro da mochila.

"O que você está _fazendo_?", perguntei, assombrado.

"Bem", as bochechas dela ficaram rosadas, enquanto ela encolhia os ombros, "Eu só estava pensando em ler um pouco..."

"No meio de um jogo de quadriboll?", Simas parecia tão perplexo que Hermione poderia muito bem ter dito que tinha acabado de comer duas meias velhas do Hagrid.

"Eu só... o jogo ainda não começou", murmurou, incomodada.

"Me dá isso aqui", resmunguei, arrancando o livro de suas mãos e enfiando-o na minha mochila, de qualquer jeito, "Você vai prestar atenção no jogo", acrescentei, enquanto pegava um dos lados do lençol.

Nesse instante, os jogadores entraram no campo, e as arquibancadas foram à loucura – berros, palmas, assovios. Hermione parecia perdida em meio a tudo aquilo. Harry olhou na nossa direção e sorriu ao perceber o lençol que movíamos, animados.

Em seguida, todos os jogadores montaram em suas vassouras e dispararam. Angelina saiu voando, com a posse da goles, mas logo passou-a para Alícia Spinnet, que tentou devolver a goles, mas um dos artilheiros da sonserina interceptou-a. Para a nossa sorte, Olívio defendeu-a. Passou-a para Katie Bell, mas antes que ela pudesse sequer fazer uma volta de 180º, um dos batedores da Sonserina mirou – certeiramente – um balaço em sua nuca.

"Isso é muito violento", Hermione guinchou, levando as duas mãos ao rosto.

"Não, isso é muito _divertido_", corrigiu Dino, enquanto observava um balaço lançado por Fred acertar um dos artilheiros da Sonserina, Angelina pegava a bola e... "GOL!", Dino vibrou, e nós três começamos a pular e berrar de felicidade, enquanto Hermione espiava por entre dois dedos, como se para se certificar de que não tinha ninguém decapitado. Ainda.

"Cheguem para lá, vamos", Rúbeo Hagrid se aproximou e Hermione e eu fomos para o lado, dando lugar para que ele se sentasse. As madeiras estalaram sob seu peso e, prudentemente, dei um passo, me afastando dele, e puxei-a para que me acompanhasse.

Eu ainda precisava da garota para passar de ano, vocês sabem.

"Estive assistindo da minha casa", ele explicou, apontando para o grande binóculos pendurado em seu pescoço, enquanto Hermione e eu nos sentávamos, ainda mantendo uma distância segura, "Mas não é a mesma coisa que assistir no meio da multidão. Nem sinal do pomo ainda, não é?"

"Não", respondi, deixando meus olhos varrerem o ar, atrás de algum indício de brilho dourado – mas nada, "Harry ainda não teve muito o que fazer", acrescentei.

"Pelo menos não se machucou, já é alguma coisa", Hagrid começou a olhar pelos binóculos, mirando em Harry.

"Como ele está?", perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

"Hermione, acredite em mim, se ele tivesse se machucado, nós teríamos percebido", murmurei, olhando para o jogo, concentrado, "São poucas as pessoas que passam mal e continuam levitando no céu"

Hermione lançou um olhar severo na minha direção.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer", resmungou.

Mas foi então que vimos um lampejo dourado há alguns centímetros do artilheiro da Sonserina; Harry também o percebeu, porque mergulhou como uma flecha na direção do jogador. O outro apanhador da Sonserina se unira a ele e agora os dois estavam lado a lado, aproximando-se cada vez mais do pomo.

E foi então que um dos artilheiros da casa das cobras, Marcos Flint, deslizou em sua vassoura e ficou bem na frente de Harry, fazendo com que ele tivesse que mudar o rumo para evitar uma colisão.

Tantos palavrões viram à minha mente que tive dificuldade para escolher_somente_ _um_ que pudesse articular. Percebi, satisfeito, que Hermione também soltou um murmúrio de indignação.

Foi considerado falta – pelo menos no quadriboll, nós temos justiça -, mas quando vasculhei o campo com meus olhos, não vi nem sinal do pomo.

"FORA COM ELE, JUÍZA!", berrava Dino, as mãos cerradas em punhos, "CARTÃO VERMELHO!"

"Isto não é futebol, Dino", revirei os olhos, enquanto um bom número de grifinórios voltava sua atenção para a gente, "Você não pode expulsar jogadores de campo no quadriboll, e o que é um cartão vermelho?"

Dino abriu a boca para replicar, mas Hagrid interrompeu-o.

"Deviam mudar as regras, Marcos podia ter derrubado Harry no ar", pontuou.

Voltamos a atenção para o jogo, concentrados nos artilheiros, enquanto Hagrid mantinha sua atenção em Harry, via binóculos.

"Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo", murmurou para a gente, antes de voltar a espiar pelo binóculos, "Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que ele perdeu o controle da vassoura... mas não pode ser...", rapidamente, nossos olhos buscaram pelo apanhador.

A vassoura estava fazendo movimentos bruscos, girando em círculos, como se _quisesse_ que Harry se desequilibrasse. O que, poderia acontecer, não fosse pelo fato de que vassouras não costumam pensar.

"Isso é normal?", perguntou Hermione, num fio de voz.

"Não", respondi, engolindo em seco, "Nem um pouco"

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a vassoura quando Marcos a bloqueou?", Simas perguntou, num sussurro.

"Não pode ser", Hagrid não parecia tão seguro, "Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, nenhum garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000"

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, ao ouvir Hagrid, e ela agarrou o binóculos que ele usava. Ao invés de observar Harry – tendo em vista que ele estava prestes a morrer, era o natural a ser feito -, Hermione voltou-o para a multidão.

"Que é que você está fazendo?", perguntei, perplexo, tentando descobrir o que ela estava olhando.

"Eu sabia!", ela exclamou, voltando-se para mim, "Snape. Olhe", me estendeu o binóculos. Snape estava entre a arquibancada dos professores, seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry e ele movia a boca, como se tivesse fazendo... tudo se encaixou e engoli em seco, "Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, ele está azarando a vassoura", explicou, num sussurro.

"Que vamos fazer?", sussurrei de volta, aflito.

"Deixe comigo", e ela se afastou, decidida. Observei-a por alguns segundos antes de voltar a observar Harry, com os binóculos. Vi Fred e Jorge tentando se aproximar, para transferi-lo de vassoura, mas sempre que se aproximavam, a vassoura se elevava ainda mais.

Engoli em seco, quando percebi meus irmãos mudando de tática e começando a girar embaixo da vassoura, na esperança de evitarem que Harry despencasse para o chão como um saco de bosta de dragão.

"Anda logo, Hermione...", murmurei, sem perceber, enquanto apertava com força os binóculos, meu coração batendo rápido.

Então, mudei a direção dos binóculos e busquei por uma cabeça envolta em cabelos cheios e castanhos. Encontrei-a abrindo caminho entre os alunos da Sonserina, rumando em direção a Snape. Minha boca ficou seca. Então, a cabeça dela sumiu, e presumi que ela tinha se agachado em meio à multidão, para não ficar muito visível.

Poucos segundos depois, alguém levantou, berrado 'Fogo!', e o pânico se instalou. Voltei, então, meu foco para Harry e vi que, pálido e trêmulo, ele voltou a ter o controle da própria vassoura.

"Pode abrir os olhos agora, Neville", murmurei, sentindo um alívio tremendo me envolver. Vi o garoto afastando o rosto do casaco de Hagrid, os olhos avermelhados.

Bom Merlim, quando esse menino vai aprender**, **e _tentar_ ser um grifinório?

Harry estava mergulhando em direção ao chão, provavelmente para pousar em terra firme e beijar o solo aos seus pés, mas então retrocedeu, parecendo prestes a vomitar – não que eu o culpe.

Tossiu e o pomo caiu em sua mão. Ele ergueu-o, berrando 'apanhei o pomo!'. Todos vibramos, mas comecei a descer as arquibancadas para me encontrar com ele. No meio da escada, encontrei Hermione. Nos observamos por alguns segundos, e ela ergueu o frasco com as chamas azuis. Sorri, quando compreendi o que ela tinha feito.

"Vamos atrás de Harry", disse, puxando-a de leve pelo o cotovelo, escada abaixo.

Quando chegamos lá embaixo, no meio da multidão de jogadores, fui parado pelos meus irmãos.

"Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com a vassoura do Harry?", perguntou Jorge, o cenho franzido.

"Claro que sabemos", resmunguei, "Eu e Hermione enfeitiçamos. O que é que vocês _acham_?"

Fred revirou os olhos.

"Desde que venceu o trasgo se tornou numa pequena celebridade arrogante", murmurou, em um tom de fingido sofrimento, "Queremos nosso irmão humilde e inseguro de volta", provocou.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

"Viram o Harry? Precisamos falar com ele", então, meus irmãos franziram o cenho.

"Sobre o quê?", Fred questionou.

"Dar os parabéns", Hermione se intrometeu, bem a tempo, "Pela captura do pomo", acrescentou.

"Bem, por ter quase caído da vassoura é que não poderia ser", foi a resposta de Jorge, que deu de ombros, "Vemos vocês na comemoração, OK?", e se juntaram ao resto do time.

**XxXxX**

Harry, Hermione e eu estávamos sentados à mesa gigantesca na cabana de Hagrid, enquanto ele preparava um café para o garoto que quase fora atirado de sua vassoura.

"Foi Snape", expliquei, "Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você", relatei.

"Bobagens", Hagrid descartou, "Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?"

Não sei, por que ele tentaria se meter com um cachorro de três cabeças? Para dar uma voltinha no parque e brincar de arremessar o bastão é que não podia ser.

Trocamos olhares, e Harry lançou um olhar receoso para Hagrid, então percebi que ele ia contar a verdade. Respirei fundo. Próxima parada, hospício.

"Descobrimos uma coisa", contou ele, "Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Levou uma mordida. Achamos que estava tentando roubar o que o cachorro está guardando", falou, de uma vez só.

Hermione e eu trocamos olhares assustados.

Hagrid deixou o bule de chá cair.

"Como é que vocês sabem sobre a existência do Fofo?", perguntou, perplexo.

"Fofo?", ergui as sobrancelhas. Nós _não poderíamos__, _definitivamente, estar falando da mesma coisa.

"É... é meu... comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...", interrompeu-se, culpado.

"O quê?", Harry estava quase caindo da cadeira de tanta ansiedade e eu e Hermione também nos inclinamos.

"Não me pergunte mais nada", Hagrid resmungou, "É segredo"

"Mas Snape está tentando _roubá-lo_", Harry soltou, indignado.

"Bobagens. Snape é um professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas", insistiu o meio-gigante.

"Então, por que ele tentou matar o Harry?", Hermione perguntou, rispidamente, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar duro na direção do homem, como se o tivesse desafiando a contradizê-la, "Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Rúbeo, já li tudo sobre o assunto!", revirei os olhos, discretamente, "A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, _eu vi_", argumentou.

Hagrid voltou-se para nós, dando as costas para a pia, os braços cruzados e uma expressão igualmente determinada.

"Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados!", repreendeu-nos, "Não sei porque a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquela forma, mas Snape não iria tentar matar um aluno! Agora, escutem bem, os três: vocês são se metendo em coisas que não são da sua conta. Isto é perigoso. Esqueçam aquele cachorro e esqueçam o que ele está guardando, isto é coisa do professor Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel..."

Nós três arregalamos os olhos.

"Ah-ah!", Harry ergueu a mão no ar, "Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada, é?"

Hagrid xingou baixinho, parecendo furioso consigo mesmo, enquanto nós três ficávamos em silêncio, digerindo o que tínhamos acabado de descobrir.

Quem _era_ Nicolau Flamel? E o que diabos ele tinha de tão importante que Snape desejava tanto?

_Continua..._

**N/A: NOVA CAPA ON NO MEU PERFIL!**

Esse capítulo contou com _várias_ cenas extras!

Espero que tenham gostado de todas elas, me esforcei ao máximo para fazê-las, ao menos, divertidas.

A fic tem capítulo tão adiantado porque viajarei no final de semana!

Espero que tenham gostado desse, foi um dos meus favoritos!

Respondendo às reviews...

**Naty Weasley: **Gostou da cena que eles salvaram a Hermione? Que bom! Fico contente que você esteja se divertindo com a fic!

**Fenf: **A gente tem que voltar a se falar, moça! Espero que goste do novo capítulo!

**Anny: **Olha só, o nome desse capítulo é o nome do seu amado! Ahiauha. Gostou??

**Mina: **Pode mandar as idéias, se eu gostar, escreverei sobre elas, sim! O que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado!

**(x Carol x): **O que achou das cenas extras desse capítulo? Gostou da coluna?! Espero que sim! Aqui está o novo capítulo! O que achou?

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Vou tentar fazer as partes em que eles brigam _menos_ chatas, prometo! Fico contente que você seja a favor de uma continuação!

**LuisAO: **Tinha sumido nos comentários, você! Você me perdoou por ter parado Para Sempre...? Olha, eu to me redimindo com essa, não estou? XD

**Mady: **Beta perfeita! Prometo que vou escrever mais, prometo!

**Anaisa: **Minha sócia perfeita! Haiuahuiahaiuha. Acho que o povo que lê a fic vai à loucura quando souber dos nossos... planos futuros. XD

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **Os gêmeos são _suuuuuper_ legais (ironia). Eu detestaria ser irmã deles. XD Gostou das cenas entre o Rony e a Hermione?

**Lauh Malfoy: **Eu rezarei pelas suas pobres crianças. Gostou das cenas extras? A Hermione está muito descaracterizada? Aguardo pela sua opinião, nega véia!

**Guilherme McKinnon: **Fico contente que a cena do trasgo tenha ficado boa! A Hermione está bem escrita? Espero que sim... Gostou das cenas inéditas? Aguardo pela sua opinião!

Obrigada pelos comentários, espero por mais!

Novo capítulo no domingo da **semana que vem**!

Beijos,

_Gii_.


	9. Espelho de Osejed

**Capítulo 9 – Espelho de Osejed**

"Decidi que vou passar o natal aqui", informei, sentando-me ao lado de Harry. Hermione – que estava sentada na primeira carteira, com Neville - já ia viajar com os pais e alguém precisava ajudar o Harry com as pesquisas sobre Nicolau Flamel.

Harry ergueu os olhos de '_Quadriboll através dos séculos' _e me encarou.

"Por quê?", questionou.

"Bem, temos coisas mais importantes para resolver por aqui", falei, bem no momento que o professor entrava na sala, junto com o resto da turma.

Draco Malfoy e seus pitbulls adestrados e acéfalos ocuparam a mesa ao lado da nossa. Harry e eu estávamos medindo pó de espinha de peixe-leão, quando o sonserino comentou, baixo para que Snape não ouvisse – não que ele fosse se importar -, mas alto o suficiente para que sua voz chegasse aos nossos ouvidos.

"Tenho tanta pena dessas pessoas que têm que passar o Natal em Hogwarts porque a família não as quer em casa", e lançou um olhar maldoso na direção de Harry.

Esse era outro motivo porque eu não estava voltando para casa nesse Natal. Harry teria que ficar sozinho e, pelo pouco que ele me contara da convivência com seus tios, acho que ele já ficou sozinho por tempo demais.

**XxXxX**

Quando estávamos saindo da aula de poções, Hermione se juntou a nós e Fred e Jorge nos alcançaram.

"Rony, vai passar o natal em casa?", Fred perguntou.

"Não", encolhi os ombros, "Vocês vão?"

"Não", os dois responderam juntos, trocando olhares culpados, "Mamãe acabou de descobrir sobre a nossa detenção por causa dos bonecos de neve, estamos tentando manter uma distância segura", explicou Jorge.

"Droga, nós estávamos contando com você para entregar umas tampas de privada para a Gina", resmungou Fred, "Já mandou uma carta avisando?"

"Não", estremeci, "Ela vai ficar furiosa. Estou pensando em simplesmente não aparecer", expliquei.

"Você _sabe_ que isso não vai impedi-la de colocar fogo no seu pôster do Chudley Cannons, certo?", Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas, "Nós", fez um gesto indicando a si mesmo e ao Jorge, "a criamos muito bem"

Soltei um gemido baixinho.

"Percy vai?"

"Não sei, mas ele não levaria a tampa da privada para a gente, e muito menos impediria Gina de botar fogo no seu pôster", Fred murmurou, "Bem, vamos nos encontrar com o Lino agora. Até mais tarde, Rony", e os dois saíram correndo, acenando para Harry e Hermione.

Quando deixamos as masmorras, percebemos Hagrid atrás da gente. Voltamo-nos para ver um grande tronco de pinheiro bloqueando a passagem, mesmo para um cara gigante como Hagrid, aquilo era pesado.

"Oi, Rúbeo, quer ajuda?", perguntei, tentando ser prestativo, mesmo que eu batesse alguns centímetros acima da cintura do homem e minha ajuda seria tão útil quanto à de Perebas.

"Não, estou bem. Obrigado, Rony", ele ofegou, voltando a tentar empurrar a árvore.

"Você se importa de sair do caminho?", rangi os dentes e girei nos meus calcanhares para encarar Draco Malfoy. Ver esse garoto mais do que uma vez por dia devia ser contra as regras, "Está tentando ganhar uns trocadinhos, Weasley? Vai ver quer virar guarda-caça quando terminar Hogwarts. A cabana de Rúbeo deve parecer um palácio comparado ao que sua família está acostumada"

Com muita mais violência do que eu sequer achei que tinha, avancei na direção do garoto, agarrando a frente de suas vestes com toda a minha força e empurrei-o contra uma das paredes. Hermione ofegou, surpresa.

Bem nesse momento, Severo Snape apareceu, berrando:

"WEASLEY!"

Hagrid tentou explicar a situação, mas Snape não ouviu e tirou cinco pontos da _Grifinória_ – e só da Grifinória, que fique bem claro. Enquanto os sonserinos, acompanhados pelo crápula que se dizia professor, se afastavam, rangi meus dentes novamente.

"Eu pego ele", prometi, "Um dia desses, eu pego ele"

"Odeio os dois", Harry se pronunciou, enquanto voltávamos para perto de Hagrid, "Draco e Snape"

Mas antes que eu pudesse me empolgar e começasse a adjetivar as duas cobras em pele de gente, Hagrid nos interrompeu, murmurando sobre ver os enfeites de natal. Assim que pisamos no Salão Principal, professora McGonagall mostrou ao Hagrid onde ele deveria colocar a árvore que, penosamente, empurrava.

"Quantos dias faltam até as férias?", perguntou o meio-gigante, lançando um olhar para os alunos que andavam em grupos, conversando animados.

"Um", Hermione se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquele dia – o que, ao meu ver, era um milagre de natal antecipado -, "Ah, isso me lembra: Harry, Rony, falta meia-hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca"

Normalmente, minha lista de coisas que eu preferiria fazer antes de ficar enfornado em uma biblioteca era bastante extensa – provavelmente só perdia para conversar com Draco Malfoy sobre quadriboll e ter dobradinha de poções -, mas tendo em vista que ainda não tínhamos conseguido desmascarar o crápula de cabelos sebosos (lê-se Snape), tínhamos ficado mais tempo na biblioteca do que em qualquer outro lugar do castelo. Como era animador.

"Ih, é mesmo", soltei, voltando minha atenção para ela.

"Biblioteca? Na véspera das férias? Não estão estudando demais?", Hagrid franziu o cenho, enquanto empurrava a árvore e tentava mantê-la onde a professora McGonagall havia pedido.

"Ah, não estamos estudando", Harry retrucou, distraído, "Desde que você mencionou o Nicolau Flamel estamos tentando descobrir quem ele é"

"Vocês o quê?", Hagrid estava tão chocado que parou de lutar contra a árvore que quase se desequilibrou, não fosse o fato do gigante ter se recordado de sua tarefa e rapidamente firmá-la com suas mãos gigantescas, "Ouçam aqui: já disse a vocês, parem com isso. Não é da sua conta o que o cachorro está guardando", resmungou.

"Só queremos saber quem é Nicolau Flamel, só isso", Hermione retrucou, o que não era exatamente verdade.

O que _realmente_ queríamos era desmascarar Snape e nos livrarmos das aulas de poções – OK, Hermione _não_ queria se livrar das _aulas_, só Harry e eu ficamos alegres com essa possibilidade.

"A não ser que você queira nos dizer e nos poupar o trabalho?", Harry sugeriu, esperançoso, "Já devemos ter consultado uns cem livros e não o encontramos em lugar nenhum. Que tal nos dar uma pista? Sei que já li o nome dele em algum lugar"

E, por pior que seja, eu também tinha essa impressão. O nome dele não me era incomum. Mas de onde?

"Não digo uma palavra", Hagrid declarou, decidido.

"Então, vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos", disse, enquanto nós nos encaminhávamos para a biblioteca.

**XxXxX**

"Rony, pára de olhar para as figuras e _leia_ o livro", Hermione resmungou, exasperada, enquanto fechava o vigésimo livro que folheava desde que tínhamos sentado na mesa, com uma pilha tão grande de livros que Madame Pince nos lançava olhares desconfiados o tempo todo.

"Mas eu to cansado", choraminguei, "E eu estou começando a ficar com dor de cabeça", o que era parcialmente verdade. Eu não estava começando a sentir nada, mas se continuasse lendo como eu estava, provavelmente começaria.

Hermione lançou-me um olhar veemente.

"Rony..."

"Tá bom, tá bom", resmunguei, voltando o livro para o sumário, acompanhando o nome dos capítulos com os dedos. Soltei o ar, cansado, "To começando a achar que esse Nicolau Flamel é um amigo imaginário do Dumbledore ou coisa parecida", resmunguei, fechando o livro e puxando mais um da pilha que eu tinha escolhido aleatoriamente, abri o novo livro no sumário e comecei a procurar pelo nome do homem – nada -, "Onde Harry está?"

"Tentando entrar na Seção Reservada", ela respondeu, fechando o livro que estava folheando e abrindo o próximo, "Já falei que é inútil procurar lá: você tem que ter uma autorização por escrito de um dos professores"

"Podíamos pedir para o Snape", sugeri, mal humorado, "Aí fazemos uma parceria e dividimos o que quer que encontremos lá embaixo"

Hermione me lançou outro olhar exasperado.

"Por que não perguntamos para Madame Pince?", Hermione perguntou, enquanto fechávamos os livros que estávamos analisando ao mesmo tempo e puxávamos um novo de nossas respectivas pilhas.

"Já falamos sobre isso", abri o sumário e, com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos, lia o nome dos capítulos, entediado, "Não podemos correr o risco de o Snape descobrir...", então, Madame Pince mandou alguém sair da biblioteca.

Erguemos nossos olhos e vimos Harry saindo da biblioteca, com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Eu bem que disse", Hermione resmungou, "Mas é claro que ninguém _nunca_ me ouve..."

Com um suspiro, comecei a me levantar e guardar os livros em seus devidos lugares, enquanto Hermione me ajudava. Cinco minutos depois, saíamos da biblioteca para encontrar Harry sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas contra a parede do corredor.

Balançamos a cabeça de um lado para o outro, indicando que não tínhamos descoberto nada.

"Vocês vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora, não vão?", Hermione perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao Salão Principal, "E me mandem uma coruja se encontrarem alguma coisa", acrescentou.

"E você poderia perguntar aos seus pais se sabem que é Flamel", sugeri, enquanto enfiava as mãos no bolso da calça, "Não haveria perigo em perguntar a eles"

"Nenhum perigo, os dois são dentistas", Hermione retrucou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela estava certa. A menos que Nicolau Flamel tivesse criado uma escova de dentes elétrica, os pais dela não seriam muito úteis.

**XxXxX**

"_Mamãe, _

_Resolvi que não vou com vocês para Romênia esse ano. Espero que não se importe. _

_Mande um abraço ao Carlinhos por mim._

_E também fale para a Gina que a verei assim que as férias chegarem e contarei tudo o que ela quiser saber. E diga que eu peço desculpas por não estar com ela no natal, como prometi._

_Ah, olhe... Eu sei que a situação está um pouco apertada, mas será que a senhora poderia mandar alguma coisa – __qualquer coisa__ – para o Harry? Os tios dele não são muito amigáveis e duvido que ele vá receber muitos presentes de natal. _

_Com carinho,_

_Rony"_

Observei a carta, enquanto tampava o tinteiro e guardava a pena.

Atei-a à pata de uma das corujas e sai do corujal.

**XxXxX**

Mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando não gargalhar, enquanto um dos peões de Simas (Harry pedira as peças do garoto emprestado, para que pudesse aprender) reclamava sem parar – 'olha só para onde _ele_ está me mandando... não é à toa que vamos perder esse jogo...' – e Harry pareciamuito atordoado.

"Eu nunca joguei isso antes", Harry murmurou, na defensiva, "Não ria da minha cara"

"Você é _muito_ ruim, Harry", gargalhei, enquanto meu cavalo jogava o peão de Harry para fora do tabuleiro, "Não que meu ego não agradeça, claro", acrescentei, enquanto observava o lado do tabuleiro de Harry praticamente vazio, enquanto as minhas peças ainda estavam todas de pé.

Harry fez uma careta, enquanto voltava a olhar, concentrado, para suas peças.

"Tente mover sua torre para o G7", sugeri.

"É, faça isso", suplicou a peça, "Eu não mereço ser morta graças ao seu péssimo senso de lógica", resmungou.

Abafei uma risada.

O garoto conseguia derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem, mas não sabia mover suas peças propriamente. Harry, a contragosto, ordenou que a peça o fizesse que alegremente moveu-se e empurrou um dos meus peões para fora do tabuleiro.

"Ah, olha só", murmurei, com fingida surpresa, "Seu rei ficou sem proteção"

Harry arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto, depois voltou sua atenção para mim, incrédulo.

"Seu traidor", murmurou, enquanto observava minha rainha se aproximar e empurrar o rei dele para fora do tabuleiro.

"Nha, é só uma tática de jogo", revirei os olhos, "Então, mais uma?" perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

**XxXxX**

Quando acordei, naquela amanhã, fiquei animado ao ver o número de presentes depositados no chão do dormitório. Como só Harry e eu tínhamos ficado para o natal, isso significava que todos eles eram só nossos.

Sentei-me, sonolento, no chão e comecei a separar meus embrulhos dos de Harry. Mal eu tinha terminado de empilhar os presentes dele, ao pé de sua cama, ele sentou-se na cama e colocou o óculos, bocejando.

"Feliz Natal", desejei, entre um bocejo.

"Para você também", Harry piscou os olhos, tentando focá-los. E, então, enxergou os presentes, "Olhe só isso!", exclamou, "Ganhei presentes?"

"E o que é que você esperava, nabos?", voltei-me para os meus próprios presentes, tentando acertar meus cabelos.

Estava abrindo um dos pacotes que chegara de Tia Muriel e franzi o cenho, perante um lenço que fedia à naftalina – de verdade, por que é que ela me manda essas coisas? -, os gêmeos haviam me mandado uma bala de aparência suspeita que resolvi deixar de lado, por precaução. Peguei uma caixa bem embrulhada, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir, ouvi Harry exclamar.

"Que simpático!", ergui os olhos curioso, e o vi encarando uma coisa redonda e achatada, brilhante, também.

"Que esquisito!", exclamei, deixando o embrulho no chão e me aproximando da cama de Harry, "Que formato!", lembrando-me da vez que papai descrevera como o dinheiro trouxa, "Isso é _dinheiro_?"

"Pode ficar com ela", Harry jogou-a a minha direção, dando uma risadinha perante minha surpresa, "Rúbeo, minha tia e meu tio. E quem mandou esse?", levantou um embrulho que tinha um formato redondo e era embrulhado num familiar papel de embrulho vermelho vivo.

"Acho que sei quem mandou esse", murmurei, sem graça, "Mamãe. Eu disse a ela que você não estava esperando receber presentes... ah, não... ela fez para você uma suéter Weasley", murmurei, encolhendo os ombros.

Harry rapidamente abriu o embrulho e puxou uma suéter verde com uma barra de chocolate caseira. Não era exatamente o presente mais legal do universo, mas ele parecia realmente satisfeito com ele.

"Todos os anos ela faz uma suéter para nós", expliquei, abrindo a minha, "e a minha é _sempre_ cor de tijolo", resmunguei. Quero dizer, é legal, mas depois de oito anos recebendo a mesma coisa, você meio que começa a esperar por alguma – qualquer – outra coisa.

"Foi realmente muita gentileza dela", Harry deu uma mordida na barra de chocolate.

Abri o presente que eu tinha deixado de lado para encontrar uma grande caixa de feijões de todos os sabores. Franzi o cenho, e peguei o bilhete que estava grudado nela com uma fita adesiva – _"Rony, espero que você goste. Hermione"_.

Achei um pacotinho menor que era de Carlinhos – uma miniatura de dragão – e de Gui – dois galeões que eu poderia gastar com o que quisesse. Foi então que Harry pegou o seu último embrulho. Ergui os olhos e vi quando um material prateado escorregou entre as mãos do meu amigo, depositando-se aos seus pés.

Pisquei os olhos, perplexo.

"Já ouvi falar nisso", murmurei, piscando, enquanto me colocava de pé e deixava a caixa de lado, "Se isso é o que eu penso que é, é realmente raro e _realmente_ valioso", soltei, piscando mais uma vez.

Porque o mundo é realmente muito justo, certo? Eu ganho uma _suéter cor de tijolo_ e o garoto ganha uma _capa de invisibilidade_.

"E o que é?", Harry fitou-me, curioso.

E ele nemao menos _sabia_ o que era!

É a prova de que coisas boas vão para as pessoas erradas...

Harry se abaixou para recolher o material que tinha deixado cair.

"É uma capa de invisibilidade", murmurei, ainda perplexo demais para acreditar nos meus olhos, "Tenho certeza que é. Experimente", pedi.

Curioso, Harry vestiu a capa e, incrédulo, assisti seu corpo simplesmente desaparecer. Papai já tinha comentado sobre esses tipos de capas para a gente, mas nunca tínhamos visto uma – elas são muito caras e quase nenhuma pessoa do nosso círculo social teria capacidade de comprá-la.

"É, sim!", exclamei, surpreso, "Olhe para baixo!"

Harry obedeceu e, então, seus olhos também se arregalaram, enquanto ele voltava rapidamente para encarar o espelho, depois, rindo, ele cobriu também a cabeça, sumindo completamente. Foi então que um pedaço de pergaminho caiu de uma das dobras da capa, depositando-se no chão.

"Tem um cartão!", informei, enquanto me abaixava para pegar minha caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, "Caiu um cartão!"

Harry se despiu da capa e abaixou-se para apanhar o cartão. Distraído, enquanto lia o cartão, ele me entregou o tecido, que eu analisei, cuidadosamente, segurando-o com reverência.

Uma capa de invisibilidade. E eu a estava _segurando_! Isso sim era inacreditável.

"Eu daria _qualquer coisa _para ter uma dessas", choraminguei, sentindo aquele estranho sentimento amargo dentro de mim, "_Qualquer coisa_...", ergui meus olhos e percebi que Harry ainda lia o bilhete – ou o garoto tinha dislexia ou..."O que foi?", perguntei, me aproximando.

"Nada", Harry disse, um pouco rápido _demais_. Entreguei a capa para ele e estava prestes a repetir minha pergunta, quando a porta do dormitório se escancarou e Fred e Jorge entraram, com um estrondo.

"Feliz Natal!", desejaram, em uníssono.

E o que quer que eu quisesse perguntar, teria que ser deixado para depois.

**XxXxX**

Harry e eu estávamos caminhando pelo jardim, duas horas depois do delicioso almoço de Hogwarts, e virei-me para ele.

"Guardou a capa?"

Ele soltou um 'huhum' que foi enfatizado por um aceno de cabeça.

"Quem mandou?", perguntei, interessado.

"Não sei", ele respondeu, voltando a atenção para mim, "Mas era do meu pai. A capa. Era isso que dizia no cartão", explicou, enfiando as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco.

Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa – até mesmo _eu_ sei que alguma coisa tem que ser dita num momento desses -, quando uma bola de neve cortou o ar e acertou bem as minhas costas.

Girei nos calcanhares bem a tempo de ver duas manchas avermelhadas se escondendo atrás de um pinheiro gigantesco.

"O que foi?", Harry perguntou, também parando de andar e olhando em volta, obviamente ele não tinha sido um alvo.

"Meus queridos irmãos", respondi, com uma careta, enquanto juntava uma quantidade considerável de neve e moldava-a no formato de uma bola, "Estão querendo se divertir um pouco", acrescentei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "Pode ser que eu precise de um companheiro, você sabe... eles são em dois"

Harry sorriu, aquiesceu, e também abaixou-se.

**XxXxX**

Nossos dentes tilintavam de frio, enquanto nos sentávamos nas poltronas do Salão Principal. Harry, então, começou a arrumar as peças do xadrez de bruxo, jurando que, dessa vez, ele venceria. Os gêmeos e Percy (que tinha corrido para abafar a guerra de neve, mas no fim juntara-se a nós) trocaram olhares significativos – todos eles já disseram a mesma frase e nem um conseguiu cumprir com sua palavra. Como já disse uma vez, alguém sempre tem que ser bom em alguma coisa.

Depois de exatamente treze minutos e oito segundos – cronometrados por Fred e Jorge -, eu era vitorioso e Harry resmungava alguma coisa sobre 'teria me saído bem melhor se tivesse jogado sozinho...' que provavelmente se referia ao fato de Percy ter tentado aconselhá-lo o jogo inteiro. O único problema era que Percy era péssimo em xadrez, então, se Harry fazia o que ele queria, estava condenado, se _não_ fazia e seu movimento dava errado, tinha que aturar Percy exclamando que 'se tivesse me ouvido' e 'você é péssimo, mas se fizesse como eu falei...' até o ponto em que Harry estava ignorando tudo o que ele falava automaticamente – uma habilidade que todos nós desenvolvemos muito bem depois de anos de convivência com Percy.

Depois de assistirmos Percy perseguir Fred e Jorge por terem escondido seu crachá de monitor. Joguei-me na cama, exausto e, antes que pudesse dar por mim, estava adormecido.

Ouvi, então, um barulho e entreabri os olhos, sonolento. Vi Harry puxar algo debaixo da cama que refletiu, prateado, à iluminação da lua que vinha da janela. Era a capa de invisibilidade. Ele desceu da cama e desapareceu. Murmurei algo como 'onde você vai?', mas logo voltei a dormir.

**XxXxX**

Encontrei Harry sentado no Salão Principal, com seu prato preparado – mas, aparentemente, intocável.

"Harry?", sentei-me no lugar de frente para ele, esfregando os olhos, "Você está bem?"

Lentamente, Harry voltou os olhos na minha direção.

"Eu saí ontem a noite", ele respondeu, a voz inexpressiva, "Fui até a biblioteca, procurar pelo Nicolau Flamel na Seção Reservada, mas abri um livro que começou a berrar, e o Filch e... e... e o Snape estavam atrás de mim – bem, não de mim, porque eles não podiam me ver... eu comentei que estava com a capa? Bem, eu estava com a capa. Aí eu saí correndo e... e... e não sei como, parei numa sala que tinha um espelho", parou, tentando recuperar o fôlego, "E eu vi meus pais"

"Na sala?", ergui as sobrancelhas, cético.

"É. Não. No _espelho_ que estava _na sala_", esclareceu.

"Você viu os _seus pais_... num _espelho_?", repeti, cauteloso.

Como é que você fala para alguém que, provavelmente, ele deveria visitar um hospício? E, talvez, não sair de lá por algum tempo?

"Eu sei que parece estranho", Harry murmurou, desanimado, "Mas eu sei o que eu vi. Talvez seja um espelho que mostra a família das pessoas!", sugeriu, animando-se, "Se ao menos eu tivesse te chamado..."

"Você poderia ter me acordado", concordei, rabugento.

"Você pode vir hoje à noite. Vou voltar, quero lhe mostrar o espelho", Harry resolveu.

"Eu gostaria de ver seu pai e sua mãe", animei-me.

"E eu quero ver toda a sua família, todos os Weasleys, você vai poder me mostrar os seus outros irmãos e todo o mundo", Harry também parecia bem mais alegre agora, tinha até perdido a expressão cansada.

"Você pode vê-los a qualquer hora", dei de ombros, "É só vir à minha casa neste verão. Em todo o caso, talvez o espelho só mostre gente morta", notei minha completa falta de sensibilidade e mudei drasticamente de assunto, "Mas é uma pena você não ter achado o Flamel. Coma um pouco de bacon ou outra coisa qualquer, por que é que você não está comendo nada?"

Será que ele esqueceu o que eu disse?

Honestamente, espero que sim.

**XxXxX**

"Harry, estou falando sério", murmurei, enquanto caminhávamos juntos, protegidos pela capa de invisibilidade, "Vamos esquecer tudo e voltar"

À medida que os minutos se arrastavam noite a dentro, eu tinha cada vez mais certeza de que Harry tinha alucinado em relação ao espelho. Aliás, ao passar daquele dia, eu tive a impressão de que Harry estava alucinando incontáveis vezes. Ele simplesmente ficava olhando para o nada, com uma cara estranha.

"Não!", Harry sibilou, irritado, "Sei que é em algum lugar por aqui", rosnou.

Nunca discorde de um louco. Aquiesci e continuei a andar com ele. E andei. E andei. E andei. Até que meus pés começaram a ficar doloridos.

"Harry, será que nós podemos voltar agora? Meus pés estão me matan..."

"É aqui... logo aqui... é", Harry me interrompeu, enquanto nos guiava pelos corredores, fazendo com que passássemos por uma armadura e paramos na frente de uma grande porta. Nós a empurramos e, assim que Harry se viu na sala, saiu correndo em direção ao espelho, deixando a capa escorregar pelo seu corpo e pelo meu.

Então, o Espelho _realmente_ existia.

Agachei-me e recolhi a capa, depois me aproximei do espelho, curioso.

"Está vendo?", Harry sussurrou, enquanto encarava o espelho, os olhos brilhando.

Olhei de relance para o espelho, mas mal consegui ver o reflexo de Harry, imagine então os dos pais dele.

"Não consigo ver nada", respondi, aproximando-me ainda mais do espelho.

"Olhe! Olhe eles todos... ali, montes deles...", não que Harry fosse louco – afinal, o espelho _existia_, não é? -, mas que era estranho ver ele apontando para a superfície aparentemente normal de um espelho, clamando que seus pais – aqueles que estavam _mortos_ – estavam ali com ele era, no mínimo, desconfortável.

"Só consigo ver você", retruquei.

"Olhe direito, vamos, fique aqui onde eu estou", Harry me puxou pelo ombro e me posicionou onde ele estava, bem de frente para o espelho, enquanto, ansioso, se colocava ao meu lado, os olhos esverdeados brilhando de ansiedade.

Então, me vi usando um crachá como o do meu irmão Gui, segurava em uma das mãos uma vassoura e, em outra, a Taça das Casas e, a julgar pelas minhas vestes de quadriboll, eu era o capitão do time. Eu também parecia mais velho... e bem menos desengonçado e mais bonito.

"Olhe só para mim!", exclamei, satisfeito.

"Você está vendo toda a sua família à sua volta?", perguntou, ansioso.

Neguei e expliquei exatamente o que estava vendo.

Depois, animado, mirei-me uma vez mais.

"Você acha que esse espelho mostra o futuro?", sorri para meu próprio reflexo, esperançoso.

"Como poderia?", Harry pareceu miserável pela primeira vez em vinte e quatro horas, "A minha família toda está morta. Me deixe dar outra espiada"

Eu ainda não estava pronto para me afastar da imagem que eu sabia muito bem que nunca seria realidade. Eu sabia que não era inteligente o suficiente para virar Monitor-Chefe, e também sabia que nunca conseguiria virar capitão do time e, na verdade, deixar aquilo parecia muito difícil. Como se... como se fosse desistir de algo que, embora eu soubesse que nunca ia acontecer, ainda esperava,secretamente, que acontecesse.

"Você teve o espelho só para você na noite passada, me deixa olhar um pouco mais", resmunguei, levemente irritado.

"Você só está segurando a taça de quadriboll, que interesse tem isso? Eu quero ver os meus pais", na lógica, ele estaria correto, e eu me afastaria.

Mas aquele espelho tinha um poder estranho sobre mim, eu não conseguia afastar meus olhos do outro Rony e... e tinha uma sensação boa dentro de mim. Era uma sensação que me aquecia por dentro... fazia com que eu me sentisse como quando eu ganhava de alguém num jogo de xadrez particularmente difícil, como eu não jogava a muito tempo.

Fazia com que eu me sentisse _alguém_, não apenas _mais um_ Weasley.

"Não me empurre...", retruquei, lutando ombro a ombro com Harry pelo local de frente ao espelho, e acho que provavelmente começaríamos a berrar, se não fosse um barulho repentino se fazer ouvir naquele instante. Rapidamente, estendi a capa sobre nós dois, bem no instante que os olhos de Madame Nor-r-ra apareciam à porta. Ela fitou a nossa direção por alguns segundos e depois virou-se para ir embora.

"Isto é perigoso. Ela pode ter ido buscar o Filch, aposto que nos ouviu. Vamos", puxei-o porta afora e, em silêncio, nos encaminhamos para a Torre da Grifinória.

**XxXxX**

Fitei Harry em silêncio.

Eu já o tinha chamado para todos os programas e atividades em que pude pensar, mas ele se recusava a fazer qualquer coisa. Continuava olhando pensativo para o nada, ausente e alienado ao que quer que estivesse à sua volta.

"Sei no que você está pensando, Harry: naquele espelho. Não volte lá hoje à noite", aconselhei, sério.

"Por que não?", ele perguntou, na defensiva.

Observei-o, em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava entender exatamente _por que_ eu não achava que era uma boa idéia voltar lá. Mas não consegui encontrar uma justificativa decente.

"Não sei, estou com um mau pressentimento", cedi, "E, de qualquer forma, você já escapou por um triz muitas vezes... demais. Filch, Snape e Madame Nor-r-ra estão andando por lá. E daí se eles não conseguem ver você? E se esbarrarem em você? E se você derrubar alguma coisa?", questionei, logicamente.

"Você está falando igual a Hermione", ele retrucou, mal humorado, e, em qualquer outra ocasião, eu teria me sentido insultado, exceto pelo fato de que Hermione geralmente estava certa e, seguindo a lógica, _eu_ estava certo.

"Estou falando sério, Harry, não vai, não", falei.

Mas Harry foi.

Quando acordei no meio da noite para fechar a janela e bloquear o vento frio que entrava por ela, vi que a cama dele estava vazia.

Deitei-me na cama me perguntando se, algum dia, Harry começaria a pensar que viver na frente daquele espelho seria melhor que _viver_ de fato, como acontecera comigo, naquela única vez em que vi o meu reflexo.

E esperei, com sinceridade, que não.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Aqui está o novo capítulo, gente!

Desse em diante foram meus capítulos favoritos! :D

Esse não teve muitas cenas com a Hermione, mas ela reaparecerá no capítulo que vem!

O que acharam das cenas extras??

Estão de acordo com os personagens?

Não esqueçam que vocês são meus críticos...

Aguardo as reviews de vocês sobre esse capítulo! ;D

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Vai demorar um pouco para ter romance... mas, como disse, vou me esforçar para fazer as cenas R/Hr valerem a pena! :D

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **ahuahauihaha. Bem que percebi que não tinha seu comentário em lugar nenhum! XD Eu também estou ansiosa pelo 4º livro! Já está decidido, a fic cobrirá um pouco de pós-RdM!

**Gabi Chorona: **Aqui está o novo capítulo. É um pouco difícil, mas vale muito a pena! Gostou desse capítulo?

**Mina: **Eu também gosto só de Hagrid, mas no livro eles o chamam de Rúbeo, então, o que eu posso fazer? / Eu tenho que começar a escrever os novos capítulo antes que vocês me alcancem!

**Mady: **hauiahuiahuiaha. O Rony é _tão_ normal...

**(x Carol x): **Que bom que você gostou das cenas que mostram a amizade deles... :D O que achou desse capítulo?

**Anaisa: **Eu também amo a minha sócia! \o/ A gente tem que escrever Oferta Irrecusável logo...

**Thais Weasley Malfoy: **ahuiahuihiauha. Sinto muito, mas esse capítulo não teve muitas cenas entre eles... Espero pela sua review sobre esse capítulo!

**Guilherme McKinnon: **Oi, Gui! Que bom, estou tentando fazer ela o mais fiel possível... é que ela é tão chata que eu tenho medo de estragá-la. XD Espero que tenha gostado das cenas desse novo capítulo! ;D

Bom, é isso!

Espero por mais reviews.

Até domingo que vem!

Beijos,

_Gii_.


	10. Segredos

**Capítulo 10 – Segredos**

"... e ele me disse que via um par de meias, quando olhava no espelho", Harry concluiu, ajustando melhor os óculos, que tinham escorregado no meio de sua narração.

"_Dumbledore _- como em Dumbledore, o _diretor_ de Hogwarts – olha para um espelho que mostra tudo o que você _mais _deseja e vê... _meias_?", perguntei, relutante.

"Eu também acho que ele mentiu", Harry admitiu, dando de ombros.

"Espero que tenha mentido mesmo, do contrário estamos sob os cuidados de um velho maluco obsessivo por meias", resmunguei, "Mas está vendo? Dumbledore tinha razão, aquele espelho podia deixar você maluco", acrescentei, "Hoje você vê seus pais, amanhã um travesseiro, depois de amanhã meias, no dia seguinte, nabos alados..."

Harry riu, mas pude ver que o fato de não poder mais se aproximar do espelho o tinha afetado.

**XxXxX**

"E vocês estavam andando pelo castelo? _De noite_?", Hermione nos encarava, incrédula.

"Para ver um _espelho mágico_, sim", acrescentei, de maneira significativa.

Por que é que ela continuava ignorando a parte mais _significativa_ da história toda?

"Rony só foi comigo uma vez", Harry retrucou, "E você pode me culpar por querer ver meus pais?", cruzou os braços.

"Mas... mas...", ela parecia atordoada, como se tivéssemos acabado de informar que estávamos grávidos, mesmo sendo homens, "E se _Filch_ pegasse vocês? Além do mais, eu nunca li de espelho nenhum que mostrasse os desejos..."

"Ah, claro", resmunguei, "O diretor de Hogwarts, Harry e eu tivemos uma _alucinação conjunta_, Hermione!"

Hermione me lançou um olhar irritado.

"Isso foi contra as regras", pontuou.

"Fale com _Dumbledore_, o _diretor_, sobre isso", Harry revirou os olhos, "De qualquer forma, eu não vou mais voltar lá, não tem com o que se preocupar"

"Pelo menos procuraram pelo Nicolau Flamel?", Hermione mudou o rumo da conversa.

Harry lançou um olhar para mim que dizia claramente 'você explica'.

"Sabe, Hermione, o Natal é uma época de amor aos seus semelhantes, canções, companheirismo... _perdão_..."

"Vocês _não_ procuraram", ela concluiu, aborrecida.

"Em compensação, ensinei o Harry a jogar xadrez bruxo", ela me lançou um olhar entediado, "Bem, o Harry _foi_ à Seção Restrita, uma vez, mas ele abriu um livro que berrava e saiu correndo,morrendo de medo..."

"E nunca mais voltou, suponho", lançou um olhar acusador na direção de Harry.

"Hermione, os livros _berram_, o que você queria que eu _fizesse_? Mesmo com a minha capa de invisibilidade..."

"Sua o quê?", ela interrompeu-o, surpresa.

"Ah, é, ganhei de natal", Harry deu de ombros, "Foi com ela que entrei na biblioteca aquela noite, mas, _mesmo assim_, quase fui pego, porque o livro começou a berrar como se eu tivesse... sei lá... arrancando todas as suas páginas"

"Lógico que eles berram", Hermione revirou os olhos, "São os livros da Seção Restrita! Foram enfeitiçados para berrarem se forem pegos, para que não caiam nas mãos erradas", lançou um olhar significativo na nossa direção.

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos.

"Você não podia ter falado sobre isso _antes_?", Harry perguntou, voltando a caminhar.

"Se vocês lessem 'Hogwarts, Uma História'..."

Ah, Merlim, ela voltou a falar sobre esse maldito livro.

Socorro.

**XxXxX**

"Esse jogo é muito idiota", opinou Hermione, o cenho franzido, enquanto observava atentamente as suas peças.

"Você que é péssima nele", murmurei, satisfeito, recostando-me contra a poltrona.

Ela não falou nada, apenas concentrou-se em suas peças.

"Se você...", comecei a sugerir.

"Shh!", lançou-me um olhar mal humorado, "Vou fazer isso _sozinha_", sibilou.

"Tá certo. Eu preciso mesmo aperfeiçoar minha dança da vitória", dei um sorriso largo, enquanto ela me lançava outro olhar de desgosto.

Hermione finalmente deu um sorriso vitorioso e ordenou que sua torre fosse para a D4. Um movimento bastante inteligente, para a minha infelicidade. Foi então que Harry chegou e ocupou o lugar ao meu lado.

"Não fale comigo", pedi, distraído, enquanto observava minhas peças atentamente, "Preciso me concentrar", acrescentei, enquanto as bochechas de Hermione coravam, devido à sua satisfação. Virei-me para comentar que Hermione fizera um bom movimento, quando percebi a cara dele, "Que aconteceu com você? Está com uma cara estranha", murmurei, e Hermione ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro, para analisá-lo.

Harry estava encharcado de suor, o que é compreensível já que ele tinha passado as últimas duas horas treinando – ou sendo 'torturados como malditos militares', como os gêmeos gostam de chamar – com o time, mas seu rosto não estava corado pelo calor, mas pálido e seus olhos estavam arregalados.

"Snape vai apitar o jogo", ele sussurrou.

"Não jogue", Hermione disse, imediatamente.

"Diga que está doente", acrescentei, amparando a afirmação dela.

"Finja que quebrou a perna", ela disse, pouco convincente.

"_Quebre_ a perna de verdade", aconselhei.

É bem menos do que o Snape fará, se tiver a oportunidade, isso era certo. Quero dizer, provavelmente Harry vai estar com a perna quebrada depois do jogo de qualquer jeito. E, provavelmente, o pescoço também.

"Não posso", Harry soltou, num muxoxo, "Não temos apanhador de reserva. Se eu fujo, Grifinória não vai poder jogar"

O que é que esse menino tem realmente na cabeça? 'Puxa vida, olha só, eu vou correr risco de vida pela Taça das Casas'! Nem _eu_ faria isso – e olha que eu faria quase tudo para ganhar a Taça das Casas. Quase. Morrer, definitivamente, não está na minha lista.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, a Mulher Gorda abriu a passagem e Neville entrou pulando no Salão Comunal, as pernas grudadas uma à outra. Harry e eu demos uma risadinha perante a visão, mas Hermione levantou-se, séria, e com um aceno de sua varinha, desfez o feitiço.

"Que aconteceu?", ela perguntou, guiando-o para que se sentasse perto da gente.

"Malfoy", Neville disse, trêmulo, enquanto olhava nervosamente para o tabuleiro, evitando nossos olhos, "Encontrei-o na saída da biblioteca. Ele disse que estava procurando alguém em quem praticar o feitiço"

"Vá procurar a professora Minerva!", Hermione exasperou-se, "Dê parte dele"

_Como se_ fosse adiantar de alguma coisa. Draco Malfoy não é exatamente o tipo de garoto que se intimidaria com uma bronca. A não ser que quem desse essa bronca fosse um cachorro de três cabeças.

De repente, eu quis _tanto_ apresentar aquela enguia amarela estúpida ao Fofo.

"Não quero mais confusão", Neville estava muito vermelho, agora e segurava os joelhos com força.

"Você tem de enfrentá-lo, Neville!", falei, sério, cerrando minhas mãos em dois punhos, "Ele está acostumado a pisar nas pessoas, mas não há razão para você se deitar aos pés dele para facilitar", esbravejei.

"Não precisa me dizer que não sou bastante corajoso para pertencer à Grifinória. Draco já fez isso", a voz de Neville estava trêmula.

Ele ia... _chorar_? Hermione lançou-me um olhar acusador, como se eu tivesse falado alguma coisa demais. Então, Harry puxou algo do bolso de suas vestes e estendeu-a para o garoto.

"Você vale por doze Dracos", foi o que ele disse, enquanto Neville pegava o doce, "O Chapéu Seletor escolheu você para a Grifinória, não foi? E onde está o Draco? Naquela Sonserina nojenta", isso fez com que Neville desse algo próximo a um sorriso.

Hermione sorriu, parecendo grata ao fato de Harry ter feito com que o garoto se sentisse melhor.

"Obrigado, Harry... acho que vou para a cama... Você quer o cartão? Você coleciona, não é?", e entregou-o a Harry, antes de se levantar e subir as escadas, em direção aos dormitórios masculinos do primeiro ano.

Harry observou a carta, soltou um suspiro ao constatar que era de Dumbledore. Hermione e eu estávamos voltando a nos ajeitar um de cada lado do tabuleiro, quando ele soltou uma exclamação, voltando-se para nós.

"_Encontrei_!", soltou, num sussurro animado, "Encontrei Flamel!", a essas alturas, Hermione e eu tínhamos deixado o jogo de lado e nos concentrávamos em Harry, "Eu _disse_ a vocês que tinha lido o nome dele em algum lugar. Li-o no trem a caminho daqui. Escutem só isso...", e nos leu a mini-biografia de Dumbledore, onde mencionava que desenvolvera um projeto de alquimia em parceria com Flamel.

Arregalei os olhos, mas antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse se pronunciar, Hermione pulou do banco, colocando-se de pé e saiu correndo, ordenando que não saíssemos de onde estávamos. Mal tive tempo de respirar, e ela já voltava segurando um livro enorme e velho.

"Nunca pensei em olhar aqui", admitiu, sentando-se de frente para a gente e começando a folhear o livro, os olhos atentos às páginas, "Tirei-o da biblioteca há semanas atrás para me distrair um pouco"

"_Distrair_?", ecoei, mas ela me silenciou com um olhar.

Será que essa garota já procurou pelo real significado da palavra _distração_ no dicionário?

Finalmente, abriu bem o livro, com o dedo apontou para uma determinada linha e começou a ler, "Nicolau Flamel é, ao que se sabe, a única pessoa que produziu a Pedra Filosofal", ergueu os olhos castanhos na nossa direção, ansiosa pela nossa reação.

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos.

"A o quê?", perguntamos, juntos.

"Ah, francamente, vocês dois não lêem?", só quando extremamente necessário, mas eu nunca falaria isso para Hermione Granger, "Olhem, leiam isso daqui", empurrou o livro para as minhas mãos.

Harry e eu lemos um artigo curto, mas extremamente entediante do qual eu me recordo de muita pouca coisa, a não ser das palavras 'a pedra pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro puro' e 'torna quem bebe imortal'.

Quando terminamos de ler, estávamos surpresos.

"Viram? O cachorro deve estar guardando a Pedra Filosofal de Flamel!", concluiu, logicamente, "Aposto que ele pediu a Dumbledore que a guardasse em segurança, porque são amigos e ele sabia que alguém andava atrás dela, esse é o motivo por que Dumbledore quis transferir a pedra de Gringotes"

Eu tenho que admitir que a garota é boa.

"Uma pedra que produz ouro e não deixa a gente morrer!", Harry piscou os olhos, surpreso, "Não admira que Snape ande atrás dela! Qualquer um andaria", acrescentou.

É, não me admira nada...

Então... será que é _muito_ difícil passar pelo Fofo?

**XxXxX**

Harry decidira que jogaria. Negou-se a deixar o time na mão e afirmou que, se o fizesse, seria como se estivesse se rendendo a Snape. Não fazia sentido, mas Harry já tinha se decidido e ninguém conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

"Rony, vem comigo", Hermione me guiou pelos corredores, enquanto Harry estava treinando.

"Eu _não_ vou para a biblioteca", tentei me livrar das mãos dela, "Já descobrimos quem é o Flamel"

"Não é _isso_", exasperada, revirou os olhos, "Vamos treinar"

"Treinar?", pisquei os olhos, confuso, "Treinar o quê?"

"Um feitiço", ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

Franzi o cenho.

"Por quê...?"

"Porque precisamos ficar de olho no Snape", ela respondeu, abrindo a porta de uma sala vazia, "Você conhece o feitiço _Locomotor Mortis_?", perguntou, enquanto fechava a porta às suas costas, sacava a varinha e virava-se para mim.

Por que comigo, Merlim?

_Por quê_?

**XxXxX**

"Não podemos variar um pouco?", perguntei, enquanto girava a varinha entre os dedos, observando Hermione lançar um olhar cauteloso para o corredor, antes de fechar a porta da sala, "Estamos treinando o _Locomotor Mortis_ há séculos", sentei-me na mesa do professor.

"Três noites, Rony", ela corrigiu, exasperada, enquanto se certificava de que a porta estava trancada.

"Bom, _parece _que fazséculos", concertei, dando de ombros, "Podíamos treinar algum feitiço mais legal!", sugeri, esperançoso.

"Rony, já conversamos sobre isso", Hermione lançou-me um olhar veemente, enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso do casaco, "O _Locomotor Mortis_ é um bom feitiço"

"É chato", corrigi.

"Não é para ser legal", Hermione bufou, "Estamos fazendo isso para ajudar o Harry, não para conseguir fazer o feitiço mais _legal_", acrescentou, desdenhosa.

"Você precisa agir sempre como uma velha rabugenta?", perguntei, com uma careta, enquanto descia da mesa, sacando minha própria varinha do bolso.

"Você precisa agir sempre como uma criança insuportável?", ela retrucou, enquanto segurava a varinha entre os joelhos e prendia os cabelos cheios num rabo-de-cavalo.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Vamos terminar isso logo, vai", funguei, contrariado.

**XxXxX**

Nós dois estávamos procurando um lugar na arquibancada que nos desse uma visão geral do campo. Precisávamos manter os olhos em Snape e evitar, a todos os custos, que ele transformasse nosso amigo em uma geléia humana.

Hermione e eu treinamos o feitiço por quase uma semana. Para a surpresa de ambos, eu consegui fazê-lo com relativa facilidade – precisei treinar algumas vezes, mas em menos de quatro tentativas, consegui fazer com que as pernas de Hermione se unissem como se estivessem coladas.

"Agora, não esqueça, é _Locomotor Mortis_", Hermione sussurrou na minha direção, enquanto escondia sua varinha dentro da manga das vestes, e eu fazia o mesmo.

"Eu _sei_", não é como se eu fosse simplesmente esquecer todas aquelas horas de treino, "Não chateia", resmunguei.

Ficamos em silêncio, os olhos presos no campo, atentos, embora nenhum dos times tivesse entrado.

"Rony, o que você faria com a descoberta de Flamel?", ela perguntou, finalmente, voltando-se para mim, curiosa, "Já vi você e Harry comentando sobre isso, mas... o que você _faria_?"

Franzi o cenho, voltando minha cabeça na direção dela.

"Além de ser rico, você quer dizer?"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Nem todos os ricos são felizes", pontuou, séria.

"O único motivo porque os ricos não são felizes, é porque eles nunca foram pobres", profetizei, voltando minha atenção para o campo, "Os times estão entrando", informei.

Nós dois nos voltamos, atentos, as varinhas firmes em nossas mãos.

**XxXxX**

"Rony, você está bem?", Hermione continuava me olhando, perplexa.

"Hermione, eu tenho _cinco_ irmãos mais velhos", respondi, enquanto ajudava Neville a se sentar numa das camas da Ala Hospitalar, "Eu sou quase imune a socos"

Neville soltou um gemido. Infelizmente, minha imunidade não se transmitia por osmose.

Pobre Nev.

"Como você está, Neville?", Hermione voltou sua preocupação para ele, analisando o rosto levemente inchado, "Aqueles sonserinos são uns vândalos..."

Desviei os olhos, achando que não seria uma boa idéia lembrar que _eu_ tinha começado o ataque físico – embora tenha sido a lombriga loira que começara os insultos.

"Estou orgulhoso de você, Neville! Enfrentou-os e tudo! Parab...", dei um tapinha em suas costas e ele soltou um uivo, "Foi mal", fiz uma careta, afastando minha mão imediatamente.

**XxXxX**

"Ele já devia ter voltado", Hermione lançou um olhar ansioso pelo corredor vazio que percorríamos, "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Bem nesse instante, Harry apareceu no outro extremo do corredor, sua expressão era séria.

"Harry, onde é que você _esteve_?", ela me lembrou um pouco da minha mãe, que costumava ficar sentada na poltrona, esperando por Carlinhos quando ele saía com os amigos.

"Vencemos! Você venceu! Nós vencemos!", cortei-a, dando umas palmadinhas nas costas de Harry e relatei, brevemente, a briga que ocorrera no meio do jogo e a festa que estava acontecendo no Salão Comunal.

A verdade é que Snape nem mesmo tivera tempo para tentar fazer coisa alguma, já que Harry apanhara o pomo em pouco mais de cinco minutos. No entanto, Harry não parecia radiante com o fato de termos vencido o jogo – ou de estar _vivo_, por falar nisso.

"Deixem isso para lá agora", Harry estava levemente ofegante, "Vamos procurar uma sala vazia, esperem até ouvir isso", puxou-nos para dentro de uma sala e fechou a porta, certificando-se de que ninguém nos vira, "Então, tínhamos razão, é a Pedra Filosofal e Snape está tentando obrigar Quirrell a ajudá-lo a roubar. Ele perguntou se o outro sabia como passar por Fofo e falou alguma coisa sobre as magiquinhas de Quirrell. Imagino que haja outras coisas protegendo a pedra além de Fofo, uma porção de feitiços, provavelmente, e Quirrell deve ter feito algum contra-feitiço de que Snape precisa para entrar", concluiu, quase sem fôlego.

"Você quer dizer que a Pedra só está segura enquanto Quirrell resistir a Snape?", Hermione parecia relutante.

"Terça-feira, ela terá desaparecido", concluí, logicamente.

Ainda mais se formos considerar toda a coragem do nosso professor gago e que usa um turbante cheio de alho.

**XxXxX**

A Pedra, ao contrário do que imaginávamos, continuava lá. Pelo menos, ninguém percebera que ela sumira e isso fez com que meu respeito por Quirrell crescesse bastante.

Tinha até mesmo repreendido Dino por ter tirado sarro da gagueira dele, durante uma de nossas aulas.

Embora já tivéssemos descoberto quem Nicolau Flamel era, encontrávamos com cada vez mais freqüência na biblioteca – e isso era porque Hermione insistia em estudar como uma louca, mesmo que as provas estivessem há séculos de distância.

"Rony, quais são os doze usos de sangue de dragão?", Hermione perguntou, sem erguer os olhos de suas anotações.

"Eu... não sei", murmurei, deitado sobre meus braços cruzados, olhando pela janela, desejando estar bem longe daquele lugar que fedia a livros antigos. Ou cometer suicídio. Ainda não tinha definido.

Com um suspiro, Hermione começou a me dizer quais eram, peguei uma pena e comecei a anotar, de qualquer jeito, porque já sabia – por experiência – que se não o fizesse, ouviria um discurso de, no mínimo, vinte minutos envolvendo 'escola é feito para ser levada a sério', passando por 'uma falta de respeito com seus pais, professores e você mesmo' para terminar com um dramático: 'se continuar desse jeito, terá sorte se virar um vendedor de sorvete'.

"Nunca vou me lembrar disso", resmunguei, observando a gigantesca lista que tinha escrito. Voltei meus olhos para a janela, uma vez mais, e foi então que vi alguém demasiado grande andando entre as gôndolas. Os cabelos eram de um castanho bem escuro, cheios e... "Rúbeo! Que é que você está fazendo na biblioteca?", perguntei, aliviado por ter algum motivo para não estudar.

Rúbeo aproximou-se, parecendo culpado e frustrado, com as duas mãos nas costas gigantescas, como se quisesse esconder algo.

"Só olhando", respondeu, pouco convincente, "E o que é que vocês estão armando?", lançou um olhar para todos os livros abertos sobre a mesa, "Não continuam procurando o Nicolau Flamel, continuam?", perguntou, desconfiado.

"Ah, já descobrimos quem ele é há séculos", o que é uma mentira e eu só tava querendo me exibir, mas _quem liga_? "E você sabe o que é que aquele cachorro está guardando, é a Pedra Filo..."

"Shhh!", Hagrid olhou em volta, preocupado, "Não saiam gritando isso por aí, que foi que deu em vocês?", ele parecia genuinamente irritado com a situação.

"Aliás, tem umas coisinhas que queríamos perguntar a você", Harry se pronunciou, deixando o livro sobre fungos de lado, "sobre as outras coisas que estão protegendo a Pedra além do Fofo..."

"SHHHHHHH!", Hagrid parecia capaz de nos jogar pela janela, se pudesse, "Escutem, venham me ver mais tarde, não estou prometendo que vou lhes dizer nada, vejam bem, mas não saiam dando com a língua nos dentes por aí, estudantes não devem saber disso. Vão saber que fui eu que contei a vocês..."

"Vemos você mais tarde, então", Harry aquiesceu, e observamos Hagrid se afastar.

"Que é que ele estava escondendo às costas?", Hermione franziu o cenho, pensativa.

"Acham que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Pedra?", Harry perguntou, baixinho.

"Vou ver em que seção ele estava", exclamei, colocando-me de pé, afastando-me dos livros. Corri para as gôndolas em que o vi e comecei a passar os dedos pelas lombadas dos livros, lendo os títulos.

Todos eles, invariavelmente, tinham algo a ver com dragões. Um deles estava desencaixado – provavelmente Hagrid tivera devolvido-o de qualquer forma ao me ouvir -, puxei-o cuidadosamente e li '_Do ovo ao inferno, guia do guardador de dragões'_. Eu já tinha visto Carlinhos lendo um exemplar desse livro, quando um dos dragões dos quais ele cuidava tinha botado ovos.

Mas o que Hagrid fazia com um ovo de dragão?

**XxXxX**

"Então, vocês queriam me perguntar alguma coisa?", Hagrid perguntou, enquanto nós três ocupávamos suas cadeiras para visitas.

"Queríamos", Harry concordou, "Estivemos pensando se você poderia os dizer o que mais está protegendo a Pedra Filosofal além do Fofo", disse, objetivo.

Hagrid amarrou a cara e se negou, veementemente. Foi então que Hermione usou de um tom muito lisonjeiro e, para surpresa geral, conseguiu arrancar dele todos os professores que ajudaram na proteção da Pedra.

"_Snape_?", Harry ecoou, assim que Hagrid mencionou o último nome.

"É, vocês não continuam insistindo naquela idéia, ou continuam? Olhem, Snape ajudou a _proteger_ a Pedra, não está prestes a roubá-la", ás vezes, eu tenho vontade de perguntar a Hagrid se ele foi realmente _apresentado_ ao ser humano em questão.

"Você é o único que sabe como passar pelo Fofo, não é, Rúbeo?", Harry estava realmente ansioso agora, "E você não diria a ninguém, não é? Nem mesmo a um dos professores?"

"Ninguém sabe a não ser eu e Dumbledore", Hagrid afirmou, definitivo e com uma pontada de orgulho.

Senti uma gota de suor escorrer da minha têmpora esquerda e deslizar pela lateral do meu rosto. Tudo isso graças ao calor insuportável que estava dentro da casa. Harry também parecia não estar muito contente com a situação e pediu para que abrissem a janela.

Eu estava suplicando, mentalmente, que o gigante permitisse. E foi então que percebi, no fogo da lareira, uma panela transbordando de água fervente. Me estiquei e vi que lá dentro tinha um ovo.

Um ovo de _dragão_.

Como eu suspeitava. Como _nós_ suspeitávamos, já que eu tinha transmitido minha teoria para Harry e Hermione horas atrás, na biblioteca.

"Onde você arranjou isso, Hagrid?", perguntei, me inclinando sobre a panela e vendo o ovo escuro em meios à água borbulhante, "Isso deve ter-lhe custado uma fortuna!", impressionei-me.

"Ganhei. Na noite passada. Eu estava na vila tomando uns tragos e entrei num joguinho de cartas com um estranho. Acho que ele ficou bem contente de se livrar do ovo, para ser sincero", pareceu perplexo com isso.

Sabe, eu adoro o Hagrid. Eu só desejava que o tamanho do cérebro fosse _diretamente_ proporcional ao tamanho do corpo. Só isso.

**XxXxX**

"Nós vamos revisar feitiços hoje", Hermione informou, ocupando o lugar na nossa frente, enquanto puxava um pedaço de bolo de laranja para mais perto, "E, se tivermos tempo, talvez um pouco de poções. Não precisamos dar motivos para que Snape nos tire pontos", ela esclareceu.

Soltei um grunhido, enquanto me servia de mais omelete.

"Como será ter uma vida tranqüila", suspirei, sonhador, tentando, em vão, me lembrar de como era quando eu não precisava estudar em todos os meus minutos vagos.

Foi então que Edwiges passou voando por nós e deixou um pedaço de pergaminho cair próximo ao prato de sanduíche de Harry. Ele pegou-o, leu-o e, com os olhos arregalados, entregou-o para mim; Hermione se inclinou sobre a mesa e lemos juntos.

'_Está furando'_.

**XxXxX**

"_Temos_ que ir", repliquei, quase bufando de ódio.

"Não, não, não e não", ela enfatizou cada não com uma pisada forte na grama, enquanto caminhava, "Não temos tempo para isso. Temos Herbologia agora e estamos próximos demais das nossas provas para nos darmos ao luxo de matarmos qualquer aula que seja", retrucou.

Por que é que eu ainda falo com essa _garota_?

Ah, sim: para passar de ano.

"Hermione, quantas vezes na vida vamos ver um dragão saindo do ovo?", perguntei, indignado.

"Temos aula, vamos nos meter em confusão e isso não vai ser nada comparado à situação de Rúbeo quando descobrirem o que ele está fazendo", Hermione rosnou.

"Cala a boca!", Harry resmungou, pondo um fim à nossa discussão ao apontar, com um gesto de cabeça, para Malfoy, que tinha parado de andar e nos observava, a testa enrugada, como se estivesse tentando decodificar algo.

**XxXxX**

"Se eu perdi o começo, você vai ter que encenar", resmunguei, enquanto Harry batia na porta, parecendo exasperado com a nossa briga.

"Eu não vou encenar nada. E você _sabe_ que os dragões demoram horas para sair do ovo. Seu irmão com certeza já comentou sobre isso com você"

"Mas o tempo varia", rebati, "E se o dragão do Hagrid for um dragão super poderoso que consegue se livrar em menos de dois minutos?", sugeri.

Hermione lançou-me um olhar aborrecido no momento em que Hagrid abria a porta.

"Está quase furando", ele disse, feliz, conduzindo-nos pra dentro, onde o ovo escuro estava bem no meio da mesa de centro. Hermione me lançou um olhar presunçoso antes de entrar na cabine, entrei logo atrás dela e fechei a porta.

Sentamos nas cadeiras, em volta da mesa, e observamos o ovo se mover, enquanto o ser lá dentro lutava para se livrar da casca que o envolvia. Era fascinante, de um jeito incrivelmente nojento. E, depois de alguns minutos, deixou de ser fascinante para se tornar totalmente entediante.

Vocês sabiam que a parede da cozinha da cabana de Hagrid é constituída por trinta e duas tábuas de madeira? Pois é, eu sei.

Alguns minutos depois – quando eu estava no meio da contagem de tábuas da sala -, um barulho alto e irritante veio do ovo. Voltei, rapidamente, meus olhos para o centro da mesa e vi quando um focinho estreito e cumprido se mostrou, liberando-se por uma fresta do ovo.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se livrar completamente do ovo, Hagrid estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Ele não é _lindo_?", arregalei os olhos, analisando mais a fundo a coisa desengonçada, ossuda e estranha que estava no centro da mesa, encarando a todos nós com seus olhos laranjas, "Deus o abençoe, olhem, ele reconhece a mamãe!"

Todos nos entreolhamos, perplexos.

"Rúbeo, exatamente com que rapidez um dragão norueguês cresce?", Hermione perguntou, mas Hagrid não respondeu.

Ao invés disso, olhou perplexo para a janela e correu na direção dela, afastando a cortina.

"Que foi?", Harry perguntou, também se levantando da cadeira.

"Alguém estava espiando pela fresta da cortina, um garoto está correndo de volta para a escola", embora eu não tivesse visto, tinha certeza de quem era o intrometido em questão.

**XxXxX**

Sentei-me na mesa do Salão Comunal segurando a pena em uma das minhas mãos, enquanto Harry e Hermione estavam revisando Herbologia.

Harry tinha sugerido que eu mandasse uma carta para Carlinhos, já que Malfoy sabia sobre o dragão e era questão de tempo até que Dumbledore fosse informado.

Molhei a pena no tinteiro e relutei, pensando no que escrever.

"_Carlinhos, _

_Como estão as coisas aí na Romênia? Espero que bem. _

_Sim, eu preciso de alguma coisa. Ajuda, na verdade. Estamos encrencados, meus amigos e eu. Precisamos nos livrar de um dragão e já que __você__ trabalha com isso, não consegui pensar em ninguém melhor. _

_É um dragão norueguês. Parece bastante saudável, se quer saber minha opinião – é negro e tem olhos alaranjados. Quase triplicou de tamanho em questão de semanas, __e__ se continuar na cabana do Hagrid acabar__á__ tomando__-a__ toda em pouco tempo. _

_É um pouco urgente._

_Espero que você possa me responder logo. _

_Até mais,_

_Rony"_

Reli a carta, mordendo o lado interior da minha bochecha.

"Harry, posso usar a Edwiges?"

**XxXxX**

"Hagrid, ele está gigante", murmurei, enquanto mexia um tipo de alimento intragável no fogo. Hagrid ergueu a cabeça, fitando-me.

"Ele é um _dragão_, Rony", sorriu, "O que você esperava?"

"Eu esperava que você começasse a _pensar_ justamente sobre isso. Ele vai ficar gigantesco, Hagrid! Não vai poder mantê-lo aqui dentro por muito mais tempo", argumentei, enquanto, com o auxílio de dois panos de prato, tirava a panela do fogo e colocava-a sobre a mesa, "Você tem que deixá-lo partir"

"Já falamos sobre isso", Hagrid resmungou, voltando a tentar cobrir o animal, "Ele é muito novo, não vai conseguir se virar..."

Quase soltei que tínhamos ido atrás do Carlinhos, mas Harry, Hermione e eu combinamos que não tocaríamos no assunto até que recebêssemos a resposta do meu irmão. Abaixei-me ao lado de Hagrid, com um recipiente transbordando daquela pasta de cheiro forte e enojante, e estendi-a, distraidamente, para o Anti-Cristo.

Digo, Norberto.

E, sim, ele tinha um nome.

E, sim, o nome era ridículo.

E, então, ele me mordeu. Automaticamente, soltei o pior palavrão no qual pude pensar no momento, recebendo um olhar horrorizado de Hagrid, enquanto trazia minha mão ensangüentada para perto do meu corpo, analisando-a.

"Rony, não fale essas coisas perto do Bertinho! Ele pode ficar impressionado!", ralhou comigo.

"Ele quase arrancou a minha mão _fora_", exasperei, esticando a minha mão na direção do meio-gigante, "Ou você não viu isso?"

"Ora, é o jeito dele de dizer que gosta de você, não é, Bertinho?", o dragão soltou uma fumaça cinzenta pelas narinas, enquanto voltava a comer a ração que _eu_ tinha preparado. Criatura ingrata. Se esse era o jeito dele de falar que gosta de mim, então, eu preferiria que ele me odiasse, "Deixe-me dar um jeito na sua mão, Rony", Hagrid remexeu uma caixa de remédios e tirou uma faixa de lá de dentro, "Venha aqui"

Ele envolveu minha ferida com firmeza – o que fez com que eu soltasse alguns gemidos engasgados -, e depois lançou um olhar pensativo para minha mão.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", disse, embora sua testa franzida mostrasse que ele não tinha muita certeza.

"Vou voltar para o castelo", resmunguei, puxando a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e me cobrindo, enquanto lançava mais um olhar desgostoso para _Bertinho_. Ele está bem mais para _Norberto, o Estripador._

Mas acho que o Hagrid não gostaria muito desse nome.

Ainda mais porque, quando fechei a porta da cabana às minhas costas, tenho certeza de que ele começou a cantar uma música de ninar. Para um _dragão_.

E, sim, _é_ tão ridículo quanto parece.

**XxXxX**

Carlinhos respondera a carta, na madrugada do dia em que eu voltara com a mão enfaixada e ensangüentada, graças à demonstração de afeto de Norberto. A boa notícia era que uns amigos de Carlinhos pegariam a criatura à meia-noite do sábado, no alto da torre mais alta. A má notícia é que _nós_ teríamos que levá-lo lá.

Já estava praticamente combinado que Harry e eu cuidaríamos dessa parte, mas na manhã seguinte, minha mão passou de uma mão levemente machucada para uma bola esverdeada.

"Rony, você precisa mostrar isso para a Madame Pomfrey", Hermione disse, erguendo minha mão com cautela, "Parece que vai cair"

"Obrigado", dei um falso sorriso, "Mas não acho uma boa idéia"

"A Hermione está certa, Rony", Harry se inclinou para observar minha mão melhor, "Pode ser sério", fiz uma careta, "E você ainda pode perder todas as aulas de hoje", Harry acrescentou.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde", sorri para a cara incrédula de Hermione, enquanto caminhava em direção à Ala Hospitalar.

**XxXxX**

Eu estava sentado em uma das camas, aplicando um pouco de poção na minha mão inchada, quando a porta se abriu e ouvi a Madame Pomfrey perguntar o que a pessoa queria.

"Vim aqui pegar um livro emprestado com o Rony", a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy respondeu, fazendo com que eu erguesse, imediatamente, a minha cabeça e o encarasse, perplexo.

"Não demore", Madame Pomfrey resmungou, enquanto entrava no recinto das poções, deixando-me sozinho com Malfoy.

"Puxa vida, Weasley", ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, transbordando compaixão, "Que tipo de animal selvagem e cruel te mordeu?", perguntou, como quem se importava.

"Um cachorro", respondi, por entre os dentes cerrados.

Um sorriso maldoso se espalhou pelo rosto do sonserino.

"E esse cachorro tem escamas?", perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não sei que tipo de cachorros você conhece, Malfoy, mas os que eu vi têm _pêlos_. Agora, será que dá para você dar meia volta e se juntar com seus amigos retardados ou vai querer outro soco?"

Malfoy riu.

"Com essa sua mão?", apontou para minha mão enfaixada, "Aquele seu rato ridículo seria mais perigoso"

Eu daria a minha vida para apresentar o Malfoy ao Bertinho.

Por outro lado, sendo os dois seres demoníacos cuspidos do inferno, poderiam acabar se dando bem e fazendo uma aliança contra mim.

"Senhor Malfoy, poderia se retirar?", Madame Pomfrey, distraída, saiu de seu recinto, "O senhor Weasley precisa descansar", disse.

Draco, rapidamente, pegou um dos meus livros que Hermione havia empilhado no criado-mudo ao lado da minha cama e saiu, não sem antes me lançar mais um sorriso maldoso.

Foi só horas mais tarde, quando Hermione e Harry vieram me visitar, que eu lembrei que o livro que ele levara estava com a carta de Carlinhos.

Seria possível ficar _pior _do que isso?

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Oi, gente!

Para avisar os ansiosos, o novo capítulo de **'Sete Minutos'** está na página 18 e promete ser um dos maiores capítulos até agora. Até semana que vem, prometo que ele estará postado. O mesmo se aplica à '**Nas Palavras'**, embora esse vá demorar um pouquinho mais.

Enfim, esse capítulo teve várias cenas extras – como a dos dois treinando o feitiço para a segurança do Harry – e a aparição do nosso queridíssimo _Bertinho_... hauiahuiahauha... Espero que tenham gostado!

Tenho uma péssima notícia: pode ser que as atualizações cessem.

Porque eu só tenho até o capítulo 14 escrito, e estou sem tempo para escrever, então, me perdoem se demorar, OK?

Estou pensando em continuar as atualizações, mas agora de duas em duas semanas... Isso é um problema?

Espero que não, mas me avisem o que acham nas reviews.

Obrigada por todas as reviews para o capítulo anterior.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **O pior de tudo é que essa cena existe no livro, não fui eu quem inventou. HAUIHAUIha. O que achou desse capítulo? Ah, a cada dia eu também gosto mais do Rony... XD

**Mayabi Yoruno: **A Hermione apareceu nesse capítulo! Gostou? ;)

**Infallible Girl: **Tudo bem, eu compreendo perfeitamente. Vestibular é fogo... O pior de tudo é que a mudada de assunto está no livro, não foi invenção minha! XD Fico contente que a cena do espelho tenha te deixado triste, quer dizer que está bem escrita!! Aguardo sua review sobre esse capítulo! ;D

**Lauh Malfoy: **Ainda acha o Rony fofinho, depois desse capítulo? :) Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo tanto quanto gostou dos outros dois! ;)

**Anaisa: **Sócia perfeita! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!

**(x Carol x): **Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fanfic! Verdade, os capítulos estão longos, mas é impossível impedir isso, sinto muito. / Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Guilherme McKinnon: **Ain, Gui, é um alívio saber que a Hermione tá bem feita, como eu disse, eu acho um pé no saco e tenho medo de não conseguir fazer ela direitinho... Aguardo sua review sobre esse capítulo!

Obrigada a todos pela review e aguardo por mais...

Beijos,

_Gii_.


	11. Traição Inconsciente

**Capítulo 11 – Traição Inconsciente**

Sim, era possível.

Harry e Hermione foram pegos, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, não foi por culpa de Draco Malfoy, mas de Argo Filch. Para completar, tínhamos perdido cento e cinqüenta pontos, já que Neville – sabe-se lá Merlim porque – se juntara a eles na brincadeira 'leve-_Bertinho-_embora-e-perca-150-pontos'.

Todos os nossos companheiros estavam muito contentes, lançando olhares irritadiços para os três sempre que tinham a chance, sendo eu o único que sabia o verdadeiro motivo porque Harry e Hermione estavam fora da cama tão tarde, não poderia dar as costas a eles.

"Eles nos odeiam", Hermione murmurou, infeliz, quando uma menina do quinto ano passou olhando feio para o nosso grupo, antes de empinar o nariz e passar por nós, direto.

"Eles vão esquecer dentro de umas semanas", tentei, "Fred e Jorge já perderam montes de pontos desde que chegaram aqui e as pessoas continuam a gostar deles", lembrei.

"Eles nunca perderam cento e cinqüenta pontos de uma tacada, ou perderam?", Harry questionou, infeliz, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, enquanto observava Fred e Jorge conversar com um grupo de amigos, animados.

"Bom... não", encolhi os ombros, "Mas a questão não é essa", desconversei.

"Vou largar o time", Harry disse, finalmente.

"Só se você quiser que cortem sua cabeça e pendurem no Salão Principal", respondi, sem erguer os olhos.

"Vou falar com Olívio", e se levantou.

Eu esperava, com sinceridade, que Harry estivesse vivo até os testes.

**XxXxX**

"E qual é o nome da constelação que fica ao leste de Sirius?", Hermione perguntou, erguendo os olhos de suas anotações, enquanto me observava, aguardando pela resposta.

"É...", fechei os olhos, tentando me lembrar, "É...", mas nesse instante, Harry abriu a porta da biblioteca e sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Quirrell cedeu", disse, sem se importar com o que estava interrompendo, "Tenho quase certeza. Ouvi-o dizendo alguma coisa, numa sala, e saiu de lá chorando... bem, quase", encolheu os ombros, seus olhos indo de Hermione para mim, ansioso pela nossa reação.

"Então, Snape conseguiu!", exclamei, aproveitando a deixa e empurrando os livros de Astronomia para longe, "Se Quirrell contou a ele como quebrar o feitiço antimagia negra..."

"Mas ainda tem o Fofo", Hermione lembrou, também empurrando seu livro para o lado.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, pensando no ponto levantado pela garota.

"Talvez Snape tenha descoberto como passar pelo cachorro sem perguntar ao Rúbeo", sugeri, enquanto analisava a biblioteca, "Aposto como tem um livro por aqui que ensina como se passar por um cachorrão de três cabeças. Então, o que vamos fazer, Harry?"

Hermione respondeu por ele.

"Vamos procurar Dumbledore. Isto é o que deveríamos ter feito há séculos. Se tentarmos alguma coisa por conta própria, com certeza vamos ser expulsos", disse, seriamente.

"Mas não temos _provas_", Harry contrapôs, exasperado, "Quirrell está apavorado demais para nos apoiar. Snape só precisa dizer que não sabe como foi que o trasgo entrou no Dia das Bruxas e que nem chegou perto do terceiro andar. Em quem vocês acham que ele vão acreditar, nele ou em nós? Não é bem segredo que nós o detestamos, Dumbledore vai pensar que inventamos isso para ele ser despedido. Filch não nos ajudaria nem que a vida dele dependesse disso, é muito amigo de Snape, e quanto mais alunos forem expulsos, tanto melhor, é o que ele pensa. E não se esqueçam, nós nem devíamos saber da Pedra nem de Fofo. O que vai exigir muita explicação"

Hermione aquiesceu, voltando a abrir o livro de astronomia.

"Se déssemos só uma espiadinha", tentei, sério.

Não podíamos deixar que Snape pegasse a pedra.

"Não", Harry me cortou, "já demos muita espiadinhas", informou, decidido, puxando o livro para perto e começando a lê-lo.

Observei-os, relutante, antes de voltar minha atenção para meu próprio livro.

**XxXxX**

Harry e Hermione estavam se arrumando para comparecer à detenção junto com Neville, acompanhei-os até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Se, ao menos, a capa de Harry não tivesse sido confiscada, eu poderia ter ido com eles.

Não que eu tivesse morrendo de vontade de me meter na floresta proibida, onde sabe Merlim o que habita lá, nem nada do tipo.

Hermione tinha me aconselhado a estudar, o que eu tinha começado a fazer, entediado, abrindo meu livro teórico de Feitiços e começando a fazer algumas anotações sobre os principais feitiços, quando percebi duas sombras me cobrirem.

"Ora, ora... o Roniquinho está estudando", a voz de Fred fez-se ouvir.

"Caiam fora", resmunguei, coçando meu nariz com a ponta da pena, enquanto virava a página do livro.

"Para onde Harry e a Hermione foram, acompanhados pelo gordinho?", Jorge ignorou meu pedido, ocupando o assento à minha frente.

"O gordinho se chama Neville", corrigi, sem erguer os olhos do texto que lia, "E eles foram prestar detenção"

"Ah, é... os cento e cinqüenta pontos", Fred estremeceu, "Eu odiaria ser eles. Eu tive que dissolver um motim que o pessoal do segundo ano estava armando, acho que Harry ia acordar com os cabelos lambuzados de mel"

"Muito bondoso da sua parte", rebati, começando a resumir as utilidades do _Lumus_.

"Sabe, Rony, nunca achei que você fosse virar um Percy Júnior", comentou Jorge, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, enquanto me observava.

Com um suspiro, deixei a pena de lado.

"Tenho provas em duas semanas _e_ nada para fazer. O que mais eu poderia fazer?", perguntei, num tom entediado.

Fred e Jorge sorriram.

"Torneio de xadrez?", e puxaram suas peças dos bolsos das calças.

Um sorriso, lentamente, tomou o meu rosto.

**XxXxX**

"Vamos dormir", decidiram os gêmeos, colocando-se de pé e fingindo bocejos.

"Vocês não podem estar com sono", olhei para o relógio na parede, horrorizado, "São só meia-noite e meia!", soltei, indignado.

"Bem, se você não vencesse _tanto_, talvez não estivéssemos tão cansados", Jorge ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Maricas", soltei, baixinho, enquanto eles se afastavam. Ajeitei-me no sofá, esperando por Harry e Hermione, mas acabei adormecendo.

**XxXxX**

Acordei às três horas da manhã, com Harry me sacudindo pelos ombros. Super gentil da parte dele.

Ou não.

"Rony, acorda, preciso falar com vocês", abri os olhos pra encarar Harry, que estava sentado na mesa de centro, onde antes estivera o tabuleiro, enquanto Hermione ocupava o lugar ao meu lado no sofá, "Eu vi uma coisa na floresta", ele disse.

"Animais?", perguntei, coçando meus olhos, enquanto bocejava, "Porque existem muitos deles por lá"

"Rony, é sério. Tem alguma coisa matando os unicórnios", Hermione me repreendeu, "Hagrid nem mesmo _sabe_ o que é, então..."

"Eu o vi", Harry interrompeu-a, "O animal que está matando os unicórnios... eu o vi", disse, relutante.

"Quem está matando o quê?", perguntei, piscando os olhos com força, tentando focar minha atenção.

"Alguma coisa está matando os unicórnios da Floresta Proibida", explicou Hermione, eficiente, "Hagrid não sabe exatamente o que é, ele diz que é muito difícil matar um..."

"Eu vi quem foi", Harry interrompeu-a novamente, "Eu _sei_ quem foi. Vi-o tomando o sangue do unicórnio", ele estremeceu com a lembrança, "Vocês sabem para que é usado o sangue do unicórnio?", nós dois nos voltamos para Hermione, que deu de ombros, corando por não saber a resposta, "Se você está à beira da morte e bebe do sangue de unicórnio, sua vida se alonga, é, na verdade, uma 'meia-vida' e, em troca desse tempo a mais, sua vida se torna amaldiçoada", ele respondeu à própria pergunta.

"Mas se você vai viver amaldiçoado... não é melhor morrer?", perguntei, confuso, "Para que você vai querer uma vida... perdão, uma _meia-vida_ amaldiçoada?"

"Foi o que eu perguntei", Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, "Firenze, um centauro que conhecemos", ele acrescentou para mim, ", disse que o sangue de unicórnio poderia servir até o ser em questão conseguir voltar a ter uma vida completa", nos encarou, como se esperasse por uma reação, "O que é que _nós_ conhecemos que pode nos dar vida eterna?"

Hermione soltou um ofego, levando as mãos à boca.

"O animal que está matando os unicórnios quer a Pedra?"

"O animal que está matando os unicórnios é o Snape?", franzi o cenho. Ali estava _outra_ coisa que eu não conseguia imaginar o professor fazendo.

"Não", Harry respirou fundo, erguendo os olhos e nos fitando fixamente impaciente, "Qual é a única pessoa que conhecemos que quer voltar a tomar o poder e está só esperando por uma oportunidade?"

Arregalei os olhos, e hesitei.

"Não", soltei, finalmente, "Ele está morto"

"Você acredita mesmo?", Harry levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, "Pode ser que seja verdade, o que quer que eu tenha visto hoje, não se parecia muito com um humano. Snape quer a Pedra para Voldemort... e Voldemort está esperando na Floresta... e todo esse tempo pensamos que Snape só queria ficar rico"

Estremeci ao pensar naquilo tudo. Voldemort. Minha mãe ainda chorava quando lembrava dos tempos em que ele era vivo, lembrava-me de que seu nome costumava ser um tabu, quando ele estava no poder.

"Pare de repetir esse nome!", resmunguei, repentinamente muito mais assustado do que antes.

Harry seguiu em uma narração de tudo o que tinha acontecido, murmurando coisas sem qualquer nexo como 'escrito nas estrelas', mas o nome de Voldemort apareceu novamente.

"_Quer parar de dizer esse nome_", sibilei, irritado.

Hermione, então, argumentou que Dumbledore era o único homem de quem Voldemort tinha medo, então ele não atacaria enquanto ele estivesse por perto. Isso me acalmou um pouco e pareceu acalmar Harry também.

Tudo ficaria bem, contanto que Dumbledore não tirasse os pés do castelo.

**XxXxX**

Acordei com o barulho de alguns guinchos e ofegos. Sentei-me na cama e observei Harry, na cama ao lado, chutando os lençóis, o rosto franzido numa careta, enquanto movia pernas e braços em todas as direções.

Isso tinha acontecido com uma freqüência assustadora desde que ele havia voltado da detenção e visto Voldemort. Respirei fundo, empurrei os lençóis para os meus pés e desci da cama. Parei ao lado da cama dele e chacoalhei-o pelos ombros, acordando-o.

"Harry?", chamei, baixinho, enquanto ele se sentava, ofegante e suando frio.

"Vold...", começou, os olhos verdes arregalados em horror.

"Ele não está aqui", interrompi-o, "Foi só outro sonho", acrescentei, coçando um dos olhos e abafando um bocejo.

No começo, Harry se assustara tanto com esses sonhos que vestíamos a capa de invisibilidade e descíamos até a sala de Fofo, só para nos certificar de que ele ainda estava lá.

Agora, no entanto, já tínhamos nos habituado com os pesadelos.

Harry aquiesceu e voltou a se deitar; voltei para a minha cama.

"O que foi?", Neville perguntou sonolento, enquanto se apoiava em um dos cotovelos, me fitando com os olhos embaçados de sono.

"Ele está ansioso com as provas", respondi, enquanto me ajeitava na cama.

**XxXxX**

Finalmente, a última prova do ano.

Espreguicei-me, dando um largo sorriso.

Estava tudo acabado, no melhor sentido possível da palavra.

Harry, Hermione e eu nos sentamos sob uma das árvores, próximos à margem do lago, enquanto observávamos Fred, Jorge e Lino fazerem cócegas num tentáculo da lula gigante.

"Acabaram-se as revisões", anunciei, recostando-me contra o tronco da árvore, "Você podia fazer uma cara mais alegre, Harry, temos uma semana inteira até descobrir se nos demos mal, não precisa se preocupar agora", informei, fechando os olhos.

"Eu gostaria de saber o que _significa_ isso!", ele soltou, tão irritado, que abri os olhos para encará-lo, "Minha cicatriz não pára de doer, já senti isso antes, mas nunca com tanta freqüência"

Hermione pareceu genuinamente preocupada.

"Procure a Madame Pomfrey", sugeriu, abraçando um livro que estava lendo.

"Eu não estou doente", Harry sibilou, "Acho que é um aviso... significa que o perigo está se aproximando..."

Claro, porque tudo faz muito sentido: você está em apuros e a sua _cicatriz _dói. Quem sabe um dia ela não fala se vai chover ou não, né? Ou informar o número da loteria? Afinal, é a Super Cicatriz de quem estamos falando.

Sério mesmo, que tipo de programas esse garoto tem assistido ultimamente?

"Harry, relaxe. Hermione tem razão, a Pedra está segura enquanto Dumbledore estiver por aqui. Em todo o caso, nunca encontramos nenhuma prova de que Snape tenha descoberto como passar por Fofo. Ele quase teve a perna arrancada uma vez, não vai tentar outra tão cedo. E Neville vai jogar quadriboll na equipe da Inglaterra antes que Hagrid traia Dumbledore", acrescentei, voltando a fechar os olhos.

**XxXxX**

Acordei com o barulho de passos. Quando abri os olhos, vi Harry se levantando e começando a caminhar em direção à cabana de Hagrid.

"Onde é que você tá indo?", perguntei, sentando-me e bocejando.

"Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa", ele disse, pálido, "Tenho que ver Rúbeo agora", explicou.

Com um suspiro, comecei a me levantar, enquanto ele avançava em direção à pequena cabana.

"Por quê?", Hermione já estava correndo para alcançá-lo.

"Vocês não acham um pouco estranho que o que Rúbeo mais quer na vida é um dragão, e aparece um estranho que por acaso tem ovos de dragão no bolso, quando isso é contra as leis dos bruxos? Que sorte encontrar Rúbeo, não acham? Por que não percebi isto antes?", ele bateu com a mão na testa.

Cocei a testa, confuso. Estava com muito sono e Harry tem essa mania irritante de começar a falar como se nós morássemos em sua cabeça e tivéssemos acesso instantâneo a todas as suas linhas de raciocínio. E, caso não tenha ficado claro, não possuo essa habilidade.

"Do que é que você está falando?", perguntei, finalmente alcançando-o. Mas, claro, ele não respondeu, porque Hagrid estava sentado em um caldeirão virado ao contrário, e estava descascando ervilhas.

"Olá", ele ergueu o rosto redondo para nos encarar, com um sorriso, "Terminaram os exames? Têm tempo para um refresco?"

"Temos, obrigado", respondi, mas Harry me censurou com os olhos e se pronunciou.

"Não, estamos com pressa, Rúbeo", é, quem é que liga para a minha sede? "Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. Sabe aquela noite que você ganhou o Norberto? Que cara tinha o estranho com quem você jogou cartas?"

"Não lembro", Hagrid voltou a sua importantíssima tarefa, "Ele não quis tirar a capa..."

Ao perceber nossa cara, o gigante começou a resmungar algo sobre existirem muitas pessoas estranhas em Hog's Head. Harry, então, abaixou-se, e voltou a atenção de Hagrid para ele.

"O que você conversou com ele, Rúbeo? Chegou a mencionar Hogwarts?", perguntou, incisivo.

Hagrid começou a murmurar coisas, sem sequer erguer os olhos de suas mãos ocupadas. Eu estava começando a divagar, tentando contar quantas galinhas Hagrid tinha em seu viveiro, quando uma determinada frase chamou minha atenção, "... respondi que depois de Fofo, um dragão seria moleza...", voltei minha cabeça na direção dele imediatamente, os olhos arregalados.

"E ele pareceu interessado no Fofo?", a voz de Harry era calma, mas percebi que ele alterava o peso de um pé para o outro, enquanto Hermione e eu trocávamos olhares perplexos.

"Bom... pareceu... quantos cachorros de três cabeças a pessoa encontra por aí, mesmo em Hogwarts?", Hagrid pareceu incomodado sob o olhar inquisidor de Harry, "Então, contei a ele que Fofo é uma doçura se a pessoa sabe como acalmá-lo, é só tocar um pouco de música e ele cai no sono..."

Meu coração começou a bater muito mais rápido agora e não ouvi a expressão, surpresa, de Hagrid, quando nós três nos viramos e caminhamos na direção do castelo.

Então, Hagrid _traíra _Dumbledore.

Ele só não o tinha percebido.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Oi, gente!

Como prometido, aqui está o novo capítulo!!

Espero que tenham gostado das cenas extras e não se esqueçam que, nessa fic, os críticos são vocês, hein? ;)

Estamos chegando ao fim de Pedra Filosofal, hum? O que estão achando??

Algumas explicações!

**Sete Minutos – **Eu _sei_ que eu prometi para o fim da semana passada, mas acabou que eu acrescentei algumas coisas e ainda estou terminando o capítulo – já está na página 25 -, mas, _se tudo der certo_, posto o novo capítulo ainda hoje!

**Nas Palavras – **Assim que Sete Minutos for postado, começarei a tradução da fic da Gina. :D

É isso, gente!

Espero que tenham gostado, viu?

Obrigada pelas reviews, fico muito grata em ver que vocês estão curtindo!

Respondendo às reviews...

**Jéssica: **Jé, fico contente que você esteja gostando da fanfic!! Espero que esse novo capítulo tenha te agradado! ;)

**Gabi: **Oi, Ga! Ah, fico contente que postar os links tenha trazido ao menos uma leitora! Bem-vinda! Comente sempre, OK? Quero saber a sua opinião, ainda mais porque você parece ser bem crítica e leitores críticos são bons! ;) Eu não estava planejando fazer eles se apaixonarem tão cedo, mas planejo deixar indícios que o Rony não vai levar à sério, sabe? Como o ciúmes e preocupação e etc... Veremos se eu conseguirei fazer direitinho. :) Espero sua opinião sobre esse capítulo!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, Van! O que achou desse capítulo? Valeu as duas semanas? Eu também acho, se os ricos fossem pobres _uma vez na vida_, parariam de reclamar e fazer merda – sim, Britney Spears, _estou_ falando com você. Ahauihaiuahhua. Foi só uma coincidência infeliz o fato do Draco pegar a carta e etc... Estava no livro.

**(x Carol x): **Nossa, vocês não têm idéia de como eu fico feliz quando vocês dizem que eu não mudei em nada os personagens! Aqui está o novo capítulo! O que achou? Tudo bem, pode mandar reviews pedindo att. HAUIhuiahIUAH. Mas saiba que elas só vão vir quando for para virem. XD Aguardo pela sua review!

**Mina: **ahiuahiauhaiha. Minha experiência veio toda com Draco Malfoy! Eu só tirei um pouco da maldade do Draco e apliquei ao Rony. Fico contente que tenha dado certo! ;) Realmente, o primeiro ano está acabando! O que achou?

**ANM: **Obrigada, ANM! Aguardo pelas suas reviews sobre esse capítulo!

**Guilherme McKinnon: **HUIAHiahIHUAuihauih Guii, obrigada! Fico contente que você esteja gostando da fic! Espero que goste desse capítulo também!! Aguardo sua review!

**Anaisa: **AHahUIAHuihauiHAUIhaiuh. Eu também leio alguns trechos de A Espiã... Isso é, quando a sócia resolve escrever. (olhar acusador). HAUIhauiHAIUh. Eu já tinha te passado alguma coisa desse? o.o/

**Lauh Malfoy: **Fico muito contente que você ache o Rony fofinho! Gostou dele nesse episódio, Bethoncinha? :D

Obrigada a todos pela review!

Beijos,

_Gii_.


	12. A Grande Partida

**Capítulo 12 – A Grande Partida**

"Temos de procurar Dumbledore", Harry disse, assim que pisamos dentro do castelo, "Rúbeo contou àquele estranho como passar por Fofo e quem estava debaixo daquela capa era o Snape ou o Voldemort, deve ter sido fácil, depois que embebedou Rúbeo. Só espero que Dumbledore acredite na gente. Firenze talvez confirme, se Agouro não o impedir", então, parou de andar, olhando para os lados, "Onde é a sala de Dumbledore?"

Para vocês terem uma idéia, nem _Hermione _sabia – e ela tinha lido 'Hogwarts, Uma História' trinta e nove vezes, no mínimo -, então quais eram as chances de qualquer outra pessoa saber?

Olhávamos em volta, buscando por qualquer indicação, quando a voz da professora McGonagall fez-se ouvir.

"Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui dentro?", aproximou-se de nós, seus sapatos batendo contra o chão de pedra.

"Queremos ver o professor Dumbledore", Hermione se pronunciou, determinada.

"Ver o professor Dumbledore?", a mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas, entre surpresa e desconfiada, "Por quê?"

"É uma espécie de segredo", Harry soltou, mas logo se arrependeu perante a cara de desdém da mulher à nossa frente.

"O professor Dumbledore saiu há dez minutos", por favor, alguém diga que eu _não_ ouvi direito, "Recebeu uma coruja urgente do Ministro da Magia e partiu em seguida para Londres", droga!

"Ele _saiu_?", Harry parecia tão feliz com a notícia quanto eu, "Agora?"

"O professor Dumbledore é um grande mago, Potter, o tempo dele é muito solicitado", ela retrucou, secamente.

"Mas é importante", Harry grunhiu, pálido.

"Alguma coisa que você tenha a dizer é mais importante do que o Ministro da Magia, Potter?", ela enrugou o nariz.

"Olha, professora", pelo jeito como Harry bufara, era óbvio que a palavra cautela não estava em sua cabeça, "É sobre a Pedra Filosofal..."

Então, os livros que ela estava segurando caíram no chão com um estrondo, mas ela nem pareceu perceber.

"Como é que vocês sabem?", perguntou, num fio de voz, os olhos arregalados, fixos em nós três.

"Professora, acho... _sei_... que Sn...", Hermione deu-lhe uma pisada discreta no pé, "que alguém vai tentar roubar a pedra. Preciso falar com o professor Dumbledore"

"O professor Dumbledore volta amanhã", disse ela, depois de alguma hesitação, "Não sei como descobriu sobre a Pedra, mas fique tranqüilo, não é possível ninguém roubá-la, está muitíssimo bem protegida"

"Mas, professora...", e percebi que Harry contaria tudo para ela.

"Potter, sei do que estou falando", ela estava irritada, enquanto abaixava-se para recuperar os livros que estavam caídos aos seus pés, "Sugiro que vocês voltem para fora e aproveitem o sol", disse, em tom definitivo, enquanto começava a caminhar na direção oposta à nossa.

Harry esperou até que ela estivesse longe o suficiente, então se voltou para nos encarar.

"É hoje à noite", disse, finalmente, num sussurro, "Snape vai entrar no alçapão hoje à noite. Ele já descobriu tudo o que precisa e agora tirou Dumbledore do caminho. Foi ele quem mandou aquela carta, aposto que o Ministro da Magia vai levar um choque quando Dumbledore aparecer"

E foi então que Snape apareceu.

"Boa tarde", disse com uma voz tão suave que você _quase_ poderia achar que ele era inocente, não fossem aqueles olhos escuros maldosos brilhando malignamente, "Vocês não deviam estar dentro do castelo num dia como este", falou como se ele jogasse quadriboll com os alunos todas as tardes ensolaradas e depois nos convidasse para tomar um suco de abóbora na sala cor de rosa dele e que tem uns unicórnios na porta.

Aham, sei.

"Estávamos...", Harry se engasgou, incapaz de inventar uma desculpa.

"Vocês precisam ter mais cuidado. Andando por aqui assim, as pessoas vão pensar que estão armando alguma coisa. E Grifinória realmente não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais nenhum ponto, não é mesmo?", Snape lançou um olhar particularmente cruel para Harry e Hermione, que coraram, "E, fique avisado, Potter, se ficar perambulando outra vez à noite, vou providenciar pessoalmente para que seja expulso. Bom dia para vocês"

_Acho_ que ele foi irônico.

**XxXxX**

"E _se_ o Snape vier para cá, o que é que a gente faz, exatamente?", perguntei, enquanto apoiava minha cabeça na parede e apertava minha varinha com força.

"Rony, nós conseguimos vencer um _trasgo_..."

"Harry, sinto desapontar, mas tenho quase certeza que vencer um trasgo é bem mais fácil do que vencer o Snape, já que os monstros em questão têm o QI de um balde de areia", respondi, observando Harry se apoiar, casualmente, contra a porta, encostando o ouvido nela, "Você checou há cinco minutos atrás"

"Eu sei", Harry se afastou, parecendo envergonhado, "Eu sei que estou sendo idiota, mas é... Voldemort tentou me matar uma vez, Rony...", começou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras.

"Você não quer que ele tente de novo, eu entendo", completei, "Mas não vamos enlouquecer, OK? Entre você morto ou vivo, mas pirado, eu realmente não sei qual é pior"

Harry fez uma careta.

"Eu só queria que as pessoas _acreditassem_ na gente", disse, revoltado, "Quero dizer, por que diabos nós inventaríamos...?"

Então, ouvimos passos. Erguemos nossa varinha e nos viramos na direção do som. Encontrando com a professora McGonagall.

Engoli em seco, enquanto observava a expressão de surpresa dela se tornar uma de irritação desdenhosa.

"Suponho que vocês achem que é mais difícil alguém passar por vocês do que por um pacote de feitiços! Chega de bobagens! E se eu souber que vocês voltaram aqui outra vez, vou descontar _mais_ cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória!", arregalei os olhos e abri a boca para retrucar, mas ela foi mais rápida, "É, Weasley, da minha própria casa!"

Velha sem coração.

**XxXxX**

"Snape vai roubar a Pedra e não vamos poder fazer _nada_", Harry murmurou, amuado, "Tudo isso porque ninguém dá atenção para o que falamos! Pelo menos, Hermione está na cola de Snape", lembrou.

Nesse instante, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se moveu e Hermione entrou, uma expressão miserável no rosto.

"Sinto muito, Harry! Snape saiu e me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, então disse que estava esperando Flicktick e Snape foi buscá-lo, e me mandei, não sei onde ele foi", desviou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

Balancei a cabeça, desolado, enquanto Harry soltava o ar, lentamente.

"Bom, acabou-se, não é?", encolheu-se contra o sofá, enquanto Hermione ocupava o lugar ao seu lado. Então, ele se endireitou, como se uma idéia acabasse de passar pela sua cabeça. Hermione e eu trocamos olhares confusos antes de voltarmos nossa atenção para ele, "Vou sair daqui hoje à noite e vou tentar apanhar a Pedra primeiro", decidiu.

Meu Merlim amado.

"Você ficou maluco!", soltei, perplexo, colocando-me de pé.

"Você não pode!", os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados, "Depois do que a professora Minerva e o Snape disseram? Vai ser expulso!"

Expulso? Eu estou pensando em 'ter sua cabeça arrancada por _três_ bocas ferozes e sem piedade' e ela pensa na 'expulsão'? Harry teria muita sorte se saísse de lá _vivo_, pelo amor de Merlim.

"E DAÍ? Vocês não percebem? Se Snape apanhar a pedra, Voldemort vai voltar! Vocês não ouviram contar como era quando ele estava tentando conquistar o poder? Não vai haver Hogwarts para nos expulsar!", olhou para Hermione, "Ele vai arrasar Hogwarts, ou transformá-la numa escola de magia negra! Perder pontos não importa mais, vocês não entendem? Acham que ele vai deixar vocês e suas famílias em paz, se Grifinória ganhar o campeonato das casas? Se eu for pego antes de conseguir a pedra, bem, vou ter que voltar para os Durlsey e esperar Voldemort me encontrar lá. É só uma questão de morrer um pouquinho depois do que teria morrido, porque eu nunca vou me aliar aos partidários de magia negra! Vou entrar naquele alçapão hoje à noite e nada que vocês dois disserem vai me impedir! Voldemort matou meus pais, estão lembrados?", lançou um olhar acusador na nossa direção e Hermione se encolheu.

"Você tem razão, Harry", ela disse, num fio de voz.

"Vou usar a capa de invisibilidade. Foi uma sorte tê-la recuperado", ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para a gente.

"Mas ela dá para esconder nós três?", perguntei, num ímpeto, mal percebendo que tinha articulado as palavras.

"Nós... nós três?", Harry pareceu surpreso.

Ele não achou que ia se divertir sozinho, achou?

**XxXxX**

Harry desceu as escadas segurando a capa de invisibilidade e uma flauta, reconheci-a como a que Hagrid havia dado para ele de Natal.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?", perguntei, apontando para o instrumento em sua mão.

"Hagrid falou que a única forma de passar por Fofo é fazê-lo dormir e a única forma de fazê-lo dormir é tocando uma música", Harry entregou a capa para Hermione, enquanto analisava a flauta em suas mãos.

"Engraçado que eu não lembro de te ouvir tocar essa flauta uma vez sequer", franzi o cenho.

"Isso é porque eu não sei tocar", Harry resmungou, distraído.

"E você acha que assoprando o treco e apertando os botões _ao acaso_, o bicho vai dormir?", ergui as sobrancelhas.

Harry deu de ombros e pegou a capa com Hermione.

"É melhor vestirmos a capa aqui para ter certeza de que cobre nós três. Se Filch vir os pés da gente andando sozinhos..."

"O que vocês estão fazendo?", veio uma voz do canto escuro do Salão Comunal.

Nos viramos para encarar Neville, que se levantou da poltrona que ocupava, segurando Trevo com força, enquanto o anfíbio se remexia, tentando se soltar das mãos do dono.

"Nada, Neville, nada", Harry disse, rapidamente, escondendo a capa às suas costas.

"Vocês vão sair outra vez", o rosto dele tinha uma expressão determinada.

"Não, não, não", Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, dando ênfase para cada não, "Não vamos, não", mentiu, "Por que você não vai se deitar, Neville?"

Harry e eu lançamos um olhar discreto para o relógio. Não poderíamos demorar demais.

"Vocês não podem sair", Neville sacudiu a cabeça, determinado, "Vocês vão ser pegos outra vez. Grifinória vai ficar ainda mais enrolada"

"Você não compreende", Harry respirou fundo, "Isso é importante"

"Não vou deixar vocês irem", Neville correu, colocando-se entre nós e a saída do Salão Comunal, "Eu... eu vou brigar com vocês"

Ele e... o sapo, suponho.

Particularmente, eu teria mais medo de Trevo – ele tem aqueles olhos esbugalhados, é todo enrugado e nojento, enquanto o Neville... deixa para lá.

"_Neville_", exclamei, perplexo, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos, "Se afaste desse buraco e não banque o idiota...", comecei, exasperado.

"Não me chame de idiota!", Neville berrou, irritado, e arregalei meus olhos, surpreso com a reação, "Acho que você não devia estar desrespeitando mais regulamentos! E foi você quem me disse para enfrentar as pessoas"

Fuzilei-o com os olhos; odiava quando as pessoas usavam minhas palavras contra mim.

"Foi, mas não contra _nós_. Neville, você não sabe o que está fazendo", argumentei. Ao ver que ele se negava a sair da frente, cerrei minhas mãos em dois punhos e dei um passo na direção dele, odiaria ter que bater nele, mas não tinha muitas outras alternativas, tinha?

"Vem, então, tenta me bater!", Neville estava furioso, soltou Trevo que saiu pulando, passando por mim e, provavelmente, indo se esconder embaixo de um dos sofás, "Estou esperando!"

Rangi os dentes, e respirei fundo, sentindo minhas bochechas queimando, provavelmente graças à raiva. Foi então que Hermione passou por mim, engoliu em seco e parou na frente de Neville.

"Neville, eu realmente lamento muito", ela disse, e recuei, respirando pesadamente, "_Petrificus Totalus_!", disse, sacando sua varinha.

Imediatamente, as pernas e braços de Neville se juntaram e ele caiu para trás, com um baque ensurdecedor. Pisquei, perplexo, enquanto Hermione corria para desvirá-lo. A única coisa que não estava paralisada eram seus olhos, que nos observavam de maneira aterrorizada e acusadora.

Observando isso, engoli em seco – talvez fosse melhor começar a dobrar a minha língua perto da Hermione.

**XxXxX**

"_Genial_, Harry!", exclamei, assim que Pirraça se afastou, assustado, achando que nós éramos o Barão Sangrento, mas, então, paramos, surpresos, ao ver a porta que guardava Fofo aberta.

"Bom, aqui estamos", Harry disse, baixinho, "Snape já passou por Fofo", Harry, então, moveu-se para encarar Hermione e eu, "Se vocês quiserem voltar, não vou culpá-los. Podem levar a capa, não vou precisar dela agora", acrescentou.

"Não seja burro", respondi, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Vamos com você", Hermione acrescentou.

Harry aquiesceu e empurrou a porta, para abri-la mais, fazendo com que ela rangesse. Isso colocou Fofo à espreita, que começou a farejar, embora não pudesse nos ver.

"O que é isso nos pés dele?", Hermione perguntou, num sussurro, indicando algo próximo à pata esquerda dianteira do animal.

"Parece uma harpa", respondi, cerrando os olhos para tentar focar minha visão mais, "Snape deve tê-la deixado aí", analisei.

"Ele acorda no momento que se deixa de tocar", Harry concluiu, "Bom, aqui vai", e levou a flauta à boca.

Uma coisa eu tenho que falar: Fofo não tinha um gosto musical muito bom, porque o que quer que Harry estivesse fazendo, parecia-se muito mais com um tipo de tortura chinesa do que com música, mas, ainda assim, a criatura bocejou – sim, com as três bocas – e seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados, então, ele se deitou, adormecido. Realmente, seu gosto musical é uma porcaria.

"Continue tocando", instruí, embora minhas orelhas suplicassem o contrário. Ergui meu pescoço e vi que, entre as pernas do cachorro, tinha uma porta fechada, "Acho que vamos conseguir abrir a porta", disse, voltando-me para eles, "Quer entrar primeiro, Hermione?"

Ela arregalou os olhos e estremeceu.

"Não, eu não!"

Bufei e lancei um olhar cauteloso para o bicho.

"Tudo bem", resmunguei, passando, com todo o cuidado, pela primeira pata do animal, engolindo em seco quando ele esticou-a, provavelmente reflexo do sonho que estava tendo. Finalmente cheguei à porta do alçapão. Respirei fundo, peguei a argola e puxei-a, abrindo-a; ajoelhei-me ao lado do buraco e espiei lá dentro.

"O que é que você está vendo?", a voz ansiosa de Hermione veio, num sussurro, lutando para se fazer ouvir junto com o som da flauta.

"Nada... só escuridão", relutante, apalpei as extremidades da entrada, buscando por uma escada ou uma corda pela qual deveríamos descer, "Não tem como descer, teremos que pular", concluí. Estava começando a me preparar para pular, quando Harry começou a acenar, chamando minha atenção; quando finalmente o vi, ele apontou para si mesmo.

"Você quer ir primeiro? Tem certeza? Não sei qual é a profundidade dessa coisa. Dá a flauta para Hermione manter Fofo adormecido", Harry aquiesceu e fez como eu pedi.

Nos breves segundos em que não houve música alguma, Fofo agitou-se, mas logo Hermione começou a tocar a flauta. Harry, cuidadoso, passou pelas patas do cachorro e parou ao meu lado. Ele engoliu em seco e, se segurando, começou a escorregar pelo quadrado no chão que dava acesso a sabe lá Merlim o quê.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, não me siga. Vá direto ao corujal e mande Edwiges ao Dumbledore, certo?", ele disse, lentamente, tentando soar corajoso. Aquiesci, "Vejo você daqui a pouco, espero..."

Ele se soltou.

Prendi a respiração e apurei minha audição, aguardando pelo som de ossos se partindo, mas, alguns segundos – que pareceram horas – depois, ouvi um barulho abafado.

"Tudo bem!", sua voz veio lá de baixo e o alívio que eu senti foi imenso. Virei para Hermione e gesticulei para que ela se aproximasse, "A queda é macia, pode pular!"

Sem pensar duas vezes, o fiz. Caí ao lado de Harry e senti algo estranho abaixo de mim.

"O que é isso?", perguntei, franzindo o cenho e apalpando o que estava abaixo de mim.

"Sei lá, uma espécie de planta", Harry respondeu, "Suponho que esteja aqui para amortecer a queda. Venha, Hermione!", berrou e, então, ouvimos a flauta parar, o cachorro começou a ganir, acordando, e ela pulou, caindo do outro lado de Harry.

"Devemos estar a quilômetros abaixo da escola", Hermione comentou, sentando-se.

"É realmente uma sorte que esta planta esteja aqui!", exclamei, imaginando como seria cair por quilômetros.

"_Sorte_!", Hermione guinchou, "Olhem só para vocês dois!"

Baixei os olhos e perplexo, constatei que a planta tinha envolvido minha perna firmemente. Voltei, horrorizado, minha atenção para Harry, que parecia tão apavorado quanto eu. Hermione tinha conseguido caminhar até uma das paredes e estava tentando se livrar de um pedaço da planta que tinha envolvido seu tornozelo.

"Parem de se mexer!", ela berrou, "Sei o que é isso. É visgo do diabo!"

Parem de se mexer? Claro, por que não? Morrer engolido por uma planta sempre foi minha maior ambição.

"Ah, fico tão contente que você saiba como se chama, é uma grande ajuda!", rosnei, enquanto tentava livrar meu pescoço de uma samambaia que tinha vida própria e que estava prestes a tirar a minha.

"Cala a boca, estou tentando me lembrar como matá-la!", Hermione massageava suas têmporas.

"Bom, anda logo, não consigo respirar!", Harry ofegou, também tentando se livrar das plantas que tentavam envolver seu pescoço.

"Visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo... O que foi que a professora Sprout disse? Gosta da umidade e da escuridão...", ela murmurou, desesperada.

"Então acenda um fogo!", Harry berrou, sua voz trêmula.

"É... é claro... mas não tem madeira..."

"VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?", berrei, irritado. Para uma pequena gênia, ela não estava se dando muito bem naquele momento, "VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU NÃO É?"

"Ah, certo!", Hermione soltou, apatetada, pegando sua varinha e murmurando algo. Logo, seu fogo azul apareceu e, imediatamente, senti a planta me soltar. Caímos no chão, um pouco abaixo, um sobre o outro.

Hermione se levantou.

"Que sorte que você presta atenção às aulas de Herbologia, Hermione", disse Harry, levantando-se.

"É", resmunguei, "E que sorte que Harry não perde a cabeça numa crise, 'não tem madeira', _francamente_", fiz uma careta.

"Por ali", Harry apontou e nós o acompanhamos. Não falávamos e os únicos sons eram os dos pingos de água se soltando do teto e pingando no chão de pedra aos nossos pés. Foi então que ouvi uma segunda coisa. Um som estranho, metálico...

"Vocês estão ouvindo alguma coisa?", perguntei, num sussurro.

"Você acha que é um fantasma?", Harry sugeriu.

Franzi o cenho, me concentrando no som.

"Não sei... para mim, parecem asas"

"Há uma luz à frente", Hermione disse, apontando, "Estou vendo alguma coisa se mexendo"

Quando finalmente chegamos à luz, ergui os olhos e vi o que pareciam pequenos pássaros metálicos voando acima de nossas cabeças. Do outro lado da câmara, tinha uma porta.

"Você acha que nos atacarão se atravessarmos a câmara?", perguntei, sem desviar os olhos dos estranhos seres.

"Provavelmente", Harry também estava com os olhos fixos nos animais, "Eles não parecem muito bravos, mas suponho que se todos mergulhassem ao mesmo tempo... Bom, não tem remédio... vou correr", cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Harry saiu correndo.

Pensei em dizer que os seres não estavam avançando na direção dele – sequer pareciam tê-lo notado -, mas ver Harry correndo que nem um desesperado era divertido e, vendo a situação em que nos encontrávamos, um momento divertido daqueles não podia ser desperdiçado – poderia ser o último, vejam bem.

Quando Harry finalmente alcançou o outro lado da câmara, tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu. Hermione e eu nos entreolhamos e começamos a caminhar na direção da porta. Quando chegamos lá, tentamos ajudá-lo a empurrar e, depois, Hermione tentou o _'Alorromora'_, mas nada dava certo.

"E agora?", perguntei, desolado.

"Esses pássaros... não podem estar aqui só para enfeitar", Hermione virou-se para encará-los. Todos nos viramos para encará-los.

"Eles não são pássaros!", Harry bramiu, finalmente, "São _chaves_!", foquei meus olhos melhor e percebi que todos os 'pássaros' eram, na verdade, finos demais, "Chaves aladas, olhe com atenção. Então, isso deve querer dizer...", olhou em volta, "É, olhem!", apontou para vassouras num canto da câmara, "Temos que apanhar a chave da porta"

A chave. Deviam existir milhares ali! Voltei a atenção para a porta, analisando a fechadura.

"Estamos procurando uma chave bem grande e antiga, provavelmente de prata, como a maçaneta", informei-os.

Corremos para as vassouras e montamo-las. Demos impulso e saímos voando, olhando para os lados, buscando por uma chave que se parecesse com o que eu tinha descrito.

"Aquela ali!", Harry berrou para mim, parando a vassoura no meio do ar e apontando para algo que estava à minha esquerda. O único problema é que o lugar para onde ele apontava quando dizia 'aquela ali' tinha, pelo menos, quarenta 'aquelas alis' em potencial, "Aquela grandona...", tentei buscar por uma grandona com os olhos, mas nada, "ali... não... lá", ele mudou a direção para a qual estava apontando, "com as asas azul escuro. As penas estão todas amassadas de um lado", especificou.

Então, a vi. Inclinei-me sobre a vassoura, avançando na direção dela, com a mão esticada, mas quando meus dedos estavam há apenas alguns centímetros dela, ela se desviou abruptamente e eu quase bati contra o teto da câmara, desviando por reflexo e quase me desequilibrando da vassoura.

"Temos que cercá-la!", Harry berrou para nós, "Rony, você cerca por cima. Hermione, fica embaixo e não deixa ela descer, e eu vou tentar pegá-la. Certo, AGORA!", avancei com a vassoura, ficando alguns metros acima da chave, enquanto Hermione se posicionava abaixo dela e Harry avançava como um foguete em sua direção.

Hermione avançou para cima, a chave se desviou dela, e começou a tentar fugir de Harry, até que ele se inclinou um pouco mais, aumentando a velocidade e, tombando contra a parede, conseguiu cerrar a mão sobre o objeto alado. Hermione e eu aplaudimos; nossos aplausos ecoando pela câmara.

Inclinamos as vassouras em direção ao chão e Harry, rapidamente, enfiou-a na maçaneta, girando-a. A porta se abriu.

"Estão prontos?", Harry perguntou, a mão na maçaneta e os olhos fixos em nós dois. Aquiescemos e ele abriu a porta com força.

A câmara seguinte era escura. Nos entreolhamos e, engolindo em seco, entramos nela, ansiosos. Mal demos dois passos, várias tochas se acenderam, revelando um gigantesco tabuleiro de xadrez.

As peças eram muito maiores do que nós e feitas de um material que me lembrava mármore. Arregalei os olhos.

"Agora o que vamos fazer?", Harry perguntou, num sussurro.

"É óbvio, não é?", perguntei, meus olhos presos nas estranhas peças brancas sem feições, "Temos que jogar para chegar ao outro lado da câmara", estiquei meu pescoço e vi que, atrás das peças brancas, tinha uma nova porta.

"Como?", Hermione perguntou, nervosa, aproximando-se de mim e olhando, aterrorizada, para as gigantescas peças.

"Acho que vamos ter que virar peças", respondi, relutante, desviando meus olhos da porta para analisar, cuidadosamente, as peças negras. Hesitante, caminhei alguns passos e toquei o cavalo; a peça estremeceu ao meu toque e o cavaleiro que o montava voltou a cabeça na minha direção.

"Temos que nos unir a vocês para chegar ao outro lado?", perguntei, admirado demais para sentir qualquer medo. O cavaleiro aquiesceu e voltei-me para eles, "Isto exige reflexão. Suponho que a gente tenha que tomar o lugar de três peças pretas...", continuei pensativo, mas também satisfeito por ser o único que entendia o suficiente disso.

Nós vamos salvar o mundo e, para isso, usaremos _xadrez bruxo_! Cara, esse deve ser o melhor último dia da minha vida. E as pessoas ainda diziam para mim que o xadrez não acrescentaria nada na minha vida.

"Agora, não vão se ofender, mas nenhum dos dois é tão bom assim em xadrez...", comentei, relutante.

"Não estamos ofendidos!", Harry rebateu, imediatamente, "Diga o que vamos fazer", pediu.

"Bom, Harry, você toma o lugar daquele bispo", apontei para o lado esquerdo do tabuleiro, "e, Hermione, fique ao lado dele, substituindo a torre", falei, a testa franzida.

"E você?", perguntou Hermione.

"Vou ser o cavaleiro", respondi.

Como se tivessem nos ouvido – provavelmente ouviram – as peças deram as costas para as peças brancas e saíram do tabuleiro, deixando três casas vagas. Cada um de nós ocupou seu respectivo lugar.

"No xadrez, as brancas sempre jogam primeiro", expliquei, observando o tabuleiro atentamente, "É... olhem...", apontei para um dos peões brancos, que avançara duas casas.

Respirando fundo, comecei a indicar os movimentos das peças. Ordenei que os peões se movessem, sempre tomando o cuidado de me assegurar que nenhuma das peças pretas poderia acertá-los.

"Harry, ande quatro casas para a direita em diagonal", pedi. Harry respirou fundo e fez o que lhe pedi. Então, percebi que a rainha estava bloqueando um dos bispos.

Lentamente, analisei as demais peças no jogo – uma teria que ser sacrificada para que o bispo pudesse ser comido. Respirando fundo, ordenei que o outro cavalo se movesse, deixando-o na mira da Rainha Branca. Meus olhos se arregalaram e senti meu coração começar a bater mais rápido, quando vi a rainha desmanchar a peça com um movimento brusco.

Engoli em seco, meus olhos varrendo o tabuleiro. Hermione e Harry se encolheram, horrorizados. Analisei, cuidadosamente, o que pediria para Hermione fazer, tinha que me certificar de que ela não seria machucada.

"Eu tinha que deixar isso acontecer", informei-os, "Assim, você fica livre para comer aquele bispo, Hermione, ande", disse, apontando para uma outra peça do outro lado do tabuleiro"

Hermione caminhou até o bispo que se retirou, caindo do tabuleiro e se estilhaçando. Ela arregalou os olhos e, se abraçando, ficou parada no seu lugar. Alguns movimentos depois, um dos peões tinha se posicionado para comê-la, mas movimentei-me e tirei-o do tabuleiro.

Alguns minutos depois, parei, ofegante, olhando em volta.

"Estamos quase chegando", murmurei, "Me deixem pensar... me deixem pensar...", fechei os olhos e massageei minha têmpora, tentando raciocinar com cuidado, então, ergui os olhos e rainha voltou-se para mim, "É...", murmurei, fechando os olhos e respirando lentamente, tentando me acalmar, "E o jeito... preciso me sacrificar", falei, baixinho.

"NÃO!", Harry e Hermione berraram.

"Isto é xadrez!", retorqui, irritado, porque já não era fácil me entregar daquele jeito, mas ter que _insistir_ em morrer era demais para a minha cabeça, "A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come, isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque-mate no rei, Harry!", expliquei.

"Mas...", Harry olhou para o rei, incerto, e voltou os olhos na minha direção.

"Vocês quer deter Snape ou não?", perguntei, exasperado, enquanto tentava me encher de coragem.

"Rony...", Harry me lançou um olhar desesperado.

"Olhe, se você não se apressar, ele já terá apanhado a Pedra!", retorqui e vi Harry dar um leve aceno com a cabeça, "Pronto? Então vamos, agora, não se demore depois de ganhar a partida", pedi e, engolindo em seco e respirando fundo, dei um passo para frente.

A única coisa que lembro foi da Rainha Branca voltando-se completamente na minha direção, erguendo seu braço branco e firme e de uma dor insuportável na minha cabeça.

Depois disso, era só escuridão.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Olá, gente!

Aqui está o novo capítulo como prometido!

Estamos a **um capítulo** do final da Pedra Filosofal! \o/

Em virtude da minha falta de tempo, **pode ser** que eu dê um mês entre o final da Pedra Filosofal e o começo da Câmara Secreta, espero que não se importem.

Mas estou louca de curiosidade para saber o que vocês acharam desse novo capítulo?

Eu adorei escrever a cena do xadrez, mas tenho que admitir que sou leiga no assunto, então se alguém aí sabe joga xadrez, por favor, não fiquem ofendidos com a minha total falta de conhecimento, sim? XD

Agora, vou responder às reviews...

**(x Carol x): **Obrigada pelo elogio, Ca! O que achou do novo capítulo? ;D

**Jéssica: **Jé! O que achou do capítulo? Bom, o Hagrid não fez de propósito, coitado... Pelo menos, não foi intencional, sabe? Foi só uma deslizada, mas, como você diz, ele é um bom homem e é isso o que importa. :D O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Rk-chan: **AHUIhaUIHAIuha. Por falar nisso, estou com o capítulo 15 de **Nas Palavras de Gina Molly Potter** aberto nesse exato instante. XD Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Gostou?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **O Hagrid não tem o tamanho do Cérbero proporcional ao corpo, infelizmente. AHuihaUIHAIHA. O que achou das cenas deste capítulo? Aguardo sua opinião, dona moça!

**Gabi: **UAU! Me sinto lisonjeada! A _melhor_ fic? Nossa! :') hUIAHiuahUIHA. Aguardo sua opinião sobre o novo capítulo! ;D

**Lauh Malfoy: **Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, Bethoncinha! Mal espero pelo seu próximo comentário sobre esse capítulo! ;D

**ANM: **HAUIHIAUHA. Não precisa ter inveja, é só sentar-se, quando tiver tempo – e, acredite em mim, você _vai_ precisar – e você verá. Depois de um tempo, a história te suga. É perfeito. Bom, eu não tenho a intenção de parar, estou escrevendo essa história por mim, mais do que por qualquer outra pessoa – lógico que o fato de ter pessoas lendo ajuda, e muito. Obrigada por ler as colunas e as outras fics! ;D

**Thaty: **Gostou do novo capítulo, moça? ;D

**Anaisa: **Sócia, a gente precisa se encontrar! E esse capítulo, você leu? OO hauihaha. Por falar nisso, preciso passar na Acompanhante, e com urgência. :D Amei as adaptações que você fez nela. :D

Obrigada por todos os comentários e aguardo por mais!

Beijos,

_Gii_.


	13. O Fim da Pedra

**Capítulo 13 – O Fim da Pedra**

"Rony", ouvi a voz suave de Hermione e, com esforço, abri os olhos. Vi-a toda embaçada, mas, aos poucos, minha visão começou a focar, "Rony, você está bem?", os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados de preocupação.

"Est...", tentei mover minha cabeça, mas a dor foi tanta que soltei um gemido, "Não", respondi, finalmente. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo, "Onde está o Harry?"

"Ele foi atrás de Snape", Hermione murmurou, "Temos que ir para o corujal mandar uma carta para o Dumbledore. Você acha que pode caminhar?", ela perguntou, e quando senti suas mãos tocaram, levemente, o lado da minha cabeça que tinha sido golpeado pela Rainha Branca, estremeci, soltando um gemido.

"Não aperta, está doendo!", choraminguei.

"Você acha que pode andar?", ela perguntou, novamente.

"Acho que sim", soltei um gemido, enquanto ela me ajudava a sentar, "Nossa, a minha cabeça dói", resmunguei.

Hermione me analisou, os olhos cheios de preocupação. Colocou-se de pé e estendeu a mão para mim. Peguei-a e, com a sua ajuda, coloquei-me de pé. Fiquei tonto, mas antes que eu voltasse a cair no chão, os braços de Hermione envolveram a minha cintura.

Era estranho, porque eu era pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto e a dificuldade que ela teve para me manter em pé era óbvia.

"Vamos ter que voltar devagar", informei, apoiando-me em uma das paredes, tirando meu peso de cima dela, "E não tenho certeza de como faremos para passar pelo alçapão e por Fofo", ofeguei, enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado, Hermione mantendo uma mão nas minhas costas, por precaução.

"As vassouras", ela disse, enquanto abria a porta que dava acesso à câmara com as chaves voadoras, "Você acha que pode voar?"

"Hermione, eu não consigo nem _andar_ direito", murmurei, apoiando-me à maçaneta para passar pela porta, "Voar está fora de cogitação. Faça o seguinte: eu vou ficar aqui, sentado, te esperando. Vá até o corujal, mande a carta e peça ajuda. Depois, venha me buscar", comecei a escorregar em direção ao chão, mas a mão firme dela segurou meus ombros.

"Rony, não, eu levo você", disse, pegando uma das vassouras que tínhamos deixado no chão.

Observei-a por alguns segundos.

"Acho que estou mais seguro andando", falei, finalmente.

Ela me lançou um olhar veemente.

"Vamos, não posso te deixar aqui com esse machucado na cabeça", disse, em tom decidido, enquanto montava na vassoura, e gesticulou para que eu montasse atrás dela.

Montei e, incerto, envolvi a cintura dela. Entendam que, quando você tem onze anos, tocar meninas não é a coisa mais legal do universo. Mas estar com o lado esquerdo da sua cabeça latejando também não era muito divertido.Então, que escolha eu tinha?

Hermione deu impulso e começou a voar pela câmara, passou pela porta, puxou sua varinha e murmurou o feitiço do fogo azul, enquanto passávamos pelo Visgo do Diabo e, agarrei-me a ela, encostando minha cabeça dolorida em seu ombro, enquanto ela inclinava a vassoura para que conseguíssemos passar pela entrada do alçapão. Quando surgimos, montados em uma vassoura, Fofo nos encarou com os três pares de olhos, surpreso, mas antes que ele sequer desse o primeiro latido, Hermione passou pela porta que tínhamos deixado aberta e pousou.

"Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?", ela perguntou, analisando-me, cuidadosamente, como se tivesse medo que eu fosse desmaiar bem perante os seus olhos.

O que, vocês sabem, _poderia _acontecer**,** afinal eu tinha um rombo na minha cabeça pelo qual provavelmente daria para ver o meu cérebro.

"Vamos para o corujal", falei, evitando rodeios, "Rápido", acrescentei, começando a me perguntar, desejoso, como era quando minha cabeça _não_ latejava como se tivesse algo martelando ritmadamente dentro dela.

"Certo", Hermione aquiesceu e, rapidamente, começamos a subir as escadas que davam acesso ao alto da torre. Subir os degraus exigia muito mais controle do que andar, porque os movimentos provocados pelo subir e descer dos meus pés faziam com que minha visão embaçasse.

Quando finalmente alcançamos a entrada, encostei-me contra a parede e escorreguei, até ficar completamente sentado, amparando minha cabeça com as mãos, respirando fundo e tentando ignorar as pontadas, enquanto Hermione riscava um pergaminho com uma das penas que ficavam no corujal. Quando finalmente terminou de escrever, atou o pergaminho ao pé de uma das corujas da Torre e deu o endereço 'Ministério de Magia' e voltou-se na minha direção.

"Rony...?"

"Estou bem", interrompi-a, colocando-me de pé, quando minha visão embaçou um pouco mais, relutei, "Não posso ficar aqui?", perguntei, entre um gemido e um choramingo.

"Vamos, eu vou te levar para a Ala Hospitalar", ela disse, me amparando, "A Madame Pomfrey vai te dar alguma coisa", naquele momento, se oferecessem me decapitar eu aceitaria – qualquer coisa para fazer aquela dor de cabeça horrorosa desaparecer, "Nós podemos ir devagar", ela disse, enquanto começávamos a descer as escadas.

Aquiesci, respirando fundo, e tentando sincronizar o meu ritmo com o dela.

**XxXxX**

Hermione e eu tínhamos finalmente alcançado o corredor que dava acesso à Ala Hospitalar quando ouvimos passos às nossas costas. Embora eu estivesse com dificuldade de me manter consciente, ambos voltamo-nos para ver quem era.

Alvo Dumbledore caminhava na nossa direção, uma expressão determinada no rosto.

"Professor", Hermione disse, trêmula sob o peso do meu corpo, "Professor, o Harry..."

"Harry foi atrás dele, não foi?", Dumbledore perguntou, seus olhos azuis fixos em nós.

Hermione aquiesceu, o homem seguiu seu caminho.

"Essas corujas... chegam... rápido", murmurei, antes de desabar em cima de Hermione.

E, de novo, só tinha escuridão.

**XxXxX**

Quando acordei, dessa vez, estava confortavelmente deitado em uma cama macia, envolto por um lençol branco e a luz do sol entrava por uma janela aberta. Quando olhei para o lado, vi Hermione sentada, lendo um livro.

"Quando é que você vai deixar de ser tão anormal?", perguntei, minha voz rouca, percebendo, então, o quão seca minha boca estava.

Hermione fechou o livro e, ao invés de fazer uma careta, como de costume, se aproximou da minha cama, sorrindo.

"Você acordou!", exclamou, "Fiquei tão preocupada quando você desmaiou, achei que fosse culpa minha, você sabe..."

"Você não fez nada", interrompi-a, começando a sentir minha cabeça latejar, "Onde...", hesitei, sentindo minha garganta apertar, "Onde está Harry?"

Hermione sorriu e apontou para uma cama ao lado da minha. Com um gemido, inclinei-me e vi-o deitado, os olhos fechados, como se tivesse dormido.

"Dumbledore salvou-o", ela explicou, deixando o livro no meu criado-mudo.

Voltei a depositar minha cabeça no travesseiro e fitei o teto.

"Obrigado por ter me trazido", falei, finalmente.

"Obrigada por ter se sacrificado", ela disse, suavemente, enquanto pegava um frasco de poção e agitava-o entre os dedos, "Agora, vamos, Madame Pomfrey apenas permitiu que eu ficasse aqui se ajudasse-a com seu medicamento", abriu o frasco e entregou-o para mim.

"Isso cheira a bosta de dragão", resmunguei, enojado.

"É isso ou viver com seu crânio rachado", ela murmurou, distraída, voltando a abrir o livro, "Por falar nisso, seus irmãos tentaram entrar aqui para ver como você estava, mas depois que Madame Pomfrey viu que eles estavam segurando tampas de privadas, expulsou-os. Francamente, seus irmãos sabem o que a palavra _regra_ significa?", perguntou, pensativa, virando a página do livro.

Revirei os olhos.

Sabe, era de se esperar que ela aprendesse _alguma coisa_ depois de tudo pelo que passamos.

**XxXxX**

Eu tinha ficado desacordado por apenas algumas horas e, assim que minha cabeça parara de doer, Madame Pomfrey expulsou tanto Hermione quanto eu da Ala Hospitalar, já que Harry, embora fora de perigo, precisava de repouso absoluto.

"O que tinha depois do jogo de xadrez?", perguntei, finalmente, enquanto nós dois subíamos as escadas em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

"Um jogo de lógica", Hermione respondeu, abraçando o livro.

"Sua especialidade", ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, sim", ela corou, antes de voltar-se para dizer a senha ao quadro.

Quando pisamos no Salão Comunal, um silêncio curioso se instalou e todos nos observaram.

"Filch nos fez devolver as tampas das privadas", Fred disse, finalmente, levantando-se junto com Jorge e Percy para se aproximar de mim.

"Tudo bem", dei um sorriso, "A intenção é o que vale"

Hermione murmurou algo sobre regras, de novo, mas meus irmãos ainda estavam me encarando de um jeito diferente. Como se eu não fosse _só_ o Roniquinho, mas alguém. Um deles.

"O que vocês fizeram foi muito estúpido", Percy se pronunciou, ajeitando o óculos, enquanto lançava um olhar veemente para Hermione e para mim, "Não deviam ter ido lá sozinhos. Tiveram sorte de não ter acontecido nada mais sério"

Fred e Jorge reviraram os olhos.

"Não liguem para o Percy. Ele só está com inveja, porque a sua história de como você quase morreu é bem mais legal do que as monótonas histórias sobre as rondas noturnas que ele faz", Jorge balançou a cabeça, "Gina vai fazer você contar essa história pelo menos umas cinco vezes por dia", informou, pensativo.

"Você acha que pode nos incluir na história?", Fred perguntou, esperançoso, "É realmente humilhante quando o seu irmão caçula faz em um ano coisas mais legais do que você fez em três anos de colégio", comentou, miserável.

Então, sorri, satisfeito.

**XxXxX**

"Então, e se eu movimentar a minha torre?", Hermione perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior, pensativa, enquanto colocava o dedo indicador sobre a peça.

"Então, eu a como com o meu bispo", respondi, apoiando meu queixo em uma das mãos, enquanto observava Hermione soltar um grunhido frustrado.

"Esse jogo é irritante", declarou, por fim, "O que é que eu _posso_ fazer?"

"Derrubar o seu rei e se poupar de toda essa humilhação", falei, dando meu sorriso mais cordial.

Hermione enrugou o nariz e, então, deu um sorriso presunçoso, "E seu mexer esse meu peão aqui?", apontou para um peão que estava na lateral do tabuleiro.

"Bom, então, eu...", ergui as sobrancelhas, observando as peças, então, estalei a língua, "Então, você come minha torre", resmunguei, movendo a peça para ela e colocando minha torre rabugenta do lado dos outros dois peões que Hermione conseguiu comer.

"Viu, não sou tão ruim assim", ela disse, cruzando os braços.

"É, realmente, a minha torre coloca as sete peças suas que eu comi sob uma nova perspectiva", comentei, irônico.

Hermione riu.

"Então, você tem uma irmã?", ela perguntou, enquanto eu mexia minha rainha, encurralando seu cavalo, "Qual o nome dela?"

"Gina", respondi, enquanto observava Hermione analisar suas peças e, com um suspiro vencido, derrubar o próprio rei, "Ela vai estudar aqui ano que vem", acrescentei.

"Em quantos vocês são?", ela começou a me ajudar a guardar as peças e só então percebi que nunca tinha falado com ela sobre a minha família.

"Somos em sete, sem os meus pais. Tem o Gui, ele trabalha no Egito, ele é legal e tudo, mas é muito velho... depois, tem o Carlinhos, mas eu já falei sobre ele, não falei? Depois vem o _Percy_..."

**XxXxX**

Quando Harry finalmente acordou, Hermione e eu corremos para a porta da Ala Hospitalar e suplicamos, os três, para que Madame Pomfrey permitisse que nós déssemos uma olhada nele.

"Ah, muito bem", a mulher cedeu, dando passagem para a gente, "Mas _só_ cinco minutos", disse, definitiva.

Entramos e Harry sorriu, contente em nos ver.

"Ah, Harry, nós estávamos certos que você ia... Dumbledore estava tão preocupado...", ela mordeu o lábio inferior, consternada.

"A escola inteira não fala em outra coisa", falei, tentando disfarçar o clima, "Mas, no duro, o que foi que aconteceu?"

Àquele ponto, Hermione e eu já sabíamos que não tinha sido Snape quem havia ido atrás da Pedra – e, graças ao fato óbvio de que apenas _um_ professor sumira misteriosamente, já havíamos concluído que quem tinha sido o semi-raptor da Pedra era ninguém menos que Quirrell -, mas fora isso, Dumbledore se negara a dar qualquer outro detalhe.

"Foi... estranho", Harry deu de ombros, "Fiquei surpreso ao ver que era Quirrell, e não Snape, quem estava lá. E ele tinha Vol... Você-Sabe-Quem, atrás de sua cabeça", apontou para o ponto onde seus cabelos escuros se arrepiavam, "Foi horripilante. Você-Sabe-Quem... quero dizer, Quirrell... tentou me pegar, mas eu tenho alguma coisa em mim que... que o machucava profundamente, sempre que ele me tocava. Dumbledore disse que é uma magia antiga, que envolve a minha mãe", concluiu, pensativo.

"E o que vai acontecer com a Pedra?", Hermione perguntou.

"Oh, bem, foi destruída...", Harry franziu o cenho.

"Então, a Pedra acabou?", perguntei, piscando os olhos, "Flamel simplesmente vai _morrer_?", sem contar que é uma grande injustiça: ao mínimo, deveríamos ter o direito de usufruir a Pedra por algum tempo, depois de evitar que ela caísse nas mãos de Você-Sabe-Quem.

"Foi o que perguntei, mas Dumbledore acha que... como foi mesmo?... que para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é a grande aventura seguinte", Harry encolheu os ombros.

"Eu sempre disse que ele era biruta", murmurei. Afinal de contas, não era ele quem via _meias_ no Espelho de Ojesed?

"Então, o que aconteceu com vocês dois?", Harry perguntou, curioso, enquanto Hermione e eu ocupamos os bancos ao lado de seu leito.

**XxXxX**

"Será que a Madame Pomfrey não vai liberá-lo?", perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar enojado à decoração verde e prata.

"Acho que sim...", Hermione também varreu o Salão com os olhos, "Dumbledore disse que tinha pedido...", nesse instante, Harry apareceu à porta do Salão que silenciou-se, rapidamente.

Harry ficou vermelho e caminhou, de cabeça baixa, na nossa direção, sentando-se entre nós dois, enquanto os cochichos começaram a tomar conta do ar. Sorrimos para ele, mas antes que pudéssemos falar qualquer coisa, Dumbledore colocou-se de pé, para dar inicial ao banquete.

"Mais um ano que passou!", exclamou, seus olhos varrendo todas as mesas, "E preciso incomodar vocês com a falação asmática de um velho antes de cairmos de boca nesse delicioso banquete", minha barriga soltou uma lamúria, "E que ano tivemos! Espero que suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas do que antes... vocês têm o verão inteiro para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo"

"Agora, pelo que entendi, a Taça das Casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar, Grifinória, com trezentos e doze pontos; em terceiro, Lufa-lufa, com trezentos e cinqüenta e dois pontos; Corvinal, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis pontos; e Sonserina com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos", mãos começaram a bater no tampo da mesa, e os sonserinos bramiram.

Insuportável. De verdade, _se_ eu estivesse comendo, teria vomitado.

Em cima deles, de preferência.

"Sim, senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levar em consideração em os recentes acontecimentos", as palavras de Dumbledore ecoaram pelo Salão completamente silencioso, "Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir. Vejamos", os olhos dele viajaram pela nossa mesa, até encontrar nós três, "Sim... Primeiro: ao senhor Ronald Weasley", começou, senti minha bochecha corar, num misto de vergonha com satisfação, "pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu confiro à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos", Fred e Jorge começaram a bater palmas, puxando os demais grifinórios e, por fim, quase todos os outros estudantes – os sonserinos tinham um olhar pouco amigável. Vi Percy sorrir para um colega, informando, orgulhoso, que era meu irmão e sorri, encabulado, enquanto Harry e Hermione batiam palmas, entusiasmados.

"Segundo", ele prosseguiu, assim que o silêncio voltou a se estabelecer, "à senhorita Hermione Granger... pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos", Hermione também corou e escondeu o rosto nos braços, enquanto Harry e eu começamos a bater palmas, sorrindo.

Já estávamos em terceiro lugar!

"Terceiro: ao senhor Harry Potter", todos ficaram em silêncio, "Pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo a Grifinória sessenta pontos", a mesa da Grifinória explodiu, eufórica. Estávamos empatados com a Sonserina.

Dumbledore ergueu uma das mãos, e, relutantes, nos calamos.

"Existe todo o tipo de coragem", olhava bondosamente para todos, "É preciso muita audácia para enfrentarmos os nossos inimigos, mas igual audácia para defendermos os nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao senhor Neville Longbottom", Grifinória _definitivamente_ explodiu.

Antes de descrever como Fred e Jorge se levantaram e fizeram uma dança de vitória, que envolvia 'acidentalmente' jogar um pouco de purê de batata nos sonserinos mais próximos, gostaria de deixar aqui uma reflexão sobre as palavras do diretor: como, diabos, esse velho maluco pode dizer que é preciso a _mesma _audácia e dá _só_ dez pontos para o Neville?

Extremamente _injusto_, se querem saber a minha opinião.

Quero dizer, tudo bem, eu _ia_ quebrar a cara dele, naquela noite, mas não ia negar que o menino merecia pelo menos uns cinqüenta pontos por ter se oposto tão decididamente ao nosso ato de insanidade.

Mas, enfim, quem se importa?

_Nós ganhamos_!

**XxXxX**

"Então, como vocês foram?", Hermione perguntou, apontando para o papel em nossas mãos que tinha nossas notas.

"Nada mal", respondi, "Mas eu realmente não quero ver as _suas_ notas. Tenho certeza que todos os seus cento e vinte por cento de aprovação vão me deixar deprimido", expliquei, enquanto ajustava a minha mochila nas costas.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

"E você, Harry, como foi?", perguntou, enquanto dobrava meticulosamente suas notas e guardava-as dentro de um de seus livros.

"Bem", Harry deu de ombros, "Minhas notas foram bem parecidas com as de Rony"

Hermione voltou-se para nós, os olhos escuros fitando-nos com severidade.

"Vocês não colaram, certo?", ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Claro que não!", respondi, num tom de voz ultrajado.

Hermione lançou um olhar desconfiado e voltou a caminhar.

"Ela não precisa ficar sabendo", Harry falou, casualmente.

"Nosso segredo", ri, enquanto voltávamos a caminhar, acompanhando-a.

**XxXxX**

"Aqui estão os avisos", Percy entregou um para cada um dos alunos, "Não é permitido usar magia fora da escola", informou, enquanto entregava um para Dino, "Se o fizerem, podem ser expulsos, portanto... cuidado", entregou o último para Neville, "Tenham boas férias", desejou, dando seu melhor sorriso.

Não que isso fosse muito, se quer saber a minha opinião.

Terminei de jogar minhas roupas dentro da mala e tentei fechá-la, mas mal conseguia puxar o zíper.

"Talvez você devesse _dobrar_ as roupas", Harry sugeriu, enquanto dobrava, cuidadosamente, uma de suas calças.

"Nha", resmunguei, bem no minuto que Fred e Jorge entravam no quarto, "Chegaram bem a tempo", sorri, "Podem sentar na minha mala?", pedi, enquanto jogava uma meia suja que acabara de encontrar no chão, aos meus pés, lá dentro.

Fred e Jorge sentaram em cima da mala.

"Mamãe ficará furiosa quando vir isso", Fred comentou, enquanto tentava me ajudar com o zíper.

"Podemos assistir?", Jorge pediu, esperançoso.

"Tanto... faz", ofeguei, finalmente conseguindo passar o zíper, fechando a mala.

Jorge pegou o pergaminho que Percy tinha entregado para Harry e soltou um suspiro dramático.

"_Isso aqui_ se traduz em: férias de verão enfadonhas", explicou, "De que adianta eles ensinarem magia se não podemos usar?", balançou a cabeça, desolado.

Soltei um grunhido, concordando.

"Eu sempre tenho a esperança de que eles se esqueçam de entregar as notas e o aviso", Fred murmurou, "Mas nunca acontece"

Harry e eu rimos, enquanto empurrávamos nossas malas para o canto do quarto, para que os elfos domésticos pudessem carregá-las para o trem, mais tarde.

**XxXxX**

Descemos do trem e trocamos olhares incertos.

"Vocês precisam vir passar uns dias conosco", falei, finalmente, "Os dois", acrescentei para Hermione, "Vou mandar uma coruja para vocês", prometi.

"Obrigado", Harry sorriu, parecendo desconcertado, "Preciso ter alguma coisa por que esperar", deu de ombros.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção à saída, pessoas berravam despedidas para Harry.

"Continua famoso", ri, enquanto passávamos pela parede da plataforma.

"Olha lá ele, mamãe, olha lá ele, olha!", a voz de Gina veio, da multidão, olhei em volta e acenei, entusiasmado, até que ela continuou, "Harry Potter! Olhe, mamãe! Estou vendo..."

Minha mãe pareceu consternada.

"Fique quieta, Gina, é falta de educação apontar", ela resmungou, por entre os dentes cerrados.

Franzi o cenho; Gina não costuma se comportar assim. Nos aproximamos delas, e mamãe sorriu para nós.

"Muito trabalho este ano?", perguntou.

"Muito", Harry concordou, "Obrigado pelas barrinhas de chocolate e pela suéter, senhora Weasley", Harry agradeceu, tímido.

"Ah, de nada, querido", minha mãe sorriu e vi, naquele exato momento, que Harry a tinha conquistado.

"Está pronto?", uma voz grossa e sem qualquer pingo de emoção veio às nossas costas, nos voltamos para encarar um homem gorducho, de bigode e parecendo prestes a ter um ataque de nervos, seus olhos pequenos e escuros viajando para cada membro de minha família, até parar sobre Harry.

"Vocês devem ser a família de Harry!", minha mãe exclamou, tentando ser simpática.

"Por assim dizer", o homem resmungou, parecendo pouco à vontade com a interação, "Ande logo, menino, não temos o dia inteiro", rosnou.

Harry aquiesceu e voltou-se para nós.

"Vejo vocês durante as férias, então", disse, com um suspiro infeliz.

"Espero que você tenha... ahn... umas boas férias", Hermione espiou o tio de Harry por cima de seu ombro, os olhos arregalados em choque.

"Ah, claro que sim", e o rosto de Harry se iluminou com um sorriso maldoso que acho que ele aprendeu com meus irmãos, "_Eles_ não sabem que não podemos fazer bruxarias em casa. Vou me divertir à beça com Duda este verão...", rindo, se afastou.

Hermione e eu o acompanhamos com os olhos, por alguns segundos.

"Puxa, o tio dele parece...", Hermione buscou em sua cabeça por uma palavra.

"Um pé no saco?", sugeri, enquanto agarrava a alça da minha mala, e voltava a minha atenção para ela.

"É", Hermione sorriu, e, então, seus olhos encontraram um casal no meio da multidão, ela acenou, "Ali estão meus pais! Então, nos falamos nas férias?", perguntou, enquanto erguia a alça de sua mala de carrinhos.

"Claro", sorri, e ela se afastou, acenando um 'adeus' para a minha família.

Carreguei minha mala e me aproximei de minha família, todos começamos a caminhar em direção ao carro de papai.

"Pobre garoto", minha mãe murmurou, enquanto eu posicionava minha mala no porta-malas, "Aquele tio dele parece ser..."

"Um pé no saco?", sugeri, distraído.

Fred e Jorge riram, enquanto entravam no carro.

"Ronald, olha a boca!", minha mãe sibilou, dando um tapa na minha nuca, "Mas, sim, é o que ele parece", acrescentou, pensativa, "Talvez você devesse chamá-lo para passar um pouco do verão em casa, o coitadinho", lançou um olhar para a multidão, como se esperasse encontrar Harry ali, chorando, desolado, carregando uma cruz, talvez.

"É, vou fazer isso", falei, fechando o porta-malas e entrando no carro.

"Mãe, podemos chamar o Lino?", pediu Fred.

"Por favor?", completou Jorge.

"Depois da bagunça que vocês fizeram da última vez?", minha mãe ajustou o cinto, enquanto meu pai dava partida no carro, "Nem morta"

"Nos comportaremos dessa vez", Fred suplicou.

"Vocês falaram isso da última vez", meu pai lembrou.

"É, mas não estávamos falando sério da última vez", Jorge ergueu as sobrancelhas, "Estamos falando sério agora", ergueu as duas mãos no ar.

"Pensaremos no assunto", disse minha mãe, com um suspiro cansado, "Então, Rony, como foi seu primeiro ano?", perguntou, me observando pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Ah, você sabe, nada demais... algumas lutas contra trasgos e ajudei a salvar o mundo", dei de ombros, sorrindo quando os olhos castanhos de Gina se arregalaram, "Então, o que vamos almoçar? Estou com fome"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Aqui está, como prometido!

O fim da **Pedra Filosofal**!

Agora, sinto informar, mas os próximos capítulos só serão postados daqui a um mês, ou um mês e meio... Desculpem por isso, mas estou trabalhando no capítulo 15 e só tenho a intenção de começar a portar os capítulos quanto tiver terminado o Câmara Secreta – ou estiver, pelo menos, próximo do fim.

Gostaram?

Bem, esse capítulo foi praticamente só feito com cenas extras, então, espero que tenham se divertido com elas! Minha cena favorita é, sem dúvida, a da partida de xadrez entre o Rony e a Hermione!

Aguardo os comentários de vocês sobre ele, viram?

Respondendo aos comentários do capítulo anterior...

**Bitriz: **Obrigada! O que achou do novo capítulo?

**ANM: **Obrigada, ANM! Começarei a tomar mais cuidados com a escolha das palavras, prometo. Tem certeza que não quer ser beta da fic? :D Eu realmente preciso de um homem para dar a opinião sobre os capítulos. XD Enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **O que achou das cenas Rony/Hermione? ;D Espero que tenha gostado! E aguardo seu comentário!

**Rk-chan: **Tudo bem, mas por que toda aquela pressa? Gostou deste novo capítulo? ;)

**Jéssica: **Meu Pai, que review gigante. Vamos lá! AHUAHIAH. Concordo plenamente, se a Minerva tivesse escutado aos pobres garotos... mas nããão. O que achou do novo capítulo? ;D

**Anaisa: **Sócia, a gente **tem que **escrever OI. Juro, faz muito tempo que a gente não atualiza. O-O Gostou do capítulo novo?

**Guilherme McKinnon: **Eu falei que eu era leiga – para não falar completamente ignorante, mas enfim. HUIAHUIAHA. Esse capítulo é praticamente _todo_ feito com cenas extras! Gostou delas? ;D

**Mina: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Mas, então, eu vou cobrir os outros livros _exatamente_ como cobri esse, ou seja, as partes serão bem detalhadas e tudo. Espero que não se importem. :D O que achou do último capítulo? :)

Obrigada por todas as reviews.

Aguardo por mais!

Um beijo e até a próxima...

_Gii_.


	14. Cartas Sem Respostas

**Capítulo 14 – Cartas Sem Respostas**

"_Harry,_

_Eu mandei uma carta há alguns dias atrás, mas como Errol está meio velha, acho que você não a recebeu._

_Enfim, como estão as suas férias?_

_Espero que tudo bem, apesar dos seus tios. Eles não parecem muito legais._

_Então, como eu falei no trem, o convite para que passar alguns dias aqui, nas férias, ainda está de pé!_

_Lino está vindo, um dia desses. _

_Bom, espero pela sua resposta._

_Até mais,_

_Rony"_

**XxXxX**

"Percy, me empresta o Hermes!", pedi, exasperado, "Ela sempre fica enfiada naquela gaiola idiota, de qualquer jeito!"

"Eu _uso_ a minha coruja, Ronald", Percy fungou, indignado.

Hermes foi presente de papai e mamãe para Percy por ter virado monitor, o que era bem estúpido, se pensar bem no assunto. Percy era tão bom aluno que ninguém gostava de ficar perto dele, duvido que alguém quisesse trocar _cartas_ com ele.

"Para mandar carta para o Wendel, seu amigo imaginário?", Fred questionou, surgindo acompanhado por Jorge na cozinha, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "Empresta a coruja para o Rony, Percy, pára de ser chato"

"A gente sabe que é difícil para você, afinal ser chato é a sua... _primeira_ natureza", Jorge acrescentou.

Percy empinou o queixo, ignorando deliberadamente o comentário dos dois irmãos.

"Por que você não usa a Errol?", Percy voltou os olhos para mim, impaciente.

"Eu _estou_ usando a maldita da coruja, mas acho que ela está perdendo as minhas cartas!", retruquei, revirando os olhos, "Mandei umas cinco cartas para o Harry e não recebi nenhuma resposta", expliquei.

"Empresta a coruja para o garoto, Percy", Fred suspirou, sentando-se à mesa e puxando um copo para perto e enchendo-a com leite.

"E por que eu deveria?"

"Porque Harry é bem mais legal que o Wendel", Jorge alfinetou, "Sem contar, claro, que ele _existe_"

Percy bufou, colocou-se de pé, e ajustou o óculos com o dedo médio, enquanto nos lançava um olhar desdenhoso.

"Eu _tenho_ com quem trocar cartas", resmungou, "E não vou emprestar a Hermes"

Soltei um palavrão, enquanto apoiava o queixo na mão.

**XxXxX**

"Devolvam", Percy sibilou, abrindo a porta do quarto dos gêmeos com força e nos encontrado jogando uma partida de Snaps Explosivos.

Todos erguemos os olhos, inocentemente, de nossas cartas.

"Devolver o quê?", Gina perguntou, piscando os grandes olhos castanhos amendoados.

"Vocês sabem o quê!", Percy guinchou, ajeitando o óculos que tinha começado a escorregar pelo nariz, "Devolvam!"

Virei a cabeça para o lado oposto e tentei conter uma gargalhada que subia pela minha garganta e Lino, que tinha chegado naquela manhã para passar o fim de semana conosco, estava revirando sua mala, fingindo procurar por algo, para esconder o riso.

"Devolver o quê, Percy?", Fred pareceu genuinamente confuso, mas ambos os gêmeos eram ótimos para esse tipo de atuação, cujo dom eu não herdei – maldita genética.

"O meu...", lançou um olhar exasperado, "_caderno de registros_", sussurrou, mortificado.

"Ah, isso?", Jorge se esticou e puxou um caderno de couro de debaixo de sua cama.

Percy ficou corado de raiva e vergonha, se não fosse pelos óculos que escorregava pelo seu nariz fino e comprido, não saberíamos se ele estava de frente ou de costas.

"Eu vou contar para a mamãe que vocês entraram no meu quarto!", ameaçou, o dedo em riste.

"E nós vamos contar para mamãe que você tem tido sonhos estranhos", Gina retrucou, sua voz calma, mas igualmente ameaçadora, "com uma _garota_ chamada Penny"

"Quem tem cabelos castanhos como camundongos...", recitou Fred.

"...olhos doces como o mel...", completou Jorge.

"...voz suave como o piar de um rouxinol...", acrescentei, minha voz trêmula pela vontade de gargalhar. Ninguém mandou não me emprestar a porcaria da coruja.

Sim, a idéia tinha sido minha.

Não, eu não me sinto culpado.

Egoísta filho-da-mãe.

"...e pele macia como seda", Gina terminou, com um sorrisinho, "Como você é brega", declarou, por fim, mostrando a língua.

Percy ficou parado por alguns segundos, abrindo e fechando a boca, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

"Vocês...", ele articulou, soltou um grunhido, incrédulo, "Vocês _não podiam_ ler isso!"

Fred deu de ombros.

"A culpa é sua: quem esconde um diário _dentro da gaveta_? Quero dizer, a gente nem precisou _procurar_ direito!", Fred soltou, exasperado, "Um conselho: da próxima vez, esconda embaixo do seu colchão, junto com aquele catálogo cheio de mulheres peladas", sugeriu, pensativo.

"Elas _não_ estão peladas!", Percy guinchou, indignado, enquanto Gina fazia uma careta e soltava um 'eeeeeca', "Ela estão usando roupa íntima", resmungou, mortificado, evitando estabelecer contato visual, "E aquilo é um catálogo de uma loja, OK?"

"E você faz compras lá com que freqüência exatamente?", perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Percy ficou ainda mais vermelho – se é que isso era possível. Caminhou, pisando duro, até nós cinco e, com um movimento brusco, arrancou o diário da mão de Jorge, lançando um olhar irritado na nossa direção.

"Mamãe sempre disse para não confiar no que não tem cérebro", Fred lembrou.

"Bem, e eu vou falar com quem, exatamente?", perguntou, desdenhoso, "_Vocês_?", com isso, ele saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com força.

Lino começou a gargalhar.

"Então, alguma chance da gente conseguir aquele catálogo?", perguntou, um brilho divertido nos olhos escuros.

"Eeeeeeca", Gina fez uma careta, "Nojentos"

**XxXxX**

Eu estava escovando os dentes quando Gina entrou no banheiro e sentou-se na borda da banheira, me observando, pensativa.

"O que foi?", perguntei, minha voz abafada pela escova de dente e a pasta na minha boca.

"Hum...", Gina desviou os olhos para o teto, como se estivesse calculando o que ia me falar, "Por que você não chamou o Harry Potter para vir para cá esse fim de semana?", perguntou, finalmente.

Franzi o cenho. Gina tinha mencionado muito o Harry desde que eu chegara do colégio, fizera todo o tipo de perguntas sobre ele e me obrigara a contar a história do trasgo e da Pedra, pelo menos, umas vinte vezes.

"Mandei uma carta para ele e para Hermione", respondi, cuspindo a pasta na pia e enxaguando a boca, "Hermione vai passar as férias com os avós e Harry não respondeu", acrescentei, guardando a escova junto com as outras seis.

"Mas ele vai vir?", ela perguntou, balançando os pezinhos, que não alcançavam o chão, "Outro dia?"

"Não sei, Gina", ergui as sobrancelhas, "Eu estou esperando ele responder a minha carta ainda"

"Mas você _acha_ que ele vai vir?", ela insistiu, ainda se recusando a fazer contato visual.

"Não sei! Por quê?", perguntei, finalmente.

Gina corou furiosamente, desviando os olhos dos meus.

"Nada, não", murmurou, pulando da banheira e correndo para fora.

Fiquei observando a porta, algum tempo, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça das garotas.

Dei de ombros, apaguei a luz do banheiro e fui para o meu quarto.

**XxXxX**

"Eu não quero ser a gandula!", Gina guinchou, tentando recuperar a vassoura que eu tinha tirado de suas mãos, "Devolve isso, Rony!", ela berrou, agarrando com força o cabo da vassoura e dando puxões fortes.

"Gina, os gandulas são muito importantes", Lino observou, tentando ser útil, "Sabe, eles pegam a bola quando ela vai para fora do campo..."

"Então, por que _você_ não é o gandula?", ela rosnou, lançando um olhar feio para o menino.

"Gina, você não pode jogar com a gente", Fred deu um passo a frente, os braços cruzados e uma expressão determinada.

"_Por quê_?", ela perguntou, os olhos castanhos cerrados, fuzilando o irmão que se pronunciara.

"Porque...", Fred hesitou, o cenho franzido, buscando por uma justificativa plausível.

"Porque nós estamos em número par", Jorge pronunciou-se, abruptamente, chamando a atenção de todos para ele, "E, se você entrar, um time vai ficar desequilibrado", concluiu.

"Isso _não _é desculpa", Gina chiou, dando solavancos com o braço, com força, tentando fazer com que eu soltasse sua vassoura, "Eu _quero_ jogar!"

"Você pode ser juíza!", Fred tentou, desesperado, enquanto via Gina começar a cerrar os olhos e algumas pedrinhas que estavam aos nossos pés começaram a tremer, erguendo-se do solo, "Eu até te consigo um apito!", acrescentou, pouco convincente.

Gina, então, soltou a vassoura – com a falta de força oposta, acabei caindo no chão -, e lançou um olhar feio para nós quarto.

"Você pode enfiar esse seu apito no seu..."

Mamãe ficaria escandalizada.

**XxXxX**

"Ahn... Gina?", entrei no quarto dela, cauteloso, e fechei a porta às minhas costas, "Tudo bom?", perguntei, enquanto observava-a pregar um pôster na parede, "O que é isso?"

"As Holyhead Harpias", respondeu, sem olhar para mim, "É um time só de mulheres, você sabe. E elas venceram os Chudley Cannons ano passado. _Duas vezes_.", acrescentou, cruelmente.

"Não que isso seja grande coisa", Gina continuou, pulando para consegui fixar a parte de cima do pôster, "Um grupo de amebas adestradas e cegas poderia vencer aquele monte de lixo"

"Hey, controla a língua!", fiz uma careta.

"O que você quer, Rony?", Gina perguntou, sem rodeios, enquanto recuava dois passos, as mãos na cintura e a cabeça levemente inclinada, certificando-se de que o pôster estava bem fixado.

Respirei fundo.

Eu odiava quando tinha que passar por aquele tipo de situação, mas eu não tinha outra opção.

"Tem uma aranha no meu quarto", falei, rapidamente, olhando para a janela dela, enquanto alternava meu peso de um pé para o outro.

"E você quer que _eu_ mate", Gina concluiu, cruzando os braços e voltando-se para mim, as sobrancelhas erguidas cinicamente.

"É", senti minhas bochechas ardendo.

Não era a _primeira _vez que eu o pedia, mas isso não tornava a situação menos humilhante.

"Depois que você _não_ me deixou jogar com vocês?", ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu estava com esperanças de que você tivesse esquecido esse detalhe", murmurei, contrariado.

"E você quer que eu te ajude, quando você foi um total babaca comigo, que me ignorou e queria que eu fosse _juíza_ no jogo?", a voz dela era fria e estremeci.

"Se não fosse pedir demais", soltei, num fio de voz.

"Por que você não pede para o Fred ou o Jorge matarem? O Lino, talvez?", sugeriu, maldosa, os olhos castanhos brilhando de uma maneira muito parecida com a dos gêmeos antes de aprontarem alguma coisa.

Estremeci.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que eu pedi", choraminguei.

"Pelo amor de Merlim, Rony, esquece aquele ursinho de pelúcia", Gina resmungou, enquanto prendia os longos cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

"Primeiro, aquele era o meu ursinho _favorito_ que foi transformado numa aranha horrível", ergui um dedo, "E, segundo...", hesitei, "Gina, eu não vou conseguir dormir com aquela coisa me espreitando", choraminguei.

"Inferno", Gina resmungou, "Vamos lá, donzela. Eu vou matar a Aranha Malvada para você"

"Haha. Engraçadinha", resmunguei, enquanto saíamos do quarto dela e atravessávamos o corredor, em direção ao meu.

**XxXxX**

"Rony, não tem nenhuma aranha aqui", Gina sentou-se na minha cama, brincando, entediada, com o travesseiro.

Ocupei o lugar ao lado dela.

"Tem, sim", teimei, deitando-me, fitando o teto, "Ela estava bem naquela quina ali", apontei para o canto onde as paredes se encontravam, alguns centímetros acima da janela, "E ela era _muito_ grande"

Gina voltou-se para mim.

"Você é tão marica", soltou, desolada.

"Gina! Eu não sou...", soltei, indignado, mas logo interrompi-me, mudando de tática, "Mamãe ficaria decepcionada se ouvisse seu linguajar"

"Papai ficaria decepcionado se soubesse que você foge de aranhas de meio centímetro", ela rebateu, imediatamente, depois riu, inclinou-se e apertou minha bochecha, "Mas não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo, Roniquinho"

"Sai para lá", resmunguei, empurrando a mão dela, bem no momento que uma coruja entrava pela janela do meu quarto, deixava um envelope sobre a minha escrivaninha e pousava sobre o encosto da cadeira.

"Gina, pegue um pouco de água para a coruja e um pouco da ração do Errol, por favor?", pedi, enquanto me aproximava da escrivaninha e pegava a carta.

Gina saiu correndo em direção a cozinha, enquanto, distraidamente, eu passava o dedão na cabeça da coruja, acariciando-a, enquanto virava o envelope, lendo o remetente.

A carta era de Hermione.

"_Rony,_

_Como você está?_

_Anda tudo bem por aqui._

_Obrigada pela carta, fico contente que vocês estejam se divertindo com o Lino – tenho certeza que sua mãe não deve estar adorando tudo isso na mesma proporção que vocês._

_Infelizmente, não poderei passar o fim de semana com vocês; meus pais tiraram férias e querem passar o resto do verão com meus avós._

_Harry respondeu alguma das suas cartas? Ele não respondeu nenhuma das minhas também; claro que ele pode estar viajando com os tios dele, mas, mesmo assim, é bem estranho, não é?_

_Tenho quase certeza de que pedi a todas as corujas que entregassem para o endereço que Harry nos deu._

_Enfim, aguardo uma resposta sua._

_Abraços, _

_Hermione_

_P.S.: Já começou a fazer as tarefas? É claro que não, você é você e, se bem te conheço, vai esperar até o último minuto para fazê-las e, no fim, vai ficar choramingando e implorando para que eu empreste a minha. O que eu não vou fazer, por falar nisso. Então, comece suas tarefas logo._

_P.P.S.: Estou falando sério._

_P.P.P.S.: E que isso fique como prova"_

Dei um risinho bem no momento que Gina entrava com um pires com água e um outro com um pouco de ração para corujas.

"De quem é?", ela perguntou, curiosa, enquanto colocava os pires em cima da minha escrivaninha e a coruja voava para o tampo da mesa para se servir, "Do Harry Potter?", acrescentou, ansiosa.

"Não, da Hermione", respondi, abrindo a gaveta da escrivaninha e buscando por um pergaminho, "Ela não vai poder vir"

"E o Harry?", ela perguntou, no mesmo toma, enquanto fixava os olhos em mim.

"Ele ainda não respondeu", retruquei, distraído, enquanto puxava uma pena e um tinteiro, me jogava na cama e começava a escrever uma resposta, "Na verdade, o Harry não respondeu _nem_ as cartas dela, nem as minhas", acrescentei, enquanto coçava meu nariz com a ponta da pena, pensativo, e começava a escrever a carta de resposta, "Que estranho, não é?"

"Bem, o tio dele parecia bem malvado", Gina sentou-se na minha escrivaninha e começou a acariciar a nuca da coruja com o dedo, "Vai ver ele prendeu a coruja dele", sugeriu, erguendo as mãos.

"Huuum...", considerei, pensativo, enquanto escrevia mais algumas palavras na minha carta, "Do jeito que o tio dele é, é mais provável que tenham prendido _ele_", corrigi.

Gina soltou uma exclamação, perplexa.

"Mas... mas... mas ele é o _Harry_ _Potter_! Você não _pode_ simplesmente prender o Harry Potter!", sua voz estava semi-histérica.

"É, o Harry não é exatamente popular com os tios dele", respondi, relendo o que já tinha escrito, "Você sabe, eles não ligam muito para ele"

"Mas ele é o _Harry Potter_", ela repetiu.

"Eles sabem disso", voltei a escrever.

"Então, como eles podem _não se importar_?", exasperou-se.

"Eles se importam, acho. Mas acho que é do jeito que eu me importo com o Perebas, sabe? Detesto ele e rezo todos os dias para que ele seja devorado pelo Errol para que eu ganhe um animal de estimação novo, mas também _acho_ que ficaria chateado se isso acontecesse. Tem algum jeito de falar 'pare de ser essa madona insuportável' sem perder a amizade da pessoa?", perguntei, erguendo meus olhos na direção dela.

"Eu acho que não dá", ela respondeu, aturdida, "E... Você acabou de comparar Harry Potter ao Perebas?", ela perguntou, finalmente, piscando os olhos, perplexa.

"Não... foi só... uma... metáfora", ergui os olhos e vi algo que me paralisou, "Gina, ela voltou", sussurrou.

"Quem?", Gina perguntou, acompanhando meus olhos, "Ah, sua inimiga de meio centímetro", revirou os olhos e tirou o chinelo, "Você _sabe_ que ela tem mais medo de você do que você tem dela, certo?"

Estremeci.

"Duvido", resmunguei.

Gina soltou o ar.

"Gina ao resgate", murmurou, subindo na minha cadeira e matando o inseto.

Cara, como eu _odeio_ aranhas.

**XxXxX**

Estava próximo do fim de Julho, quando meu pai abriu a porta da sala, assoviando, e nos encontrou deitados no chão, entediados. Gina e Fred estavam jogando xadrez bruxo, enquanto Jorge e eu fazíamos nossas lições de casa – é, _tão ruim_ assim.

"Onde está a mãe de vocês?", ele perguntou, baixinho, e quando Gina apontou para o andar de cima, ele sorriu, "Crianças, eu tenho uma coisa para mostrar para vocês", anunciou, satisfeito, deixando sua mala em cima da mesa da sala e gesticulando para que o seguíssemos em direção à cozinha.

Deixando nossos afazeres de lado, o acompanhamos, até que ele nos levou à garagem.

"Aqui está a minha maior invenção", disse, orgulhoso, fazendo um gesto largo com os braços.

Todos nós esticamos o pescoço, procurando por algo na garagem, além do carro que possuíamos há mais de oito anos.

"Onde?", Gina estava com a testa franzida, enquanto olhava em volta.

"Aqui!", papai bateu com a mão no capô.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Pai, isso se chama _carro_", Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, "Já foi inventado faz um tempinho"

Jorge observou papai atentamente, provavelmente analisando suas pupilas.

"Você mesmo comprou lembra?", perguntou, lentamente, como se falasse com uma criança retardada, "Pai, você fumou algo com um cheiro doce ou passou por aquele bar irlandês?", aproximou-se, cauteloso.

"Quê?", papai nos observou, aturdido, "Não o _carro_, Merlim! Mas o que eu _fiz_ no carro!", satisfeito abriu a porta do passageiro, puxando Jorge para dentro, e depois abriu a do banco traseiro e Gina, Fred e eu nos sentamos, trocando olhares confusos, enquanto ele dava a volta pelo carro e ocupava o lugar atrás do volante, "Prontos para a melhor experiência da suas vidas?"

"Vai deixar a gente dirigir?", Gina perguntou, esperançosa.

"Não", papai empurrou o óculos para o alto do nariz, "Mas nós vamos voar"

"Ah, meu Merlim, pai!", Fred passou a mão pelos olhos, exasperados, "Carros _não_ voam, esses são os...", mas enquanto Fred resmungava, papai acelerou o carro e, mudando de marcha, o carro começou a planar até que estávamos há uns bons dois metros do chão, "Esse carro voa! Merlim amado! Por que esse carro voa?", os olhos escuros de Fred estavam arregalados, enquanto grudava o nariz na janela, observando o campo de quadribol.

"Eu falei que era a minha melhor invenção", ele sorriu, orgulhoso.

"Pai, mas não podemos voar assim!", Jorge exclamou, embora tivesse um brilho de admiração nos olhos, "Trouxas poderiam nos ver! E, não tenho certeza, mas acho que eles não estão acostumados com carros que voam. Embora seja, você sabe, muito maneiro e tudo o mais", apontou, com o dedo, para as luzes do vilarejo.

"Eu também pensei nisso", com um sorriso, papai apertou um botão e o carro tremeu, mas nada mudou; olhamos em volta, tentando achar algo que indicasse o que aquele botão fizera.

"Pai, eu acho que...", Gina começou, as sobrancelhas quase unidas, numa expressão confusa, mas foi interrompida pelo carro sendo acelerado, afastando-se do vilarejo e seguindo em direção a um lago.

Ele desceu o carro até que estivesse a apenas um metro acima da superfície do lago.

"Olhem para baixo", papai disse.

Todos o fizemos e, perplexos, observamos a superfície parada do lago aos nossos pés.

"Estamos invisíveis?", Fred berrou, os olhos escuros brilhando, animados.

"Nós não", papai respondeu, sorridente, "Mas suponho que eu poderia enfeitiçar alguns lençóis com feitiços ilusórios, caso fosse necessário...", acrescentou, pensativo, o cenho franzido.

Jorge, Gina e eu soltamos exclamação de surpresa e admiração, enquanto observávamos papai, habilmente, se desviar na direção a uma clareira, ganhando altura novamente, girou o carro, dirigindo-nos à Toca novamente.

"Posso dirigir?", a voz de Gina estava trêmula de tanta ansiedade, "Por favor?"

"Não", papai falou, em tom objetivo, "Eu só queria mostrar para vocês", acrescentou, enquanto aterrissava perto do lago e dirigia em direção à garagem.

Todos nós resmungamos, contrariados, enquanto descíamos do carro.

"Mamãe sabe disso?", Fred perguntou, abrindo o capô do carro, curioso. Papai fechou-o com a mão, impossibilitando meu irmão de espiar qualquer que tenha sido a mudança efetuada.

"Então, sobre isso...", meu pai começou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras.

**XxXxX**

"_Rony,_

_Voltaremos da casa dos meus avós em breve e acho que iremos direto para o Beco Diagonal, comprar os materiais – espero que a carta já tenha chegado!_

_Aqui foi bem divertido. Meu avô está fascinado com o fato de eu ser uma bruxa, ele vive me pedindo para fazer coisas esquisitas, como pintar as paredes de roxo ou transformar a cadeira em um cavalo e uma vez, quando minha avó começou a contar sobre a última briga dos vizinhos, ele suplicou para que eu a deixasse muda... você não pode imaginar o quão decepcionado ele ficou quando expliquei que não posso usar magia fora do colégio._

_Seu pai realmente fez um carro que voa e fica invisível? Agora eu sei de onde os gêmeos tiraram toda a genialidade. Uma pena que não empreguem onde deveriam._

_Bem, deve ter sido legal!_

_Talvez, se eu for aí no final das férias, você possa me mostrar!_

_Por falar nisso, soube do Harry? Alguma carta? Algum recado? Ele não respondeu nenhuma das minhas ainda e, como você disse nas cartas anteriores que ele ainda não respondeu nenhum dos seus convites – e Harry parecia muito ansioso para ir para a sua casa -, estou começando a ficar realmente preocupada. _

_Você não acha que os tios horríveis dele fizeram algo com ele, acha?_

_Bem, vou terminar por aqui._

_Abraços, _

_Hermione_

_P.S.: Estou contente em saber que você já fez a lição de Herbologia, mas realmente te aconselho a começar a de Poções logo"_

Sentei na escrivaninha para escrever a resposta.

"De quem é essa carta?", Gina perguntou, jogando-se na minha cama, "Do Harry?"

"Não", respondi, sem erguer os olhos do que estava fazendo, "É da Hermione"

"Ah, tá", Gina ficou algum tempo em silêncio, "E... o Harry Potter respondeu?"

"Não, Gina, ele não respondeu", uma pitada de impaciência fez-se ouvir em minha voz.

"Estranho, né?", Gina continuou, em tom casual, "Do jeito que tá, até parece que o tio dele prendeu _mesmo_ ele", ela suspirou e interrompi o que estava fazendo.

Soltei um grunhido, concordando, enquanto terminava de responder.

"Mas, e então? Você acha mesmo que ele vai vir?", ela perguntou.

Com um suspiro exasperado, puxei um pergaminho.

"Vou escrever de novo", respondi, "Agora sai daqui e pára de me encher o saco", rosnei, enquanto voltava minha atenção para a carta de Hermione.

**XxXxX**

Papai chegou naquela noite, tirou a capa, guardou a chave do carro na gaveta da cozinha, como de costume, aproximou-se da mesa, inclinou-se, beijou minha mãe nos lábios e sentou-se à mesa conosco para o jantar.

"Como foi no Ministério, querido?", mamãe perguntou, enquanto o servia com um pouco de purê de batata.

"Tudo bem", papai franziu o cenho, "Rony, você falou com Harry Potter durante esse verão?", ele voltou os olhos para mim, curioso.

"Ahn... não", respondi, enquanto enfiava uma colher de purê com ervilhas na boca, "Por quê?", perguntei, a voz abafada pela comida.

"Ele recebeu uma advertência por ter usado magia", papai respondeu, enquanto se servia de um pouco de suco, "Ao que me parece, foi um feitiço de levitação"

"E foi expulso?", Percy perguntou, enquanto cortava um pedaço do seu bife, interessado.

"Não, foi uma _advertência_, gênio", Fred retrucou, arremessando um monte de ervilhas na direção do monitor com o auxílio de sua colher, ao que recebeu um olhar ameaçado de mamãe.

"Não, não foi expulso", papai respondeu, ignorando a mini-guerra de comida, "Mas foi por muito pouco"

"Bem, eu avisei", Percy deu de ombros, "Entreguei pessoalmente os informativos e fiz _questão_ de dizer que não era permitido usar magia nas férias", informou, em tom de desaprovação.

Mas meus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

Harry _sabia_ que não podia usar magia fora do colégio e ele adorava Hogwarts, não faria nada para ser expulso de lá. A menos que estivesse em uma situação extrema.

Arregalei os olhos, pensando no tio dele e em todas as coisas que ele podia estar fazendo com o pobre coitado, com aqueles olhos pequenos e maldosos, que se parecem com os dos hipopótamos. Vai ver ele obrigava o Harry a usar aventais cor-de-rosa e a cozinhar e encerar o chão como... como... como um escravo. E deixam-no preso numa gaiola junto com um monte de aranhas... aranhas grandes e peludas... e carnívoras...

Ah, meu Merlim, precisávamos fazer algo.

Então, pensei no carro que tínhamos estacionado na garagem. Aquele que voava e ficava invisível.

E, então, eu tinha um plano.

**XxXxX**

"_Hermione,_

_Acho que sei o que está acontecendo com o Harry._

_Fred, Jorge e eu tentaremos fazer algo a respeito._

_Tentaremos trazê-lo para casa._

_Você não respondeu minha última carta._

_Está tudo bem?_

_Espero que sim._

_E espero que a Errol não tenha morrido no meio do caminho._

_Até,_

_Rony"_

**XxXxX**

"O que vocês estão fazendo?", perguntei, num fio de voz, enquanto via Fred e Jorge descerem as escadas segurando suas varinhas, "Não podemos fazer magia fora do colégio", lembrei, observando os objetos, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Papai estava trabalhando até mais tarde naquele dia, então resolvemos que era chegada a hora de salvarmos Harry de onde quer que ele estivesse.

"Não é uma varinha", Fred revirou os olhos, estendendo o objeto para mim, "É um doce"

"Nossa mais nova invenção", Jorge acrescentou, enquanto pegava a chave do carro que estava guardada dentro da primeira gaveta da cozinha, equilibrando uma pilha de bombas de bosta coloridas.

Jorge jogou a chave para mim. Abri a porta do piloto, ansioso; desde que papai mostrara o carro, estava me coçando de vontade de dirigi-lo.

"Bem, quem de vocês vai no banco da carona?", perguntei, enquanto jogava a chave de uma mão para a outra e me apoiava na porta aberta.

Num movimento rápido, Jorge pegou a chave no meio de sua parábola, antes que ela chegasse à minha mão esquerda.

"Você não acha, sinceramente, que vai dirigir, não é?", ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, o plano é meu", argumentei, tentando reaver as chaves.

"Rony, o seu plano era: vamos usar o carro para salvar o Harry das aranhas peludas e do avental cor-de-rosa", Fred me empurrou na direção do banco de trás, "Nós que trouxemos tudo de importante e ajudamos a dar corpo ao plano"

"Além do mais", Jorge ajudou Fred a me arremessar para dentro do carro, "Nós somos mais velhos", acrescentou, enquanto fechava a porta com força.

Fred sentou ao volante e Jorge ocupou o lugar da carona.

"Os gêmeos ao resgate!", bradaram, animados, enquanto Fred ligava o carro e o tirava da garagem. Pigarreei, incrédulo.

Fred revirou os olhos.

"Os gêmeos _e Rony_ ao resgate", corrigiu, enquanto dava a marcha incluída por papai e o carro começava a planar. Vibramos animados, e olhamos para trás, enquanto a Toca se tornava um pontinho na escuridão.

"Então... quer dar uma mordida?", Fred perguntou, entregando-me seu doce no formato de varinha.

Por que eu sempre era a cobaia?

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_**Gii ouve – 'Temporary Insanity' de '**Alexz Johnson**'.**_

Olá, leitores!

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo e espero que tenham gostado dele!

E é todo feito de cenas 'extras' que espero que estejam boas!

Pude colocar um pouco da Gina e como eu imagino que ela tenha sido, quando mais nova... O que acharam? Gostaram ou não?

Não esqueçam que vocês também não meus críticos! ;)

As atualizações continuam a ser _de duas em duas semanas_, está bem?

**Ah, aos leitores de Sete Minutos, eu já comecei o capítulo de Sete Minutos, mas ando com o tempo 'curto' para escrever.**

Não vou me demorar aqui, vou apenas responder aos comentários e me despedir, OK?

**Lele: **_Homo sapiens puritanaes_, como anda? Hauihaiuah Quem sabe a Hermione não conseguirá vencer o Rony um dia desses? ;) Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo!!

**Jéssica: **Desculpe a demora, OK? Mas espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo da CÂMARA SECRETA! ;D É, eu sinto muito por esse 'deslize' com a idade deles, prometo que vou me redimir! ;) Estou colocando o máximo de cenas 'extras' possíveis! O que achou desse capítulo?

**Trícia Guima: **Nossa, concordo plenamente com tudo o que você escreveu! Sinto muito pela falta de atenção com a idade, mas enfim... hahiauiah. Espero que tenha gostado do começo de Câmera Secreta! Sim, vai demorar um pouco até o Cálice de Fogo, mas já sei como explorarei essas cenas. ;D O que achou desse capítulo?

**(x Carol x): **Eu dei o meu máximo para a cena do xadrez não ficar ruim. Ahuiaha. Adorei sua review, Ca! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! ;D

**Abey: **Moça! :D O que achou do novo capítulo??

**Raíssa: **Continuarei, sim! :D O que achou do começo da Câmara?

**Sany Evans: **Fico muito contente que você tenha gostado das cenas extras! :D O que achou das cenas extras deste capítulo?

**Mrs. Radcliffe Grint: **Obrigada! Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando da fanfic!! :D Ah, eu gostaria de ver uma fanfic do ponto de vista da Hermione, sem sombra de dúvidas! :) Já começou a escrevê-la?

**Gabi: **Puxa, Gabi, obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito contente que você tenha gostado! Obrigada, Gabi, espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo da Câmara Secreta! ;D

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Ah, obrigada! É que o que mais dá medo em escrever cenas extras é que fique muito 'nada a ver', mas fico contente em saber que elas não estão ficando assim! Aguardo pelo seu comentário, viu?

**Mina: **ahuihaha. Obrigada, Mina! :D O que achou do novo capítulo??

**Guilherme McKinnon: **Oi, Gui! Fico contente que você tenha gostado da fanfic! Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Gostou do primeiro capítulo da Câmara Secreta? ;D Aguardo seu comentário!

**ANM: **Meu 'leitor crítico'! :D Você já leu o capítulo, mas enfim... hauihauiah. O que achou do novo capítulo? (?) Beijos e obrigada pela sua ajuda!

**Anaisa: **Minha sócia favorita que eu amo mais que tudo! - Sinto muito não ter lido a sua fic, prometo fazê-lo em breve! Quem sabe hoje, se eu tiver tempo! \o/ Amo você! :

É isso, gente!

Até daqui a duas semanas!

Um beijo a todos e aguardo pela opinião de vocês sobre o capítulo,

_Gii_.


	15. Convidado de Honra

**Capítulo 15 – Convidado de Honra**

"Isso é muito bom", comentei, dando mais uma mordida na varinha, "O que vocês colocaram?", perguntei, olhando de um para o outro, enquanto mastigava, saboreando o misto de sabores que dançavam na minha boca.

"Conseguimos descobrir a receita dos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, misturamos os melhores sabores e fizemos no formato de varinhas. Precisamos pedir alguns livros de magia avançada com Gui para conseguir colorir as... você está ouvindo?", Fred perguntou, desviando a atenção da paisagem a sua frente, mas ainda segurando o volante com firmeza.

"Não", dei mais uma mordida, "Começou a ficar chato depois do 'livros'", expliquei, a boca cheia de doce.

"Ficamos contente que tenha dado certo", Jorge se pronunciou, "Precisávamos de alguém para provar a amostra"

"Por que vocês não provaram?", perguntei, o cenho franzido em confusão, mordendo mais um pedaço, "É muito bom...", então, me interrompi e fuzilei-os com os olhos, "Qual é o efeito colateral disso?"

"_Havia_ a possibilidade", Fred começou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras, "Da sua língua ficar inchada, azul e com alguns furúnculos. Mas, olha que sorte, parece que conseguimos neutralizar tais efeitos com o uso da poção... Rony, você está me ouvindo?"

"Não", informei, voltando a dar uma mordida generosa, a atenção fixa na paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela.

**XxXxX**

"Tem certeza que é aqui?", perguntei, lançando um olhar de relance para a casa pequena e comum, enquanto Fred, cauteloso, manobrava o carro para que ele ficasse lado a lado com a janela com grades.

"Foi o endereço que ouvi papai mencionar", ele disse, os olhos ainda presos nos postes de eletricidade.

"Quem diria... não é que ele está _mesmo_ em uma jaula?", Jorge balançou a cabeça, "Deveríamos ter trazido uma bomba de bosta colorida para jogar aí dentro, depois do resgate", murmurou, revoltado.

"Um pouco mais para frente, Fred", pedi, enquanto abria a janela e me inclinava na direção dela, mas, mesmo com os braços esticados, mal conseguia tocar as grades, "Não consigo..."

Lentamente, o carro se moveu e meus dedos se fecharam sobre uma das grades. A janela da casa estava fechada e, embora não conseguisse ver Harry naquela escuridão, consegui ver Edwiges em sua gaiola.

"É aqui mesmo", balbuciei, "E agora nós amarramos a corda?", questionei, pensativo.

Jorge esticou-se, fechou os dedos sobre a corda, enrolada no outro canto do banco traseiro e puxou-a, desenrolando-a e passando-a para mim.

Aquiesci e peguei-a, passando todo o meu torso pela janela aberta do banco do passageiro. O vulto na cama mudou de posição, mas estava obviamente adormecido.

Fred aproximava lentamente o carro, trazendo-o mais próximo da janela e tornando minha missão um pouco mais fácil.

"Puxe as grades", sugeriu Fred, enquanto olhava por cima dos ombros, enquanto manobrava o carro.

Fechei as mãos com firmeza em volta de duas delas e puxei-as, com toda a minha força, elas tremeram.

"São fracas", observou Jorge, pensativo.

"Hey!", soltei, ofendido,como assim elas 'são fracas'? Eu sou muito forte para o governo deles.

Mas, então, um movimento pelo canto dos meus olhos chamou a minha atenção, e voltei-me para o vulto na cama.

Harry mudou de posição novamente, e, então, sentou-se, sonolento, olhando em volta, confuso. Então, me viu e sorriu, surpreso. Ele falou alguma coisa, mas não ouvi – suponho que tenha exclamado meu nome, mas o som do motor do carro e a janela não estavam facilitando nada -, então, lançando um olhar cauteloso em direção à porta do quarto, ele se encaminhou até a janela e abriu-a.

"Rony, como foi que você... Que é...?", os olhos verdes se arregalaram ainda mais, quando ele percebeu que estávamos num carro.

Que voava.

Seus olhos rapidamente deslocaram-se para o banco dianteiro e meus irmãos o saudaram, alegres.

"Que é que está acontecendo?", perguntei, voltando a atenção de Harry novamente para mim, "Por que você não tem respondido às minhas cartas? Convidei-o para vir nos visitar umas doze vezes e então papai chegou em casa e disse que você tinha recebido uma advertência oficial por usar mágica na frente dos trouxas..."

"Não fui eu...", o rosto de Harry se franziu numa expressão de irritação, "E como é que ele soube?"

"Ele trabalha no Ministério", dei de ombros, "Você _sabe _que não temos permissão para usar mágica fora da escola...", acrescentei, veemente. O que tinha acontecido? Ele tinha ficado _tão bom_ em ignorar Percy que o discurso que ele dera no final do último ano letivo passara batido?

"Olha quem fala", Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, os olhos fixos no carro de papai.

"Ah, isto não conta", descontei com um aceno desdenhoso de mão, "É só emprestado", o que não é estritamente verdade, mas eu posso explicar melhor quando estivermos a caminho da Toca, "É do papai, não fomos _nós_ que enfeitiçamos. Mas fazer mágica na frente desses trouxas com quem você mora..."

"Eu já disse que não fiz...", Harry cortou-me, incomodado. Ergui as sobrancelhas, curioso, ele negou com um aceno de cabeça, "Mas vai levar muito tempo para explicar agora. Olha, será que você pode avisar em Hogwarts que os Dursley me trancaram e não vão me deixar voltar e, é claro, não posso sair usando mágica, porque o Ministério vai achar que é a segunda mágica que faço em três dias e aí..."

Eu já estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

"Pare de falar coisas sem sentido", grunhi, "Viemos levá-lo para casa conosco"

"Mas vocês também não podem me tirar usando mágica...", Harry pareceu aturdido com a idéia.

Ás vezes era difícil acreditar que _ele_ tinha vencido Voldemort com um ano de idade.

Francamente.

"Não precisamos", indiquei com a cabeça os gêmeos, "Você esqueceu quem foi que eu trouxe comigo", cantarolei.

"Amarre isso nas grades", instruiu, enquanto eu jogava a corda para Harry, que segurou-a, ainda parecendo perplexo.

"Se os Dursley acordarem, estou morto", ele me alertou, enquanto amarrava firmemente a corda, envolvendo três grades próximas a mim.

Recuei, colocando todo o meu corpo para dentro do carro, enquanto Fred acelerava. Jorge voltou-se para Harry, com um sorriso maroto.

"Não se preocupe... e dê distância", acrescentou, com uma piscadela.

Harry, imediatamente, recuou alguns passos, enquanto, com os olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos, observava o carro se afastar, voando rapidamente. Por alguns segundos, o carro encontrou alguma resistência, mas, depois, com um barulho horripilante, as grades cederam, ficando penduradas por uma corda para o lado de fora do carro, pouco mais de um metro acima do chão. Rapidamente, comecei a puxar a corda, trazendo as grades para dentro do carro e jogando-as de qualquer jeito ao meu lado. Ofeguei, massageando os músculos do braço, enquanto Fred continuava a, lentamente, aproximar o carro da janela, agora sem proteção.

Harry olhou por cima dos ombros, receoso, em direção à porta.

"Entre", convidei, enquanto abri a porta do carro. Harry arregalou os olhos.

"Mas todo o meu material de Hogwarts... minha varinha... minha vassoura...", ele ainda parecia não acreditar no que via.

"Onde estão?", perguntou Jorge, abrindo a sua porta e começando a soltar o cinto.

"Trancado no armário embaixo da escada, e não posso sair deste quarto...", ele começou, em tom apologético.

Ele realmente não conhece meus irmãos.

"Não tem problema. Saia da frente, Harry", Jorge saltou para dentro do quarto, perante o olhar ainda mais incrédulo de Harry, e, Fred, rapidamente, soltou o seu cinto e puxou o freio de mão, escorregando para o banco que outrora Jorge ocupava e também pulou para dentro do quarto do garoto.

Os dois rapidamente correram para a porta do quarto de Harry e, perante o olhar chocado de Harry, Jorge tirou um grampo do bolso e abaixou-se ao lado da porta, concentrando-se em abri-la.

"Tem muito bruxo que acha que é uma perda de tempo conhecer macetes de trouxas como esse", Fred comentou, casualmente, enquanto Jorge fazia o que quer que estivesse fazendo, "mas nós achamos que vale a pena aprender essas habilidades, mesmo que sejam um pouco demoradas"

Com um _clique_ baixo, a porta se entreabriu e Jorge observou o corredor, cauteloso.

"Então", Jorge voltou-se para nós, murmurando, "vamos pegar o seu malão, e você pega o que precisar do seu quarto e passa para o Rony"

"Cuidado com o último degrau", Harry disse, de imediato, embora ainda parecesse um tanto aturdido, "Ele range"

Os gêmeos aquiesceram e saíram sem fazer barulho. Harry e eu ficamos olhando a porta entreaberta por alguns segundos, até que o garoto pareceu se lembrar do que tinha que fazer a saiu pelo quarto, buscando o que precisava e me entregando. Algumas roupas, meias, e outras coisas de pouca importância e, em um tempo horrivelmente curto, ele já tinha passado tudo o que precisava para mim.

"Vou ajudá-los", Harry disse, quase sem conseguir conter suas emoções; era claro que estava animado, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos, ansiosos, checavam a porta a cada segundo, temeroso que seus tios acordassem e proibissem sua saída.

Harry saiu do quarto nas pontas dos pés e voltei-me para encarar as roupas amontoadas ao meu lado, em meio às grades. Suspirei e, empurrei as grades para o chão, deixando apenas as coisas que Harry me passara sobre o banco. Enojado, joguei uma camiseta – bem maior que ele, por sinal – em cima de uma cueca.

Não ia matar ser discreto, não é?

Não é como se eu me _importasse _de ver cuecas – afinal, eu tenho as minhas, sei como são e para quê funcionam -, mas isso não quer dizer que eu _goste_ de ver a dos outros.

Alguns segundos depois, meus irmãos entraram no quarto, acompanhados por Harry e os três traziam o malão. Olhei, em pânico, para o bando, perguntando-me como diabos faríamos para caber nós dois, mais aquele trambolho.

Eu _não_ ia sentar no colo de ninguém, isso era certeza.

Bom, Harry que se virasse no meio daquela bagunça – que era dele, afinal de contas.

Fred pulou pela janela para dentro do carro e foi para o banco de trás, posicionando-se ao meu lado, Jorge e Harry conseguiram equilibrar o malão sobre a batente da janela e, empurravam-no com os ombros, arfantes, mas evitando qualquer som.

Foi quando uma tosse alta e seca fez-se ouvir. Todos nós erguemos os olhos, receosos, mas o corredor continuava engolido pela escuridão. Voltamos a nos concentrar com mais empenho, Fred e eu puxando o malão pela alça, enquanto Jorge e Harry o empurravam com os ombros.

"Mais um pouquinho", Fred arfou, enquanto nós dois puxávamos o objeto pela alça, "Mais um bom empurrão", senti os músculos do meu braço se retesarem, exaustos, e tremerem com todo aquele esforço – sinceramente, o que é que o garoto tinha guardado lá dentro, tijolos para construir uma casa secreta e se virar daquela prisão onde morava?

Com dificuldade, Fred e eu passamos o malão para a outra janela, jogando-o em cima das roupas de Harry.

"Muito bem, vamos", Jorge cochichou, enquanto movimentava os ombros, aliviando a tensão.

Fred escorregou para o banco da frente, posicionando-se atrás do volante, enquanto Jorge pulava para o banco do acompanhante, Harry estava com um dos pés apoiado na batente da janela, quando um pio alto e furioso veio de suas costas, seguido pela voz rouca de sono e raiva do tio dele.

"ESSA CORUJA DESGRAÇADA!", ele berrou. Todos nós nos entreolhamos.

"Eu esqueci a Edwiges!", Harry soltou, perplexo. Girou nos calcanhares bem no momento que a luz do corredor se acendeu, atravessou o quarto correndo – o que não é muito -, agarrou a gaiola e voltou correndo em direção à janela e entregou-a para mim.

Rapidamente, agarrei-a e escorreguei para o meio do banco, pressionando-me contra o malão, dando espaço para que Harry entrasse. Ágil, ele se apoiou na cômoda para entrar no carro, quando a porta escancarou-se, revelando um homem de bigodes grisalhos e fartos, os cabelos – já rareando – despenteados e o corpo redondo envolto por um robe.

"Rápido!", resmunguei, apressado, bem no instante que o tio dele soltava um uivo irritadiço, como um urso enfurecido – um urso gordo e patético, mas um urso de qualquer forma.

Harry rapidamente tentou entrar no carro, mas, com um reflexo surpreendente, o homem enganchou seu tornozelo, puxando-o para fora. Fechei minhas mãos em torno do antebraço esquerdo de Harry, Jorge agarrou o direito e Fred puxou-o pelos ombros.

Era um cabo de guerra interessante. Seria engraçado, não fosse o fato de que Harry tinha um brilho desesperado nos olhos e que, de perto, o "Tio Válter" parecia bem mais com um urso do que eu gostaria de admitir.

"Petúnia", Válter rugiu, "Ele está fugindo! ELE ESTÁ FUGINDO!", o berro foi tão alto que todos nós fechamos os olhos, como se isso servisse de muita coisa.

Respiramos fundos e concentramos nossa força em puxá-lo com ainda mais força. Por um instante, pensei que iríamos rasgar o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu no meio.Seria até engraçado, se não fosse trágico e acarretasse a perda do meu melhor amigo.

E, então, conseguimos puxá-lo para dentro. Jorge, num movimento rápido, fechou a porta.

"Pé na tábua, Fred!", berrei, enquanto massageava o músculo dolorido do meu braço, com uma careta;afinal ele fora posto à prova: primeiro a grade, depois aquele malão e agora o Harry, Merlin está me castigando enquanto eu salvo meu amigo.

Fred obedeceu. Logo, estávamos todos ofegantes, olhando para trás, satisfeitos. Harry, rapidamente, abriu a janela e o vento brincou com seus cabelos, voltou os olhos para a casa de seus tios e sorriu quando viu três vultos à janela.

"Vejo vocês no próximo verão!", berrou, animado.

Eu ri, acompanhado por Fred e Jorge, enquanto Harry se recostava contra o banco, parecendo muito mais alegre do que nós três juntos.

"Solte a Edwiges", Harry voltou os olhos para a gaiola em meus braços, "Ela pode voar atrás do carro. Há séculos que não tem uma chance de esticar as asas", acrescentou, e imaginei que, de certa forma, Harry e Edwiges sofreram dos mesmos males durante essas semanas com os Dursley.

Jorge enfiou a mão dentro do bolso e tirou um grampo do seu interior, entregando-o para mim. Dei um meio-sorriso, enquanto agradecia, mentalmente, as aulas particulares que os gêmeos me deram, ensinando-me a arrombar fechaduras. Encaixei o grampo na entrada do cadeado e com alguns puxões e movimentos bruscos, ele se abriu com um estalo baixo.

Harry sorriu, enquanto me observava baixar a janela e abrir a gaiola. Em silêncio, vimos Edwiges fazer a transição de seu cativeiro para a liberdade do ar noturno, batendo as asas alegremente, acompanhando o carro.

A essa altura, a curiosidade quase me consumia, então voltei-me para o meu amigo.

"Então, qual é a história, Harry?", perguntei, "Que aconteceu?"

"Ah", Harry coçou a cabeça, pensativo, "Não sei direito como explicar. Mas eu não tinha recebido nenhuma carta de vocês... até achei que vocês tinham", ele corou, "se esquecido de mim, ou algo do tipo. Mas, então, o Dobby apareceu", antes que eu pudesse perguntar quem era esse, ele acrescentou, "Ele é um elfo doméstico. Eu não o conheço. Quero dizer, conheço agora, mas não conhecia antes. Ele apareceu no meu quarto, me dizendo que eu não devia voltar para Hogwarts, porque minha vida estava em risco, e que vai ter uma trama... e um perigo mortal"

"Você acha que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve...?", comecei, sentindo meu corpo todo se arrepiar em horror.

"Não", Harry interrompeu-me, com um olhar sério, "Eu perguntei, e ele disse que não tem nenhuma ligação direta com ele e, outra coisa estranha é que, todas as vezes que ele chegava _perto_ de me revelar alguma coisa sobre seus mestres – é como ele os chama, mestres -, começava a se bater", houve uma pausa, enquanto digeríamos a informação, "Enfim", Harry suspirou, "descobri que _ele_ estava guardando as minhas cartas"

"Um elfo doméstico estava escondendo as suas cartas?", Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"É", Harry deu de ombros, "Ele achou que se eu achasse que meus amigos não ligavam para mim, eu não quereria voltar para Hogwarts. E eu fiquei bravo e ele disse que não tinha outra escolha, então ele levitou o pudim da tia Petúnia...", Harry estremeceu.

"Porque se o Ministério te expulsasse, você não poderia voltar para Hogwarts", conclui, "O filho da mãe é inteligente", observei, admirado.

Harry deu de ombros novamente.

"Muito esquisito", disse Fred, depois de um silêncio.

"Decididamente suspeito", Jorge concordou, acenando com a cabeça, "E ele nem quis lhe dizer quem estava tramando isso?"

"Acho que ele não podia", Harry retrucou, pensativo, "Eu lhes contei, todas as vezes que ele estava quase deixando escapar alguma coisa, começava a bater a cabeça na parede"

Fred e Jorge trocaram olhares. Eles sempre tiveram essa mania estranha de se comunicar daquela maneira. Era irritante.

"O quê, vocês acham que ele estava mentindo para mim?", Harry pareceu receoso.

"Bom", Fred parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado, "Vamos colocar a coisa assim... elfos domésticos têm poderes mágicos próprios, mas em geral não podem usá-los sem a permissão dos donos. Calculo que o velho Dobby foi mandado para impedir que você voltasse a Hogwarts. Deve ser a idéia que alguém faz de brincadeira. Você pode imaginar alguém na escola que tenha raiva de você?"

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Claro", respondemos, em coro.

"Draco Malfoy", Harry voltou os olhos para meus irmãos, "Ele me odeia"

"Draco Malfoy?", Jorge olhou para nós por cima do ombro, "O filho de Lúcio Malfoy?"

Não, gênio, o filho de Langberto Malfoy. Quantos outros Malfoys _existem_? Como se só _uma família_ dessa peste não fosse o suficiente para infestar o mundo.

"Deve ser, não é um nome muito comum, é?", Harry pareceu tão temoroso quanto eu, "Por quê?"

"Já ouvi papai falar nele", Fred explicou, os olhos fixos na paisagem à sua frente. Recordei-me de papai comentando, amargo, sobre como o Malfoy era um grandíssimo idiota e como era uma pena que ainda houvesse bruxos como ele na sociedade atual, "Era um grande seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem", acrescentou.

"E quando Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu", Fred complementou, voltando a atenção para Harry, "Lúcio Malfoy voltou dizendo que nunca tivera a intenção de fazer nada", claro que não, ele é uma pessoa tão _boa_, "Um monte de bosta... Papai acha que ele fazia parte de um círculo íntimo de Você-Sabe-Quem", concluiu, sombrio.

Sério, que tipo de coisa é o 'círculo _íntimo_ de Você-Sabe-Quem'? O que eles podem fazer? Jogam críquete juntos, enquanto os outros serviçais matamos trouxas a rodo?

"Não sei se os Malfoys têm um elfo doméstico...", Harry retrucou.

Verdade, animais como elfos domésticos – mansos e submissos de natureza – não fazem muito o estilo deles. Aposto como eles têm um calabouço cheio de crianças gordinhas e felizes que obrigam a fazer coisas horríveis como lavar a louça, varrer o chão e lutar contra aranhas gigantes, peludas, venenosas e carnívoras. Usando aventais rosas com bolinhas brancas e com uma escrita no bolso 'servimos aos Malfoys e somos felizes'. Horripilante.

Pobres crianças, alguém devia salvá-las. Mentalmente, instrui-me a escrever uma carta para o Ministério, desmascarando aquela víbora sem coração.

"Bom, seja quem for", Fred pronunciou-se, afastando-me de meus pensamentos, ", os donos dele devem ser uma família de bruxos antiga e rica"

"É", Jorge aquiesceu, "Mamãe sempre desejou que a gente tivesse um elfo doméstico para passar a roupa, mas só o que temos é um vampiro velho e incompetente no sótão e gnomos por todo o jardim. Elfos domésticos combinam com grandes casas senhoriais, castelos e lugares do gênero; você não toparia com um na nossa casa...", certo, isso mesmo. Humilha. O amigo não é seu mesmo, porque você iria ligar?

Houve um breve silêncio.

"Em todo o caso", falei, chamando a atenção para mim, "fico contente que a gente tenha vindo buscá-lo. Eu estava ficando realmente preocupado quando você não respondeu minhas cartas. Primeiro, pensei que tinha sido culpa da Errol..."

**XxXxX**

"E seu pai sabe que você está dirigindo o carro?", Harry perguntou, curioso, os olhos na paisagem que deixávamos rapidamente para trás.

"Ah, não", dei de ombros, "Ele teve que trabalhar hoje à noite. Com sorte, conseguiremos guardar o carro de volta na garagem antes que mamãe note que saímos com ele"

"Afinal, que é que seu pai faz no Ministério da Magia?"

"Ele trabalha no departamento mais monótono de todos", respondi, exasperado, enquanto me ajeitava melhor entre Harry, o malão e a gaiola, "O do Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas", recitei, entediado.

"_O quê_?", Harry estava genuinamente confuso.

"Tratam do feitiço lançado em objetos feitos pelos trouxas, sabe, no caso de acabarem indo parar numa loja ou numa casa de trouxas. Como no ano passado, uma velha bruxa morreu e o seu serviço de chá foi vendido a uma loja de antiguidades. Uma mulher trouxa comprou o serviço, levou para casa e tentou servir chá aos amigos. Foi um pesadelo, papai ficou trabalhando depois do expediente durante semanas", suspirei. Era o trabalho mais chato do universo.

"Que aconteceu?", para meu horror, Harry parecia realmente interessado.

Pobre garoto, se contentava com tão pouco.

"O bule de chá endoidou e espirrou chá fervendo para todo o lado, e um homem foi parar no hospital com as pinças de açúcar presas no nariz", fiz uma careta, "Papai quase ficou louco, só existe ele e um velho bruxo chamado Perkins no escritório, e os dois tiveram que usar feitiços para apagar lembranças e outros tipos de recursos para abafar o caso..."

"Mas o seu pai... este carro...", Harry olhou em volta, ainda maravilhado.

Fred riu.

"É, papai é doido por tudo que os trouxas produzem; nosso barraco de ferramentas é cheio de coisas trouxas", acrescentou, "Ele desmonta um objeto, enfeitiça e torna a montá-lo. Se ele revistasse a nossa casa teria que se dar ordem de prisão. Mamãe fica danada", deu um sorriso maroto.

"Aquela é a estrada principal", Jorge informou, olhando pela janela do carro para a paisagem abaixo, "Estaremos lá em dez minutos... Antes assim, já está clareando...", afastou o rosto da janela, satisfeito.

Voltei meus olhos para a janela e vi o céu tingido de um rosa pálido. Se mamãe acordasse e nos pegasse... ah, não. Harry também observava a paisagem, fascinado.

"Moramos um pouquinho fora da cidade", Jorge explicou para o garoto, "Ottery St. Catchpole..."

Fred fez com que o carro começasse a descer em direção ao solo, desviando-se habilmente dos galhos mais altos das árvores até que, num tranco, os pneus encontraram com a estrada de terra batida.

"Pousamos!", Fred exclamou, contente.

Impaciente, esperei que Harry abrisse a porta do carro e saísse, para que pudéssemos levar suas coisas para dentro, mas ele observava a silhueta da Toca, os olhos verdes arregalados em curiosidade e admiração.

É sempre assim que as pessoas reagem.

Admito que a Toca não é o lugar _mais bonito_ do mundo – ela é torta e desproporcional -, mas tem _algo_ nela, que faz com que você se sinta aconchegado por dentro. Suponho que é isso que os lares fazem com que nos sintamos, mas a Toca vai muito além disso.

"Não é muita coisa", falei, constrangido.

"É _maravilhosa_", Harry rebateu, finalmente abrindo a porta do carro e descendo, ainda olhando em volta, surpreso.

De verdade, esse garoto não teve vida, ele provavelmente foi criado num calabouço igual ao das crianças domésticas dos Malfoy.

Fred e Jorge estavam do outro lado do carro, puxando o malão de Harry do banco traseiro, enquanto eu ainda segurava a gaiola de Edwiges. Quando finalmente lograram tirar o trambolho de dentro, junto com os poucos pertences avulsos que Harry tinha me passado, Fred voltou-se para nós, lançando um olhar cauteloso para a casa, ainda silenciosa.

"Agora, vamos subir muito quietinhos...", instruiu, puxando o malão, enquanto caminhava em nossa direção, "E esperar mamãe nos chamar para tomar o café da manhã. Então, Rony, você desce correndo e diz: 'Mamãe, olha só quem apareceu durante a noite!' e ela vai ficar contente em ver o Harry e ninguém vai precisar saber que saímos voando no carro", concluiu.

Era ridículo, mas, dadas as circunstâncias, não poderíamos pedir ou armar nada melhor.

"Certo", concordei com um aceno de cabeça, "Vamos, Harry, eu durmo no... no alto...", mas então percebi um movimento com o canto dos meus olhos e senti meu estômago borbulhar.

Minha mãe, o rosto franzido numa expressão de fúria, cortava o quintal na nossa direção. Estremeci e me perguntei quanto tempo demoraria para ela me acertar com um feitiço do Corpo Preso se eu saísse correndo em zigue e zague em direção ao bosque.

Dois segundos?

Três, talvez?

"Ah!", Fred engoliu em seco.

"Essa não!", Jorge ofegou.

Mamãe parou na nossa frente, as mãos gorduchas nos quadris, o pé pequeno batendo, ritmadamente contra a grama, enquanto nos analisava com os olhos castanhos semi-cerrados, como se estivesse pronta para nos fatiar com o poder da mente.

Instintivamente, Fred, Jorge e eu aproximamo-nos uns dos outros.

"_Muito bem_", sibilou, sua voz baixa e perigosa.

"Bom-dia, mamãe", Jorge tentou soar jovial e animado, mas seus olhos escuros arregalados terminaram por estragar o ato.

"Vocês fazem idéia da preocupação que tive?", a voz ainda baixa e aterrorizadora.

Droga, estávamos _tão_ ferrados.

"Desculpe, mamãe", pronunciei-me, num ato cego de coragem, ", mas, sabe, tínhamos que..."

"_As camas vazias!_", finalmente berrou, e nós três nos encolhemos, _"Nenhum bilhete! O carro desaparecido... podia ter batido... louca de preocupação... vocês se importaram?... nunca em minha vida... esperem até seu pai voltar, nunca tivemos problemas assim com o Gui, nem o Carlinhos, nem o Percy..."_

"O Percy perfeito", Fred cuspiu, rabugento.

"VOCÊS PODIAM SE MIRAR NO EXEMPLO DO PERCY!", mamãe enfiou o dedo indicador no peito de Fred, "Vocês podiam ter _morrido_, podiam ter sido _vistos_, podiam ter feito seu pai perder o _emprego_...", a essa altura, uma lesma jogada num tanque de sal estaria se sentindo melhor do que eu.

Mamãe continuou falando por algum tempo, mas acredito que os termos 'arrumar as suas camas', 'sem sobremesa' e 'por que vocês não podem ser mais como seus irmãos?' foram repetidas mais de cinco vezes, no mínimo.

Então, para a nossa surpresa, mamãe voltou-se para Harry, as bochechas avermelhadas graças aos berros e os cabelos despenteados. O menino recuou, assustado.

"Estou muito contente em vê-lo, Harry, querido", deu seu sorriso bondoso novamente, deixando todos nós perplexos, "Entre, venha tomar café"

Ah, não acredito.

**XxXxX**

Sentamo-nos, obedientes, à mesa.

Um silêncio chato instalou-se entre nós, enquanto minha mãe marchava em direção ao fogão, abrindo e fechando as portas do armário, pegando o necessário para cozinhar nosso café da manhã, sempre resmungando.

Lançava, ocasionalmente, um olhar acusador por cima dos ombros para um de nós três, depois voltava a atenção para a frigideira, e voltava a resmungar, bufando.

Com um aceno de sua varinha, os pratos limpos depositaram-se sobre a mesa. Os meus e dos meus irmãos com um baque, enquanto o de Harry pousou cuidadosamente, mal produzindo som algum.

Ela afastou-se do fogão, caminhando em direção à mesa.

Colocou três salsichas e um ovo frito no prato de cada um de nós. Caminhou para perto de Harry e, perante meus olhos perplexos, depositou o restante das salsichas no prato dele.

"Não estou culpando _você_, querido", acrescentou, com um sorriso dócil, "Arthur e eu estivemos preocupados com você, também. Ainda na outra noite estávamos falando que iríamos buscá-lo pessoalmente se você não escrevesse para Rony até sexta-feira. Mas, francamente", observei, atento, enquanto ela jogava três ovos fritos sobre o monte de salsichas no prato de Harry, meu estômago soltou um ronco, invejoso, "atravessar metade do país num carro ilegal, vocês podiam ter sido vistos...", voltou os olhos acusadores na nossa direção.

Tudo bem, eu admito: sou culpado**.**

Mas precisava me matar de _fome_ por causa disso?

Eu mesmo respondo: não, não precisa.

"Estava _nublado_, mamãe!", Fred exclamou, aborrecido.

"Você", apontou para meu irmão com a espátula, "fique de boca fechada, enquanto come", resmungou.

"Estavam matando-o de fome, mamãe!", Jorge protestou.

"E você!", mamãe mudou a direção da espátula e, com um resmungo, Jorge voltou a comer.

Eu estava me deliciando com as míseras _três_ salsichas que tirana – digo, minha _mãe_ – tinha colocado no meu prato, quando ouvimos passos na escada. Todos ergueram os olhos de seus pratos bem a tempo de ver Gina surgir, os cabelos despenteados, usando sua camisola comprida e velha.

Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos, ao perceber a presença de Harry e, com um gritinho, girou nos calcanhares e subiu as escadas correndo.

Harry estava com os olhos arregalados, parecendo assombrado.

"Gina", falei, num sussurro, "Minha irmã. Andou falando em você o verão inteiro", acrescentei.

"É, ela vai querer o seu autógrafo, Harry", Fred zombou, mas, então, percebeu que mamãe o fitava, as sobrancelhas erguida.

Abaixamos a cabeça e continuamos a refeição em silêncio.

**XxXxX**

Nosso castigo foi desgnomizar o jardim.

Bocejando, Fred, Jorge, Harry e eu saímos porta afora, embora nossos corpos berrassem por uma cama quente e confortável.

"Percy, eu amaldiçôo o dia em que você nasceu", Fred resmungou, enquanto chutava a grama.

"Por que é que vocês não podem ser mais que nem o Percy?", Jorge grunhiu, numa voz fininha, imitando mamãe, "Porque nós temos uma vida social, esse é o porquê", rosnou.

Ergui os olhos e vi Gina observando-nos pela janelinha da cozinha. Quando percebeu que eu a tinha flagrado, ela corou furiosamente e fechou a cortina de retalhos.

Franzi o cenho.

"Os trouxas também têm gnomos de jardim, sabe?", perguntou Harry, fazendo com que eu voltasse a minha atenção para ele.

**XxXxX**

Assim que papai chegou, corremos para dentro de casa, suados e exaustos, graças à desgnomização – Harry, como viemos a descobrir, tinha um arremesso muito bom e, depois de algum tempo, estabelecemos uma competição para ver quem arremessava as criaturas mais longe -, ansiosos por conversar com ele sobre os casos de seu departamento daquele dia – o trabalho dele podia ser monótono e inútil, perante os olhos de muitos, mas alguns casos poderiam ser hilários.

"... mas as coisas que o nosso pessoal anda enfeitiçando, vocês não iriam acreditar...", papai concluiu, exausto, enquanto afrouxava a gravata e sentava-se, depositando a xícara de chá na mesa.

"COMO CARROS, POR EXEMPLO?", a voz de mamãe ecoou pela casa e nós cinco nos sobressaltamos. Ela segurava um atiçador e, imediatamente, todos nós nos afastamos o máximo possível de seu alcance – sim, minha mãe era pequena, mas nunca sabíamos do que era capaz quando estava irritada, imagine, então, com um atiçador.

Imaginou? É, também dá calafrios em mim.

Papai nos lançou um olhar surpreso, provavelmente achando que nós o tínhamos delatado.

"C-carros, Molly, querida?", questionou, no que foi uma tentativa patética de parecer inocente.

"É, Arthur, carros", mamãe rosnou, "Imagina só um bruxo comprar um carro velho e enferrujado e dizer à mulher que só quer desmontá-lo para ver como funciona, quando, na _realidade_, o enfeitiçou para fazê-lo _voar_", nos termos 'realidade' e 'voar', mamãe movimentou o atiçador de maneira fatal – o que me faz pensar se ela não tem um passado oculto do qual nós ignoramos.

Papai piscou os olhos, aterrorizado como um ratinho enquadrado por um gato grande, feroz e impiedoso.

O que nem era tão longe assim da realidade.

"Bom, querida, acho que você vai descobrir que ele estava agindo de dentro da lei quando fez isso, mesmo que... ah... tivesse agido melhor, hum, se tivesse contado a verdade à mulher... Há um furo na lei, você vai descobrir... Desde que ele não tivesse _intenção_ de voar no carro, o fato de que o carro _poderia_ voar não..."

"Arthur Weasley", mamãe cortou-o, a voz um pouco acima der um sussurro e, imediatamente, o homem se calou, "Você providenciou para que houvesse um furo nessa lei quando a escreveu!", sibilou, "Só para você poder continuar a se distrair com aquela lixaria dos trouxas no seu barraco!", berrou, "E, para a sua informação, Harry chegou hoje de manhã naquele carro que você não tinha a intenção de fazer voar!", acrescentou, carrancuda, e voltando o olhar acusador na nossa direção.

"Harry?", papai ecoou, a testa franzida, "Que Harry?", olhou em volta e, finalmente, papai notou que Harry – que estivera ao meu lado o tempo todo -, "Deus do céu, é Harry Potter? Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Rony tem falado tanto em..."

Os olhos de mamãe tinham se espreitado tanto que não eram mais do que duas frestas escuras.

"_Os seus filhos foram naquele carro até a casa de Harry e voltaram de lá ontem à noite!"_, ela soltou um berro tão estridente que meus ouvidos ficaram zumbindo por alguns segundos, "Que é que você me diz disso, hein?"

"Vocês fizeram mesmo isso?", o tom de voz de papai era de fascinação, "E o carro voou bem?", mamãe cruzou os braços, o atiçador movendo-se para frente e para trás, os olhos fixos em papai, com uma expressão mortal, "Eu... eu quero dizer", ele gaguejou, "que... isso foi muito errado, meninos... muito errado mesmo"

Olhei para Harry que observava tudo com os olhos arregalados, parecendo achar tudo muito interessante.

"Vamos deixar eles discutirem", sussurrei, quando percebi que mamãe ia começar a berrar com papai de novo, "Vamos, vou-lhe mostrar o meu quarto", e, na ponta dos pés, nós saímos da cozinha e subimos a escada que subia em zigue e zague, levando-nos até o terceiro andar.

Quando passamos pela frente do quarto de Gina, a porta estava entreaberta e ela espiava-nos, os olhos castanhos atentos, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela fechou a porta.

"Gina", falei, por cima dos ombros, "Você não sabe como é estranho ela estar tão tímida. Normalmente, ela nunca pára de falar...", comentei, pensativo.

O pior de tudo é que, nem _então_, eu tinha me tocado.

**XxXxX**

"Mãe, nós vamos jogar um pouco de quadribol!", Fred anunciou, enquanto nós quatro saíamos em direção ao jardim.

"Chamem à irmã de vocês", mamãe ordenou, ainda com as costas viradas na nossa direção, enquanto lia um livro de receitas e, com movimento circulares da varinha, mexia o conteúdo de uma panela.

Todos resmungamos, baixinho.

"Vamos lá", puxei Harry pelo cotovelo, escada acima, em direção ao quarto de Gina.

Encontramo-nos com ela na metade do caminho. Ela arregalou os olhos e encarou-nos, silenciosamente.

"Gina, você quer ir jogar quadribol com a gente?", perguntei, a contragosto.

As bochechas dela ficaram de um vermelho vivo e ela balançou rapidamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando, antes de girar nos calcanhares e correr escada acima.

Franzi o cenho.

"Estranho... Bem...", dei de ombros, "Vamos"

Harry e eu descemos as escadas correndo.

Enquanto voávamos em círculos, percebi Gina nos observando pela janela do seu quarto. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela corou e fechou a janela rapidamente.

Realmente, muito estranho.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gii ouve - _Black Eyed Peas – Fly Away_

Oi, gente!!

Aqui está, como prometido, o novo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado dele! ;D

Sobre **Sete Minutos No Paraíso**, já estou na página 4 e acho que até o fim desse mês, teremos um novo capítulo!

Eu gostaria muito de me certificar que nenhum de vocês está encarando a minha demora como uma falta de respeito para com vocês, porque não o é – estou realmente sem tempo.

A minha nova coluna **'Então, Quem Foi?'** está com o link disponível no perfil, quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, por favor, sinta-se à vontade!

**Entretanto**, comecei a escrever uma história que é realmente minha – personagens e história todinhos saídos da minha cabeça ;) – e adoraria saber se você querem que eu a poste em um blog que torne o acesso à ela facilitado para todos! ;)

No próximo capítulo, a Hermione aparecerá.

Vou responder os comentários agora!

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! O que achou desse? ;D

**Trícia:** Como eu já disse na _FeB_, fiquei muito satisfeita que você tenha notado esse pequeno detalhe e, de verdade, não me incomode que você tenha percebido; como eu disse, aqui, vocês também são os críticos!! :D Gostou do novo capítulo?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Verdade, o Rony e o Draco são _os melhores_! Hauiha. O que achou do novo capítulo, Van?

**(x Carol x): **Gostou de ver a rotina dos Weasleys, então? ;D Quero saber o que achou desse capítulo, hein?

**Anaisa: **Ain, sócia! Sempre que eu respondo uma review sua eu me sinto agoniada, porque não tenho conseguido arranjar tempo para ler nenhuma das suas fics!! Mas prometo que vou dar um jeito nisso o mais rápido possível, OK? _TEMOS QUE ESCREVER!!_ XD

**ANM: **HAUIHAIAH. Verdade, você já leu bastante da fic! Obrigada por ser um leitor crítico tão competente, ANM.

Um beijo para todos e até daqui a duas semanas!

Beijos,

_Gii_.


	16. Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 16 – Beco Diagonal**

Não era difícil notar o quão interessado Harry estava em relação à nossa interação familiar: se divertia com as discussões entre os irmãos, gargalhava quando tirávamos sarro de Percy, mostrava-se sempre cuidadosamente detalhista enquanto descrevia objetos trouxas para o meu pai e parecia sinceramente perplexo com o excesso de carinho da minha mãe.

Sempre que estávamos praticando quadribol, Harry parecia muito mais deslumbrado com a nossa relação como irmãos – os xingamentos quando Fred errava a goles, ou as zombarias, quando eu deixava que uma gole passasse –, do que com o jogo em si.

Quando jogávamos xadrez bruxo, ele parecia mais interessado em ver como os gêmeos resmungavam xingamentos baixinho, enquanto eu movimentava minhas peças, inegavelmente levando-os à uma humilhante derrota.

Todas as vezes que Gina fazia alguma coisa estúpida na sua frente, como derrubar uma caneca ou esbarrar numa cadeira, ele deliberadamente desviaria o olhar, fingindo não ter percebido.

Sempre que minha mãe se dirigia a ele como 'querido', seus olhos brilhavam e suas bochechas adquiriam uma leve coloração avermelhada. E, geralmente, obedecia a tudo o que ela falava.

"Era tão ruim assim?", perguntei, enquanto abotoava a camiseta do pijama.

Harry tinha tirado os óculos e já estava deitado na cama de armar, quando me lançou um olhar questionador.

"A casa dos seus tios", especifiquei, enquanto me encaixava embaixo dos lençóis da minha cama.

"Era...", Harry hesitou, observando o teto, "diferente de como é aqui. Muito diferente", acrescentou, cuidadoso. Então, voltou os olhos na minha direção, "Você tem muita sorte, Rony: sua família é muito legal", bocejou e aconchegou-se melhor na cama.

Continuei fitando o teto, pensativo.

**XxXxX**

O som de uma coisa caindo no chão fez-se ouvir, assim que Fred, Jorge e eu descíamos a escada. Quando acordei naquela manhã, Harry já tinha acordado então, supus que a culpada pelo objeto danificado fosse...

"Gina", murmurou Fred, revirando os olhos.

"Ainda bem que mamãe colocou o feitiço anti-quebra nos objetos da cozinha", comentei, o cenho franzido, "Do contrário, teríamos que comer no chão, no ritmo que as coisas vão indo. O que aconteceu com a Gina, afinal de contas?"

Fred e Jorge trocaram olhares significativos.

"Se você não sabe...", começou Fred, finalmente pisando no último degrau da escada.

"Não somos nós quem contaremos", Jorge terminou, abrindo a porta da cozinha, "Bom dia!", desejou, ocupando um lugar ao lado de Gina.

"Bom dia", mamãe respondeu, enquanto terminava de servir Harry com tantas panquecas que ele estava com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente se questionando se conseguiria comer tudo aquilo, "Sirvam-se", apontou, distraída, para os pratos expostos na mesa, enquanto analisava pensativa o prato repleto de panquecas de Harry e, por fim, acrescentou mais uma ao monte já generoso do garoto.

"Senhora Weasley, eu não acho...", Harry começou, relutante.

"Ora, querido, você está tão magrinho", ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados dele, com um olhar de compaixão, "Coma tudo, sim? Ronald, pare de encher a boca como se não visse comida há três séculos!", ela rosnou.

Engoli a comida e lancei um olhar perplexo para as panquecas de Harry.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas", mamãe cortou-me, enérgica, "É falta de educação"

Soltei um resmungo e cortei uma das minhas panquecas no que minha mãe chamaria de 'um pedaço aceitável' de comida e enfiei-a na boca.

**XxXxX**

"Nós estamos perdendo, Jorge!", Fred resmungou, exasperado, "Para dois _pirralhos_!"

"Hey!", Harry e eu exclamamos, enquanto os observávamos com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Bom, nós não estaríamos perdendo se você conseguisse pegar as goles de Harry, querido irmão", Jorge retrucou, voando na direção dos aros e parando de frente para Fred.

"Na verdade, nós não estaríamos perdendo se _você_", e jogou a goles com força nas mãos de Fred, "não fosse uma hiena vesga e aprendesse a ter _mira_!"

Harry me lançou um olhar aturdido.

"Eu nunca vi...", começou, perplexo.

"Ah, eles brigam de vez em quando", ri, enquanto dava voltas de 360º com a minha vassoura.

Nesse instante, uma goles cortou o ar certeira como uma flecha, passado ao lado da minha orelha esquerda e entrando, certeira, no aro central.

"Isso foi trapaça!", berrei, voando na direção deles.

"Bom, não tem nada dizendo que isso é ilegal no 'Quadribol Através dos Séculos'!", Fred retrucou, gargalhando.

"Vocês fingiram que estavam brigando!", Harry riu, "Genial!"

"Não!", lancei um olhar veemente para Harry, "Não é legal, é _trapaça_!"

"Chama-se _tática de ataque_", corrigiu Jorge, solenemente, "Pode procurar no regulamento, é permitido"

Funguei, lançando um olhar desgostoso para os dois.

"Vamos, Harry", com um gesto de cabeça, indiquei o outro extremo do campo, "Vamos fazê-los se arrepender dessa _tática de ataque_", cuspi.

Fred e Jorge venceram aquele jogo.

**XxXxX**

Harry e eu entramos na cozinha, bocejando, os cabelos em total desalinho e ainda de pijamas. Ocupamos nossos assentos usuais e Gina, para variar, deixou sua tigela cair.

De verdade, que era aquilo? Alguma azaração mãos-de-borracha?

Talvez mamãe devesse levá-la ao St. Mungus para dar uma olhada nessas mãos.

"Cartas da escola", papai informou, entregando a Harry e eu envelopes idênticos, "Dumbledore já sabe que você está aqui, Harry, ele não perde um detalhe, aquele homem. Vocês dois também receberam", acrescentou para Fred e Jorge que acabavam de entrar, os cabelos para cima, os olhos embaçados e bocejando.

Abri a minha carta e, rapidamente, passei os olhos pela lista de material. Dos oito livros que cuja compra era necessária para aquele ano - o restante dos livros seriam os mesmos do ano passado -, sete eram da autoria de Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Mandaram você comprar todos os livros de Lockhart também!", Fred admirou-se, depois de analisar a lista de Harry, "O novo professor de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas deve ser fã dele, aposto como é uma mulher", acrescentou, pensativo.

Observei que mamãe tinha adquirido uma coloração avermelhada nas bochechas – não como as de Harry, as dela eram bem mais intensas – e voltou sua atenção para a dificílima missão de passar geléia no pão.

Reli a lista e, depois de alguns segundos, imaginei que, se Harry, Fred, Jorge e eu precisávamos do livro, provavelmente Gina e Percy também precisariam. O que queria dizer que mamãe e papai teriam que comprar os mesmos títulos cinco vezes... o que queria dizer...

"Esse material não vai sair barato", Jorge expressou minha preocupação, "Os livros de Lockhart são bem carinhos"

"Daremos um jeito", mamãe disse, embora suas sobrancelhas estivessem franzidas no que, eu tinha certeza, significava que ela estava fazendo cálculos mentais, "Espero poder comprar a maioria do material de Gina de segunda mão...", acrescentou.

Claro, agora só falta resolver o dos outros quatro filhos.

Harry perguntou alguma coisa para Gina sobre aquele ser o primeiro ano de Hogwarts ou algo do tipo, mas eu mal tive tempo para reparar na resposta, porque Percy acabava de entrar na cozinha; estava arrumado, de banho tomado, os cabelos meticulosamente arrumados e, claro, o distintivo de monitor brilhando em contraste com o suéter sem mangas.

Fred, Jorge e eu trocamos olhares cúmplices.

Jorge tinha a teoria de que Percy prendia aquele maldito distintivo na pele, na hora do banho, e no pijama na hora de dormir. Tentamos confirmar a sua teoria, mas ele tinha a irritante mania de trancar a porta do quarto quando estava dormindo.

Bem, suponho que conhece os irmãos que têm.

Percy foi ocupar o único assento livre – e, por sinal, ele estava de um _bom humor_... -, mas, mal chegou a sentar-se, levantou-se de um pulo com um berro. Então, com uma expressão enojada, ele levantou um monte cinza que estava esparramado no assento de sua cadeira.

"Errol", berrei, assim que reconheci a coruja.

Levantei-me, peguei-a das mãos de Percy, e tirei a carta que estava amarrada à sua pata esquerda.

"_Finalmente_ chegou a resposta de Hermione. Escrevi à ela avisando que íamos tentar salvar vocês dos Durlseys", expliquei a Harry, enquanto caminhava até o outro lado da cozinha e depositava Errol no poleiro.

Tentei equilibrá-la, mas quando ela quase caiu, deitei-a na tábua abaixo do suporte de madeira onde, corujas normais que não estão dando seus últimos suspiros, costumavam ficar.

Voltei a ocupar o meu lugar ao lado de Harry, abri a carta de Hermione e li-a em voz alta:

"_Queridos Rony, e Harry se estiver aí,_

_Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem, que Harry esteja bem e que você não tenha feito nada de ilegal para tirá-lo de lá, Rony, porque isso criaria problemas para o Harry também. Tenho estado realmente preocupada e, se Harry estiver bem, por favor, mande me dizer logo, mas talvez seja melhor usar outra coruja, porque acho que mais uma entrega talvez mate essa daqui. _(O que foi uma observação não muito digna de um Nobel, se querem saber minha opinião. Até um cego saberia que Errol está mal – basta ouvir a forma que ela ofega depois que volta de uma entrega... Isso é, quando ela está _acordada_ para ofegar)

_Estou muito ocupada, estudando, é claro... _("Como é que _pode_?", exclamei horrorizado, "Estamos de férias!", mas talvez Hermione não saiba que isso significa que podemos _descansar_... na verdade, duvido que ela saiba o significado dessa palavra)_... e vamos a Londres na próxima quarta-feira comprar os livros novos. Por que não nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal?_

_Mande notícias do que está acontecendo, assim que puder._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Mione."_

Dobrei a carta e guardei-a dentro do envelope.

"Bom, isso se encaixa perfeitamente", disse mamãe, que começava a tirar a mesa, "Podemos ir comprar todo o material de vocês, também. Que é que vocês estão planejando fazer hoje?"

**XxXxX**

Como minha escrivaninha estava ocupada pela mala de Harry, desci para a cozinha com um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena. Era noite e Fred, Jorge, Harry e eu tínhamos passado o dia inteiro jogando quadribol.

Como eu tinha sido o primeiro a tomar banho, pensei em responder à carta de Hermione.

Abri o tinteiro e molhei a ponta da pena, mas antes que eu conseguisse escrever a carta, ouvi passos ás minhas costas. Olhei por cima do ombro e vi Gina.

"Ora, ora... olá", comentei, erguendo a sobrancelha, "Como você está, turista?"

Ela forçou uma risada sarcástica e abriu a porta da geladeira.

"Sempre tão engraçadinho", murmurou, revirando os olhos, enquanto puxava uma garrafa de água e sentava-se no lugar vago à minha frente.

Observei-a atentamente.

"Você está doente?", perguntei, finalmente.

"Quê?", Gina piscou os olhos achocolatados, confusa, "Não, por quê?"

"Você tá sempre derrubando as coisas e... e tá meio quieta... e nem está enchendo o nosso saco para jogar quadribol com a gente...", enumerei, enquanto passava a mão no pergaminho, desenrolando-o, "Fred, Jorge e eu achamos que você deve estar com alguma doença em estado terminal ou algo do... AI!", berrei, quando um pé pequeno e certeiro atingiu-me a canela, "Por que você fez isso?"

"Porque você é idiota", ela respondeu, enquanto desviava os olhos, as bochechas avermelhadas, "Eu não estou doente", resmungou.

"Então, o que está acontecendo?", ergui as sobrancelhas, inquisidor.

"Nada", ela soltou um resmungo, enquanto enchia seu copo com água, "Bem, vou dormir", disse, finalmente, "Ahn... Rony?"

"Quê?", perguntei, erguendo os olhos da pena que já estava posicionada entre meus dedos, pronta para ser usada.

"Como o Harry está?", ela perguntou, corada.

"Bem... por quê?", foi a minha vez de franzir o cenho, confuso; não é como se ela estivesse em outro continente – o quarto dela ficava apenas um andar abaixo do meu, e eles sempre se viam nas refeições... sem falar quando ela ficava espiando a gente pela janela, daquele jeito estranho como eu a tinha flagrado fazendo algumas vezes.

Suas bochechas ganharam ainda mais cor.

"Nada. Boa noite", deu as costas e subiu as escadas, rapidamente.

**XxXxX**

"_Hermione, _

_Está tudo bem por aqui._

_Harry está aqui e não vou falar como o resgatamos, porque não quero subestimar sua capacidade de fazer sermões escritos._

_Ele está bem, mas acho que ele nunca esteve perto de pessoas que se importem uns com os outros... ou, pior, com ele._

_Não sei se o que estou escrevendo faz algum sentido, mas acho que Harry não é exatamente a 'pessoa favorita' de ninguém na casa dos Dursleys. Ele fica constantemente surpreso e sem graça quando minha mãe o trata bem, ou quando meu pai demonstra realmente se interessar pelo o que ele tem a dizer._

_É triste, se quer saber a minha opinião._

_Ah, estaremos no Beco Diagonal na quarta-feira! _

_Por que não nos encontramos na Floreios e Borrões?_

_Deve ser sua loja favorita, não é?_

_De qualquer forma, está tarde e eu tenho que dormir._

_Até, _

_Rony"_

**XxXxX**

Quando paramos em frente à lareira na quarta-feira, às oito e meia, com as barrigas cheias de sanduíche de bacon e alguns bocejos. Fred e Jorge tomaram café da manhã praticamente debruçados sobre os pratos, Harry e eu mal conseguíamos manter os olhos abertos e Gina ficava constantemente passando a mão pelos longo cabelos, tentando mantê-los alinhados, embora fosse claro que não tivera tempo de escová-los.

Papai e mamãe eram os únicos que agiam normalmente, mas isso é porque esse é o horário que o papai normalmente acorda para ir para o Ministério, enquanto mamãe... tenho quase certeza de que ela não dorme.

Mamãe voltou da cozinha segurando o vaso onde era estocado o Pó de Flu, dando uma espiada no seu interior.

"Estamos com o estoque baixo, Arthur", informou ao papai, enquanto parava entre todos nós e a lareira, "Teremos que comprar mais hoje... Ah, muito bem, hóspedes primeiro!", lançou um sorriso carinhoso na direção de Harry, "Pode começar, Harry querido!", esticou o vaso na direção dele.

Harry arregalou os olhos, lançando um olhar perplexo para o vaso estendido pela minha mãe, depois voltou os olhos na nossa direção, como se buscasse por auxílio.

O quê? Que é que ele queria que eu fizesse?

"Q-que é que eu tenho que fazer?", Harry perguntou, desconcertado, para minha mãe.

"Ele nunca viajou com Pó de Flu!", soltei, quando finalmente me recordei de que estávamos falando do _Harry_. Aquele que, até ano passado, sequer sabia o que era quadribol... ou o que eram sapos de chocolate, "Desculpe, Harry, me esqueci"

"Nunca?", minha mãe pareceu assombrada – se ela soubesse de quantas outras coisas o coitado não sabia..., "Mas como foi que chegou no Beco Diagonal para comprar seu material escolar no ano passado?", questionou, curiosa.

"Fui de metrô...", Harry respondeu, o cenho franzido.

"Verdade?", papai se pronunciou, interessado, "Havia _escapadas_ rolantes? Como é que...?"

Mamãe fuzilou-o com os olhos.

"_Agora_ não, Arthur", cortou-o, "O Pó de Flu é muito mais rápido, querido, mas, meu Deus, se você nunca o usou antes..."

Fred caminhou até os dois e enfiou a mão no vaso, pegando um pouco do conteúdo.

"Ele vai conseguir, mamãe", disse, "Harry, observe a gente primeiro", instruiu, enquanto entrava na lareira.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando ele jogou o pó e berrou 'Beco Diagonal' e desapareceu.

Enquanto mamãe dava algumas instruções para Harry, Jorge entrou na lareira e desapareceu. Os olhos dele se arregalaram, e, rapidamente, voltou a atenção para as palavras de minha mãe, tentando avidamente decorar tudo.

Eu entendo. A primeira vez que eu usei Pó de Flu também fiquei um pouco nervoso.

A única diferença é que eu tinha sete anos, não doze.

Pobre coitado.

"Ele vai acertar, Molly, não se preocupe", papai disse, calmamente, enquanto pegava um pouco de Pó de Flu.

"Mas, querido, se ele se perder, como é que iríamos explicar à tia e ao tio dele?", os olhos de mamãe se arregalaram, preocupados.

"Eles não se importariam", Harry respondeu, rapidamente, tentando tranqüiliza-la, mas só conseguindo fazer com que os olhos de minha mãe brilhassem daquela forma de 'pobrezinho de você, como eu gostaria de adotá-lo', "Duda ia achar que teria sido uma piada genial se eu me perdesse dentro de uma lareira, não se preocupe"

Certo.

Até _eu_ tinha ficado com pena dele, depois dessa.

Gina fungou ao meu lado, provavelmente indignada com o tal Duda.

"Bem... está bem... você vai depois de Arthur", mamãe disse para Harry, "Agora, quando entrar no fogo, diga aonde vai", lembrou-o.

"E mantenha os cotovelos colados ao corpo", acrescentei, prestativo, fazendo com que os olhos de Harry voltassem na minha direção.

"E os olhos fechados, a fuligem...", minha mãe adicionou.

"Não se mexa", cortei-a, "Ou pode acabar caindo na lareira errada..."

"Mas cuidado para não entrar em pânico e sair antes da hora; espere até ver Fred e Jorge", foi a instrução final de minha mãe, antes de empurrá-lo na direção da lareira.

Ele entrou no meio do fogo, jogou o pó e respirou fundo.

"B-be-co Diagonal", tossiu.

E, então, desapareceu.

"Quais são as chances de ele cair próximo do Beco Diagonal?", perguntei, com os olhos ainda fixos na lareira.

"Ahn... Não tenho certeza", mamãe respondeu, tentando disfarçar a preocupação, "Gina, querida, por que você não vai agora...?"

**XxXxX**

Quando eu finalmente cheguei na lareira que dava para a entrada do Beco Diagonal, caminhei na direção dos gêmeos e meu pai, espanando a fuligem da minha roupa.

"Harry chegou?", perguntei, olhando em volta.

"Não", Fred respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas, confuso, "Deveria ter chegado?"

"O que houve?", perguntou papai, voltando-se para nós três.

"Ele se engasgou com a fuligem e pronunciou Beco Diagonal errado", expliquei.

Fred e Jorge fizeram uma careta, mas voltaram a atenção para uma das lareiras que se acendia e, de lá de dentro, saiu Gina, já passando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos, tirando a fuligem que tinha se acumulado neles.

"O Harry...?"

"Não", Fred respondeu, ao que Gina arregalou os olhos e começou a olhar em volta, como todos nós estávamos fazendo.

Então, Percy saiu da lareira, também espanando a fuligem de suas vestes e passando os dedos pelos cabelos cuidadosamente penteados e, logo após dele, mamãe apareceu, quase correndo em nossa direção.

"O Har...?", perguntou, olhando em volta, desesperada, mas com esperanças de que Harry fosse pular de trás de todos nós, berrando 'SURPRESA!'.

"Não", respondemos todos, em uníssono.

"Oh, Merlim...", ela murmurou, claramente desorientada, "Onde ele pode ter parado? Eu _falei_ que poderia dar errado, que devíamos ter ensinado-lhe melhor, é tudo minha culpa, se eu fosse mais cuidadosa...", ela não falou nada disso, eu estava lá, ela nem sabia que ele não sabia usar Pó de Flu até ele nos informar que não sabia o que fazer, "E agora? O que é que eu vou falar para os tios dele? Eu sei que ele falou que os tios deles não se importam com ele, mas foi claramente para me acalmar", não, não era para te acalmar, mãe... os tios dele _prenderam ele numa jaula_, eu realmente acho que eles não se importariam, "E agora, Arthur? O que faremos? Será que se nós ligarmos para o Ministério, eles poderiam mandar alguns aurores, não poderiam?"

"Querida, calma..."

"_Calma_?", ela rosnou, voltando os olhos para papai, que recuou, assustado, "Você fala isso, porque não é _sua_ culpa, não é?"

"Mãe, você nem sabia que o Harry não sabia usar o Pó de Flu", Jorge lembrou-a, exasperado, "Não é sua culpa!"

"É lógico que é minha culpa. Aquele pobre garoto deve estar perdido, sozinho, choramingando em algum canto desconhecido... Oh, meu bom Merlim, o que eu _fiz_?", ela choramingou.

"Mãe!", Fred revirou os olhos, "Ele deve estar aqui perto, por que não o procuramos?", sugeriu.

"Certo", mamãe concordou, ausente, enquanto Gina a puxava pela mão rua abaixo, "Ah, meu Merlim...", ela soltou um novo choramingo.

**XxXxX**

Encontramo-nos cerca de vinte minutos depois, próximo de Gringotes, e na companhia de Rúbeo Hagrid e Hermione Granger.

"Ali!", berrei, começando a descer a rua correndo, acompanhado por Fred e Jorge. Um pouco atrás de nós três, estavam papai e Percy.

Quando os alcançamos, Hermione e Harry sorriram, nos cumprimentado.

Claro, isso mesmo, é assim mesmo que se faz, Harry!

Suma, deixe-nos com uma mulher quase explodindo de lágrimas e preocupação e, quando finalmente o encontramos: _sorria_, afinal de contas, não foi você quem ficou ouvindo 'Merlim, eu o matei', 'como é que vou explicar isso para a sua família?' (ao que Fred respondeu "na verdade, mãe, acho que essa é a menor das suas preocupações") e 'pobre criança, se ao menos eu soubesse...' entre outros comentários igualmente agonizantes por quase meia hora.

Sabe o que é pior? Se fosse _eu_, ela não teria pirado desse jeito. Provavelmente, falaria algo do tipo 'Ah, o Rony se perdeu? Puxa, que péssimo. Bem, em que loja iremos primeiro?'.

"Harry!", papai disse, com um ofego, quando nos alcançou, "Tivemos a _esperanças_ de que você só tivesse ultrapassado uma grande lareira...", enxugou a careca com um paninho de bolso, ao que eu fiz uma careta enojada, esperando que a genética me tivesse sido generosa _ao menos_ nesse aspecto, "Molly está alucinada... aí vem ela..."

"Onde foi que você saiu?", perguntei para Harry, depois de dar um aceno para Hermione, como cumprimento.

"Na Travessa do Tranco", Hagrid respondeu por Harry, com cara de poucos amigos.

"_Que ótimo!_", Fred e Jorge exclamaram em uníssono.

"Nunca nos deixaram entrar lá", expliquei, sentindo um pouco de curiosidade, misturada com inveja – _mais uma coisa_ que o Harry fizera antes de mim.

"Ainda bem", Hagrid resmungou, fazendo com que todos nós nos encolhêssemos.

Foi quando voltamos nossa atenção para a rua. Minha mãe descia-a correndo, as bochechas coradas pelo esforço do exercício, enquanto Gina era praticamente arrastada pela mão livre, enquanto a outra se ocupava em segurar a bolsa.

"Ah, Harry!", ela ofegou, quando finalmente chegou até onde estávamos, "Ah, meu querido, você podia ter ido parar em qualquer lugar...", murmurou, inconformada, enquanto tirava uma escova da bolsa e começava a espanar a fuligem que o cobria, avidamente.

Acho que era o jeito de mamãe de pedir desculpas por tê-lo metido num dos piores recantos do mundo bruxo.

Enquanto Hagrid e minha mãe se despediam, Harry puxou Hermione e eu começamos a nos encaminhar para Gringotes, sendo, logo, seguidos pelos demais integrantes da família.

"Adivinhem quem eu encontrei na Borgin & Burkes?", perguntou, enquanto subíamos as escadas que davam acesso à Hogwarts, um pouco à frente dos demais, "Malfoy e o pai dele"

"Lúcio Malfoy comprou alguma coisa?", papai perguntou, interessado.

"Não, ele estava vendendo", Harry retrucou.

Lancei um olhar confuso para meu pai.

"Então está preocupado", meu pai deu um sorriso maldoso raro, "Ah, eu adoraria pegar Lúcio Malfoy por alguma coisa..."

"Tenha cuidado, Arthur", mamãe aconselhou, séria, "Aquela família significa confusão. Não abocanhe mais do que pode mastigar..."

Papai começou a resmungar algo sobre mamãe não achar que ele era 'adversário o suficiente' para Lúcio Malfoy, mas qualquer discussão que pudesse se iniciar terminou quando ele viu os pais de Hermione, parados ao lado do balcão, parecendo nervosos.

"Mas vocês são _trouxas_!", exclamou, encantado, e eu soltei um gemido interno, enquanto entoava, como se fosse um mantra 'por favor, não pergunte a utilidade de nada, por favor, não pergunte a utilidade de nada...', "Precisamos tomar um drinque", ele adicionou logo em seguida, para o meu desespero, "Que é que tem aí? Ah, estão trocando dinheiro de trouxas. Molly, olhe!", parecendo uma criança que encontra os presentes de natal antes da hora, papai apontava para uns papéis que o pai de Hermione, aturdido, segurava. Mamãe pareceu mortificada. Bom, pelo menos _um deles_ é normal.

Não, não é.

Mas _age como se fosse_.

É um bom começo.

"Seu pai é sempre assim?", Hermione perguntou, num sussurro.

"Tá brincando? Hoje ele tá controlado...", resmunguei, fazendo com que ela desse um sorriso, quando um dos duendes desceram, informando que ia nos encaminhar para os cofres, virei-me para ela, "Te encontro lá no fundo", falei, antes de acompanhar os demais.

Quando paramos no nosso cofre, mamãe colocou todo o dinheiro dentro do bolso e, sim, foi um pouco embaraçador. Mas piorou quando chegamos ao cofre de Harry e, parecendo se sentir incomodado, ele rapidamente agarrou algumas das _milhares_ de moedas douradas que estavam jogadas lá dentro de seu cofre.

E, de novo, aquela sensação desagradável que de vez em quando se instalava dentro de mim, fez-se sentir. Tentei engoli-la, fingindo ignorar a quantidade absurda de dinheiro que eu tinha acabado de ver.

Cara, eu detestava sentir aquilo.

**XxXxX**

Quando saímos de Gringotes, Percy voltou-se para mamãe.

"Preciso de uma nova pena, a minha está começando a se desmanchar", disse, solene.

"Certo...", mamãe, relutante, abriu a bolsa e entregou um nucle a Percy, que enrugou o nariz, obviamente insatisfeito com a quantia, mas deu as costas e se encaminhou para a loja de penas.

"Fred! Jorge!", uma voz conhecida fez-se ouvir, apesar dos murmúrios da multidão, "E aí?", Lino trocou um toque com todos nós – menos Hermione, que ele cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Lino, cadê seus pais?", Jorge perguntou, olhando por cima dos ombros.

"Na Floreios e Borrões, comprando os livros. Mas me deixaram ficar por aí; eu preciso comprar um novo _amplificador de voz_", esse era o código dos gêmeos com Lino, e, na verdade, queria dizer 'suprimentos que nos renderão muitas detenções em Hogwarts', todos já tinham sacado isso, já que é o mesmo código desde o segundo ano – quero dizer, que tipo de pessoa pode precisar de um amplificador de voz novo _todos os anos_? "Vocês não podem ir comigo procurar por um?", perguntou aos gêmeos.

"Mãe", Fred voltou-se para ela, "Nós vamos dar uma volta com o Lino, tudo bem?"

"Certo", mamãe suspirou, "Vamos nos encontrar na Floreios e Borrões dentro de uma hora para comprar o material escolar", informou, "E nem pensar em entrar na Travessa do Tranco!", acrescentou, com veemência, para Fred e Jorge, enquanto se afastava com Gina em direção ao papai e aos pais de Hermione.

XxXxX

"E, depois, fomos visitar a minha avó", Hermione contava para Harry, entre uma lambida e outra que dava no sorvete de morando com manteiga de amendoim, "Nem sempre é legal – ela não gosta muito do meu pai – mas ela mora numa casa muito bonita. De qualquer forma, estudei bastante e todas as minhas lições estão feitas!", comentou, orgulhosa.

Como é que eu podia andar com _aquilo_?

"Uau", soltei, quando meus olhos encontraram com as vestes da grife dos Chudley Cannons. Um conjunto de laranja com branco que se destacava e imaginei que meus olhos deviam estar brilhando de cobiça, mas não me importei, "Olha só para isso...", exclamei, encantado.

"São só roupas, Rony", Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto parava ao meu lado, analisando-as cuidadosamente, "E que jogo de cores horrível"

"Como é que se _atreve_?", resmunguei, voltando os olhos para ela, "É o uniforme dos Chudley Cannons", expliquei, apontando para as roupas, "Eles mudaram de patrocinador, e agora a roupa tá bem mais maneira"

"Era _pior_ do que isso?", Harry opinou, fazendo com que eu desejasse esganá-lo.

Era dos _Chudley Cannons _que estávamos falando, eles não _percebiam_?

Hermione riu.

"Vamos, eu preciso comprar novos tinteiros e pergaminhos – usei todos os meus reservas nessas férias", explicou, revirando os olhos, enquanto abria a porta da loja, "E você, Harry, fez alguma lição?"

Harry hesitou.

"Fez", respondi por ele, "Fazemos lições todas as noites"

Hermione nos lançou um olhar cético por cima do ombro, enquanto se encaminhava até o balcão.

"Jura?", soltou.

"Solenemente", fiz um 'x' com o dedo indicador em cima do peito, Harry abafou uma risada.

"Ah, que bom", Hermione nos deu um sorriso enviesado, "Vocês fizeram a lição de Feitiços?", perguntou.

"Ahn... fizemos", Harry deu de ombros, "Era moleza"

"Ah, era?", o sorriso da garota se alargou, tornando-se arrogante, "Por que eu não lembro de sequer _termos_ uma lição de Feitiços"

Harry abriu a boca para retrucar, mas depois me lançou um olhar, como quem diz que dali em diante era problema meu.

"Nós resolvemos nos adiantar na matéria", respondi, enquanto começava a observar algumas penas bonitas e coloridas na prateleira mais próxima.

Hermione lançou mais um olhar arrogante e, com um sorriso, começou a fazer os pedidos para o atendente do balcão.

**XxXxX**

"Rony, olhe os gêmeos ali!", Harry apontou para a vitrine de uma loja, de onde era possível ver meus queridos irmãos e Lino tirando alguns fogos de artifício de dentro de uma caixa e analisando-os, com o cenho franzido, "O que eles estão fazendo?"

"Comprando fogos de artifício. O que mais poderiam estar fazendo?", questionei, enquanto voltávamos a andar pela rua, esbarrando de vez em quando em alguns transeuntes.

"Mas o Lino não disse que precisava de um novo amplificador de voz?", Hermione perguntou, olhando novamente para a vitrine da Gambol & Japes por cima dos ombros.

"Bom, eles conhecem mamãe o suficiente para saber que 'mamãe, podemos comprar fogos de artifício para lançar no colégio no meio da noite' não é exatamente a maneira de se conseguir livre acesso para todas as lojas do Beco Diagonal", respondi, dando de ombros, enquanto terminava o meu sorvete.

"Olhe, um brechó!", Hermione pareceu maravilhada, enquanto se encaminhava para dentro da loja.

O que aquela garota via de tão maravilhoso num monte de coisas podres, quebradas e caindo aos pedaços, eu não sei.

Provavelmente, o mesmo que ela vê naqueles livros velhos e fedorentos da biblioteca de Hogwarts.

"Olhem, é o Percy", apontei com um aceno de cabeça, aproximando-me dele silenciosamente e abaixando-me para ler o título do livro.

A capa estava desgastada e o título, escrito em letras garrafais e de um prateado gasto e quase inexistente, era _'Monitores-Chefes Que Se Tornaram Poderosos'_.

Num gesto rápido, retirei os livros da mão de Percy, folheando-o, rapidamente.

"Um estudo dos monitores-chefes de Hogwarts e suas carreiras", li, em voz alta, enquanto Percy resmungava, irritado, ao meu lado, "Parece _fascinante_", acrescentei, no meu tom mais sarcástico, enquanto lhe devolvia o livro.

"Dêem o fora", Percy fungou, voltando a abrir o livro onde tinha parado, antes de minha interrupção.

Com todo o prazer, irmãozinho.

Saí de lá empurrando Hermione, que murmurava sobre 'querer ver se encontrava alguns livros que não eram mais publicados' ou algo do tipo, enquanto Harry nos acompanhava, parecendo tão maravilhado em sair daquele local mofado quanto eu.

"Rony, o livro que seu irmão estava lendo...", Hermione comentou, enquanto voltávamos a caminhar, saindo da loja, "Ele parece...", ela hesitou, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras, "... muito ambicioso", terminou, por fim.

"É claro que ele é muito ambicioso", revirei os olhos, bastava _olhar_ para Percy, com aquele jeito de almofadinhas, para saber que ele não descansaria até se tornar alguém _grande_, "O Percy já planejou tudo... quer ser Ministro de Magia...", contei.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

"Um Ministro de Magia é como o nosso Primeiro Ministro, não é?", Harry perguntou para mim, mas quando dei de ombros, Hermione se encarregou de responder.

"Sim", aquiesceu, "Ele é responsável pela maioria das medidas adotadas no mundo bruxo, Harry. É um cargo de muito poder e respeito. Até dá para entender porque Percy o deseja tanto"

A verdade é que Percy nunca se satisfez com a nossa família como ela era. Nunca chamou nenhum amigo para ir à Toca – é verdade que os gêmeos, Gina e eu suspeitamos que _não há_ amigo algum, mas já o vi conversando com alguns garotos do seu ano, em Hogwarts – e já o flagrei comentando com alguns amigos sobre Gui com todo o orgulho – "ele se tornou Monitor-Chefe e hoje trabalha como representante de Gringotes no exterior, está no Egito agora" -, mas quando foi questionado sobre Carlinhos, ele deu de ombros, dizendo que "Carlinhos é um exemplo para não ser seguido – deixou o colégio e agora está num emprego péssimo".

Ouvir aquilo me deixou com tanto ódio que eu tive que me conter para não meter com a minha mochila no meio da testa dele naquele exato momento.

"Vamos para a Floreios e Borrões", disse Hermione, olhando para um relógio de pulso, "Já está quase na hora"

**XxXxX**

"_GILDEROY LOCKHART_

_autografa sua autobiografia_

_O MEU EU MÁGICO_

_Hoje, das 12:30h às 16:30h"_

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione arregalaram e ela deu um pequeno saltinho que fez com que Harry e eu trocássemos olhares perplexos.

"Vamos poder conhecê-lo!", soltou um berrinho esganiçado que não tinha absolutamente _nada a ver_ com ela, "Quero dizer...", ela corou, perante o nosso olhar, "Ele é o autor de quase toda a nossa lista de livros!"

Nossa, que emocionante.

Será que vai demorar muito para o almoço?

Foi então que percebemos o quão movimentava a loja estava.

"Quanta gente...", Harry pareceu assombrado, enquanto observava duas mulheres que pareciam estar prestes a se atracar para ver quem ficaria com o último livro de capa azul que estava na estante, agora vazia.

"Claro que tem muita gente", Hermione revirou os olhos, entediada, "Gilderoy Lockhart só é o maior escritor contemporâneo do mundo bruxo, é _óbvio_ que muitas pessoas vieram vê-lo", abriu a porta da loja, "Vamos procurar sua mãe, Rony"

Nos esgueiramos entre os clientes da Floreios e Borrões.

"Olhem ali!", Harry apontou para uma estante onde vários exemplares de '_O Livro Padrão De Feitiços, 2ª Série'_ estavam enfileirados, "Talvez seja melhor já pegarmos, não é?"

Hermione e eu concordamos e, com dificuldade, nos esgueiramos até alcançar a gôndola em questão. Peguei três livros, entregando um para Harry, outro para Hermione e segurando o terceiro.

"Onde vocês acham que minha mãe está?", perguntei, olhando em volta.

O número de mulheres era assombroso. A maioria delas da idade da minha mãe, todas meticulosamente arrumadas e lançando olhares afobados para o fundo da loja, na esperança de conseguir ver o Lockhart.

"Podemos procurar na fila", sugeriu Harry, "Provavelmente devem ter visto o movimento quando iam conversar com os pais de Hermione"

Começamos a acompanhar a fila e encontramos mamãe, já acompanhada por Fred, Jorge e Percy na fila, no começo da fila. Os pais de Hermione estavam juntos, também parecendo genuinamente perplexo com o número de pessoas lá dentro.

"Ah, chegaram, que bom!", mamãe sorriu, enquanto, diante de olhar de desgosto das mulheres que estavam atrás da minha família, nós três entramos na fila, "Vamos vê-lo em um minuto..."

Claro, eu mal podia esperar.

O que _poderia_ ser mais legal do que ver um cara que escreve livros?

Cortar a unha do pé do Snape, talvez?

"Saia do caminho, você aí!", um homem me empurrou, enquanto procurava um bom ângulo para tirar as fotos de Lockhart, "Trabalho para o _Profeta Diário_", acrescentou, lançando-me um olhar superior.

"Grande coisa...", resmunguei.

Então, Gilderoy Lockhart me ouviu e, erguendo os olhos do que quer que estivesse fazendo, fitou-me aborrecido. E, então, seus olhos se desviaram para a minha esquerda.

"Não _pode_ ser Harry Potter!", exclamou, colocando-se de pé imediatamente.

Lá vamos nós novamente.

**XxXxX**

"... tenho o grande prazer de afirmar que, em setembro próximo, irei assumir a posição de professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas nas Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts", concluiu, dando um sorriso largo, seus cabelos loiros caindo debaixo de seu chapéu e um dos braços ainda firme em volta dos ombros de Harry, que lutava para conseguir equilibrar a pilha de livros que fora jogada nos seus braços.

"Como é que é?", Hermione e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, embora em tons de vozes completamente diferentes – o meu era um de puro horror, o dela, de fascínio.

E, então, todos começaram a bater palmas, entusiasmados.

Harry conseguiu se desvencilhar de Lockhart e abriu espaço em meio às mulheres que ainda batiam palmas entusiasmadas, caminhando na direção de Gina que estava do lado de fora da fila, segurando seu novo caldeirão.

Harry falou alguma coisa para ela, enquanto colocava os livros que tinha ganhado dentro do caldeirão. Ela ficou levemente vermelha e foi nesse instante que Hermione puxou a manga da minha blusa.

"Rony, veja!", e apontou para um garoto loiro que se aproximava de Harry e Gina, com cara de poucos amigos.

"Droga!", agarrei o pulso dela e comecei a empurrar as mulheres, tentando chegar até eles.

Estávamos quase os alcançando quando ouvi a voz de Gina:

"Deixe ele em paz, ele nem queria isso", e, estiquei o pescoço para ver minha irmã caçula entre Harry e Draco, olhando-o com um olhar digno da minha mãe.

Até que enfim, a Gina que todos conhecemos e amamos.

"Potter, você arranjou uma _namorada_!", Draco zombou, fazendo com que Gina ficasse corada e, com um puxão mais forte no pulso de Hermione, finalmente conseguimos chegar até eles.

"Ah, é você", resmunguei, com uma cara de desprezo, enquanto Hermione ofegava, ainda agarrada aos livros de Lockhart que ia comprar, "Aposto como ficou surpreso de ver o Harry aqui, hein?"

"Não tão surpreso como estou de ver você numa loja, Weasley", Malfoy lançou-me um olhar indiferente, "Imagino que seus pais vão passar fome um mês para pagar todas essas compras"

Senti minhas bochechas pinicando, num misto de vergonha e ódio; estava pronto para pular em cima dele, quando Hermione agarrou um dos meus braços e Harry, o outro.

"Rony!", ouvi a voz do meu pai sobressaindo dos demais sons que provinham da multidão ao nosso lado, "Que é que está fazendo? Está muito cheio aqui, vamos para fora", disse, claramente ciente do que eu estava prestes a fazer com aquela fuinha insuportável.

Fred e Jorge também lançaram olhares ameaçadores para Malfoy assim que se aproximaram.

"Ora, ora, ora, Arthur Weasley", uma voz seca e arrastada fez-se ouvir às nossas costas e voltamo-nos bem a tempo de ver um homem idêntico a Draco Malfoy, mas consideravelmente mais alto, postar-se ao seu lado e colocar a mão nos ombros do filho, enquanto nos analisava, calma e desdenhosamente.

"Lúcio", papai deu um aceno de cabeça, educado.

"Muito trabalho no Ministério, ouvi dizer...", eu ainda respirava pesado, tentando controlar a minha vontade de jogar o caldeirão de Gina bem na cabeça oca daquela fuinha insuportável, "Todas aquelas blitze... Espero que estejam lhe pagando horas extras", e, erguendo as sobrancelhas, ele enfiou a mão dentro do caldeirão que Gina ainda segurava e puxou um exemplar antigo de um dos livros dela, "É óbvio que não", observou, num tom enojado, "Ora veja, de que serve ser uma vergonha de bruxo se nem ao menos lhe pagam bem para isso?", acrescentou, com um meio-sorriso transbordando de deboche.

Papai ficou num tom ainda mais profundo de vermelho do que o meu ou o de Gina. Gina também respirava profundamente, tentando se controlar. Os gêmeos tinham estampado, no rosto, uma raiva que era quase palpável. Fiz um movimento brusco, pronto para me soltar e mudar meu alvo do filho para o pai, mas Harry e Hermione mantiveram o aperto sobre os meus braços.

"Nós temos idéias bem diferentes do que é ser uma vergonha de bruxo, Malfoy", papai disse, finalmente.

"Visivelmente", retrucou o homem, e seus olhos se desviaram na direção dos pais de Hermione que observavam a tudo de olhos arregalados, "As pessoas com quem você anda, Weasley... e pensei que sua família já tinha batido no fundo do poço..."

Ouviu-se o som de algo metálico batendo no chão quando papai, ao avançar em cima de Lúcio Malfoy, fez com que Gina derrubasse seu caldeirão. Quando papai segurou Malfoy contra a gôndola, livros começaram a despencar sobre os dois.

"Oh, meu Deus...", Hermione sussurrou, abismada.

"Pega ele, papai!", berravam Jorge e Fred, os punhos acima das cabeças, como se estivessem prontos a se juntar na briga a qualquer momento.

Todos recuaram o máximo que puderam, fazendo com que mais livros caíssem de suas respectivas prateleiras. Um homem, provavelmente funcionário da Floreios e Borrões, implorava para que os dois parassem, mas foi preciso que Hagrid – saído sabe-se Merlim de onde – os separasse.

Papai estava com o lábio inferior cortado e o senhor Malfoy, para a minha satisfação, estava com o olho esquerdo inchado e esverdeado. Ainda segurava o livro de Gina e voltou os olhos para ela, o meio-sorriso malicioso voltou ao seu rosto.

"Aqui, tome o seu livro, é o melhor que seu pai pode lhe dar...", resmungou, jogando o livro no interior do caldeirão – que Gina já estava segurando novamente - com um baque. Com um movimento brusco de ombros, soltou-se das mãos de Hagrid, "Vamos embora, Draco", disse, secamente.

Draco lançou mais um olhar desdenhoso na nossa direção antes de se virar e ir embora.

**XxXxX**

Mamãe ainda estava reclamando com papai sobre ele 'não ser um bom exemplo' por ter brigado com o Malfoy – embora eu tenha achado um exemplo magnífico e, até hoje, sempre lembrarei com orgulho do dia que meu pai deixou o Fuinha Pai com um olho roxo, e com toda a certeza contarei para todos os meus filhos isso, e aos meus netos, e aos meus bisnetos, colegas de quarto da Grifinória, colegas de sala, mendigos da rua... -, quando Hermione e seus pais informaram que já iam embora.

"Então, vejo vocês em setembro", disse, sorrindo.

"Até", Harry e eu falamos, em uníssono.

"Bem... tchau", despediu-se de nós com um aceno e juntou-se aos pais, que estavam se despendido.

"Sinto muito", meu pai dizia, parecendo realmente constrangido, "Eu não queria que vocês vissem aquilo", acrescentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, já ralos.

"Não tem problema", a mãe de Hermione sorriu, "Temos que ir, combinamos um jantar com a minha mãe e precisaremos pegar o carro..."

Sorri ao ver que o pai de Hermione tinha no rosto feições miseráveis ao concordar com a cabeça, confirmando os agradáveis planos para aquela noite, é mais ou menos a mesma cara que o papai faz quando mamãe avisa que a Tia Muriel vai passar a tarde em casa.

Os três se afastaram e nós voltamos a caminhar em direção ao Caldeirão Furado.

"Tem certeza que vai conseguir pronunciar 'Toca' direitinho, Harry?", Fred provocou, recebendo um olhar pouco amigável de Harry.

"Comigo, Harry", falei, dando uma cotovelada no meu amigo, "Toooo-caaaaa"

"Vaaaaaai seeeeee…", Harry começou.

"Vê? É por isso que você cai nos lugares errados", Jorge suspirou, "Com a gente, Harry: toooo, caaaaa"

Harry fuzilou-nos com os olhos.

"Tinha fuligem na minha boca", resmungou.

"Harry, querido, por que não vai primeiro?", mamãe apontou para a lareira, claramente querendo se certificar de que daria tudo certo.

Harry guardou os óculos no bolso e, enquanto abafávamos nossos risos, entrou na lareira.

Em sua defesa, ele pronunciou Toca corretamente.

E graças a Merlim por isso, porque se eu tivesse que ouvir minha mãe fazendo o discurso 'ele-pode-estar-sozinho-em-perigo-ou-morto-e-seria-tudo-minha-culpa', cabeças rolariam.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Desculpem o atraso, mas aqui está o novo capítulo!

Espero que tenham se divertido com o trio novamente junto, mesmo que só por algumas cenas!

Teremos uma nova atualização em breve – mas Hermione não aparecerá no próximo capítulo, sinto informar.

Aguardo pelos seus comentários, me dizendo o que acharam!!

Mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora.

Um grande beijo,

_Gii_.


	17. Pequeno Incidente

**Capítulo 17 – Pequeno Incidente**

"Rony, vá chamar a Gina para o jantar", mamãe disse, enquanto terminava de posicionar os pratos e voltava a sua atenção para a panela no fogão.

"Tá bom", suspirei, levantando-me da mesa e subindo as escadas correndo.

Bati à porta do quarto dela.

"Pode entrar", a voz de Gina anunciou.

Assim que abri a porta, vi que ela terminava de escrever alguma coisa em um livro.

"O que você está fazendo?", perguntei, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Eu só estou... escrevendo", ela estava levemente corada, erguendo os olhos para me fitar, "O que você quer, Roniquinho? Apareceu alguma aranha malvada?", seus olhos se tornaram duas frestas maldosas, enquanto me analisava atentamente.

Gina tinha essa irritante mania de ser cruel, quando não se sentia à vontade com uma situação.

"Mamãe pediu para avisar que o jantar está pronto", respondi, ignorando a provocação dela, "Não demore; você sabe como a mamãe fica quando não estão todos sentados à mesa"

"Está bem", Gina aquiesceu e, enquanto eu fechava a porta do seu quarto, observei-a voltar a escrever.

**XxXxX**

"Último dia de férias", anunciou Fred, após defender a goles que Harry tentara arremessar nos aros pelos quais ele era responsável, enquanto jogava a goles para Jorge que, agilmente, desviou-se de Harry e jogou-a na direção do aro esquerdo.

Agarrei a bola e passei-a para Harry.

"Será que podemos _não_ falar sobre isso hoje?", pedi, deprimido.

"Vocês não querem voltar para Hogwarts?", perguntou Harry, confuso, enquanto arremessava a bola na direção do aro esquerdo, mas errou por uns bons cinco centímetros – ele não é exatamente a pessoa com a _melhor_ mira do universo.

Por isso que ele é _apanhador_, não artilheiro.

"Você quer dizer: as longas e maçantes lições de casa, Seboso Snape pegando no nosso pé, horário para dormir, aulas chatas e entediantes de História da Magia e o Filch tentando nos pendurar de ponta cabeça?", Fred listou, enquanto passava a goles para Jorge novamente, "É algum mistério a minha resposta?"

Jorge riu.

"Eu sinto falta do Filch nos perseguindo", argumentou, enquanto arremessava a goles com força na direção do aro central, "Mas o resto, eu passo com certeza"

Essa, eu não consegui pegar.

"Eu gosto de lá", Harry disse, enquanto eu pousava no chão para recuperar a bola.

"Harry, é um colégio", falei, perplexo, enquanto ganha altitude novamente.

"More com os meus tios por uma semana, e vocês entenderão porque eu acho aulas longas e entediantes um alívio", Harry retrucou, agarrando a goles que eu arremessei em sua direção.

Fred, Jorge e eu trocamos olhares significativos.

"Olhe pelo lado bom", falei, mudando de assunto, "Vamos nos fartar de comida, hoje!"

"Vamos?", Harry questionou, enquanto mirava na direção do aro central e, quando finalmente jogou a bola, Jorge interceptou-a.

"Mamãe sempre faz isso", esclareceu, enquanto cortava o ar vindo na minha direção. Harry inclinou-se sobre a sua _Nimbus 2000_ e, em menos de dois segundos, já tinha conseguido fechar Jorge, "É praticamente uma tradição"

"_É_ uma tradição", corrigi-o, quando agarrava a goles que Jorge lançara na direção do aro esquerdo, "Ela faz um jantar digno de uma família da realeza desde que Gui foi para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, e isso faz...", tentei fazer o cálculo mental, mas desisti, "muito tempo", conclui.

"Legal", Harry exclamou, "Antes da minha partida, nós comemos um ensopado, enquanto Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia me lançavam olhares desgostosos"

OK, seus tios não gostam de você, a gente entendeu.

O Harry tinha essa mania insuportável de deixar todo mundo sem saber o que falar.

"Ahn... Será que vai ter torta?", perguntei, por fim, jogando a goles nas mãos do Harry.

**XxXxX**

Não teve torta, mas mamãe preparou um pudim caramelado maravilhoso.

"Harry, querido, quer mais um pedaço?", perguntou mamãe, cortando um pedaço gigantesco para ele, "E você, Rony?"

Entreguei-lhe meu prato e, perante meus olhos arregalados, ela cortou uma pequena fatia.

"Mas, mãe...", comecei a reclamar.

"Não reclame, Ronald! Você não quer ficar com dor de barriga, quer?", perguntou, o cenho franzido, enquanto me devolvia o prato.

Ah, certo, e suponho que só porque o _Harry Potter_ aqui do lado derrotou Voldemort _duas vezes_, ele pode comer quanto pudim ele quiser, não é?

...

Tá.

Soa justo.

Quando todos finalmente terminamos de comer, Fred e Jorge subiram as escadas correndo e desceram carregando diversos fogos de artifício, com o emblema da Gambol & Japes.

"Meninos...", mamãe começou.

"Só para terminar a noite com chave de ouro", Jorge ergueu os olhos dos fogos que ele e Fred estavam arrumando.

"Só dessa vez", acrescentou Fred, imitando as feições do outro irmão.

Mamãe hesitou e soltou o ar, transtornada.

"OK", disse, por fim, "Mas vocês vão limpar tudo depois"

Os gêmeos sorriram e se afastaram dos fogos que, alguns segundos depois, estouraram, voando por toda a sala, entrando na cozinha e espalhando estrelas azuis e vermelhas para todos os cantos.

Assistimos a tudo, encantados e, como sempre, mamãe estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela geralmente ficava assim, quando estávamos para ir para o colégio.

Sabe, até conseguia disfarçar a tirana que ela era, quando não estava toda emocional.

**XxXxX**

"Rony, você pegou as meias que eu deixei em cima do seu criado-mudo?", mamãe perguntou, do andar de cima, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse.

"Esqueci", berrei, para que ela me ouvisse, apesar da distância.

"O que está _esperando_?", veio a resposta irada dela, "Vá pegá-las!"

Soltei um suspiro infeliz.

"Harry, vá tomando o café, eu vou pegar as meias", resmunguei, voltando em direção às escadas.

Sempre era essa loucura: minha família tinha a mania não muito legal de fazer tudo em cima da hora, portanto, sempre tínhamos que ficar nos preocupando com detalhes estúpidos – como, digamos _meias_ – poucas horas antes de sair.

Tenho certeza que a Hermione não passa por isso.

Na verdade, Hermione deve estar com a mala feita desde duas semanas atrás.

Por apenas um segundo, permiti-me sentir um pingo de inveja pela organização da garota.

"Rony, você pegou sua escova de dente?", veio a voz de mamãe, distante, mas ainda assim perigosa.

Droga.

**XxXxX**

Quando finalmente papai terminou de colocar os malões no porta-malas, todos soltamos um suspiro de alívio. Estávamos nos aconchegando no banco – enfeitiçado para ser mais longo do que realmente era. Mamãe mal tinha acabado de fechar a porta do carro, quando Gina, sentada ao seu lado, exclamou:

"Esqueci meu diário!", abriu a porta do carro, desesperada.

"Gina, não dá tempo!", mamãe soltou, irritada, "Por que não o pegou antes?"

"É rápido", os olhos castanhos da minha irmã brilhavam, suplicantes, "Eu juro"

Mamãe respirou fundo, provavelmente contando mentalmente até dez.

"Quero você aqui dentro do carro em menos de um minuto", sibilou.

Gina abriu a porta do carro e saiu correndo em direção à Toca, com a chave da porta da frente em mãos.

"Mãe!", Percy sibilou, irritado, "Eu não posso chegar atrasado. Eu sou um _monitor_, deveria estar dando exemplo aos outros"

Fred revirou os olhos, enquanto Jorge bufou, fazendo uma careta.

Voltei os olhos para a Toca.

Desde quando Gina usava um diário?

**XxXxX**

Quando Gina finalmente chegou, todos estávamos irritados. As bochechas dela estavam extremamente vermelhas e ela se negou a estabelecer contato visual com ninguém, quando se ajeitou ao lado de mamãe.

Percy bufou o mais alto que pôde, resmungando algo como 'tudo isso por causa de um estúpido diário'.

"Cala a boca, Percy", Fred resmungou baixinho, de forma que mamãe e papai não o ouvissem, "Foi você que ficou choramingando porque nós _pegamos emprestado_ o seu diário"

"Não é um diário", Percy rosnou, por entre os dentes, "É um _caderno de registro_", corrigiu, ajeitando os óculos no nariz fino e reto.

Jorge deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Mudar o nome não faz com que seja menos ridículo, Percival", sussurrou.

Harry e eu abafamos risadas, enquanto papai dava a partida no carro, tentando, de maneira discreta, sugerir à mamãe que, _talvez_, usar a função que ele havia anexado ao carro fosse uma boa idéia.

Claro que ele não conseguiu convencê-la.

"Um _caderno de registro_ não tem nada a ver com um _diário_", Percy grunhiu, lançando um olhar assassino na direção dos gêmeos.

Soltei o ar, alegre.

Aquela seria uma viagem bem divertida.

**XxXxX**

"Rápido!", mamãe nos apressou, enquanto entregava os malões para seus respectivos donos, "Não temos tempo para nada. Faltam apenas...", olhou para o relógio da estação e estremeceu, "dez minutos. Corram para a estação"

"Num _caderno de registro_, nós apenas relatamos coisas que fizemos", Percy dizia para Fred e Jorge.

"De maneira muito _máscula_, pelo que me lembro", Jorge movimentou a cabeça, aquiescendo, enquanto lançava um olhar maldoso na direção do monitor, "Quais eram mesmo as palavras dele, Fred?"

"Foram, realmente, as palavras mais másculas que eu já ouvi...", Fred concordou, enfático, "Como eram?", franziu o cenho, enquanto Harry e eu nos alinhávamos com eles, "Ah, sim, 'cabelos castanhos como camundongos, olhos doces como mel, voz suave como o piar de um rouxinol' e... qual era a outra mesmo?"

"Pele macia como seda", citei, dramático.

Percy estava tão vermelho que parecia que todo o sangue do seu corpo tinha subido para as bochechas, ele rangia os dentes, irritado.

"Mas, como você dizia", Fred pigarreou, lançando um olhar presunçoso na direção de Percy, "Extremamente másculo"

"Do que vocês estão falando?", perguntou Harry, enquanto mamãe pedia que Percy entrasse na plataforma primeiro.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, comecei a relatar o evento do verão.

"... então, ele chegou no quarto, extremamente irritado...", eu relatava, enquanto Harry gargalhava.

"Vou levar Gina e vocês dois venham logo atrás de nós", mamãe me interrompeu, enquanto puxava minha irmã firmemente com a mão, enquanto com a outra empurrava o carrinho com o malão.

Elas entraram e ergui os olhos para fitar o relógio no alto da plataforma. Faltava exatamente um minuto.

"Vamos juntos", disse, colocando-me lado ao lado com Harry, "Só temos um minuto"

Harry verificou se a gaiola de Edwiges estava bem presa e, no segundo seguinte, nós dois avançávamos rapidamente em direção à pilastra que dividia a plataforma dez da nove.

TAPUM.

Harry e eu caímos no chão, nossos malões escorregaram do carrinho graças à força do impacto contra a pilastra e a gaiola de Edwiges rolou em círculos pelo chão, o que fez com que a coruja soltasse pios indignados.

Minhas costas estavam doloridas e minha cabeça latejava – o que só piorava com o barulho que Edwiges fazia -, quando ouvi algumas pessoas reclamando sobre 'como pessoas podem fazer isso com um animal silvestre', me estiquei e, com um gemido, agarrei a gaiola de Edwiges, enquanto Harry se desculpava com o guarda, colocando-se de pé.

"Por que não podemos atravessar?", Harry pergunto para mim, num sussurro, enquanto re-arrumávamos os malões nos carrinhos.

"Não sei...", respondi, com sinceridade.

Minha cabeça ainda latejava um pouco e me impedia de ter um acesso de pânico.

O que era bom, porque eu não acho que uma pessoa andando em círculos e quase arrancando os cabelos, enquanto chuta, ocasionalmente, a porcaria da plataforma é algo que as demais pessoas estão acostumadas a ver.

Ergui os olhos para o relógio e vi o ponteiro pequeno perigosamente próximo do onze.

"Vamos perder o trem", murmurei, os olhos arregalados, "Não entendo porque o portão fechou...", resmunguei, enquanto me segurava para não chutar a passagem. Harry, disfarçadamente, tentou empurrar o carrinho contra a pilastra, mas ela continuava sólida.

Meus olhos acompanhavam, ávidos, o ponteiro dos segundos até que, para meu horror, ele chegou ao número doze e o ponteiro pequeno fixou-se sobre o número onze.

"Já foi", murmurei, "O trem foi embora. E se papai e mamãe não conseguirem voltar para nós? Você tem algum dinheiro trouxa?", perguntei, desesperado.

Harry deu uma risada amarga.

"Os Durlseys não me dão dinheiro há uns seis anos", disse.

OK, seus tios são péssimos.

Podemos nos concentrar no problema, agora?

Obrigado.

Desesperado, encostei a cabeça na pilastra, ignorando o olhar de estranheza que os transeuntes me lançavam.

Nada.

"Não ouço nada", soltei, desesperado, "O que vamos fazer? Não sei quanto tempo vai levar para mamãe e papai voltarem", acrescentei.

O ataque de pânico estava começando a parecer muito atraente.

Fechei minha mão em dois punhos e respirei fundo, tentando me controlar; mamãe sempre dizia que devíamos ser os mais discretos...

"Acho que é melhor irmos esperar ao lado do carro", Harry disse, com um suspiro infeliz, "Estamos atraindo atenção dema..."

Carro?

Como em 'o carro que voa'?

Meus olhos brilharam, quando uma idéia começou a se formar em minha mente.

"Harry!", exclamei, animado, "O carro!"

"Que tem o carro?"

Merlim amado...

E foi _ele_ quem derrotou o Voldemort.

Duas vezes.

**XxXxX**

Quando paramos ao lado do carro, olhei para os lados, certificando-me de que ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós dois; então, puxei a varinha do bolso do meu casaco e, discretamente, toquei repetidamente a maçaneta do porta-malas com a varinha. Deixe-me especificar que eu _não_ estava usando magia, esse era o mecanismo de defesa que meu pai tinha, ilegalmente, instalado no carro – apenas bruxos poderiam abri-lo.

Harry e eu rapidamente recolocamos as malas no carro, e nos sentamos nos bancos da frente.

"Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia?", Harry perguntou, enquanto ajustava a gaiola de Edwiges entre seus pés, no banco do acompanhante.

"Você quer chegar em Hogwarts, não quer?", perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, "Veja se não tem ninguém olhando"

Harry assentiu e voltou-se para observar a rua, agora vazia, ao nosso lado.

"Tudo bem", ele disse.

Apertei o botão de invisibilidade e o carro tremeu – e depois desapareceu.

"Vamos", falei, enquanto começava a manobrar o carro. Depois disso, puxei a alavanca da decolagem e, aos poucos, o carro afastou-se do chão e estávamos voando.

Estava tudo indo muito bem, até que o carro deu estampido e, repentinamente, éramos visíveis.

"Epa!", exclamei, desesperado, apertei com força o botão de invisibilidade e, depois mais outro, e mais outro... "Está com defeito", murmurei, irritado, dando um soco no botão ao mesmo tempo que Harry o fez.

O carro desapareceu... e voltou a aparecer.

Sério, por que ele fez isso? Quero dizer, essa coisa ridícula de dar falsas esperanças. É irritante, de verdade.

Olhei em volta, desesperado.

"Segure firme!", berrei, apertando o acelerador com tudo e mudando de marcha, enquanto o carro disparava em direção às nuvens mais baixas, nos dando cobertura e impossibilitando nossa visão.

"E agora?", Harry perguntou, os olhos estreitos, tentando focar algo além da nuvem acinzentada que nos cercava.

"Temos que ver o trem para saber que direção vamos tomar", respondi, também tentando enxergar algo, mas a espessa nuvem impossibilitava que víssemos qualquer coisa que não fosse ela.

"Mergulhe outra vez... depressa", Harry ordenou.

Aquiesci, enquanto mudava a direção do carro e, lentamente, me desvencilhava da nuvem, mas cuidei para que ficássemos só um pouco embaixo dela; não queríamos que ninguém nos visse – eu não era especialista em trouxas, mas sabia que eles não estavam acostumados a ver carros voadores.

Harry e eu espiamos lá embaixo.

"Estou vendo!", Harry exclamou, apontando para algo no chão, do seu lado, estiquei-me para ver, "Bem na nossa frente, lá", então, consegui vê-lo, passando rapidamente, cortando o chão, como uma veloz cobra vermelha.

"Rumo norte", murmurei, mudando o câmbio, e analisando a bússola no painel, atentamente, "Tudo bem, só vamos precisar dar uma olhada de meia em meia hora mais ou menos... segure firme...", aconselhei, enquanto o carro subia novamente e nós voávamos por sobre as nuvens, "Agora só temos que nos preocupar com os aviões", comentei, olhando em volta, buscando por um.

Quando voltei a fitar Harry, ele tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Começamos a rir.

**XxXxX**

O engraçado sobre voar num carro é que depois das primeiras duas horas, fica meio chato; as nuvens deixam de ter formar exóticas para ficarem chatas e monótonas e, claro, o carro voador do papai não conta com comida para acalentar o meu ativo estômago adolescente.

Ou qualquer tipo de bebida.

"Não pode faltar muito mais, não é?", perguntei, minha voz arranhando minha garganta seca, enquanto observava o sol que começava a se esconder atrás das montanhas à oeste, "Pronto para verificar outra vez a posição do trem?"

Nós dois nos inclinamos de leve sobre nossas respectivas janelas e conseguimos visualizar o trem acompanhando a encosta de uma montanha com o pico nevado.

"Certo", aquiesci, pisando fundo no acelerador para esconder o carro entre as nuvens.

Entretanto, neste instante, o motor soltou um som um pouco mais forte que o habitual, fazendo com que Harry e eu nos entreolhássemos, receosos.

"Provavelmente ele está cansado", informei, incerto, "Nunca foi tão longe antes..."

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mas nenhum de nós dois voltou a conversar nos minutos seguintes, esforçando-nos a ignorar o som que ficava cada vez mais alto e ameaçador.

Engoli em seco quando percebi que os limpadores de pára-brisa, antes trabalhando num determinado ritmo, estavam vagarosos e, por vezes, paravam de se mexer por alguns segundos.

"Falta pouco...", murmurei, desesperado, mais para o carro do que para Harry, "Falta pouco agora...", e, embora minha parte consciente soubesse que não mudaria em nada, não evitei dar um tapinha consolador no painel.

A medida que as horas avançavam e o dia ia dando lugar ao crepúsculo, Harry e eu começamos a forçar nossas visões, em busca de algum marco conhecido; era fundamental que tivéssemos alguma noção de onde estávamos, caso o pior acontecesse.

E por pior, eu me refiro ao fato deste carro voador resolver que quer ficar no chão e nos espatifar no meio do nada, sem absolutamente nenhum recurso.

"_Ali_!", Harry gritou, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos, enquanto apontava para algo com o dedo indicador, "Bem em frente!"

Acompanhei seu dedo e encontrei, recortando-se contra o horizonte, o castelo de Hogwarts. Senti meu coração se dilatar de alívio e lágrimas quase subiram aos meus olhos.

Quase.

No entanto, não tive tempo de expressar minha felicidade, pois o carro começou a tremer e perder velocidade. Olhei perplexo para o painel e segurei o volante com firmeza.

"Vamos", disse para o carro, "Quase chegamos, vamos..."

O barulho do motor era cada vez mais forte e lamentável.

Apertei o volante com ainda mais força, até sentir minhas mãos doloridas, e respirei fundo, arrependendo-me instantaneamente quando o cheiro da fumaça que saía de debaixo do capô atingiu com intensidade meu olfato.

O carro estremeceu uma vez mais e começou, lentamente, a perder altura.

Harry olhou pela janela para o lago, logo abaixo de nós, cada vez mais próximo.

Eu simplesmente não podia _acreditar_ que nós íamos ter voado tudo aquilo para morrermos afogados no lago que cerca Hogwarts.

Era morrer na praia.

Literalmente.

O carro estremeceu novamente.

"Vamos!", insisti, baixinho.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado baixinho quando conseguimos sobrevoar o lago; o castelo estava cada vez mais próximo.

Quase estava expressando meu alívio, quando um barulho metálico ensurdecedor fez-se ouvir e o motor, repentinamente, parou de fazer qualquer som, a fumaça que saía por debaixo do capô pareceu ainda mais densa.

"Epa", soltei.

Por que, francamente, o que mais se pode dizer numa hora dessas?

O carro começou a embicar em direção às paredes do castelo de Hogwarts.

"_Nããããããão_!", berrei, desesperado, dando um soco no volante e desviado o rumo dele, que passou pelas estufas e começou a rumar em direção às hortas, perdendo perigosamente altura a cada segundo.

Larguei o volante, tremendo, e saquei minha varinha, batendo no volante com ela, enquanto berrava 'PARE!' – o que, hoje compreendo, não fazia sentido nenhum e era completamente inútil.

Mas dá um desconto: eu tinha doze anos e achava que ia morrer.

"CUIDADO COM AQUELA ÁRVORE!", berrou Harry, apontando para uma gigantesca árvore que balançava, estranhamente indiferente ao vento.

CREQUE!

O carro atingiu a árvore, e o barulho foi muito mais forte e muito mais terrível do que qualquer coisa que eu tivesse ouvido até então – acrescido pelos pios desesperados de Edwiges, os meus berros e os de Harry.

O capô, agora amassado, liberava tanta fumaça que eu não conseguia ver mais nada.

Soltei um gemido quando tateei minha varinha e percebi que estava quebrada, apenas ainda uma por um pedacinho de madeira.

"Você está bem?", perguntou Harry, preocupado.

"Minha varinha", mostrei-a a ele, "Olhe a minha varinha", senti minha garganta apertar.

Harry abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas então um novo barulho fez-se ouvir e o carro foi atirado para o lado, fazendo com que Harry caísse em cima de mim – o que só comprova o como é importante o uso de cinto de segurança em transportes trouxas.

Mesmo naqueles transportes trouxas magicamente modificados.

Ao mesmo tempo, um novo som fez-se ouvir e o teto do carro foi atingido com força.

"O que está acontecen...?", comecei a perguntar, perplexo, e olhei para a janela do meu lado, "Caramba!", exclamei, quando novamente o carro foi atingido, dessa vez na porta do motorista, de forma que eu pude ver o que nos atacava: um galho grosso.

A maldita árvore estava nos atacando!

Sabe quando você sente que aquele dia _não_ era para ser o seu dia de sorte?

Então.

"Se manda!", berrei para Harry, enquanto abria a porta e era atingido por outro galho que me mandou direto para dentro, "Estamos perdidos!", gemi, enquanto sentia o meu queixo pulsar de dor.

Então, de repente, um som familiar se fez ouvir e eu sentei, com as duas mãos presas no volante, sentindo meu coração bater tão forte que meu corpo inteiro parecia estremecer.

O motor estava fazendo barulho novamente!

"Dê marcha ré!", Harry berrou, frenético, e eu o fiz, imediatamente.

O carro começou a gemer enquanto obedecia e a árvore, para o nosso horror, parecia tentar se desprender do chão em nossa direção, tentando nos golpear de qualquer maneira.

Mas o carro já tinha se afastado demais e as raízes estavam segurando a árvore firmemente, assim como uma coleira faria a um cachorro maldoso.

Não está muito longe da verdade, se quer a minha opinião.

"Essa foi por pouco", ofeguei, aliviado.

E, então, a minha porta estremeceu e se abriu com um estalo e, no momento seguinte, tudo o que senti foi meu assento se movendo bruscamente, empurrando-me para fora do carro, fazendo com que eu caísse de costas na grama úmida pelo sereno.

Um novo estalo e barulho de coisas caindo que, supus, serem as nossas bagagens e Edwiges, que havia conseguido sair de sua gaiola, voou em direção ao castelo, sem se dignar a olhar para nós.

Então, todas as portas se fecharam num estrondo arrogante e, com um ronco, o carro começou a se afastar rapidamente.

"Volte aqui!", berrei, desesperado, colocando-me de pé, "Papai vai me matar!"

E isso porque eu não quero _nem pensar_ no que a mamãe faria.

"Dá para _acreditar_ na nossa sorte?", perguntei, recolhendo Perebas que guinchava no chão, "De todas as árvores que poderíamos ter batido, tínhamos que bater nessa que revida?", lancei um olhar de poucos amigos em direção à esta, que continuava a se mover de maneira estranha.

"Vamos", disse Harry cansado, enquanto recolhia seu malão, "É melhor irmos logo para a escola..."

Assenti e comecei a juntar as minhas coisas também.

**XxXxX**

"Acho que a festa já começou!", exclamei, largando as malas aos meus pés e espiando por uma janela, "Hey, Harry, vem ver! É a Seleção!", sussurrei, com urgência.

Harry deixou suas coisas também no chão e juntou-se a mim.

Consegui identificar Gina de primeira, no meio dos primeiro anistas, e lembrei-me de como era a sensação de estar ali, com medo de ir para a Sonserina.

Perguntei-me se os gêmeos teriam mentido para a Gina como fizeram comigo.

Meus olhos repousaram sobre as travessas – ainda vazias – e meu estômago soltou um ronco forte.

"Espera aí...", Harry cochichou, "Há uma cadeira vaga na mesa dos funcionários... onde está Snape?"

Passei os olhos perplexo pela grande mesa na frente do Salão Comunal e constatei que uma das cadeiras realmente estava vaga, e Snape _realmente_ não se encontrava.

"Vai ver ele está doente!", sugeri, esperançoso.

"Vai ver ele foi _embora_", Harry ousou, ainda mais satisfeito, "porque não conseguiu o lugar de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas _outra vez_"

"Ou vai ver ele foi _despedido_!", exultei, "Quero dizer, todo mundo o detesta..."

"Ou vai ver", uma voz seca fez-se ouvir às nossas costas e Harry e eu paralisamos por alguns segundos dolorosamente longos, "está esperando para saber porque vocês dois não chegaram no trem da escola".

Entendem quando eu digo que aquele _não era_ o meu dia?

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Oi, meus amores!

Desculpem (de novo) a demora, mas aqui está o novo capítulo; na verdade, ele já está escrito desde a última atualização, mas acabei esquecendo de postar com a loucura das provas e depois porque viajei praticamente as férias inteiras.

Prometo que vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência.

Nesse capítulo não teve Hermione, mas ela certamente estará aguardando para dar seus sermões maravilhosos no que vem por aí, tenho certeza!

Aos leitores de **SETE MINUTOS NO PARAÍSO**, atualização hoje mais tarde!

Quem quiser, follow me - (arroba)giizwicker !!

Aguardo a review com a opinião de vocês.

Um grande abraço,

_Gii_.


	18. Mandrágoras e Botões

**Capítulo 18 – Mandrágoras e Botões**

"Então", Snape nos observou, enquanto Harry e eu afundávamos nas cadeiras, "o trem não é bastante bom para o famoso Harry Potter e seu leal escudeiro Weasley. Queriam chegar _acontecendo_, não foi, rapazes?"

Claro, porque foi mesmo uma experiência agradabilíssima; mal posso esperar pela próxima oportunidade!

Francamente...

"Não, senhor", Harry apressou-se, "foi a barreira na estação do King's Cross, ela..."

"Silêncio!", Snape interrompeu-a, "Que foi que fizeram com o carro?"

Como ele poderia _saber_ do carro?

"Vocês foram vistos", rosnou, mostrando uma edição do Profeta Diário que trazia dentro de um bolso, gemi por dentro enquanto ele começava a ler a matéria, lançando eventuais olhares desgostosos na nossa direção, "Acredito que o _seu_ pai trabalha no departamento que coíbe o mau uso de artefatos trouxas?", Snape fixou os olhos escuros e cruéis em mim, que encolhi levemente, e seus lábios finos se contraíram num sorriso maldoso, "Tsk, tsk... o próprio filho dele..."

Senti meu estômago afundar, ao pensar no que poderia acontecer ao papai se descobrissem que tinha sido _ele_ quem enfeitiçara o carro, para começo de conversa.

"Reparei na minha busca pelo parque", prosseguiu Snape, sem um pingo de piedade, "que houve considerável dano a um salgueiro lutador muito valioso", concluiu.

Minha indignação foi tamanha, que não consegui me conter.

"Aquela árvore causou mais danos a _nós_ do que nós a..."

"_Silêncio!"_, ele berrou, fazendo com que eu desse um pulo, "Infelizmente, vocês não fazem parte da minha Casa e a decisão de expulsá-los não cabe a mim. Vou buscar as pessoas que têm esse prazeroso poder. Esperem aqui", acrescentou, com um sorriso deliciado, enquanto se encaminhava em direção à porta.

Sabe quando você tem aquela sensação de que o seu futuro está cada vez menos promissor?

Então.

**XxXxX**

Depois de meia hora de interrogatório por parte de Minerva McGonnagall e do próprio Dumbledore, Harry e eu não agüentávamos mais contar o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde; minhas esperanças de continuar no colégio estavam se esvaindo a medida que Minerva nos direcionava algum de seus comentários secos ou Dumbledore nos encarava com aqueles olhos cheios de decepção.

Como se ter perdido o trem, dirigido um carro problemático que quase nos abandonou no meio do nada diversas vezes, quase sido assassinado por uma maldita árvore gigante _e_ ter Snape se divertindo às nossas custas com seus sermões já não tivesse sido o suficiente.

"Vamos buscar as nossas coisas", eu disse, infeliz, já imaginando como informaria isso à mamãe.

Talvez eu fugisse de casa.

É, definitivamente, fugir de casa era a melhor opção.

Perguntei-me se os tios do Harry aceitariam mais uma criança para prender naquela cela.

"Do que está falando, Weasley?", vociferou McGonagall, lançando-me um olhar irritadiço.

"Bem, os senhores vão nos expulsar... não é?", questionei, confuso.

Percebi Harry se agitar levemente ao meu lado, aparentemente tão ansioso quanto eu pela resposta.

"Hoje, não, senhor Weasley", Dumbledore pronunciou-se, calmamente, "Mas preciso incutir em vocês a gravidade do que fizeram. Vou escrever às duas famílias hoje à noite. Devo também preveni-los de que se fizerem isto de novo, não terei outra escolha se não expulsar os dois"

Sério, alguém nesse recinto _ouviu_ o que nós relatamos?

Quem aqui _acha_ que Harry e eu sequer vamos _ponderar_ fazer tudo isso de novo? Nós quase fomos mortos diversas vezes e ainda demos a satisfação para Snape de nos encher de sermões no _primeiro dia de aula_!

Merlim, eu perco o ano, mas não me meto numa dessas novamente.

Snape balbuciou algo sobre como infringimos diversas leis e deveríamos ser punidos, ao que Dumbledore respondeu que isso cabia à professora McGonagall – o que, de certa forma, não chegava a ser uma fonte de alívio.

Quando ficamos sozinhos com ela, era como se toda a sala ficasse repentinamente muito fria.

"É melhor ir à Ala Hospitalar, Weasley, você está sangrando", informou, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Não é nada demais", apressei-me, passando a manga sobre a minha sobrancelha e percebendo a mancha de sangue que ficara no tecido, "Professora, eu queria ver a minha irmã ser selecionada...", pensei em Gina, sozinha, provavelmente tão ansiosa quanto eu estava há um ano.

"A cerimônia da Seleção já terminou", respondeu, friamente, "Sua irmã também ficou na Grifinória"

"Ah, que bom", senti uma onda de alívio.

"E por falar na Grifinória", ela acrescentou, os olhos fixos em nós dois.

"Professora, quando apanhamos o carro, o ano letivo ainda não tinha começado, por isso...", Harry a interrompeu, "Por isso, a Grifinória não deve perder pontos, deve?"

Ela nos encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos e, apesar de estar sério, tenho certeza de ter visto a sombra de um sorriso brilhar em seus olhos por um breve instante.

"Não vou tirar pontos da Grifinória", ela disse, para a nossa satisfação, "Mas os dois vão receber uma detenção", concluiu.

É, podia ser pior.

Eu poderia estar morto.

Ou morando com os tios do Harry.

**XxXxX**

Harry e eu caminhamos pelos corredores, depois de nos entupirmos de comida.

"Dá para acreditar na nossa sorte?", perguntei, enquanto começávamos a subir as escadas, "Quero dizer, poderíamos ter sido _expulsos_ e só vamos ter que encarar uma _detenção_..."

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, dando um sorriso; foi então que chegamos ao quadro conhecido de uma mulher gorda, que nos inspecionou de cima abaixo antes de perguntar, "Senha?".

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos, e ele soltou um "Ahn...", incerto; tínhamos esquecido completamente que, como perdemos o jantar, tínhamos por conseqüência perdido a entrega da senha pelo Monitor Chefe.

Bem, pensando que neste ano ele seria o Percy, até que não foi _tão ruim assim_.

Tirando pelo fato de que, você sabe, talvez Harry e eu tivéssemos que passar a noite nos corredores frios de Hogwarts, fugindo do Pirraça e do Filch e esse tipo de coisa.

Foi então que ouvimos passos rápidos às nossas costas e, quando nos viramos, vimos um punhado de cabelos castanhos cheios e Hermione surgiu, ofegante.

"_Aí_ estão vocês! Onde se _meteram_?", ela exclamou, veemente, "Os boatos mais _ridículos_... alguém disse que vocês foram expulsos por terem batido com um _carro voador_", e revirou os olhos, ridicularizando a versão.

"Bem, não fomos expulsos", ofereceu Harry, tão certo quanto eu que Hermione não seria a pessoa a ficar mais animada com a perspectiva do que realmente tinha acontecido.

Apesar de, sabem como é, ser até meio maneiro; agora que eu não corro mais o risco de ser expulso.

Ou morrer.

"Vocês vão me dizer que _realmente_ chegaram aqui voando?", perguntou, com severidade, parecendo uma versão Mini-Mim da McGonagall.

O que é meio assustador, se você pensar comigo, porque ela tem só doze anos.

"Pode poupar o sermão", soltei impaciente, "e nos dizer qual é a nova senha"

Porque, sinceramente, nós já recebemos o sermão de _várias_ pessoas, sem contar com o fato da experiência de quase morta, que também é muito instrutiva; quero dizer, eu não sei porque as pessoas continuam insistindo em brigar com a gente, como se Harry e eu estivéssemos extremamente satisfeito com a conseqüência dos nossos atos.

Quero dizer, minha varinha quebrou, quase morri, depois quase fui expulso (e morto, ato contínuo, pela minha mãe tirânica), ouvi sermões intermináveis da McGonagall e do Dumbledore e, como se isso não fosse suficiente, dei um motivo para Snape sorrir essa noite.

O que é inaceitável.

Então, sim, perdoem minha rudeza, mas não estava afim de ouvir qualquer coisa que Hermione pudesse querer dizer.

Hermione lançou-me um olhar atravessado.

"É 'maçarico'", ela informou, "Mas não é isto que está em questão...", começou, para o meu desespero.

Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, o som de aplausos altos e entusiasmados vieram de dentro da abertura do quarto; mãos firmes agarraram a Harry e a mim, e nos puxaram escadas acima, onde encontramos todos os estudantes da Grifinóri ainda acordados, aparentemente esperando por nós.

"Genial!", exaltou-se Lino Jordan, "Um achado! Que entrada! Aterrisar um carro voador no salgueiro lutador, vão comentar isso durante anos!", concluiu, enquanto Hermione entrava no Salão Comunal, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

Várias pessoas bagunçaram meus cabelos e ouvi diversas parabenizações; alguns instantes depois, Fred e Jorge abriam caminho pela multidão de alunos exultantes, colocaram-se à nossa frente e perguntaram, em uníssono, "Por que não viemos de carro, hein?".

Senti minhas bochechas pinicarem e meu corpo parecia estar morno por dentro; estava me sentindo completamente satisfeito com toda aquela atenção.

Foi então que Harry me cutucou e, com um gesto discreto de cabeça, apontou para algo do outro lado do Salão Comunal; Percy estava tentando abrir caminho entre os alunos do primeiro ano, obviamente querendo dar outro (adivinhem o que?) sermão na gente.

"Temos que subir", soltei, alto, para que todos conseguissem ouvir, "Um pouco cansados", acrescentei, com um falso bocejo, para dar um toque a mais de realidade para o argumento, agarrei Harry pelo cotovelo e comecei a abrir caminho em direção à escada.

Harry começou a se despedir de algumas pessoas, inclusive da Hermione, que não parecia mais satisfeita do que Percy. O caminho todo até o outro lado do Salão foi feito sob palmadas amistosas e exclamações de admirações.

Finalmente consegui pisar um pé no primeiro degrau da escada e, rapidamente, Harry e eu subimos até o nosso antigo quarto, onde lia-se 'ALUNOS DO SEGUNDO ANO', abrimos a porta e observamos as mesmas camas, com os nossos malões já sobre as camas que utilizamos no ano anterior.

Olhei para Harry e, sentindo-me culpado, resolvi admitir, "Sei que não deveria estar curtindo isso nem nada, mas...", entretanto, fui interrompido pela porta se abrindo novamente e Simas, Dino e Neville entraram, saltitantes e entusiasmados.

"_Inacreditável"_, sibilou Simas, jogando-se em sua cama.

"Legal!", aprovou Dino, dando um sorriso largo.

"Um assombro!", concordou Neville, os olhos arregalados, como se imaginasse como seria se fosse ele quem estivesse dentro do carro.

Arrisquei um olhar para Harry, que também sorria.

"Como vocês _fizeram_ isso?", perguntou Simas, assombrado, "Quero dizer, é simplesmente... uau!", completou, por falta de palavra que se encaixasse com perfeição.

"Bem, vocês sabem", dei de ombro, com uma modéstia forçada, "Qualquer um teria feito isso", conclui, descartando o assunto com um aceno de mão, o que fez Harry rir.

"Mas como isso _aconteceu_?", questionou Dino, sentando na beirada da cama de Simas, que era a mais próxima da porta.

"A plataforma fechou quando tentamos entrar", Harry assumiu a explicação, "E então, Rony teve a idéia de pegar o carro voador do pai dele... o resto fala por si mesmo, acho"

"Eu queria que a minha avó tivesse um carro voador", resmungou Neville.

E continuamos conversando por horas.

**XxXxX**

Acordei no meio da noite com sede e, notando que não tinha água no quarto, resolvi procurar por algo no Salão Comunal; assim que desci as escadas que davam acesso ao mesmo, surpreendi-me ao me deparar com uma pessoa ocupando o salão, debruçada sobre algo à luz da lareira.

"Gina?", perguntei, surpreso, "É o meio da madrugada, o que você está _fazendo_?"

"Rony!", ela soltou, sobressaltada, fechando o livro com um estrondo, "Eu... eu estava sem sono", ela disse, envergonhada.

"As primeiras noites são sempre assim", informei, repentinamente lembrando-me de como eu tinha me sentido no ano anterior, "mas não se preocupe, em breve toda essa ansiedade vai passar. Viu algum jarro d'água por aí?", perguntei.

"Tem um em cima da mesa central redonda", Gina informou, apontando para o local com uma pena, "Então, você e o Harry já começaram o ano causando uma impressão e tanto", ela soltou, casualmente.

"Ah, pois é", dei de ombros, modestamente, enquanto colocava um pouco de água em um copo avulso, "Não tínhamos muita escolha, você entende... era isso ou perderíamos um ano de colégio"

"Foi muito perigoso?", ela perguntou, subitamente preocupada.

"Nada que o seu irmão aqui não pudesse controlar", contornei sua preocupação.

"Disse aquele que tem medo de aranhas", cantarolou a garota, subindo e descendo as sobrancelhas de forma zombeteira.

Odeio isso nela.

"Aranhas são diferentes", resmunguei.

"Eu sei, elas são super aterrorizadoras com aqueles dois centímetros", Gina concordou, irônica, passando a mão pelos cabelos cor de fogo. Ao perceber minha expressão, riu e mudou de assunto, "Mas você sabe que a mamãe vai te matar, né?"

Dei de ombros, porque eu realmente não queria pensar nisso naquele momento; ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, observando o fogo crepitar na lareira.

"Bem", soltei, esfregando os olhos e sentindo o alívio de ter matado a sensação de sede, "Quer que eu fique aqui, te fazendo companhia? Poderíamos jogar uma partida de xadrez bruxo", sugeri, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Ah, não", Gina sorriu, dispensando minha oferta, "Pode ir, Rony, eu vou só terminar o que eu estava fazendo e já vou para a cama"

"OK", concedi, dando as costas em direção às escadas, "Só tome cuidado para não deixar essa coisa de livros subir à sua cabeça, sabe como é... você pode acabar virando a Hermione", estremeci só com o pensamento.

"Não se preocupe", a voz de Gina soou às minhas costas, à medida que eu subia as escadas em direção ao meu dormitório.

**XxXxX**

A manhã seguinte estava nebulosa, para se opor ao meu ótimo humor; as pessoas continuavam sorrindo com admiração quando eu passava pelo corredor com Harry.

Chegamos à mesa do café da manhã, repleta de comidas maravilhosas e ocupamos um lugar em frente a Hermione que estava entretida lendo o livro 'Viagens com Vampiros'; a garota ergueu os olhos do livro quando nós chegamos, desejou bom dia formalmente, e voltou a lê-lo, deixando óbvia sua desaprovação.

Sério, o que é que ela _queria_?

Que Harry e eu simplesmente não fossemos ao colégio?

Neville chegou em seguida, ocupando o lugar vago ao lado de Hermione, e sorrindo para nós; ele começou a se servir de mingau de aveia, enquanto comentava como estava quase na hora do correio e coruja e que, provavelmente, sua avó teria lhe mandado algo que havia esquecido em casa. De novo.

Alguns segundos depois disso, um barulho alto fez-se ouvir e as corujas invadiram o Salão Principal, as asas batendo com alvoroço e, aos poucos, embrulhos e cartas começaram a cair do céu; um pacote caiu na cabeça de Neville, fazendo-o soltar um gemido e acariciar a área atingida, enquanto abria o embrulho com a outra mão livre.

Assim que Neville conseguiu abrir o pacote, um borrão atravessou o ar rapidamente e atingiu, com força, a jarra de leite de Hermione, esparramando leite para todos os cantos e sujando a capa do livro da garota.

"_Errol!"_, exclamei, horrorizado, puxando-a pela pata molhada. Depositei-a na mesa, cuidadosamente e percebi o envelope vermelho em seu bico, "Ah, não...", gemi, já sabendo do que se tratava.

"Tudo bem", Hermione contrapôs, enquanto cutucava relutante a coruja com a ponta dos dedos, "Ele ainda está vivo"

Quem se importa se Errol está vivo?

_Eu_ vou morrer em muito breve, pelo o que este envelope indica.

"Não é isso", retruquei, pálido, "É _isto_", apontei para o envelope e percebi que Neville, com os olhos esbugalhados, parecia ser o único que entendia a gravidade da situação.

"Que foi?", perguntou Harry, os olhos verdes piscando confusos por trás dos óculos.

"Ela...", minha voz falhou, "Ela mandou um 'berrador'", gemi, baixinho.

"É melhor abrir, Rony", aconselhou Neville, gentilmente, "Vai ser pior se você não abrir. Minha avó um dia me mandou um e não dei atenção", ele engoliu em seco, como se só a recordação fosse demais, "foi horrível", completou, num fio de voz.

"Quem é um berrador?", Harry questionou, ainda completamente alheio à situação.

Entendem como o fato de ele ter vencido Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ás vezes me surpreende?

"Abra", Neville insistiu, ignorando a pergunta de Harry, "Termina em poucos minutos..."

Engoli em seco e aquiesci; lenta e relutantemente retirei o envelope da boca de Errol e abri-o, no exato instante em que Neville teve a brilhante iniciativa de tampar os ouvidos. Assim que meu dedo abriu o envelope, a voz estrondosa da minha mãe começou a sair, trazendo a atenção de todas as almas vivas – e algumas mortas também, como Nick-Sem-Cabeça – na nossa direção.

"... ROUBAR UM CARRO, EU NÃO TERIA ME SURPREENDIDO SE O TIVESSEM EXPULSADO, ESPERE ATÉ EU PÔR AS MÃOS EM VOCÊ, SUPONHO QUE NÃO PAROU PARA PENSAR NO QUE SEU PAI E EU PASSAMOS QUANDO VIMOS QUE O CARRO TINHA DESAPARECIDO...", a essa altura os pratos e talheres sacudiam sobre as mesas, "... CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE À NOITE PASSADA, PENSEI QUE SEU PAI IA MORRER DE VERGONHA, NÃO O EDUCAMOS PARA SE COMPORTAR ASSIM, VOCÊ E HARRY PODIAM TER MORRIDO...", sentia minhas orelhas queimando e não ousava olhar para outro lugar que não a minha tigela de mingau, "... ABSOLUTAMENTE DESGOSTOSA, SEU PAI ESTÁ ENFRENTANDO UM INQUÉRITO NO TRABALHO, E É TUDO CULPA SUA, E, SE VOCÊ SAIR UM DEDINHO DA LINHA, VAMOS TRAZÊ-LO DIRETO PARA CASA", rosnou, por fim.

Então, o envelope que eu tinha deixado cair em algum momento durante o interminável discurso pegou fogo em frente aos nossos olhos; lentamente, algumas pessoas começaram a rir e, então, o som de diversas conversas indistintas tomou o Salão.

"Bem, não sei o que é que você esperava, Rony", a voz de Hermione surgiu do outro lado da mesa, embora eu não conseguisse vê-la, já que meus olhos estavam fixos no conteúdo cinzento da tigela, "mas você..."

"Não me diga que mereci", rosnei.

Hermione se calou e, pouco depois disso, a professora McGonagall passou entregando nossos horários.

Sério mesmo, como é que tudo pode mudar tão rápido?

A vida é uma porcaria.

**XxXxX**

"Vocês não estão ansiosos para as aulas deste semestre?", Hermione perguntou, ansiosa, enquanto caminhávamos na direção das estufas, onde um grupo numeroso de alunos já se encontrava.

"Não", respondi, lançando-lhe um olhar incrédulo, "As aulas são praticamente as mesmas do ano passado", lembrei-a.

Ela revirou os olhos com o meu comentário.

"Eu sei disso, mas esse ano temos assuntos muito mais interessantes", contrapôs, "e certamente ter o senhor Lockhart como professor será algo extraordinário".

Nesse momento, paramos de andar porque alcançamos os outros alunos e vimos a professora Sprout e o supracitado Lockhart aproximarem-se, com o lado dos olhos percebi Hermione sorrir, exultante.

"Ah, alô pessoal!", ele cumprimento, as vestes impecáveis em comparação com a roupa cheia de sujeira da professora Sprout, "Acabei de mostrar à professora Sprout a maneira certa de cuidar de um salgueiro lutador! Mas não quero que vocês fiquem com a idéia de que sou melhor do que ela em Herbologia!", acrescentou, dando uma piscada de falsa modéstia, "Por acaso encontrei várias dessas plantas exóticas nas minhas viagens..."

"Estufa três, rapazes!", a mulher sibilou, lançando um olhar contrariado na direção do professor, e começando a se encaminhar em direção a mesma, empurrando os alunos mais lerdos.

"Estufa três?", perguntei, excitado, "Quer dizer que finalmente vamos ver algumas coisas interessantes!", lancei um olhar para Hermione, esperando que ela concordasse comigo, mas ela olhava por cima dos ombros, distraída, "Hermione!"

Ela voltou-se para mim, levemente corada.

"Oi?", perguntou, timidamente.

"O que é que você estava olhando?", perguntei, o cenho franzido, enquanto entrávamos na estufa e o cheiro de terra molhada invadia nossos sentidos.

"Nada, eu...", ela começou, sem graça, mas foi interrompida pela mão de Lockhart.

Ela imediatamente fixou os olhos nele e esqueceu-se completamente do que estava falando.

"Harry", o professor chamou-o, "Estou querendo dar uma palavra... a senhora não se importa se ele se atrasar um minutinho, não é, Professora Sprout?", e, sem aguardar uma resposta, puxou-o para fora da estufa.

"Sentem-se", berrou a professora, obviamente irritada, "Sentem-se _imediatamente"_.

Puxei Hermione pelo cotovelo em direção a uma mesa disponível.

"O que você acha que eles estão conversando?", perguntei para Hermione.

Ela deu de ombros, enquanto ocupava o lugar ao meu lado e lançava um último olhar em direção à porta.

Sério mesmo, qual era o problema dela?

Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que estava havendo, a porta da estufa se abriu e Harry entrou, apressado, os olhos varrendo as mesas e, assim que nos encontrou, caminhou a passos largos em nossa direção e sentou-se no banco entre a gente.

A professora, que acompanhou-o com o olhar, esperou que ele se ajeitasse para começar a dizer que iríamos mudar as mandrágoras de vaso. Quando ela perguntou quem sabia quais eram as propriedades da mandrágora, adivinhem só?

Hermione Granger ergueu a mão ao ar imediatamente, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos e Harry mordesse o lábio inferior para evitar um riso.

"A mandrágora é um tônico reconstituinte muito forte", ela disse, prontamente, "É usada para trazer de volta as pessoas que foram transformadas ou foram enfeitiçadas no seu estado natural", concluiu, com um aceno de cabeça.

Como ela podia ser tão inteligente?

Era até irritante, na verdade, a forma como o rosto dela se contorcia numa expressão de satisfação quando via os professores ficarem impressionados com a precisão de suas respostas.

Metade do tempo, eu achava que Hermione era na verdade uma mulher de quarenta anos presa no corpo de uma menina de doze.

"Excelente", a professora exultou, deliciada, "Dez pontos para a Grifinória. A mandrágora é parte essencial na maioria dos antídotos. Mas, é também perigosa", ela acrescentou, seu rosto ficando repentinamente sério, "Quem sabe me dizer por quê?"

Hermione ergueu a mão tão rapidamente que Harry teve que desviar para não ter seus óculos arrancados; trocamos olhares significativos.

Ela devia ter alguma obsessão; sofrer de 'respostomaníaca' ou coisa do gênero.

"O grito da mandrágora é fatal para quem ouve", Hermione respondeu.

"Exatamente", a professora sorriu, os olhos brilhando por ter uma aluna que entendesse tão bem sobre suas queridas plantas, "Mais dez pontos. Agora, as mandrágoras que temos aqui ainda são muito novinhas", ela disse, gesticulando na direção de uns tabuleiros fundos que estavam mais ao canto da sala e todos nós, curiosos, caminhamos para ver o que tinha lá dentro: uma fileira comprida se estendia, pareciam repolhos verde-arroxeados.

"Agora", a voz da professora fez-se ouvir acima dos sussurros dos alunos, "apanhem um par de abafadores de ouvidos", ela instruiu, e assim que ouvimos isso, giramos nos calcanhares e corremos em direção às mesas.

Desesperado, agarrei o primeiro abafador que não era nem peludo nem rosa, e voltei para perto dos tabuleiros, posicionando-me entre Harry e Hermione, que também já tinham abafadores em mãos.

"Quando eu mandar vocês colocarem os abafadores de ouvidos", disse a professora, séria, "certifiquem-se de que suas orelhas ficaram _completamente_ cobertas; quando for seguro remover os abafadores, eu erguerei os polegares para vocês", ela ergueu os polegares para ilustrar, "Certo... _coloquem_ os abafadores", ela ordenou, já colocando os próprios.

Eu rapidamente coloquei os meus, cuidando para que estivessem bem colocados, e observei a professora dobrar as mangas de suas vestes, agarrar um dos rabanetinhos e puxá-lo com força, puxando uma coisa bizarra de lá.

Eu já tinha ouvido mamãe mencionar mandrágoras uma vez que parece que uma delas tinha surgido na nossa horta, mas nunca tinha visto uma; ela era estranha, parecendo um bebê e, pelas caretas, estava berrando com todo o pulmão que tinha.

Que nojo.

Não era à toa que mamãe não queria tê-lo na horta.

Bom, isso e o treco do berro dele ser fatal, acho.

Então, a professora retirou um vaso de sob a bancada, colocou a mandrágora no interior e começou a cobri-la com um composto escuro estranho até que apenas as folhas ficaram do lado de fora, assim como estava no tabuleiro.

Depois, limpou as mãos e ergueu os polegares; todos nós tiramos os abafadores.

"As nossas mandrágoras são apenas mudinhas, por isso seus gritos ainda não dão para matar", esclareceu, "Mas, elas deixarão vocês inconscientes por várias horas, e como tenho certeza de que nenhum de vocês quer perder o primeiro dia de aula, certifiquem-se de que seus abafadores estão no lugar antes de começarem a trabalhar. Chamarei sua atenção quando estiver na hora da saída", concluiu.

Harry, Hermione e eu ficamos em volta de um tabuleiro e um garoto da Lufa-Lufa aproximou-se, identificando-se como Justino Flinch-Fletchley, e identificando cada um de nós.

"... e Rony Weasley", ele disse, depois de falar os nomes de Harry e Hermione, "O carro voador era seu, não era?", ele perguntou, apenas acenei, distraído, já que não queria desmaiar e estava tentando desesperadamente prender o abafador da melhor maneira possível.

Depois, eu vi que ele continuou falando, mas não ouvi nada.

**XxXxX**

"Aquilo era _loucura_", reclamei, enquanto abandonávamos a estufa em direção ao castelo, "Aquilo não eram plantas, eram seres cuspidos do inferno", cuspi.

"As mandrágoras são difíceis de lidar", Hermione respondeu, revirando os olhos, "Achei muito legal a professora Sprout nos dar a oportunidade de entrar em contato com elas. Se você soubesse a importância delas para o mundo bruxo, Ronald, certamente não ficaria reclamando..."

"Se elas fossem _tão importantes_ para o mundo bruxo", interrompi-a, "minha mãe não ameaçaria o meu pai de estuporá-lo se ele não tirasse uma que apareceu na nossa horta"

Harry resolveu colocar-se entre nós dois, antes que uma discussão começasse.

"Qual é a próxima aula?", perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto.

"Transformações", disse Hermione, sem sequer olhar o horário, "Já decorei o horário", respondeu à pergunta ainda não formulada por um de nós dois, com um sorriso tímido.

**XxXxX**

Eu gosto das aulas de Transformações, normalmente.

É óbvio que eu nunca tinha ido a uma aula de Transformações com uma varinha remendada porcamente por fita adesiva.

Acredite-me: não é tão divertido.

"Como é o primeiro dia de aula e tenho certeza que vocês não praticaram magia durante as férias", a professora McGonagall disse, observando a sala com uma expressão indiferente, "começaremos esta aula com um feitiço simples", com um aceno de sua varinha um besouro surgiu na frente de cada aluno, "vocês transformarão esses besouros em um botão, assim", fez um movimento com a varinha e, imediatamente, o besouro que andava sobre sua mesa paralisou-se, começou a ficar achatado e redondo, até tornar-se um botão escuro de plástico que ela segurou na palma da mão, mostrando para os alunos.

"Ah, não parece tão difícil", disse Hermione, claramente aliviada, "Fiquei preocupada que ela fosse exigir algo mais trabalhoso, como a professora Sprout", disse, enquanto dava um toquinho de leve no besouro com sua varinha, tentando guiá-lo para o centro da mesa.

"Fale por você", Harry respondeu, num murmuro, "eu não lembro mais nada do que aprendemos no ano passado".

"É, eu também não", concordei, amargo; então, minha varinha estalou quando movimentei-a, atraindo a atenção de todos para mim.

A professora McGonagall me observou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Algum problema, senhor Weasley?", perguntou.

"Não, professora, nenhum!", dei um sorriso amarelo e abaixei a varinha, na esperança que ela não visse o estado lastimável em que esta se encontrava.

Assim que a atenção de todos voltaram-se para a nossa árdua tarefa, Harry, Hermione e eu começamos a tentar colocar em prática o que a professora tinha demonstrado. Hermione conseguiu com perfeição de primeira, Harry parecia muito mais preocupado em tentar evitar que seu besouro caísse da mesa e cada vez que eu mexia minha varinha, ou ela soltava faíscas ou fumaça.

O que não era agradável.

"Rony, tem certeza que essa varinha é confiável?", Hermione perguntou, preocupada, "Talvez seja melhor você não ficar movendo ela por aí... pode acabar colocando fogo em alguma cortina..."

"Não, Hermione, isso não será problema", resmunguei, mal humorado, "Porque colocar fogo em algo seria uma utilidade e isso é uma coisa que essa coisa _estúpida_ aqui", rosnei, acenando a varinha em todas as direções e observando-a estalar algumas vezes mais, "não tem utilidade _nenhuma_!"

Hermione lançou-me um olhar relutante.

"Quer tentar usar a minha?", ofereceu, estendendo a sua varinha.

"Não", respondi, teimoso, apoiando o meu cotovelo na mesa, emburrado, "Eu vou dar um jeito sozinho"

"Então acho melhor você pedir um novo besouro, Rony...", pronunciou-se Harry, inclinando-se para me ver, já que Hermione estava entre nós, e apontando para o meu cotovelo.

Eu tinha acabado de esmagar o meu besouro.

Ótimo.

**XxXxX**

Eu estava extremamente rabugento quando chegamos ao refeitório e não melhorou nada quando Hermione tirou dos bolso uns quinze botões pretos e redondos.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que vou fazer com isso", declarou, enquanto nos sentávamos à mesa da Grifinória, "Eu poderia mandá-los para minha avó, ela adora bordar", acrescentou, pensativa.

"Claro, você podia acrescentar que é feito de besouro. Ela certamente vai adorar", acrescentei, sarcástico, fazendo Harry dar uma risada, e Hermione apenas lançou-me um olhar atravessado, mas não disse nada.

"Acho uma ótima idéia você mandar os botões para a sua avó, Hermione", Harry disse, recebendo um sorriso grato da garota, "Que vamos ter hoje à tarde?", perguntou, puxando um prato para perto e começando a observar as travessas de comida do almoço.

Puxei a agenda de Hermione para perto para ver o horário, mas ela logo respondeu que seria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; foi então que eu vi que o horário dela estava meticulosamente colado na contracapa de sua agenda.

E que os horários que apontavam aula de DCAT estava cheio de coraçõezinhos.

"_Por que_", comecei, entre perplexo e enojado, "você sublinhou com coraçõezinhos as aulas do Lockhart?"

Hermione arrancou a agenda das minhas mãos com as bochechas tão vermelhas que pareciam ser da cor do meu cabelo.

Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim grunhiu, desgostosa com a situação.

Provavelmente era meu estômago, exigindo comida.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Aqui está um novo capítulo dessa minha fic!

É, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das minha fanfics favoritas! (:

Amo escrever ela, mesmo que quase ninguém leia. HAHAHA

Agora, respondendo os comentários:

**skR1: **Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado do Rony!! O que achou?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Bom, já teve um resquício de ação, vai! Gostou? ;)

**Carol xD: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Me diz o que achou!! :D

Amo vocês e até o próximo capítulo.

Por favor, comentem dizendo o que estão achando!

_Gii Weasley_.


End file.
